


Psychol z kataną albo jak stałem się wrogiem publicznym numer 1

by euphoria814



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce jest Bruce'em, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, No Avengers, No Underage Sex, No underage, Panic Attacks, Secret Identity, Sort Of, bo tak, nikt nie wie kim jest Spiderman, no MJ i Ned, student! Peter Parker
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 58,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Peter marzy tylko o tym, żeby się wyspać, a Wade ma po prostu gorszy okres.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536188
Comments: 24
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slimarwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimarwen/gifts).

Peter nie może uwierzyć, że już jest tak późno. Jego torba leży bezpiecznie pod biurkiem, chociaż narusza zasady BHP laboratorium. Nie ma tutaj jednak nikogo, kto mógłby mu zwrócić uwagę.

Doktor Banner wyszedł kilka godzin wcześniej, zostawiając go nad doświadczeniami, które musiał opisać jeszcze dzisiaj. Próbki piętrzyły się na jego stanowisku, ale zakasał rękawy i zabrał się do kolejnej sterty. Może nie było to najciekawsze zajęcie, ale i tak był cholernie wdzięczny za to, że mógł tutaj zostać. Pomiędzy studiami, ciotką May, pracą i jego _drugą pracą_, nie miał nawet pięciu minut dla siebie czy przyjaciół. Doktor Banner wyświadczył mu przysługę, zgadzając się, aby przychodził popołudniami do pracy. Nie widywali się zbyt często, ale dostawał maile z instrukcjami, co powinien dokończyć po swoich kolegach. Nie brał udziału w przygotowaniu projektów, ale starał się partycypować na tyle na ile mógł.

Sprawdza zegarek raz jeszcze. Hałas na korytarzu zaskakuje go, więc ostrożnie podchodzi do drzwi, ale prócz strażnika, który nie wydaje się zaniepokojony, nie dostrzega nikogo.

\- Sam, wszystko w porządku? – pyta, chociaż to nie on tutaj pracuje w ochronie.

Instynkt nie informuje go o niczym podejrzanym, ale zawsze lepiej się upewnić.

\- Zapomniałem, że siedzisz tutaj jeszcze – rzuca strażnik. – Wyposażamy laboratorium obok. Będziecie mieli sąsiadów. Wybacz hałasy, ale zazwyczaj cały sprzęt wstawiamy popołudniami, kiedy nikogo nie ma… - urywa sugestywnie.

Słyszy zbliżające się kroki i odwraca się akurat w momencie, w którym dwóch robotników wnosi metalowy stół. Jeśli dobrze kojarzy, będą musieli przytwierdzić go śrubami do podłogi. Zapowiada się długi wieczór.

***

Wade podaje mu torbę z jedzeniem, kiedy siadają razem na dachu. Jest środek nocy. Przestawił swoje dyżury, kiedy zorientował się, że Wilson nie sypia zbyt dobrze. Nie spodziewał się tylko, że to się będzie ciągnęło całymi tygodniami. Gdyby nie to, że jego organizm wzmocniły genu jakiegoś zmutowanego pająka, padałby z wyczerpania. A tak tylko zasypiał relatywnie martwy.

\- Musisz się w końcu przespać – rzuca, nie ukrywając nawet tego jak głodny jest.

Jego lodówka jest pusta. Nie zdążył zrobić zakupów przez jakieś ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Poddał się z gotowaniem po wypadku z włamywaczem kilka pięter poniżej jego własnego. Kiedy już oddał go w ręce policji, odkrył, że pozbawiony wody makaron płonie w garnku.

Kiedy opowiedział o tym Nedowi, ten wyliczył mu nawet ile energii dostarczył kluskom, żeby zajęły się ogniem.

\- Nie musisz przy mnie siedzieć – jęczy Wade.

\- A kto cię powstrzyma przed odcięciem komuś części ciała? – pyta wprost.

Wade nawet nie ukrywa, że nie wie o co chodzi.

\- Jesteś superbohaterem – informuje go.

\- Popieprzyło cię? – wyrywa się Wade’owi.

\- Mógłbyś być superbohaterem – poprawia się.

Wade spogląda na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Albo mógłbyś iść na terapię. Pójdę z tobą – zapewnia go, bo czuje się tak fatalnie, że nie powiedziałby nie, gdyby ktoś jemu zaproponował wygadanie się.

***  
  
Doktor Banner spogląda na niego jakoś dziwnie, a on w swojej głowie potrafi skandować tylko jedno _NiezwalniajmnieNiezwalniajmnie_. Nie ma pojęcia co zrobi, jeśli będzie musiał poszukać pracy teraz.

\- Peter, wszystko w porządku? – pyta jego szef.

\- Jasne – kłamie, bo ostatnio przychodzi mu to z coraz większą łatwością.

Banner nie jest pod wrażeniem i wygląda tak, jakby prześwietlił go na wylot.

\- Wiesz, że znam się z niektórymi profesorami… - zaczyna Bruce. – Pytałem jak ci idzie. I z tego, co mi powiedziano jesteś bliski oblania zajęć. I to nie dlatego, że ich nie przez wyniki, ale nieobecności. Peter, co się z tobą dzieje?

Nie ma dobrej odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Oczywiście nie mam zastrzeżeń co do twojej pracy dla mnie, ale… Słuchaj, mogę porozmawiać z tobą szczerze? – pyta Banner nagle. – Masz taki potencjał, że z powodzeniem nazwałbym cię geniuszem. Musisz się jednak przyłożyć, bo jeśli nie będziesz przychodził na zajęcia, nikt inny tego nie zauważy. Jeśli masz jakiś problem, możesz do mnie z nim przyjść…

\- Doktorze Banner, bardzo dziękuję, ale… - urywa, bo nagle mu głupio. – Moja ciotka złamała nogę. Mieszkamy na trzecim piętrze, bez windy. Do tego mój przyjaciel ma kłopoty osobiste. Potrzebuje wsparcia, co się przełożyło…

\- Nie musisz się tłumaczyć – rzuca Banner. – Jeśli w czymkolwiek będę mógł ci pomóc, nie krępuj się – mówi.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada całkiem szczerze.

Jest mu jakoś minimalnie lżej. Fakty są takie, że potrzebuje dwunastu nieprzerwanego niczym snu. Spala więcej niż przyswaja, co też odbija się na jego koncentracji. Jeśli nie położy Wade’a chociaż na jedną noc, zwariuje. Słyszał o takich przypadkach i podejrzewa, że jest u kresu wytrzymałości, ale ratuje go jeszcze mutacja. Oznacza to, że zwariuje dopiero za jakiś tydzień a nie od razu.

Doktor Banner wychodzi i po dwóch godzinach cholerne hałasy z laboratorium obok zaczynają się ponownie. Tym razem przytwierdzają stoły do podłogi. Może gdyby nie jego zmysły, nie odbierałby tego tak bardzo, ale każdy krok o tej porze rozchodzi się echem po pustym korytarzu. Nie ma pojęcia jaki zespół przenosi się do nich, ale nie zna też nikogo w firmie poza własną grupą. Doktor Banner zapraszał go parokrotnie na spotkania, ale musiał patrolować miasto. A potem wynikła kwestia Wade’a.

***

Peter nie jest specjalnie uzdolniony, a przynajmniej nie wydaje mu się, aby był takim geniuszem jak mówił doktor Banner, bo w jednej chwili siedzi na dachu patrolując miasto, a w drugiej strzela do Iron Mana sieciami, jakby to była najbardziej odpowiednia rzecz na świecie. Jakby nie potrafił przewidzieć skutków swojego postępowania. Jakby nie wiedział, że Iron Man się wścieknie, co nigdy nie znaczyło niczego dobrego.

Wade śmieje się jak opętany, patrząc jak czerwono-złoty robot traci stabilność i zaczyna zataczać koła w locie, starając się pozbyć jego klejącej sieci ze swoich podzespołów.

\- Chodu! – wrzeszczy, bo repulsory na pewno anihilują jego jedyną zabawkę, a wtedy skończą twarzą w twarz z facetem, który mógł usmażyć ich obu.

Albo wtrącić ich do więzienia, odkąd on miał uprawnienia, aby działać w tym mieście i prasa go uwielbiała. Co do Spidermana głosy były podzielone, a część gazet wprost twierdziła, że nie ujawniał swojej twarzy, bo miał coś na sumieniu.

Tony Stark nie zawahał się nawet przez chwile, kiedy ogłaszał światu, że jest superbohaterem.

\- Musiałeś?! – pyta, kiedy zaszywają się z Wade’em w jakiejś bocznej uliczce.

\- Pajączku – jęczy Deadpool.

\- Nie – warczy, bo mają na karku pieprzonego Iron Mana. – Ile razy mówiłem ci, że nie możesz biegać z kataną po mieście?! – krzyczy. – Próbowałeś odciąć facetowi rękę.

\- Koleś mógł się nie wtrącać. Facet na to zasłużył – informuje go Wade całkiem poważnie, jakby odcinanie kończyn było całkiem prawidłową reakcją na wszelkie zło.

Popycha go w kolejny zaułek w ostatniej chwili. Iron Man przelatuje nisko nad jego dzielnicą, świecąc reflektorami i pewnie penetrując przestrzeń przed sobą, używając nie wiadomo czego. Tony Stark jest cholernym geniuszem i nie bez powodu stanowił głównego superbohatera w tej okolicy. Peter nie szukał z nim kontaktu z wielu względów. Głównie też przez to, że wyglądał jak przybłęda.

Był przypadkiem. Nie miał planu, ani gadżetów, ani nawet porządnego kostiumu, chociaż jego zdolności w kwestii szycia poprawiły się bardzo od czasu szkoły średniej.

Tony Stark był wszystkim tym, czym oni nie byli. I przede wszystkim działał zupełnie legalnie i zgodnie z prawem. I nie odcinał ludziom kończyn jak Wade.

Wilson zresztą zgubił swój cel, a nawet jeśli oddaliby go w ręce policji – niewiele by to dało. Wade nie miał dowodów przeciwko temu facetowi. Zapewne dla Iron Mana Deadpool zaatakował przypadkową osobę, grożąc na środku chodnika kataną. Gdyby nie znał Wade’a, sam zareagowałby. I w zasadzie Iron Man popsuł mu szyki, bo prawie przegadał Wilsonowi do rozsądku.

\- Ale mu przysieciowałeś – cieszy się Wade.

\- Obaj jesteśmy martwi – stwierdza i jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby w ogóle się tym przejąć.

***  
  
Następnego dnia nagłówki gazet informują wszystkich, że stał się przestępcą. Iron Man nie wypowiada się publicznie na ten temat, ale jednocześnie nie zaprzecza. Peter nie ma pojęcia jak to się w ogóle stało. Ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, bo wokół wszyscy rozmawiają tylko o tym. Ktoś próbuje go bronić, przypominając o tym, że przecież pomógł nie raz. Jednak zdjęcia tego jak strzelał do Iron Mana siecią obiegają całe miasto. Jakoś nikt nie dodaje, że Iron Man oddał im z repulsora.

Jest trochę roztrzęsiony podczas zajęć. Spóźnia się tylko na te pierwsze i jedyne co może to wgapiać się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Iron Man nigdy nie miał powodu się nimi interesować, ale zaczyna się obawiać, że teraz Tony Stark wykorzysta wszystkie swoje możliwości, aby ich namierzyć. Wade może zapaść się pod ziemie, ale on nie zamierza znikać. Jego ciotka nie może zostać sama, chce dalej pracować i uczyć się, bo chyba nareszcie do czegoś w życiu dociera. Muszą jakoś wyjaśnić to ogromne nieporozumienie. I przede wszystkim musi podrzucić Wade’a X-Menom, bo nie jest w stanie go dłużej niańczyć.

Pierwszy raz, odkąd udało mu się dostać tę pracę, nie ma ochoty wracać do laboratorium. Doktor Banner na pewno na niego już czeka, a on czuje jak po plecach spływają mu krople potu. Wokół widzi jedynie jedno słowo otaczające go i trochę przerażające. _Stark. _Stark Industries. Laboratorium Starka. Zerka w oko kamery i bierze głębszy wdech, kiedy jego tęczówka zostaje prześwietlona.

Mają tyle jego danych, że na krótką chwilę robi mu się słabo. Praca dla Iron Mana wydawała mu się genialnym pomysłem jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy chciał trochę bliżej zapoznać się z superbohaterem. Mogliby razem patrolować. Albo… No nie wiedział. Iron Man był kompletnym bohaterem ze swoim zespołem i prezydentem w podręcznym wybieraniu.

Peter jedynie łapie drobnych złodziejaszków, a jak pojawia się coś grubszego, to przeważnie wina Wade’a.

Hałasy na końcu korytarza wydają się tylko głośniejsze, chociaż to może efekt tego, że sam spodziewa się ataku z każdej strony i w każdej chwili. Jego zmysły pracują na najwyższych obrotach i wie, że go to zgubi, więc kiedy tylko doktor Banner wychodzi, zostawiając go nad swoimi notatkami, zakłada słuchawki. Muzyka nie uspokaja go, ale pozwala mu się oderwać na chwilę od obecnej chwili. Musi skupić się przede wszystkim na pracy, a kiedy wirówka rozdziela poszczególne części roztworu, stara się nadrobić poranne zajęcia.

Ned oczywiście zrobił dla niego ksero notatek, ale i tak wolałby w nich świadomie uczestniczyć.

Nie wie ile czasu zabiera, zanim może zlać wszystkie próbki. Włoski stają mu dęba w zasadzie kompletnie bez sensu. A potem ktoś dotyka jego ramienia.

Odwraca się, ściągając słuchawki i jest przygotowany na wszystko, ale nie na Tony’ego Starka tuż przed jego twarzą. Mimowolnie cofa się, kiedy poziom adrenaliny wzrasta w jego ciele drastycznie. Jedna z jego nóg jest zaplątana w kabel i nie wie nawet kiedy traci równowagę. Upada na plecy, nadal wgapiony w czystym szoku w Starka.

Mężczyzna wydaje się równie przerażony, co on.

\- Ej, ej! Spokojnie. Cholera, widziałem, że mnie nie słyszysz, ale w ogóle nie… - zaczyna Starka i pochyla się, aby go podnieść.

Muszą najpierw rozplątać kabel, który zacisnął się na jego kostce. Surrealistyczne jest to, że Stark metodycznie rozluźnia węzeł na jego nodze, plącząc coś pod nosem o tym, że chciał tylko wejść i sprawdzić co tutaj się wyrabia, bo najwyraźniej nikt nie pracuje o tej godzinie w laboratorium. Ma ochotę spytać, co Stark tutaj robi, ale nie robi tego. Serce bije mu za mocno. Adrenalina krąży w jego żyłach. Dostrzega nagle wszystko z przerażającą klarownością; koszulkę Starka, które materiał wydaje się lekko sprany; jego napięte mięśnie, które z pewnością nie są tylko na pokaz, bo noszenie tak ciężkiej zbroi nawet ze wspomaganiem wymaga siły.

\- Co tu w ogóle robisz o tej porze? – pyta mężczyzna nagle, spoglądając na niego dość podejrzliwie. – Faktycznie się mnie wystraszyłeś. Jakieś szpiegostwo przemysłowo-gospodarcze? – kpi facet, ale Peterowi przewraca się coś nieprzyjemnie w żołądku. – Nie zrozum mnie źle. Przeważnie ludzie reagują na mnie spontanicznie, ale to zupełnie coś nowego… Kim w ogóle jesteś?

Orientuje się nagle, że nie ma na sobie przepustki. Zostawia ją zawsze w kieszeni, bo zgubił ją już z dziesięć razy, gdzieś w Queens.

\- Peter. Peter Parker, proszę pana – odpowiada, czując się jak idiota.

Kiedy liczył na spotkanie Iron Mana, ich faktycznych tożsamości, raczej miał nadzieję, że będzie miał ukończony doktorat. I może jakieś świetne dokonania na sumienia, których Stark będzie mu gratulował podczas jakiejś konferencji. Albo imprezy firmowej, bo chciał pracować w firmie po zakończeniu studiów.

\- Parker mówisz? – powtarza Stark i marszczy brwi. – Nie jesteś tym geniuszem od Bannera?

\- Uhm, raczej nie – rzuca. – Proszę pana – dodaje mniej pewnie.

Stark potrząsa głową, jakby nie wiedział co z nim zrobić.

\- Mów mi Tony – mówi mężczyzna. – I ile ty masz lat? Piętnaście? To w ogóle legalne?

\- Uhm, panie Stark, mam dwadzieścia jeden lat – odpowiada. – Studiuję – dodaje, żeby jakoś pewniej się poczuć, ale nawet w jego własnych uszach brzmi to słabo.

\- Tony – poprawia go mężczyzna. – Super, Peterze Parkerze. Z pewnością jesteś tym geniuszem od Bannera.

Nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Nie wie za bardzo, co teraz. Wirówka przestała wydawać ten irytujący dźwięk, kiedy odłączył ją przez przypadek od prądu. Stoi przed nim Iron Man, a on ma pustkę w głowie. Wszystkie jego instynkty podpowiadają mu, żeby się wycofać na bezpieczną odległość. Stark nie jest w zbroi, ale z pewnością mają gdzieś pod ręką. Legendą owiane było skąd zbroja się brała. Peter miał kilka teorii, ale niespecjalnie chciał się przekonać o ich prawdziwości.

I jakby tego było mało, zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że ma na sobie kostium. Koszulka i spodnie zakrywały jego ciało, ale jednak stał przed niczego nie świadomym Iron Manem. To mogło się skończyć tragicznie.

\- Więc co tutaj robisz? – pyta facet i rozgląda się ciekawie wokół.

\- Uhm, wprowadzam wyniki – odpowiada słabo.

\- Musisz się bardziej postarać – rzuca Stark, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, jakby faktycznie podejrzewał go o najgorsze. – Bo naprawdę pytam co tutaj robisz o tej porze…

\- Ach – wyrywa mu się. – Studiuję i doktor Banner zgodził się, żebym pracował na drugą zmianę. Gdzieś w kadrach mają jego zgodę. Wiem, że to niekonwencjonalne, ale kursy, które chciałem wziąć, odbywały się w ciągu porannych godzin. I to w zasadzie dobrze się komponuje ze wszystkim, bo mogę dokończyć wszystko, czego pozostali nie zdążą zrobić. Doktor Banner chyba lubi też moje analizy. A przynajmniej nie mówił nic, żeby ich nie robić… - waha się, bo Stark zabiera jego zeszyt z notatkami z biurka. – Uhm, to akurat moja praca domowa – przyznaje i podaje o wiele większy skoroszyt, który zdążył już zapełnić wynikami.

Stark zerka na niego jakoś dziwnie, jakby nie mógł go rozgryźć i to nie jest nic nowego. Próbuje się uspokoić, bo z pewnością zachowuje się podejrzanie. Nie jest jednak mistrzem w tym, więc stara się chociaż uśmiechnąć, ale to też wychodzi mu fatalnie.

\- Wziąłeś cmentarną zmianę – podejmuje nagle Stark. – I odrabiasz robotę za tych obiboków z rana i jeszcze jesteś zadowolony? Z pewnością jesteś tym geniuszem od Bannera.

\- Panie Stark…

\- Nie, nie, spoko – ciągnie Stark dalej i oddaje mu jego notatki.

Ma jeszcze całkiem sporo pracy do wykonania.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – rzuca facet, zanim wycofuje się w stronę korytarza.

Peter przez chwile nie wie nawet co się stało.

\- Uhm, panie Stark? Chciał pan czegoś? – pyta, czując się jak idiota.

\- Nie, jak mówiłem, dostrzegłem światło i przyszedłem sprawdzić co się dzieje – odpowiada spokojnie facet. – Jesteśmy na jednym piętrze, Peter. I też pracuję na cmentarnej. Można by tak rzec – kpi.

Peter nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, ale Stark nie czeka na to.

***  
  
Kiedy mówi o tym Wade’owi, Wilson śmieje się tak bardzo, że spada z budynku. Iron Man patroluje już nie tylko te bliższe Wieży rejony, ale również Queens i pogranicze, więc muszą zaszywać się w naprawdę nieprzyjemnych miejscach. Czeka w zasadzie na moment, w którym jakiś cholerny złodziejaszek przywita się z nim jak ze swoim.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle dla niego pracujesz? - pyta Deadpool.

\- Poza tym, że facet jest geniuszem, a jego laboratoria… - zaczyna.

\- Dobrze płacą? Przyznaj się, zrobiłeś to dla pieniędzy? – kpi Wade.

\- Tak – odpowiada. – I ponieważ miałem nadzieję, że kiedy Iron Man może zechce nie wiem…

\- Założyć drużynę – podpowiada mu Wade i nie wydaje się wściekły. – No co? Jesteś jednostką społeczną. Lubisz ludzi. I jesteś tak zdesperowany, żeby mieć kolegę, że przyczepiłeś się do mnie…

\- To nie było miłe – odpowiada.

Wade ewidentnie ma ten gorszy dzień, kiedy jest boleśnie szczery. Przynajmniej zapowiada się spokojna noc, odkąd Deadpool połamał nogi, spadając z dachu i musi go tylko odstawić do domu. Przez kilka godzin patroluje miasto, ale w cywilu, bo Iron Man przelatuje nad Queens z jakieś dziesięć razy i chyba ich nadal szuka.

***  
  
\- Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej – mówi doktor Banner jakoś pod koniec tygodnia.

\- Uhm, nadrobiłem wszystko – przyznaje, bo nie ma sensu ukrywać, że faktycznie miał problemy.

Nadal je ma, ale Wade wydaje się odbijać od dna. A może po prostu dorwał tych ludzi, którzy zabili Vanessę. Nie chce znać szczegółów. Próbuje od dłuższego czasu przekonać Wade’a, że powinni oddawać przestępców policji, ale czasem trudno mu się nie zgodzić, że komuś trzeba skopać tyłek czy śmiertelnie go wystraszyć. W zasadzie jak Deadpool uciął sobie pogawędkę na temat związków z bandą tamtych futbolistów, którzy zaczepiali kobiety w parku, stali się przykładnymi obywatelami i feministami.

\- Cieszę się, że wszystko w porządku – mówi Bruce. – Zaczynałem się martwić. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że nie poświęcam ci dostatecznie wiele uwagi. W tę sobotę odbędzie się kolejna konferencja…

Nie może nie westchnąć przeciągle. Chce odstawić Wade’a X-Menom, co zajmie mu cały weekend. Nie wierzy, że po prostu tak podrzuci Deadpoola pod posiadłość i wróci bez problemów. Spodziewa się dramatu, przetrzymywania i gróźb uszkodzeniem ciała. Jest tak znerwicowany, że nie wie nawet kto będzie tym wrzeszczącym. Wade zgodził się na tymczasowe wakacje poza Nowym Jorkiem i nawet kpi z niego, że załatwia mu program ochrony świadków.

\- Widzę po minie, że nie dasz rady – wzdycha doktor Banner.

Nienawidzi, kiedy jego mentor robi tę zawiedzioną minę, ale niestety jego priorytety są jasne w tej chwili. Wade jest naprawdę w kiepskim miejscu, jeśli się nie uspokoi, będą mieli problem.

\- Niestety, ale na pewno następnym razem – obiecuje. – Poważnie. Ciotka May ma mieć zdejmowany gips za jakiś tydzień.

Doktor Banner potrząsa głową, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom. Ręka, która ląduje na jego ramieniu jest ciężka i ciepła. Banner zaciska palce lekko, a potem klepie go po plecach.

\- Jasne, Peter – mówi Bruce, jakby wiedział, że coś innego wypadnie mu wtedy.

Jest cała lista wymówek, którą opatentował. Używa ich za często i widać, że kłamie, bo nie jest w tym aż tak dobry.

***  
  
Stark wpada do niego jakoś w połowie jego zmiany i nawet głośno puka do drzwi, zanim wchodzi. Peter nie może nie uśmiechnąć się lekko. Szybko jednak opanowuje się, kiedy przypomina sobie z kim ma do czynienia.

\- Nie mogę oprzeć się wrażeniu, że się mnie boisz – mówi Stark, podchodząc do niego bliżej. - Zrobiłeś coś złego? Mam ściągnąć nagrania z kamer? Trzymasz tutaj prostytutkę? Jeśli tak, możesz dać znać. Totalnie pochwalę – kpi mężczyzna.

Teraz na pewno na jego twarzy maluje się szok.

Stark klepie go po ramieniu, rozbawiony. Kiedy uśmiecha się do niego krzywo, zadowolony z siebie, promieniuje taką pewnością siebie, że Peter wydaje się tonąć.

\- Więc co z tą twoją miną? Faktycznie jesteś aż tak skrępowany? – ciągnie dalej Stark.

\- Onieśmiela pan ludzi, panie Stark – odpowiada szczerze.

\- O którą część chodzi? Podrywacza? Geniusza? Miliardera? Filantropa? – kpi Stark.

\- Iron Mana – wyrywa mu się, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

Stark wydaje się faktycznie zaskoczony i patrzy na niego, jakby próbował przejrzeć do na wylot.

\- Nie co dzień rozmawia się z superbohaterem – wyjaśnia i bierze głębszy wdech. – I jest pan przy tym geniuszem. I prowadzi pan firmę – dodaje.

\- Pierwszy raz chyba kogoś onieśmiela moja wielozadaniowość i podzielność uwagi – stwierdza Stark i marszczy brwi tylko bardziej. – Jesteś niezwykłym człowiekiem, Peterze Parkerze, ale może faktycznie przejdziemy na ty?

\- Jasne, panie Stark – odpowiada i facet przewraca oczami.

Nie jest mu jednak tak łatwo się przestawić. Facet jest od niego starszy. Chodzące legendy należało traktować z szacunkiem. Nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby tak nagle zaczęli mówić sobie po imieniu. Utrzymywanie swojego alter ego w tajemnicy też nie wydawało mu się aż tak w porządku. Stark zachowywał się w stosunku do niego przyjacielsko i otwarcie. Gdyby wiedział, że ma przed sobą Spidermana, raczej nie rozmawiałby z nim w ten sposób. Nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że go okłamuje.

\- Spróbujmy jeszcze raz – śmieje się Stark. – Tony.

\- Uhm, jasne…

\- Nie. Jasne, Tony. Powtórz – rzuca Stark.

\- Uhm, jasne Tony – mówi, czując się jak idiota.

\- Myślisz, że raz wystarczy? – kpi mężczyzna. – Co powiesz na pizzę?

\- Proszę? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Pizza. Mam ochotę zamówić jedną, ale mogę dwie, jeśli masz ochotę – wyjaśnia Stark.

Jego żołądek wydaje z siebie żenująco głośny dźwięk, kiedy tylko myśli o jedzeniu.

\- Super, to odpowiada na moje pytanie – śmieje się mężczyzna.

Wykonuje szybki telefon do tylko sobie znanej pizzerii i wypytuje go o dodatki, które lubi, jakby robili to co wieczór. Peter stara się spisać wyniki, ale to nie jest łatwe, kiedy Stark nagle zawłaszcza całą przestrzeń wokół siebie. Wszędzie go pełno, jest głośny i chociaż nie jest jakoś szczególnie wysoki, kiedy rozmawia, macha rękami, co tylko intensyfikuje wrażenie.

\- Dzisiaj nie odrabiasz zadań? – pyta Stark nagle, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

Powstrzymuje się przed nagłym ruchem. Najchętniej zwiałby na drugą stronę pomieszczenia, ale to byłoby dopiero dziwne.

\- Uhm, jestem w pracy – mówi, ale brzmi to słabo.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Ja na pewno na ciebie nie doniosę szefowi – kpi Stark. – Bo nie jestem twoim szefem, prawda? – upewnia się.

\- Nie, nie. Chyba nie – waha się. – Doktor Banner szefuje temu laboratorium – odpowiada.

\- Bruce, Brusiaczek – prycha Stark. – Nie nazywaj go doktorem Bannerem, bo jeszcze uderzy mu to do głowy.

Nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, więc milczy. Stark wydaje się tak naładowany energią, że niemal z niego uchodzi. Jakby nie potrafił zatrzymać się na dłużej w jednym miejscu. Obserwuje go z fascynacją. Jest jak samospalająca się supernova. Chociaż to kiepskie porównanie, bo jego światło nie gaśnie. To jak narodzenie gwiazdy, bo energia dopiero kumuluje się.

\- Przytłaczam cię – stwierdza Stark nagle, przyglądając mu się uważniej. – Jeśli cię przytłaczam, możesz mi powiedzieć.

\- Trochę tak – przyznaje, bo nie ma sensu kłamać.

Stark zadał to pytanie tylko dlatego, że znał odpowiedź.

\- Mam sobie pójść? – pyta mężczyzna wprost.

\- Co? Nie. Jest pan po prostu bardzo… dużo – kończy niemrawo.

\- Tony – poprawia go spokojnie facet. – Postaram się, żeby mnie było mniej. Chociaż nie okłamujmy się. Raczej się to nie uda. Przychodzę nie, żeby cię pognębić, ale prawdę powiedziawszy kiedy raz puścisz jakiś laser w ruch, musisz czasem spędzić dobrą godzinę na niczym. A zaczynam pobijać rekord w Candy Crush. Jeśli akurat nie będziesz odrabiał pracy domowej, zapraszam do siebie, jeśli wirówki dadzą ci w kość – mówi i zaplata dłonie piersi.

Mięśnie napinają się pod rękawem jego koszulki. A Peter musi przestać się gapić.

\- Jasne, panie…Tony – rzuca.

Stark szczerzy się do niego tak szeroko, jakby właśnie dostał Nobla.

\- Mam na końcu jakieś piętnaście żartów, z czego wszystkie odpowiednio nieodpowiednie, ale zostawimy sobie to na czas, kiedy nie będziesz dostawał zawału na mój widok – kpi Tony.

Peter czuje rumieniec na swoich policzkach, chociaż na dobrą sprawę nawet nie wie o czym Stark mówi.

***  
  
Wade wydaje się urażony, kiedy odmawia zjedzenia z nim na dachu obiadu. W końcu jednak decyduje, że na kolację nie zapowiada się nic ciekawego, więc dobierają się już do zimnych frytek. Noc wydaje się spokojna. Wilson nie namierzył żadnych swoich wrogów. Odkąd Iron Man patrolował Queens, naprawdę spadła przestępczość. Nie chce czuć się urażony, ale Starka nawet na jego podwórku darzono większym szacunkiem niż jego.

\- Nigdzie nie widzę Puszki. Myślisz, że faktycznie powinienem się ukryć? – pyta Wade nagle.

\- Tak – odpowiada krótko.

\- I zostawię cię tutaj samego? – prycha Wade.

\- Mam plan – informuje go, żując frytkę. – Kiedy będzie jakaś grubsza akcja, po prostu do niego dołączę i pomogę mu.

\- Nie możemy we dwóch? – pyta Wade.

\- A odetniesz komuś rękę przy nadarzającej się okazji?

Wade nie odpowiada.

***  
  
Jakoś zawiązuje się ich przyjaźń, a przynajmniej chce to tak nazywać. Stark jest u niego niemal każdego dnia. Czasami w garniturze, który podkreśla tylko jak wysoką pozycję mężczyzna zajmuje. Częściej jednak w swoich laboratoryjnych ubraniach, które składając się głównie z koszulek i dżinsów. Tak czy siak, ma problem, żeby oderwać wzrok. Przestaje się go bać, bo Tony jest zabawny, chociaż trochę wredny. Żartują bardzo dużo, a im częściej śmieje się w jego towarzystwie, tym łatwiej mu zapomnieć, że facet go nie cierpi.

Iron Man nadal patroluje ulice w o wiele większym zasięgu niż przeważnie. Schodzi mu z drogi, bo nie chce kolejnego starcia, a coś mu mówi, że Stark tak szybko nie zapomina.

A szkoda, bo mogliby być świetnymi kumplami. Tony przegląda nawet jednego wieczoru jego notatki i odpytuje go przed egzaminem. Tłumaczy zagadnienia, które wydają mu się skomplikowane. Żartują o profesorach, których Tony zna, ponieważ każdy w tym świecie czyta swoje prace wzajemnie.

W spranej koszulce i obcisłych dżinsach Stark wydaje się całkiem przystępny. Kiedy wyciera swoją brodę po tym jak jedzą burgery, prawie zapomina, że to Iron Man. Tony zresztą patrzy na niego z jakimś dziwnym zainteresowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, którego nawet nie ukrywa, co jest w pewnym sensie komplementem.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Brusiaczek pozwolił ci tutaj być, bo jesteś naprawdę zdolny? – pyta pewnego dnia Tony.

\- Uhm, wydaje mi się, że wyczytujesz w tym zbyt wiele – mówi ostrożnie.

\- Jasne, bo Bruce Banner zostawiłby swojego asystenta bez studiów niepilnowanego w jednym z najbardziej strzeżonych laboratoriów z doświadczeniami w trakcie. Bruce Banner jest totalnym sztywniakiem, który trzyma się zasad… - rzuca Tony.

\- Ja studiuje – przypomina mu, czując się nagle głupio.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego w ogóle prowadzą tę rozmowę. Nigdy nie ukrywał, że geniuszem nie jest. I nadal studiował. Doskonale wiedział jaka to dla niego szansa.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi – wzdycha Tony. – Jesteś jedynym naszym pracownikiem na tym piętrze bez otworzonego przewodu doktorskiego. Jedynym asystentem najbardziej sztywnego dupka jakiego znam. Gdybyś był moim asystentem, nie byłbym zaskoczony. Ale Bruce? Bruce musiał coś w tobie zobaczyć – wyjaśnia mu. – I naprawdę jesteś tutaj bez opieki. Laborantów nie zostawiamy z takim sprzętem.

Zaczyna się denerwować, kiedy rozgląda się wokół. Nie wie czy wszystko powyłączał. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym ile takie wyposażenie kosztuje, ale nagle jest mu odrobinę słabo.

Tony wyciąga swoją stopę i kopie go w kostkę.

\- Hej, hej – rzuca Stark. – Spokojnie. Nie podważam twoich kompetencji. Wręcz przeciwnie. Widziałem te twoje notateczki na marginesach. Zrób sobie i mnie i Bruce’owi przyjemność, i przestań się ukrywać.

\- Nie ukrywam się – kłamie i obaj o tym wiedzą, ale Tony’emu chodzi o cmentarną zmianę.

Jakoś nie potrafi spojrzeć w lustro i dostrzec geniusza. Jest inteligentny, ale są pewne granice, których nie przekroczy. Zresztą Stark jeszcze nie dawno tłumaczył mu zagadnienia z fizyki kwantowej, które nie były dla niego do końca jasne.

\- Chcesz skończyć tę rozmowę? – pyta nagle Tony.

\- Proszę? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Masz problem z budowaniem granic. Jeśli nie masz ochoty o czymś rozmawiać, możesz po prostu nie rozmawiać, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? Możesz mi po prostu powiedzieć, że chcesz zmienić temat – podpowiada mu Stark.

\- I to zadziała?

Nie chce mu się jakoś w to wierzyć.

\- Przy mnie tak – oznajmia mu Tony. – Nie wiem jak w przypadku innych twoich znajomych. Każdy jednak kto będzie kontynuował z tobą rozmowę po takich oświadczeniu jest trochę dupkiem. I na pewno nie będzie czuł się wiesz… super komfortowo z tym. Więc jak? Chcesz dalej słuchać komplementów na swój temat? – kpi Tony.

\- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiada.

\- Super, na jaki temat chcesz porozmawiać? – pyta Stark, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Ma nieprzyjemną pustkę w głowie, ale to nic nowego. Z Tonym rozmawia się dziecinnie prosto, ale rozpoczęcie konwersacji zawsze wydawało się daleko poza zasięgiem jego możliwości. Pod pewnym względem nienawidził idealnych ludzi. Imponowali mu za bardzo i zawsze kiedy otwierał usta, myślał tylko jak bardzo trywialne są jego uwagi.

\- Uhm – zaczyna, bo Tony czeka.

Nie wydaje się zirytowany tą ciszą, ale przygląda mu się cierpliwie z lekkim zachęcającym uśmiechem na twarzy, który go nagle zaczyna wkurzać.

\- Wiesz, że nie jestem dzieckiem – informuje go ostrzej niż zamierzał. – Ściągnij ten uśmieszek z twarzy. Potrafię rozmawiać z ludźmi. Jesteś po prostu trochę bardziej skomplikowany i wyrzucasz z siebie cały potok słów. Trudno się skupić.

Tony mruga, otwiera usta, a potem zaczyna się śmiać jak opętany.

\- No co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Dużo się dzieje w tej twojej głowie? – pyta Tony. – W mojej też, więc wyzbywam się części tego szumu. Chyba zacząłem go przerzucać również na ciebie. Spróbuj czasem, bo zwariujesz.

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz – rzuca, ale w zasadzie wokół wiele się dzieje.

Jego zmysły odbierają świat tak wyraźny, że czasem jest przeładowany informacjami, które musi przetworzyć w ciągu sekundy. Potem stają się nieaktualne i dostaje kolejne dane. I tak w każdej minucie dnia od kilku lat. Tony raczej nie doceniłby, gdyby zaczął opisywać smak powietrza czy mieszankę jego perfum. To rodziłoby pewne pytania.

\- Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Ja myślę o spotkaniu Zarządu, które mnie czeka jutro, projekcie, prezentacji dla Pepper, dwóch umowach, które mam na biurku i dzisiejszym patrolu po mieście – wymienia Tony jednym tchem. – A ty?

Otwiera usta, a potem zamyka je.

\- To jakieś ćwiczenia? – pyta, czując się jak idiota.

\- W pewnym sensie – rzuca Tony i wzrusza ramionami. – Mnie to pomaga – przyznaje odrobinę ciszej, a do Petera dociera, że Stark się z nim dzieli czymś, czego nikt inny nie wie, bo zapewne nie rozumie jak to być przeładowanym obowiązkami.

Jego własne myśli zapętlały się niejednokrotnie i kończył z bólem głowy, niezdolny do podejmowania decyzji, bo nie miał pojęcia za co się najpierw zabrać.

\- Myślę o egzaminach, które mam… - zaczyna ostrożnie. – Ciotka May musi iść do szpitala, żeby ściągnąć gips. Jej kość jest źle zrośnięta, na pewno będą chcieli operować. Z Wade’em jest coraz gorzej… - urywa, bo tego ostatniego nie chciał powiedzieć.

Tony marszczy brwi i zerka na niego tak, jakby chciał, aby Peter kontynuował. Nie spał dobrze od nie wiadomo jak wielu dni. Powinien iść na tą konferencję z doktorem Bannerem w ten weekend, ale nie będzie miał czasu. Nie wie co będzie robił, ale pewnie cała jego sobota utonie w nieprzewidzianym wypadku.

\- Ten Wade – podejmuje Tony nagle. – To twój chłopak.

\- O Boże nie – wyrywa mu się. – Ja… - urywa. – Tak, ja wolę… ale Wade nie. Wade to tylko przyjaciel. Ma…

\- Problem, który ty próbujesz rozwiązać – kończy za niego Tony jakoś dziwnie miękko. – Rozpoznaję tę minę, kiedy ją widzę. Ćpa? – pyta wprost.

Jest tak zszokowany, że nie wie nawet co powiedzieć.

\- Peter, jeśli ten twój przyjaciel nie weźmie się w garść, zostaw go. Bo pociągnie cię na dno – mówi Tony. – Możesz go wozić na odwyki. Możesz go pilnować, ale zmiana musi wyjść od niego…

\- Zostawić go? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Tak. Zostawisz go, bo to jedyne co będziesz mógł zrobić. I mówi ci to ktoś, kto akurat był kiedyś w bardzo ciemnym miejscu. Dlatego uwierz mi, jeśli on nie chce ratunku, nie rób sobie tego – mówi twardo Tony.

Przełyka ciężko, bo Stark patrzy mu prosto w oczy i obaj wiedzą, że nie żartuje. Pamiętał te nagłówki sprzed kilku lat. Pepper Potts i James Rhodes próbowali zaciągać Starka na wszelkie możliwe terapie. Dopiero Afganistan zmienił wszystko, ale wtedy wszyscy w zasadzie sądzili, że Tony nie żyje. Tę historię znał cały świat. Trudno mu spojrzeć na tego faceta i utożsamiać go z tym samym człowiekiem, który brał i pił.

\- Wade stracił narzeczoną i dziecko – odzywa się w końcu. – Próbuję mu znaleźć terapeutę – uściśla.

Tony wydaje się zaskoczony i przez chwilę wygląda tak, jakby żałował swojego wybuchu.

\- Dzięki, że się martwisz, ale… - urywa, bo nie może powiedzieć, żeby sobie radził. – On nie ma żadnej rodziny. I jest w bardzo ciemnym miejscu teraz, jak to nazwałeś. Ale go nie zostawię, bo nie chcę, żeby stała mu się krzywda – mówi całkiem szczerze.

\- Nie wiem co odpowiedzieć. Bruce się o ciebie martwił. Powiedział mi coś dziwnego i od razu moja głowa zaczęła pracować – przyznaje Stark.

\- Chryste, doktor Banner martwił się, że coś biorę? – wyrywa mu się z niedowierzaniem.

\- Raczej obstawiał, że nastoletni bunt cię w końcu sięgnął i chodzisz na imprezy – stwierdza Tony i wzrusza ramionami, jakby to nie było coś wielkiego.

\- Na imprezy trzeba mieć czas – jęczy.

Tony uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Możemy skończyć ten temat? – prosi.

\- Jasna sprawa, pokaż mi co tam masz na ten następny egzamin… - rzuca Stark.

***  
  
Jakoś udaje mu się przetrwać bez incydentów do soboty. Trzymają się z Wade’em mniej znanych części miasta, więc nie natrafiają na Iron Mana. Ma nadzieję, że sprawa przycichnie do chwili, kiedy wyskoczy naprawdę coś wielkiego i sprzymierzą siły. Nie ma nic bardziej wiążącego dwóch superbohaterów jak wspólny wróg.

Jest w takim punkcie w życiu, w którym wyczekuje z niecierpliwością jakiegoś ataku. Chyba zwariował.

May chodzi z trudem po mieszkaniu, a on w końcu zbiera się w sobie, żeby wstać. Nie może trochę uwierzyć, że przez te dwa dni nie zobaczy Tony’ego. Nie ma jego numeru telefonu i chyba tak jest lepiej, bo wysłałby mu zapewne coś idiotycznego jak wschód słońca nad Queens. Albo Gwiazdę Śmierci, którą zbudowali z Nedem w szkole średniej.

Powinien się przespać i spotkać z przyjaciółmi. I posprzątać mieszkanie. Zrobić zakupy i obiad. I pouczyć się.

\- Wyglądasz blado – mówi May na jego widok.

Położył się dopiero o czwartej nad ranem. Spał jakieś cztery godziny. To i tak nienajgorszy wynik.

\- Egzaminy – kłamie.

May klepie go po policzku.

\- Siadaj, zrobię śniadanie – proponuje i zaczyna krzątać się po kuchni.

Nie wie skąd wie, że kość May zrosła się nieprawidłowo, ale chyba chodzi głównie o to jak porusza się nawet o kulach. Nie opiera się na tej nodze, a kiedy to robi, widać wyraźną różnicę. I nie chodzi tylko o krępujący ją gips. Zaciągnąłby ją na prześwietlenie wcześniej, gdyby tylko zauważył to wcześniej.

Nie może doczekać się rachunku ze szpitala.

***  
  
Wade’a nigdzie nie ma, co nie jest znowuż tak zaskakujące. Wiedział, że nie pójdzie tak łatwo. Znajduje go dopiero w ich piątej kryjówce i to tylko dlatego, że trafia tam przez przypadek. Nie korzystali z tej miejscówki za wielkim neonem od jakiegoś roku.

\- Poważnie? – pyta, bo jest zmęczony i spocony, i czeka ich długa droga w taksówce przyjaciela Wade’a.

\- Nie wiem dlaczego się upierasz…

\- Wade – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Chodzisz cały czas w masce. On cię w końcu namierzy. Wsadzi cię do więzienia albo nie wiem…

\- Martwisz się – stwierdza Wilson, jakby po raz pierwszy to do niego doszło.

\- Oczywiście, że się martwię – jęczy. – Wyjaśnię z nim sprawę, ale to może trochę potrwać.

\- Nie podoba mi się twój plan – rzuca Wade.

\- Mnie się nie podoba, że ciągle próbujesz komuś odciąć kończynę – odbija piłeczkę.

Odnosi wrażenie, że idzie trochę za łatwo, ale Wade pozwala się w końcu odwieźć do X-Menów, którzy nie są na jego widok tak bardzo zadowoleni. Nic im na to nie poradzi, ale zostawienie Wilsona samego to nie jest odpowiedzialna rzecz. Wraca do miasta późnym wieczorem i jest tak wyczerpany podróżą, że marzy tylko o tym, żeby paść na łóżko twarzą w dół. Tony Stark ma jednak jakąś galę do zaliczenia, a to oznacza, że nikt nie będzie patrolował miasta. Wstaje, kiedy May zasypia i zakłada strój.

Wyśpi się w niedzielę.

***  
  
Nie wie jak, ale w jednej chwili przelatuje sobie spokojnie nad miastem, a w drugiej ktoś go zestrzeliwuje. Zaczyna spadać i wystrzeliwuje więcej sieci, żeby się jakoś ratować, kiedy dostrzega za sobą dobrze znany kształt.

\- Zwariowałeś?! – wydziera się, bo omija słup tylko cudem.

\- Już nie jesteś taki sprytny? Gdzie ten twój kolega psychol? – pyta go Iron Man i nie może uwierzyć, że właśnie ścigają się po mieście.

A raczej to Stark próbuje dorwać jego. Większość jego sieci zostaje przerwana, więc wystrzeliwuje od razu po dwie, bo na którejś utrzyma się te kilka sekund, których potrzebuje, żeby zmienić kierunek. Tego obawiał się przez cały czas. Iron Man nie zapominał i nie odpuszczał. Dopóki nie dostał kogoś w swoje ręce, dopóki nie rozwiązał zagadki.

Nie ma na to ochoty ani siły.

Kieruje się poza miasto, bo nie chce upaść na żaden z samochodów zaparkowanych na chodniku. I chyba chodzi też o świadków jakże mocno upokarzającej gonitwy. Wie, że Tony się mści, bo załatwił go jakiś dzieciak z sieciami. Nie miał nawet prawdziwej broni, w odróżnieniu od tych laserów, które Iron Man wymierzył w niego.

Wie, że gdyby był poważnym zagrożeniem, dostałby wszystkim, co Stark trzymał w swojej zbroi. A widział te filmiki. Nie zostałaby z niego nawet mokra plama.

Wcale go to nie pociesza i kiedy docierają do granic miasta, uderza go, że tutaj nie ma wysokich budynków. Nie ma z czego spaść, ale jednocześnie ogranicza to możliwość jego ruchu.

\- Możemy porozmawiać? – proponuje.

Odpowiada mu tylko śmiech.

\- Naprawdę źle zrozumiałeś sytuacje – próbuje tłumaczyć, ale to chyba nie przyciąga uwagi Starka, bo kolejna z jego nici zostaje przecięta pociskiem.

Wie, że budynku tutaj są zbyt niskie i to będzie bolesny upadek. Instynktownie szuka jakiegoś dobrego miejsca, aby się wczepić i kiedy dostrzega niedaleko siebie czerwono-złotą zbroję, decyduje, że gorzej być i tak już nie może. Wczepia się w Iron Mana, zmieniając tor jego lotu i podciąga się tak, żeby wylądować na jego plecach. Stark oczywiście próbuje go zrzucić, ale on wspinał się po pionowych ścianach, nie tak z nim numery.

Nie mogą tak w nieskończoność, tym bardziej, że Iron Man mamrocze coś do swojego komputera pokładowego, co trochę go rozprasza. Nic dziwnego, że Stark potem wyrzuca z siebie tak wiele słów na raz. Komendy brzmią groźnie i przekonywująco. I jeśli dobrze słyszy, Stark prosi o mapę topografii terenu i planuje go wrzucić do jakiegoś zbiornika wodnego. A pająki nie pływają.

\- Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi wytłumaczyć – jęczy, strzelając drugą nicią sieci w zbroję.

Skacze i zaczyna oplatać się wokół Iron Mana, który zmuszony jest ręcznie korygować ich tor lotu, jeśli nie chce rozbić ich obu. A tutaj kompletnie nie ma gdzie wylądować.

\- Złaź, szczeniaku! – warczy do niego Stark.

\- Spadaj – odpowiada, zirytowany, a potem obwija się raz jeszcze, korzystając z siły pędu.

Dostrzega metalową poprzeczną belkę w ostatniej chwili. Udaje mu się zeskoczyć cudem, bo uderzenie z tą prędkością, bolałoby i to poważnie. Ma ochotę się poskarżyć, ale Stark zrobił to specjalnie, bo próbuje się pozbyć go ze swoich pleców, co totalnie rozumie. On teraz też usilnie stara się go unieszkodliwić tak, aby nikt nie ucierpiał.

Kiedy dostrzega kolejną belkę, nie waha się, bierze głębszy wdech i chwyta się jej, a potem strzela w repulsory Iron Mana, unieszkodliwiając jego napęd. Stark traci najpierw jeden, a potem drugi. A bez tych w dłoniach, nie utrzyma równowagi i nie musi, bo Peter nadal jest z nim spięty jedną siecią. Zanim napręża ją, Iron Man zaczyna spadać z przekleństwem na ustach.

Chwyta go, przyciąga i podwiesza pod pieprzoną belką.

Nie wie jakim cudem to teraz jest jego życie.

Silniki zbroi pracują niezwykle głośno, kiedy Stark próbuje uwolnić swoje metalowe ramiona albo przepalić sieci od spodu. Wszystko na nic. Peter wie jak teraz strzelać po ostatnim.

Podciąga go na bezpieczną wysokość i nie może uwierzyć, że zakokonował Iron Mana w samoobronie.

A Wade’a nie ma tutaj nawet.

Podciąga się na wysokość maski i stuka w czoło Starka.

\- Zadzwoń po kogoś – rzuca.

\- Jak cię dorwę, to ty będziesz dzwonił – warczy Stark.

\- Nie. Ja poważnie mówię. Nie uwolnię cię, bo za mną polecisz. A chcę iść do domu – informuje go. – A nie chcę cię tak zostawiać, bo zanim sieci się rozpuszczą minie trzy godziny. Nie chcę cię zostawiać bezbronnego na trzy godziny.

Odpowiada mu jedynie głośniejszy szum napędu.

\- Nie uwolnisz się – oznajmia mu.

Odskakuje, kiedy maska zbroi otwiera się i patrzy prosto w oczy wściekłego Starka.

\- Uwolnij mnie, dzieciaku, a może…

\- Hej, hej. To nie ja zacząłem – przypomina mu.

\- Nie, a kto sparaliżował napęd zbroi ostatnio? – warczy Stark.

\- Celowałeś do Deadpoola – odpowiada.

\- Chciał odciąć facetowi rękę! – krzyczy Tony.

\- On ma gorszy okres – wyrywa mu się, chociaż to naprawdę słabe wytłumaczenie. – Słuchaj, umówmy się. Odstawiłem go do znajomych. Posiedzi tam trochę, ochłonie. Jestem pewien…

\- Facet jest zagrożeniem – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark.

\- On jest… - urywa, bo wie, że to trochę racja, ale nie ma pojęcia co zrobić.

\- Brakło argumentów? – kpi Tony.

\- Zadzwoń do kogoś, żeby cię odebrał, a Deadpoola zostaw mnie – prosi tylko.

Stark marszczy brwi, jakby nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego.

\- Nie mamy układów, dzieciaku – wypluwa Iron Man. – Ewidentnie sobie nie radzisz. Powiem ci tak. Nie chodzi o ciebie. Chodzi o niego. Wydaj psychola, a odczepię się od ciebie. Co ty na to?

Peter nie musi się długo zastanawiać.

\- Zadzwoń do kogoś – powtarza uparcie.

\- Może już zadzwoniłem? Może za dwie minuty pojawi się tutaj cała armia? – pyta Stark. – Może gram na czas?

Peter waha się, bo nie wziął tej opcji pod uwagę. Faktycznie za długo jest w jednym miejscu. Zerka na Starka, który uśmiecha się do niego wrednie i krzywo. Uwierzyłby mu, gdyby instynkt nie podpowiedział mu, że coś tutaj było nie tak.

\- Zadzwoń – wzdycha tylko, bo jest zmęczony jak diabli i chce tylko wrócić do domu.

Marzy tylko o ciepłym łóżku. I odrobinie snu.

\- A jak tylko na to czekasz, żeby zwabić tutaj… - zaczyna Stark.

\- Chryste – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Zadzwoń po swoich pieprzonych kolegów, bo gdybym chciał ci coś zrobić, to już był cię wyłuskał ze zbroi – warczy.

Stark patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie i może nie powinien podnosić głosu, kiedy próbuje pokazać się ze swojej lepszej strony, ale Iron Man to najbardziej irytujący człowiek pod słońcem. Nawet kiedy rozmawiają twarzą w twarz, Tony potrafi go wytrącić z równowagi. I Chryste, nie pomyślał nawet, że w poniedziałek znowu zobaczą się w pracy.

Zerka jeszcze raz na Starka, który wydaje się coś usilnie analizować. Szum silników staje się głośniejszy, ale jedyne co udaje mu się osiągnąć to trochę rozbujać na boki. Peter jest tak miły, że stabilizuje zbroję, zanim zaskakuje na ziemię.

\- Idę – oznajmia mu.

\- A co z niezostawianiem mnie? – pyta Stark.

\- Jesteśmy na odludziu – wzdycha. – Słuchaj, wybacz. Po prostu nie dajesz mi wyboru.

\- A to jest niby dawanie wyboru mnie? – kpi Stark.

Peter drapie się po ramieniu, ale na dobrą sprawę pojęcia nie ma co zrobić.

Stark krzyczy coś do niego, kiedy odwraca się i wybiera w długą drogę do domu. Na piechotę, ponieważ nie ma tutaj przyzwoitych budynków.

***  
  
Bruce nie komentuje, kiedy Peter zamyka się w laboratorium na cztery spusty. Nie ma tylko pojęcia jak popatrzeć Tony’emu w oczy po tym jak zostawił go w środku nocy na pustkowiu. Stark to najbardziej uparta osoba jaką zna. Włamał się do sieci monitoringu miejskiego, żeby upewnić się, że Iron Mana naprawdę nikt nie zaatakował w czasie, kiedy bezbronny zwisał sobie w najlepsze. Dopiero po dobrej godzinie przyjechał po niego pułkownik Rhodes i po wymianie kilku żartów, odciął go.

Nie wie w jakim humorze Tony będzie tego dnia i trochę zamierza go unikać. Nie za bardzo mu się to jednak udaje, bo oczywiście tęczówka Starka obchodzi wszystkie zabezpieczenia i protokoły prywatności. To jego laboratorium, jego budynek i jego firma. Stark chyba nie jest nawet świadom, że Peter zamknął się jakoś bardziej niż zwykle.

I nie ma serca go wypraszać, kiedy Tony uśmiecha się tak do niego. Problem w tym, że są czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół. Lubią się. Rozmawiają. Żartują. Facet mu imponuje jak nikt inny. I jeśli miałby być szczery – trochę się podkochuje w Starku, ale kto by tego nie robił, gdyby miał przed oczami tę ludzką doskonałość.

\- Zamówiłem pizzę trochę wcześniej dzisiaj – zaczyna Tony. – Pamiętałem, że nie lubisz surowej cebuli. Tym razem będzie bez – rzuca Stark.

Nawet nie udaje, że nie jest zaskoczony. Na cebulę natknął się w zasadzie raz. Główny problem tkwi nawet nie w smaku, ale zapachu. Jego zmysły od tego wariują, czego nie powie na głos.

Tony mówi coś o ludziach, których nie zna, co zdarza się coraz częściej. Chyba ma znowu problemy z Zarządem i uprzedza go, że pod koniec tygodnia nie będzie go w mieście. Peter wie co to oznacza. Patrolować będzie War Machine i trochę ma ochotę spytać czy przyjaciel Iron Mana też go będzie zestrzeliwał.

\- Jak minął twój weekend? – pyta Tony nagle.

\- Odwiozłem kumpla w bezpieczne miejsce – odpowiada, bo nie chce kłamać bardziej niż to konieczne.

Tony sztywnieje, a potem spogląda na niego ewidentnie zaniepokojony.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – pyta Stark i brzmi to prawie miękko.

Czegoś podobnego spodziewałby się po Nedzie albo MJ. Albo May. Z nimi raczej nie porozmawia jednak o Deadpoolu.

\- Wiesz, nie ma o czym mówić. To przed nim kilka trudnych dni – stwierdza.

\- I nie czujesz w związku z tym zupełnie nic? – upewnia się Tony.

\- Zmieszanie. Głupio mi, bo czuje ulgę – przyznaje. – I mam wyrzuty sumienia, bo go komuś podrzuciłem.

\- Podrzuciłeś go ludziom, którzy mu pomogą. Nie masz obowiązku zbawiać całego świata – oznajmiał mu Stark, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego go to tak uspokaja.

\- Nie, chyba nie – wyrywa mu się.

\- Poprawić ci humor? Nie zapytałeś dotąd nad czym pracuje. Chcesz zobaczyć projekt nowej zbroi? – proponuje mu Tony. – Ciągle siedzimy u ciebie. Zapraszam do mnie.

\- Uhm, nie wiem czy to rozsądne. Nie sądziłeś jakiś tydzień temu, że jestem korporacyjnym szpiegiem? – pyta.

Tony zaczyna się śmiać miękko, ciepło. Nie przypomina sobie, żeby ktokolwiek wydawał przy nim tak radosny dźwięk.

\- To było zanim odkryłem, że jesteś chodzącym świętym – kpi Tony. – A nawet jeśli to trochę tajemnica, zdradza ci ją Iron Man. Widzę, że jesteś fanem – dodaje.

\- Nie całkiem – mówi szczerze, bo nie wie co się zmieniło, ale nie jest już tak ślepo zapatrzony w Iron Mana.

Nadal zdanie Starka ma dla niego ogromne znaczenie, ale jednak ma dowody na to, że Iron Man się pomylił. Może nie całkiem w przypadku Wade’a, ale on naprawdę nie był niczyim wrogiem.

\- Poważnie? – kpi Tony, ale głupi uśmieszek schodzi mu z ust, kiedy widzi, że Peter nie żartuje. - Coś się stało? – pyta.

\- Nie, nie, dlaczego? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Rzadko spotykam kogoś komu nie imponuje jednak z czterech rzeczy o mnie. Ty wspomniałeś o tej piątej, która jakoś zawsze jest na obrzeżach mojej świadomości – przyznaje Tony ostrożnie. – A teraz mi mówisz, że nie jesteś fanem.

\- Nie rozumiem cię. Naprawdę chcesz tak bardzo, żebym był twoim fanem? – pyta, bo nie rozumie w czym problem.

\- Nie. Po prostu ludzie, którym nie imponuje, nie lubią mnie – oznajmia mu Stark nagle.

Nie wie jaką minę robi, ale to chyba prawidłowa reakcja, bo Tony rozluźnia się nieco.

\- Próbuję cię po prostu rozgryźć – przyznaje Stark.

\- Może nie ma czego rozgryzać? – odpowiada słabo.

\- Jakoś w to nie wierzę – stwierdza Tony. – Słuchaj, jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz obejrzeć projektów, nie ma problemu. Jest tylko taka opcja, jeśli chciałbyś.

\- Na razie muszę skończyć opisywanie próbek tutaj – odpowiada.

I normalnie poszedłby do laboratorium Starka, ale nie chce uwikłać się w to bardziej niż już jest zaplątany. Nie chce znać planów zbroi, bo to nieodpowiednie. Kiedyś spojrzą sobie twarzą w twarz i zamierza mieć pewność, że nie przekroczył pewnej granicy zza której nie było powrotu. Zna dostatecznie wiele słabych punktów Iron Mana i nie zamierza go zresztą atakować.

W weekend to był zupełny przypadek. I bronił się jedynie.

\- Jestem trochę fanem – wyrzuca z siebie w końcu. – Tylko o tym nie myślę w takich kategoriach. Miałem okazję cię poznać – mówi całkiem szczerze.

Tony wydaje się zaciekawiony, ale nie pyta i może tak jest lepiej.

***  
  
Wade jest bezpieczny i chyba nawet upodobał sobie dręczenie X-Menów, bo wysyła mu kilka wiadomości, gdzie straszy dzieciaki po nocy swoją zniekształconą twarzą. Byłoby to zabawne, gdyby nie było prawdziwe. Wykasowuje wiadomości dla własnego i Wade’a bezpieczeństwa.

Tony nadal przychodzi popołudniami do niego z jedzeniem i na pewno nie będzie odmawiał darmowej kolacji. I całkiem dobremu towarzystwu. Nie chce tego przyznać przed samym sobą, ale wieczorami w laboratorium bywało zbyt cicho. Nigdy nie bał się zostawać tam samemu, ale kiedy Tony do niego zagląda, jest jakoś raźniej. I praca nie ciągnie się tak nieubłaganie.

Tony wyciera swoje usta chusteczką. Nie spodziewał się, że jedzenie, kiedy miało się zarost na twarzy, wymagało tak wiele wysiłku, ale Starkowi zawsze jakoś udaje się wyzbyć resztek sera czy okruszków.

\- Coś jeszcze? – pyta Tony, przyłapując go na gapieniu się.

Powinien odpuścić, ale to nie takie proste. Może jednak jest większym fanem niż chce przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. A może to kwestia tego, że Tony go jednak fascynuje.

\- Nie, nie – mówi.

Stark zerka na niego jakoś podejrzliwie, ale odpuszcza. Zerka na zegarek, ale najwyraźniej ma więcej czasu niż się spodziewał, bo nie wychodzi. Przeważnie alarm odzywa się jakoś po tym jak kończą jeść. Nie wie nadal co Tony dokładnie robi w laboratorium, ale nie pyta też. Słucha, jeśli Stark do niego na ten temat rozmawia, ale ogranicza się jedynie do tego.

\- Pokażesz mi może czym się zajmujesz? – prosi Tony nagle.

\- Doktor Banner nie…

\- Brusiaczek ciągle mówi do mnie o swoich projektach, ale jeśli miałbym być szczery, jestem wzrokowcem. Zorientuje się co jest grane dopiero, kiedy to zobaczę na własne oczy – wyjaśnia mu Tony.

\- Rozumiem, tylko, że doktor Banner z pewnością zrobiłby to o wiele lepiej – zaczyna.

\- Nie proszę cię o pełną prezentację – prycha Stark. – Co masz pod tamtym mikroskopem? – pyta, wskazując na pozostawiony na jego biurku sprzęt.

\- Uhm, próbki – odpowiada krótko.

Tony przewraca oczami i wstaje, a potem pochyla się nad jego mikroskopem. Nie może nie podążyć za nim, zostawiając za sobą pudełka i serwetki. Na środku laboratorium zostawili taki bałagan, że nie chce myśleć nawet o tym, co powiedziałby ich specjalista od BHP, gdyby zobaczył gdzie jedli.

Tony mruczy coś pod nosem, a on przypomina sobie, że przez swój głupi wzrok korzysta ze starszego sprzętu, który faktycznie składa się z soczewek i dostosowywanie obrazu to kwestia pokręteł, a nie komputerowego programu. Kocha technologie, ale jednak jego oczy są najdoskonalszym przyrządem optycznym.

\- Czekaj – prosi go.

\- Właśnie próbuję to ustawić – śmieje się Tony, ale nie odsuwa się od mikroskopu.

Zresztą niewiele by to dało, bo znowu ustawiłby sprzęt pod siebie. Staje ze Starkiem, starając się jakoś nie ocierać o niego, bo to byłoby dziwne. Kładzie jednak swoją rękę na jego dłoni, bo nie ma za bardzo wyboru.

\- I jak? – pyta, kiedy poprawia ostrość.

Dłoń Tony’ego jest ciepła i poznaczona bliznami, których nie zauważył wcześniej. Opuszkami wyczuwa jednak wszystkie najdrobniejsze nawet zgrubienia. Nie wie co to za woda kolońska, ale Stark pachnie męsko i ciężko.

\- Na co patrzę? – pyta ciekawie Tony.

\- Poddajemy próbki działaniu różnych substancji. Jeśli dostrzegamy jakiś defekt, modyfikujemy materiał – wyjaśnia.

\- Co przetrwała? – rzuca Tony, a on czuje, że Stark stara się ustawić sprzęt, ale idzie mu opornie. Pomaga mu bez wahania. – O tak – wyrywa się Tony’emu i to nie powinno brzmieć dwuznacznie w jego uszach, ale stoją zbyt blisko siebie w tej chwili.

Odsuwa się, zabierając rękę i Stark odwraca się w jego stronę z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Mówiłem, że jesteś zdolny. Macie ognioodporny materiał – stwierdza Tony.

\- Wszyscy mają ognioodporny materiał – prycha.

\- Ale nie złożony z tego typu wiązań węglowych – rzuca Stark. – One się same tworzą. Coś tutaj jeszcze jest?

\- Korzystamy z faktu, że pierścienie chcą się zamknąć, aby uniknąć utraty energii.

\- Trzymacie je pod napięciem – stwierdza Stark i ewidentnie jest pod wrażeniem.

Nie mówi, że to był jego pomysł, ale czuje się odrobinę pewniej.

***  
  
May ma umówioną operację, bo to najwyraźniej standardowy zabieg, ale to nie zmienia wiele, bo jego ciotka spędzi w szpitalu kolejne minimum dwa dni, a później nie będzie mogła wstawać z łóżka przez kolejne sześć tygodni.

\- Sarah będzie się mną opiekowała – rzuca May.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się – prosi, chociaż nie ma pojęcia jak uda mu się zamknąć dobę w dwudziestu czterech godzinach.

Marzy, aby żyli na planecie, która obraca się z szybkością Jowisza. Wie, że to idiotyczne, ale nie może powstrzymać się przed wizją nieograniczonego czasu. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie poświęcał znowuż tak dużo czasu na pilnowanie Wade’a, odkąd tak po prostu razem patrolowali. Po prostu nie spuszczał go z oka i nie mógł pójść tam, gdzie mu się żywnie podobało.

Tony wyjechał poza stan i trochę nie wie co zrobić. War Machine widział jedynie z daleka i nigdy nie zamienili nawet słowa. Nie chce wieszać kolejnego wielkiego robota na jakiejś belce. Mięśnie nadal mu o sobie przypominają po ostatnim. Powinien chyba trochę potrenować, bo jak mają ganiać go po mieście, lepiej, żeby był w dobrej kondycji.

\- Peter, naprawdę sobie poradzę – mówi May i wydaje się naprawdę w to wierzyć.

\- Pogadamy jak będziesz w domu. Dzisiaj przyjdę dość późno – uprzedza ją.

Nie chce jej tutaj zostawiać, ale musiał się urwać z zajęć, żeby odstawić ją do szpitala. Ned i MJ obiecali, że odwiedzą ją, kiedy jego nie będzie. Wszystkie pielęgniarki i lekarz mają jego numer telefonu, ale i tak wolałby nie wychodzić. Zabieg dopiero następnego dnia z samego rana i już ma plan, że odrobi te zajęcia wraz z następną grupą.

\- Trzymaj się – rzuca, zerkając na zegarek z niechęcią.

***  
  
Może mu się wydawać, ale coś zmieniło się między nimi. Tony siada bliżej niego, jakby zniknęła ściana, która rozdziela ich dotąd. A może to on przestaje nerwowo reagować na Starka i to widać. Tony rozmawiał z nim, ale robił to ostrożniej, jakby nie chciał go spłoszyć. Czuł się jak idiota, kiedy przypominał sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie. Jego instynkt zawiódł go, podobnie jak refleks. Przynajmniej siniak po upadku znikł bardzo szybko.

Wyrusza na patrol jak zwykle i stara się trzymać z dala od centrum. War Machine przelatuje tuż nad nim, więc schodzi niżej i odbija bardziej w stronę doków. Stark jest poza stanem, ale to nadal niczego nie zmienia. Nie zamierza podchodzić pod lasery kogoś, kto ma faktycznie wojskowe szkolenie. Iron Man jest nienajgorszy w strzelaniu, ale War Machine to przeciwnik całkiem innego kalibru.

***  
  
Tony wraca jakoś w niedzielę. Dowiaduje się o tym głównie dlatego, że nagle nad Queens przelatują dwie latające zbroje. Jeśli miał dotąd wątpliwości co zrobi War Machine, kiedy na niego trafi – zniknęły. Jeszcze nie założył swojego kostiumu, ale jakoś nie prędko to zrobi. Chyba też nie ma potrzeby, odkąd Queens ma nowych dwóch obrońców. Widzi zresztą jak miejscowi reaguję na Iron Mana i to całkiem nowy poziom.

Wraca do mieszkania z zakupami i bierze się do pracy.

***  
  
Tony wraca z paczką suszonych moreli, która najwyraźniej jest prezentem dla niego.

\- Uhm, nie mam nic dla ciebie – rzuca, bo nie wie jak zareagować na coś takiego.

Stark jednak jest już w całkiem innym świecie, bawiąc się jego mikroskopem w najlepsze.

\- Pomożesz mi to ustawić? Jesteś pewien, że to działa? – prycha Tony.

Nie odchodzi od mikroskopu, nadal kręcąc pokrętłem. Peter nawet z tej odległości widzi jak nieporadne są jego ruchy. Jego wzrok prześlizguje się po krzywiźnie jego pleców i wypiętych pośladkach. Nie wie czy takie dżinsy kupuje się w zwykłych sklepach czy są szyte na miarę, ale wyglądają jak namalowane na skórze.

\- Peter? Ziemia do Petera – mówi Tony, odwracając się do niego.

Uśmiecha się do niego wrednie, pewnie zadowolony, że przyłapał go na gapieniu się. Wie, że się rumieni, ale zagryza wnętrze policzka, bo jeśli czegoś nauczył się o Tonym, to tego, że facet ciągle flirtuje. Jakby to był jego nawyk, druga natura. I Stark jest zawsze zadowolony z reakcji, które udaje mu się wymusić na kimś. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek zmuszał Petera do gapienia się.

\- Już – rzuca i bierze głębszy wdech, bo Tony nie odsuwa się od mikroskopu.

Musi przerzucić się na ten nowszy sprzęt, który sam ustawia ostrość soczewek. W końcu Tony spyta dlaczego używa starego mikroskopu albo będzie chciał wiedzieć dlaczego nie potrafił sam ustawić powiększenia pod ludzkie oko.

Dłoń Tony’ego jest ciepła, kiedy kładzie na niej rękę. Zaciska palce mocniej, żeby wyczuć pokrętło i przesuwa kciukiem niemal niezauważalnie. Stark wydaje się tracić kompletnie zainteresowanie tym, że stoją tak blisko, pochłonięty bardziej swoimi obserwacjami. Jest trochę zafascynowany tym jak Tony płynnie przechodzi z dziecinnych zagrań do opcji współczesnego geniusza.

Odsuwa się, tłumacząc, co Stark powinien zobaczyć pod mikroskopem. Przez chwile rozmawiają na temat doświadczeń, które mają zaplanowane na ten tydzień. Nie wątpi, że doktor Banner nie będzie miał nic przeciwko. Laboratorium w końcu należy do Starka i pewnie cokolwiek się tutaj dzieje, pozostaje pod jego kontrolą. Nie wyobraża sobie zresztą innej możliwości.

Kiedy kilka godzin później wyrusza na patrol, zamierza nie wychodzić poza Queens. Iron Man musi wrócić w końcu do siebie, bo to za duża przestrzeń nawet dla niego. Czeka tylko aż wszystko się uspokoi. I powinien był wiedzieć, że to nie takie proste, bo jeśli się nie myli, widzi Wade’a, przemykającego chodnikiem pomiędzy latarniami.

\- Deadpool – jęczy.

\- Cześć Pajączku – wita się z nim Wade, a potem zaczyna biec.

Instynkt Petera wariuje, co nie oznacza niczego dobrego. A potem słyszy świst nad swoim uchem i nagle jego nić nie jest już tak bezpiecznie napięta, i przyczepiona do budynku. Obraca się, spadając i dostrzega cholernego Iron Mana na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Dobrze, że nie jest wysoko, bo kiedy upada na chodnik, jest w stanie utrzymać się na nogach.

\- Dobra, Pająkoktosiu i ty psycholu – zaczyna Stark.

\- Mam na imię Spiderman – warczy, chociaż to bezsensowne, bo Stark robi to specjalnie.

\- Co do mnie się nie myli – śmieje się Wade i bierze nogi za pas.

Nie pozostaje mu nic innego, tylko osłaniać jego odwrót. Stark ląduje na chodniku przed nim i wszystko w nim krzyczy, żeby zejść mu z drogi, ale nie może. Zbroja jest ogromna, kiedy stoją tak przed sobą. Czuje się jak mała mrówka w porównaniu do całej tej struktury, jej masy i możliwości. Jego kostium czyni go niemal nagim.

\- Dzieciaku…

\- Wiesz, że nie mogę ci na to pozwolić – mówi tylko i nie ma pojęcia co zrobi.

A potem następuje cholerny wybuch, którego żaden z nich się chyba nie spodziewa. Obracają się w stronę budynku, który zaczyna płonąć na ich oczach. Nie waha się nawet, kiedy Iron Man leci w sam środek pożaru. Widzi, że Wade zawraca i wpada do środka, wyważając drzwi. Stark chyba informuje straż pożarną albo zrobił to ktoś inny, bo słyszy syreny, ale wie, że będzie szybciej, jeśli to oni się tym zajmą. Żar, który bije ze środka przeraża go trochę, ale i tak wybija jedno z okien, wskakując na ostatnie piętro. Z drugiej strony Stark wynosi już dwójkę dzieci, które trzymają się spazmatycznie jego zbroi. Wydostaje jakąś kobietę z łazienki, która jest tak sparaliżowana strachem, że nawet nie krzyczy. Jakoś w międzyczasie dołączają do nich strażacy i Wade przebija się na jego piętro, nie robiąc sobie nic z tego, że jego skóra się topi.

\- Jesteś idiotą – warczy do niego.

\- Mówiłeś, że mogę zostać superbohaterem – przypomina mu Deadpool, wzruszając ramionami.

Cała akcja nie trwa dłużej niż godzinę i kiedy zsuwa się na chodnik, mokry od wody z węży strażackich, zziębnięty i obolały, Iron Man już na nich czeka. Wade chyba chce się wypchnąć przed niego, ale zatrzymuje go ręką, stanowczo. Wilson jest tak zaskoczony tym gestem, że nie próbuje żadnych numerów.

\- Chryste, nie możesz odpuścić? – pyta wprost.

Jest tak zmęczony, że ma wszystkiego dość. Zaraz zacznie wrzeszczeć, bo adrenalina nadal krąży w jego żyłach. Chyba nikt nie jest poważnie ranny, ale wszedł do płonącego budynku i po prostu chce teraz usiąść. I wysuszyć się, bo jest przemoczony do bielizny. I nie pamięta gdzie zostawił swój plecak.

Iron Man unosi swoją maskę i spogląda na nich tak, jakby nie wiedział co z nimi zrobić.

\- Dobra, jak psychol przestanie wymachiwać katanami, powiedzmy, że nie odstrzelę mu tępego łba – mówi Stark. – To jednak niczego między nami nie zmienia – dodaje i tego właśnie Peter spodziewał się od samego początku, chociaż nadzieja umierała ostatnia.

Patrzy na Tony’ego i po prostu wie, że nigdy nie ujawni swojej prawdziwej tożsamości przed nim.

\- Jasne – odpowiada.

***  
  
Paradoksalnie sytuacja się dla niego wyjaśnia. Jest doskonały w ukrywaniu się. Nikt nie spodziewa się po nim jakichkolwiek zdolności. Jego ciało nie jest specjalnie wysportowane ani umięśnione. Mutacja zmieniła strukturę jego organizmu, ale nie w ten spektakularny sposób, który zauważyliby wszyscy.

Kiedy wie, że nigdy nie odkryje się przed Tonym, przestaje się przejmować w ogóle. Ich relacje są ograniczone do jego laboratorium, gdzie mogą pogadać o wszystkim. Być przyjaciółmi. Zresztą nie wyobrażał sobie, aby cokolwiek więcej mogło z tego wyjść. Nie z Wade’em, który nadal nie rozumiał, że brak snu wykańczał ich obu.

\- Jesteś jakiś cichy dzisiaj – rzuca Tony znad swojego burgera. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- A wiesz, że tak – mówi i uśmiecha się nawet lekko. – Myślę o zwiększeniu natężenia prądu – przyznaje.

Tony mruży oczy i patrzy na niego tak, jakby go nie poznawał.

\- Oczywiście muszę pogadać z doktorem Bannerem, ale można byłoby ostrożnie…

\- Bla bla bla – prycha Tony. – Już prawie myślałem, że przeciągnąłem cię na swoją mroczną stronę eksperymentów bez kontroli.

\- To twoje laboratorium – przypomina mu.

\- W sumie. Pepper zabiłaby mnie, gdybyśmy coś wysadzili – przyznaje Stark i wgryza się w swojego burgera. – A ja lubię wysadzać rzeczy – ciągnie, a potem spogląda na niego, marszcząc brwi, jakby coś dopiero do niego dotarło. – Dlaczego nigdy nie pytasz mnie o Iron Mana?

\- Dlaczego mówisz o zbroi w trzeciej osobie? – odpowiada. – Czytam gazety – dodaje i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Zbroja i ja to jedno, ale nie tak całkiem – mówi Tony i wydyma usta, jakby nie wiedział jak to wyjaśnić.

\- Bycie Iron Manem to jak druga tożsamość – podchwytuje.

\- Tak – przyznaje Tony.

\- To ty, ale jednak nie ty, bo ty nigdy nie znalazłbyś w określonych sytuacjach. Jakby część twoich cech osobowości była uwypuklona przez określony okres czasu, kiedy są konieczne – dodaje.

Tony mruga i patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie.

\- Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – prosi go nagle Stark.

\- Jasne – odpowiada.

\- Przepraszam, ale trochę… - urywa Tony.

\- Ja przepraszam – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Czasem mówię głupoty.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś gadał głupoty – prycha Tony. – Szybka zmiana tematu, po której będziemy udawać, że nic się nie stało. Jak tam egzaminy?

\- Następny – prosi i tylko częściowo to żart.

\- Jasne. Co myślisz o kryzysie kubańskim? – kpi Tony.

***  
  
Nie wychylają się z Wade’em, co wcale nie oznacza, że łatwiej im w nocy patrolować miasto. Deadpool nie uważa, żeby przemykanie się pomiędzy alejkami mu przystoiło. Jest nieśmiertelny, co ma swoje ogromne plusy i pewnie nie musi się martwić o poparzenia czy siniaki, które w końcu znikną. Chociaż jego skóra i tak jest poorana od Bóg-wie-czego. Kłócą się każdej nocy. Wraca do przysypiania i spóźniania się na zajęcia. Na razie nikt nie reaguje, ale wie, że doktor Banner dowie się na pewno. Jego profesor – którykolwiek nie doniósł – z pewnością potraktował jego ostatnią poprawę punktualności jako efekt rozmowy z Bruce’em. Już tego żałuje.

Nie chce myśleć o tym, że doktor Banner traktuje go trochę inaczej niż innych. Ben nie żyje od lat, a on nie szuka kolejnego ojca, który wypełni tą dziurę. Nawet gdyby May zaczęła się z kimś umawiać, co szybko nie nastąpi, bo jest uwięziona w mieszkaniu.

Myśli o wzięciu chociaż jednego wolnego dnia, bo dotąd oszczędzał urlop na sytuację podbramkową, gdzie ktoś przeszkodzi mu w dotarciu do pracy albo wręcz będzie zmuszony dosłownie z niej wyskoczyć, co zdarzało się poprzednio. Laboratorium to jego wymarzone miejsce, nie chce tego zawalić jak wszystkiego do tej pory.

Dodatkowe osiem godzin pozwoliłoby mu nadrobić zaległości z nauką i może posprzątałby mieszkanie. Gdyby wyrwał dwie dodatkowe godziny snu, nie miałby nic przeciwko, ale nie wątpił, że to nie będzie takie łatwe. Miał rozpoczęte trzy sprawozdania i chciał się przebić przez jeszcze artykuł profesora od fizyki kwantowej, bo uwielbiał zadawać pytania z aktualnych wydarzeń w nauce, co w zasadzie miało sens, ale stanowiło spory problem, kiedy uczyłeś się przez semestr tego, co w książkach. Nie wszystkie informacje się pokrywały, a teorie mnożyły.

Spogląda na zegarek, bo robi się dość późno, a Tony’ego nadal nie ma. Spalarka jest ustawiona na dobrą godzinę i wstawił próbki teraz, bo mniej więcej o tej porze Stark pojawiał się z uśmiechem i jedzeniem. Podręczniki nie kuszą go tak jak powinny, bo jest czwartek i najnormalniej w świecie jest wyczerpany ciągłą gonitwą w każdą stronę.

Zerka na zegarek jeszcze raz i podejmuje decyzję. Może obejrzeć laboratorium Tony’ego. I tak nigdy nie ujawni się jako Spiderman, więc nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie. Pogodził się już z tym. I w zasadzie to jest ta łatwiejsza opcja, a on potrzebuje czegoś prostego w swoim życiu w tej chwili. Nie wie zresztą jak miałby wyjaśnić ciotce May, że ukrywał coś takiego przez tak długo. I wszyscy jego znajomi ze studiów i z pracy. Im dłużej o tym myślał tym bardziej nie wyobrażał sobie pokazania swojej twarzy teraz.

Życie to sztuka wyboru.

A jest ciekawy zarówno zbroi jak i tego jak Stark pracuje. Wyobraża sobie schematy porozrzucane wszędzie i sporo smaru, bo Tony zawsze ma przynajmniej kilka smug na ciele, kiedy przychodzi do niego.

Zastanawia się czy nie zapukać, ale już na korytarzu słyszy głośną muzykę dobiegającą ze środka. Chyba musiałby bić pięściami w drzwi, żeby Tony go usłyszał. Zresztą kiedy spogląda przez niewielkie okienko, Stark wydaje się pochłonięty dziwnym tańcem. Jego dłonie są uniesione, a powieki przymknięte, kiedy porusza się w rytm muzyki. Peter czuje drgania fal aż przez metal drzwi.

Laboratorium – podobne do tego, w którym urzęduje Peter – jest wypełnione częściami. W powietrzu unoszą się hologramy; schematy zbroi jak i samego zasilania, a przynajmniej tak odczytuje te projekty on. Chociaż nie jest specjalistą od robotyki. Wie jednak kiedy patrzy na jednego i to ramię na pewno nie jest sterowane tylko przez komputer. Tym bardziej, że rusza się wraz z Tonym w tym dziwnym tańcu.

W środku musi być tak głośno jak na koncercie rockowym.

Zerka na panel sterowania, bo kiedyś korzystał z tego laboratorium, ale nie wątpi, że Stark zmienił ustawienia, ale zawsze warto sprawdzić. Przystawia swoje oko i nie mruga, czując promień skanujący tęczówkę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu pojawia się zielone światło i nie słyszy cichego _klik_, bo nagle korytarz wypełnia się ostrym głośnym brzmieniem gitary.

Zamyka za sobą i zamiera, bo Tony nadal tańczy niezgrabnie i trochę za bardzo kręcąc biodrami, ale jakoś jednocześnie prawidłowo. Nigdy nie widział nikogo kto wyglądałby na tak wolnego i nieskrępowanego.

To oczywiście się kończy, kiedy Stark otwiera oczy i patrzy wprost na niego w lekkim szoku. Macha dłonią i muzyka tak gwałtownie zostaje przyciszona, Peter przez sekundę sądzi, że Tony wyłączył ją kompletnie. Gitara jednak jest tam gdzieś w tle, kiedy Stark zaczyna drapać się nerwowo po karku.

\- Możemy udawać, że tego nie widziałeś? – prosi Tony nagle.

Nie jest w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nawet z tej odległości widzi rumieniec na twarzy Starka, rozciągający się nie wiadomo gdzie. Ginący pod kołnierzykiem jego koszulki. Nie chce się znowu gapić, ale trudno się powstrzymać. Stark wygląda po prostu dobrze. Męsko. I chyba to trochę na niego działa.

Nie wie dlaczego Tony marszczy brwi po zaledwie ułamku sekundy, ale na jego twarzy pojawia się zupełnie inny wyraz, którego nie rozgryza. Stark wydaje się zaintrygowany i to jest coś zupełnie nowego.

\- Pierwszy raz widzę, żebyś tak się uśmiechał – wyrywa się Tony’emu i ewidentnie nie zamierzał tego powiedzieć na głos.

Jego metoda wyrzucania z głowy wszystkiego jednak musiała działać również na jego niekorzyść.

Nie ma jednak pojęcia co odpowiedzieć i teraz to on jest tym, który rumieni się jak idiota.

\- Skusiła cię wizja zbroi? – pyta Tony, zanim cisza między nimi stanie się krępująca.

\- Wiesz, że laboratorium mnie nadal wpuszcza? – informuje go. – Korzystaliśmy z tych pomieszczeń jakieś pół roku temu. Powinieneś sprawdzić kto ma dostęp, bo chyba nie zablokowano…

\- Albo udostępniłem ci wejście – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark.

Otwiera usta, ale nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć. Tony podchodzi do niego zadowolony z siebie. Wybijanie kogoś z równowagi musi być jego ulubionym sportem. Peter nie jest fanem niespodzianek ogólnie. Z drugiej strony cieszy go to zaufanie. I trochę o tym marzył od samego początku. Od kiedy zaczął pracować dla Bruce’a Bannera, chciał jedynie wykazać się. Nie potrzebował uznania ze strony swoich profesorów, ale praca to była całkiem inna kwestia. Tutaj wykorzystywał wszystko to, co chodziło mu po głowie.

\- Więc jak? Oglądamy plany? – pyta Tony.

\- Jasne – odpowiada, nie wahając się tym razem.

***  
  
Trzymają się z Wade’em z dala od Iron Mana i War Machine, który pojawia się w Nowym Jorku coraz częściej. Wilson wydaje się mieć lepsze dni, co dobrze wróży na przyszłość, odkąd nie daje się przekonać co do terapii, a cholerni X-Meni odmawiają pomocy po tym jak im wystraszył pół szkoły dzieciaków i zwiał w środku nocy, kradnąc ich samolot.

Nie jego winą jest, że mają taką słabą ochronę. Lojalnie ich ostrzegał. I wścieka go, że oni uważają, że mają wybór, kiedy on użera się z Wade’em nocami. I nikt nie pyta go o zdanie. Nie chce myśleć źle o X-Menach, ale jeśli Wilson kogoś faktycznie zabije, będą mieli problem. A wie, że Wade nie jest taki. Całkiem.

***  
  
Przysypia na kolejnym wykładzie, kiedy jego nocny patrol przedłuża się. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby zrywał się z pracy, ale pierwszy raz w życiu mu na czymś zależy i wymusił na Wadzie, że wyjdą na miasto dopiero po. Nadal zostawia May na bardzo długo samą, ale nic nie poradzi. Zresztą jego ciotka czuje się o wiele lepiej i ich sąsiadka przesiaduje z nią całymi dniami. Wolałby sam się tym zająć, ale się nie rozdwoi. A z dwojga złego – May nie utnie nikomu ręki. I Iron Man nie będzie jej gonił po mieście.

Dociera do pracy i opada na krzesło, bo doktora Bannera nie ma, a to oznacza maile z instrukcjami. Tony ma rację – Bruce musi mieć do niego spore zaufanie, skoro zostawia go samego i nie ma obaw, że Peter spieprzy ich próbki. A doświadczenia ciągną się całymi tygodniami. Jeśli się pomyli, będą musieli zaczynać od samego początku. Dlatego stara się tak bardzo, jest dokładny i zawsze na czas.

Ma ochotę położyć się twarzą na biurku i zasnąć.

Oczy pieką go, kiedy opisuje materiał z kolejnej wirówki. Następnego dnia spalanie. Muszą zacząć zamrażać próbki i to niebawem, do docierają do punktu, w którym przekroczą naturalne zdolności wiązań do tworzenia się. Szukają punktu trójwspólnego. Idealnej równowagi pomiędzy rozciąganiem, wiązaniem i usztywnieniem, na które nie będzie wpływała temperatura, czynniki zewnętrzne i cokolwiek jeszcze przyjdzie im do głowy.

Naprawdę wierzy w ten projekt.

Tony wpada do niego jakoś w połowie zmiany już z pizzą, jakby wiedział, że czwartki nie są dla niego łatwe. Z jakiegoś powodu Wade’owi odbija zawsze w środę. Może to przez to, że dociera do niego, że przeżywa kolejny pełny tydzień bez Vanessy.

Peter nie rozumie miłości. Jeszcze nie. Z MJ rozstali się zanim to stało się poważne. I dobrze, bo woli mężczyzn, z czym wolałby się nie afiszować, odkąd nie ma czasu nawet na to. Nie wyobraża sobie spotykania się z kimkolwiek. Już nie sypia. Jego dzień jest zapakowany do granic możliwości. Zrezygnowałby z jedzenia, ale przeważnie jadł w drodze na zajęcia albo w pracy.

Ich specjalista od BHP ich zamorduje, jeśli się dowie, że przesuwa tylko krzesła na środek laboratorium i ustawiają pudełka z pizzą tak po prostu gdzie popadnie.

\- Fatalnie wyglądasz – stwierdza Tony na jego widok.

\- Dzięki – odpowiada.

\- Wiesz, że istnieje coś takiego jak urlop? – pyta Tony. – Będę tęsknić, ale to nie jest najgorsze, co się może w życiu zdarzyć.

Nie może nie westchnąć.

\- Miałem wziąć urlop – przyznaje. – Przed ostatnim egzaminem – przypomina sobie niejasno.

\- I dlaczego go nie wziąłeś? – pyta Tony.

\- Nie pamiętam – odpowiada całkiem szczerze.

Najgorsze jest to, że nie żartuje. Nie może sobie nawet przypomnieć, żeby robił coś konkretnego. Jego życie zamknęło się w idealnym kręgu. Szkoła, praca, _druga praca_, opieka nad ciotką. Dni są podobne do siebie. Różnica między nimi jest taka, że czasem w środku nocy musi zejść z oczu Iron Manowi. Odkąd jednak Stark patroluje Queens, przestępczość spadła i nie został ranny jakoś od dwóch miesięcy. Pomijając tamte poparzenia sprzed dobrych dwóch tygodni.

Nie zauważył nawet, że minęło tak wiele czasu.

Wchodzi do laboratorium Tony’ego rzadziej niż częściej, odkąd Stark wykonuje swoją zbroję i musi czekać aż materiał zostanie przygotowany i przycięty. Nadal ręcznie ją składa, co Peter naprawdę podziwia. Wszystkie części wyglądają na naprawdę ciężkie i przestaje się dziwić, że Tony ma na swoim ciele tak dużo smug bo fizycznej pracy, którą wykonuje.

\- Zrób nam przysługę i wróć do domu wcześniej – mówi nagle Stark. – Martwisz mnie – przyznaje.

\- Odezwał się ten, który nie jest pracoholikiem – ziewa.

Tony prycha.

\- Muszę to skończyć – mówi i nie dodaje, że nawet jeśli zerwałby się godzinę, niewiele by to dało.

Pozostawał jeszcze Wade, który nigdy się nie męczył. Wrócili do punktu, w którym Wilson nie sypiał, a on bał się go spuścić z oka. Załamanie mogło przyjść w każdej chwili.

\- Ja mogę opisać próbki – odzywa się nagle Tony.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać, a potem dociera do niego, że Stark mówił całkiem poważnie.

\- No co? Nawet nie będę udawał, że to nie było obraźliwe – prycha Tony. – Wyglądasz jak śmierć. Myślę, że sobie poradzę z ustawieniem twojego archaicznego sprzętu i opisaniem kilku szkiełek.

\- Nawet nie wiem… Nie – mówi krótko.

Tony przewraca oczami, wgryza się w kawałek pizzy i zerka na niego, starając się ukryć rozbawienie.

\- Wiesz, że przeszliśmy z punktu, w którym się jąkałeś do momentu, w którym mi mówisz co mi wolno, a czego nie w moim własnym laboratorium? – kpi Stark.

Wie, że to tylko żart, ale mimowolnie spina się. Facet jest geniuszem. Nie kwestionuje tego. Peterowi do niego daleko, ale nawet nie o to chodzi.

\- Jeśli coś zepsujesz, stracisz miliony na tym, że będziemy musieli powtórzyć doświadczenia i opóźnimy uzyskanie pożądanych wyników o jakieś pół roku – odpowiada.

Kącik ust Tony’ego unosi się lekko.

\- Mówiłem ci, że jesteś ważny. Teraz to potwierdziłeś – prycha Stark.

Otwiera usta, ale nie wie za bardzo co odpowiedzieć. Dla niego oczywistym jest, że jeśli on nie opisze próbek, nie wyciągnie wniosków, które przedyskutują mailowo z doktorem Bannerem, utkną w martwym punkcie.

\- Czasami cię nie cierpię – przyznaje. – Zawsze dostajesz to czego chcesz? – pyta z niedowierzaniem, bo najwyraźniej cała ta szarada miała prowadzić do tego punktu.

\- Przeważnie – stwierdza Tony. – Tyle, że chcę też ciebie – mówi i mruga do nie porozumiewawczo, a Peterowi nagle zasycha w ustach. – Bruce mi nie pozwala. Powiedział, że jesteś jego geniuszem – tłumaczy. – Mam sobie znaleźć swojego.

Peter bierze głębszy wdech, bo nagle nie jest już głodny. Tony flirtował z nim. Oczywiście to były żarty, ale przynajmniej do tej chwili mógł udawać, że miał jakiekolwiek szanse. Zainteresowanie, które mu okazywał, było przyjemne. Rzadko kto zwracał na niego uwagę w ten sposób. Był zbyt wysoki, za chudy i bez żadnych szczególnych cech, które wyróżniałyby go z tłumu. Zrozumienie chemii nie liczyło się za atrybut. Nikt nie zapraszał rezydujących kujonów na randki. Nikogo nie interesował jego mózg. Tony żartował z nim tak, jakby widział w nim coś jeszcze. Może to było słabe, ale chciał się podobać. Chciał się podobać fizycznie Tony’emu Starkowi, bo chociaż facet miał fatalną reputację, miło było być traktowanym jak wszyscy inni; ci piękni i przystojni. Miał dość słuchania, że jest inteligentny i daleko zajdzie.

\- Co powiesz na zmianę laboratoriów? – pyta Stark nagle.

\- Nie – odpowiada bez chwili wahania.

\- Poważnie? – dziwi się Tony i coś przebiega po jego twarzy. – To przez to, że tyle gadam? Narzucam się? Potrafię zachowywać się profesjonalnie…

\- Nie wiem nawet co miałbym robić w twoim laboratorium – wchodzi mu w słowo. – I doktor Banner dał mi ogromną szansę. Prowadzimy razem te badania. Nie odejdę, bo… - urywa. – Co? Jesteś mną zafascynowany? – pyta wprost, kryjąc się nawet ze swoją irytacją nie najgorzej.

\- Zafascynowany – powtarza po nim Stark, marszcząc brwi. – Można to tak nazwać. Miałem też nadzieję, że materiał, który aktualnie testujecie mógłby stanowić fundament nowego modelu mojej zbroi. Jesteś mi potrzebny, bo znasz się na rzeczy.

\- Ach – wyrywa mu się.

I oczywiście, że myślał o tym, że jego kostium też mógłby skorzystać na jego pracy tutaj. Nie wyobrażał sobie jednak wyprowadzenia czegoś podobnego pod okiem kamer. Tony mógł z tego jednak w pełni skorzystać.

\- Jasne – mówi, bo widzi to nawet oczami swojej wyobraźni. – Tyle, że musimy najpierw skończyć. Materiał nie jest gotowy – informuje go.

\- Czyli jeśli skończysz z Bannerem, mogę liczyć na to, że dołączysz do mojego zespołu? – pyta ostrożnie Tony.

Czuje się naprawdę dziwnie, kiedy jedno z jego marzeń się ziszcza. Oczywiście nie będzie pracował z Tonym jako Spiderman, ale to chyba nawet lepiej. Stark naprawdę wierzy w jego umysł, co jest dopiero komplementem.

\- Jasne – odpowiada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dzielenie tekstu level euphoria :D Wybaczcie, ale nie chciałam tego wrzucać do końca roku w częściach. Jakimś cudem mi się to maleństwo rozrosło, ale sceny same się dopisywały. I mam jeszcze kilka w głowie, więc możliwe, że coś się jeszcze pojawi jako one shot.
> 
> Ach, powinnam uprzedzić, że zmyśliłam sobie naukę. Zmyślanie nauki jest takie cudowne. Coś tam wygrzebałam z moich starych książek, ale generalnie nie trzymałam się za bardzo faktów, bo chemia fizyczna od dawna mnie pokonywała :D Wybaczcie!

Zaczyna zastanawiać się czy jego życie już będzie tak wyglądało, kiedy spóźnia się na następne zajęcia, bo May próbowała zrobić mu śniadanie i wywróciła się w kuchni, prawie wylewając na siebie wrzątek. Nie jest fanem herbaty z samego rana, ale najwyraźniej jego ciotka ma wyrzuty sumienia.

\- Zajmowałaś się mną przez siedemnaście lat – mówi, sadzając ją na kanapie. – Traktuj te parę tygodni, jakbym zwracał dług – dodaje, ścierając wodę z podłogi.

\- Peter, jesteś przemęczony. Przeżyję, że nie przyniesiesz mi rano gazety albo bułek – odpowiada May.

\- Uhm, jestem całkiem przekonany, że bez jedzenia nie pociągniesz długo – stwierdza cierpko. – Pogadamy jak wrócę – obiecuje jej, chociaż spodziewa się, że to będzie dopiero środek nocy.

I spóźnia się na pierwsze zajęcia tak bardzo, że po prostu decyduje nie wchodzić i nie przeszkadzać wykładowcy. Nadrabia ogłoszenia uczelniane. Najwyraźniej mają zostać nagrodzeni wybitni studenci, którzy brali udział w badaniach pod kierownictwem jednego z jego profesorów. Nie wiedział nawet, że coś podobnego miało miejsce i trochę wyrzuca sobie, że czyta ogłoszenie dopiero teraz.

Przynajmniej w pracy jest na czas. A potem na widok Bruce’a przypomina sobie, że Tony Stark zaproponował mu swoje laboratorium i swoje badania.

\- Ma pan chwilę? – pyta, nie wiedząc nagle jak w ogóle zacząć temat.

\- Jasne, Peter. Jakiś problem? – rzuca doktor Banner, odkładając stertę dokumentów na stolik, jakby spodziewał się dłuższej konwersacji.

Jest po godzinach jego pracy i Peter już czuje się nie w porządku, że przetrzymuje go tak długo. Ta rozmowa jednak musi być przeprowadzona twarzą w twarz. Nie wie nawet od czego zacząć. Bruce naprawdę dał mu szansę, której stara się od ponad pół roku nie zmarnować, chociaż czuje, że ponosi porażkę. Oczywiście badania posuwają się na przód, ale nie przykłada się do pracy tak jak powinien.

\- Tony… To znaczy pan Stark – poprawia się, bo Bruce nie musi wiedzieć, że są po imieniu.

Raczej jest to dość niestosowne – dociera do niego, kiedy widzi minę Bannera.

\- Oczywiście, że Tony – wzdycha Bruce. – Nawet nie kończ. Prosiłem… Mówiłem mu, że jeśli chce się wprowadzić obok nas, ma cię zostawić w spokoju… Wiem, że wszędzie wściubia nos…

\- Nie, nie – wtrąca pospiesznie Peter. – Pan Stark mi nie przeszkadza – zapewnia go. – Chodzi mi tylko o to, że jest dość pusto na tych piętrach tak późno – mówi kompletnie bez ładu i składu. – I to miłe w zasadzie, że przychodzi, ale…

\- Możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby się odpieprzył – rzuca Bruce nagle i to jest ostatnie, czego się spodziewa po Bannerze.

Pierwszy raz słyszy, aby Bruce używał tego słowa i jest w takim szoku, że przez chwilę nie mówi ani słowa. Jego usta chyba się nawet lekko rozchylają. Roześmiałby się, gdyby nie to, że jakoś nie potrafi po prostu zareagować. I jakby tego było mało, drzwi laboratorium otwierają się, a Tony wchodzi zadowolony z siebie i uśmiechnięty jak zawsze.

\- Hej, chłopaki – rzuca Stark. – Brusiaczku, co masz taką minę, jakby ktoś ci podebrał zabawki? Peter, zamknij usta, wyglądasz…

\- Tony – warczy Bruce nagle. – Mówiłem ci, że masz się trzymać od Petera z daleka. Mieliśmy umowę – rzuca Banner.

Nie tak wyobrażał sobie tę rozmowę. I Stark chyba jest również w szoku, bo zatrzymuje się w pół kroku, a Peter żałuje, że w ogóle się odezwał. Marzył o pracy z Tonym, ale ogólnie chciał znaleźć się w laboratoriach Stark Industries. I wystarczyłoby mu, gdyby z doktorem Bannerem prowadzili wspólne badania. Na razie szło im całkiem dobrze. Wydawało mu się, że się rozumieli i uzupełniali.

\- Nie wiem co jest grane – stwierdza Tony, marszcząc brwi.

\- Wiesz jak trudno było go tutaj ściągnąć? – ciągnie doktor Banner. – Wiesz ile papierów musiałem załatwić? Prosiłem cię o jedną rzecz! Miałeś trzymać łapy z daleka od niego…

\- Bruce, chyba źle rozumiesz… - wtrąca Tony.

\- Co źle rozumiem?! – warczy Banner. – Peter właśnie skarżył mi się, że go podrywasz! Żebyśmy mieli pewność! Namówię go na pozew i znajdę dobrego prawnika. I stać cię na ugodę, więc…

Tony patrzy na niego w szoku i chyba czują to samo, bo on nagle nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje. I kiedy Bruce zaczyna o prawnikach, pozwach i milionach dolarów odszkodowania za molestowanie seksualne, nagle Wade i ciotka May schodzą na boczny plan.

\- Co?! Ja nie! On nie! – wtrąca, czując jak rumieńce wypełzają na jego policzku. – O mój Boże! Doktorze Banner! Ja nie! On nie! Proszę mu uwierzyć, że tu nie ma molestowania…

\- Może wydaje ci się, że poszedłeś z nim dobrowolnie… - zaczyna Bruce.

\- Nie, nie, nie – wtrąca pospiesznie, machając rękami tak bardzo, że uderza w jedną z półek. – Źle mnie pan zrozumiał. Pan Stark w życiu by nie… - urywa. – Pan Stark jest bardzo… ale nie… Chciałem tylko porozmawiać, bo pan Stark zaproponował mi pracę w swoim zespole i wstępnie się zgodziłem.

Bruce marszczy brwi, ale wcale się nie uspokaja. Jedynie patrzy to na niego, to na Tony’ego, jakby podejrzewał, że nie mówił całej prawdy.

\- Zgodziłeś się – wtrąca Tony.

\- Wstępnie – odpowiada.

\- Nie, zgodziłeś się – upiera się Tony.

\- Wstępnie – powtarza.

\- Nie, pamiętam dokładnie. Najpierw powiedziałeś ‘nie’, które dobrze pamiętam, bo kiedy ktoś mówi mi ‘nie’, przyjmuję to do wiadomości – tłumaczy Tony i mruga do Bruce’a porozumiewawczo, ale doktor Banner nie wydaje się rozbawiony. – A potem jak ci wyjaśniłem do której części prac jesteś mi potrzebny, powiedziałeś _jasne_.

\- Jeśli doktor Banner się nie zgodzi, to nie będę z tobą pracował – mówi wprost.

Tony przewraca oczami, jakby zaczynał przynudzać. I może tak jest, ale lojalny jest przede wszystkim w stosunku do Bruce’a. Doktor Banner zrobił dla niego tak wiele, że raczej nie odpłaci mu w tym życiu. I nawet interesował się nim poza pracą, rozmawiając o nim z profesorami, zapraszając go na sympozja. Gdyby miał więcej czasu, mógłby stać się jego protegowanym, a o niczym innym nie marzył w tej chwili.

\- Więc ja tylko chciałem – zaczyna, patrząc na Bruce’a. – Pan Stark nigdy by nie… - urywa, odchrząkując, bo te słowa raczej nie przejdą mu przez usta. – Pan Stark zachowuje się bardzo…

Tony zaczyna się śmiać i ma ochotę nagle strzelić go w głupią mordę.

\- Zaproponowałeś mu pracę dla ciebie – stwierdza cierpko Bruce. – To jeszcze gorzej, bo teraz nie będę go mógł nawet od ciebie odciągnąć.

\- Doktorze Banner… - podejmuje, prostując się lekko.

\- Peter, wiesz jaka to dla ciebie szansa – wchodzi mu w słowo Bruce. – Szczęśliwy nie jestem, ponieważ jednak jesteś moim odkryciem, a jak Tony chciał swojego młodocianego geniusza…

\- Nie jest młodociany. Ma dwadzieścia jeden lat – wtrąca Tony.

Peter może się tylko bardziej zaczerwienić, bo brzmi to dokładnie tak dwuznacznie jak tylko może.

\- Mówisz tak, bo chcesz mnie wkurzyć – wzdycha Bruce i patrzy w górę, jakby szukał siły w Bogu. – Jak chcesz swojego geniusza, to rusz tyłek i pogadaj z całą rzeszą studentów, którzy będą ci nadskakiwać. Ten był mój.

Tony szczerzy się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Doktorze Banner, jestem wdzięczny za te słowa, ale przecenia pan chyba…

\- Peter, twój wkład jest nieoceniony. Aczkolwiek, co boli mnie bardzo… Boże jak bardzo mnie to boli… - wzdycha Banner nagle. – Tony może ci wyjść na dobre. O ile go nie zabiję wcześniej. Nie jestem na tyle naiwny, żeby pytać czy chcesz z nim pracować. Jeśli stanie się męczący albo irytujący, drzwi mojego laboratorium stoją otworem. Przyjmę cię nawet w połowie badań. Z dania na dzień – zapewnia go.

\- Uhm, dziękuję – odpowiada, bo zaczyna robić mu się głupio. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że powiedziałem panu Starkowi, że uhm… musimy najpierw skończyć to co robimy, bo on chce tego materiału, który tworzymy. Pomogę mu tylko przy tym – rzuca.

Bruce nie wydaje się w to wierzyć. Peter jednak wątpi, aby miał jakąkolwiek inną wiedzę czy zdolności, które Tony mógłby wykorzystać. Pewnie przy kolejnym modelu zbroi będzie pracował z nim ktoś inny. Jakoś nie widzi siebie projektującego napędy albo czegoś bardziej militarnego. O ile Stark nie chce wyszywanki ze swoim logo, raczej na tym zakończą współpracę, więc dobrze wiedzieć, że będzie miał do czego wrócić.

\- Jesteś pewien, że cię nie podrywa? – pyta nagle Bruce i brzmi całkiem poważnie.

\- Nie, nie – mówi i zaczyna się śmiać, bo to brzmi tak niemożliwie, że nie jest w stanie inaczej zareagować. – Nie, pan Stark mnie nie podrywa – odpowiada.

Tony patrzy na niego jakoś dziwnie, ale wzrusza ramionami, kiedy uwaga Bruce’a kieruje się w jego stronę.

***  
  
Kiedy opowiada o tym Wade’owi, ten śmieje się tak bardzo, że straszy gołębie na dachu. Zaczynają odważniej wchodzić w miasto, chociaż nadal specjalnie się nie wychylają. Przeważnie przesiadują na wysokości, bo mimo to, iż są łatwiej dostrzegalni dla Iron Mana, nadal łatwiej mu się oddalić, starując z tego pułapu.

Zresztą Stark nie nęka ich jakoś specjalnie.

\- Jesteś totalnie ciacho, Peter – mówi Wade, kiedy tylko się uspokaja.

Cieszy się, że ma maskę na twarzy, bo znowu się czerwieni.

\- Przestań – prosi.

\- Poważnie. Widziałeś swój tyłek w tej piżamie? – kpi Wade. – Gdybym nie był hetero, rozważyłby. W zasadzie rozważam, chociaż jestem hetero.

\- Jezu – jęczy, ale jednocześnie dociera do niego, że rozmawiają tak jak wcześniej i trochę poprawia mu się humor.

\- Powiedz czy nosisz pod tym czymś bieliznę? – pyta Wade.

Kopie w jego kolano, zrzucając go z dachu, kiedy Deadpool próbuje dotknąć jego pośladków w poszukiwaniu majtek.

***  
  
Tony żartuje z ich rozmowy z Bruce’em przez cały tydzień. Stara się nie zwracać na to uwagi, ale to nie jest takie proste. Szczególnie, że Stark sądzi, że jest naprawdę zabawny.

\- Nie przeżyłem niczego bardziej upokarzającego od czasu, kiedy Flash wylał mi na głowę szklankę mleka w szkole i nie zaczął rozpowiadać ludziom, że to coś innego – mówi w końcu.

Tony zamiera i patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić. Z ust znika mu przynajmniej ten głupi uśmieszek.

\- Przepraszam – rzuca Stark po dłuższej chwili.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Po prostu mógłbyś już nie… - wzdycha. – Nie wiem jak dla ciebie to może być zabawne. Naprawdę bawi cię, że ludzie myślą o tobie takie rzeczy? – pyta wprost.

Tony uśmiecha się, ale sztucznie. A potem nagle coś przebiega po jego twarzy i spina się. Peter ma przeprosiny na końcu języka, bo może i rozmawiają otwarcie, ale Stark to nadal nie jego kolega. Czasami zapomina, że różni ich dokładnie wszystko.

\- Nie, ale nie mogę też powiedzieć, że się nie przysłużyłem. Wyrobiłem sobie pewną reputację – przyznaje gorzko Tony.

Nie może się z tym nie zgodzić.

\- To i tak nie w porządku. Doktor Banner powinien nie wiem… sprawdzić zanim w ogóle… - urywa. – A co jeśli ktoś będzie kłamał?

Tony śmieje się krótko i jakoś mało radośnie.

\- Jesteś niesamowity. Naprawdę nie zdajesz sobie sprawy? Ludzie kłamią. Wielu ludzi kłamało, ale moja firma i tak wypłaciła im pieniądze, żeby coś nie wylądowało w prasie, bo to wyszło taniej niż chwilowa chwiejność na giełdzie – wyjaśnia mu cierpko Tony. – Nigdy nie dotknąłem nikogo, kto tego nie chciał. A moje żarty nie przekraczają pewnych granic. Jedno słowo i daję spokój – zapewnia go i patrzy mu prosto w oczy, oczekując chyba, że Peter się do tego odniesie.

\- Rozumiem – mówi zatem. – I wierzę ci.

\- A ja nie wierzę, że jeszcze chodzisz po tym świecie w jednym kawałku – prycha Tony. – I przestaję się dziwić, że Bruce zachowuje się wokół ciebie jak matka-kwoka. Sam bym cię z sobą nie zostawił na dwie minuty – kpi.

\- Prawie zrzuciłem na siebie wirówkę, kiedy się spotykaliśmy, ale od tamtej pory uważam – próbuje zażartować.

Tony potrząsa głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że w ogóle powiedział coś podobnego. Peter też zastanawia się, co jest z nim nie tak.

***  
  
May nadal jest przykuta do kanapy. Najchętniej przenosiłby ją z miejsca na miejsce, ale nikt nie uwierzyłby, że nagle stał się wysportowanym lekkoatletą. Pomaga jej zatem kiedy może przekuśtykać po mieszkaniu. Czekają ich długie tygodnie rekonwalescencji i fizjoterapii. May nie czuje się dobrze o kulach, ale zaczyna się coraz bardziej obawiać, że będzie do nich zmuszona, bo jej mięśnie na pewno w części zanikną.

Nie mają samochodu i zaczyna zastanawiać się nad kupnem jakiegoś rzęcha tylko na czas choroby ciotki. Podróżowanie metrem czy autobusem to czysta mordęga. Jego prawo jazdy jest jednak nieużywane, a jakoś nie wyobraża sobie, żeby MJ miała go wziąć za miasto i nagle uczyć jeździć autem.

Zawsze może skorzystać z pomocy kolegi Wade’a, ale nie chce, żeby facet znał jego adres domowy, bo już za wiele łączy go z Deadpoolem. Ufa Wade’owi, ale naprawdę nie chce ujawniać swojej tożsamości, a grupa osób, które o nim wiedzą, powiększa się.

\- Poradzę sobie – zapewnia go May.

\- Uhum. Nie ruszaj się z kanapy – prosi ją. – Sarah ma klucze. Zrobię zakupy, kiedy będę wracał z pracy.

\- O trzeciej w nocy – stwierdza May cierpko. – Dlaczego trzymają cię tak długo? Wiem, że nie powinnam narzekać... Chryste, gdyby Ben żył, nie musiałbyś pracować, żeby studiować. Wszystko zawaliłam…

\- May, ciociu – mówi miękko. – I tak poszedłbym do pracy – zapewnia ją. – I nie zawaliłaś, tylko jakiś dupek zepchnął cię ze schodów, kiedy spieszył się jak idiota. Zdarza się – rzuca i wzrusza ramionami. – Po prostu staraj się nie wywrócić po raz kolejny, kiedy uparcie będziesz się starała coś zrobić w domu. Wiem, że nie jest idealnie, ale kiedyś tu posprzątam – wzdycha.

Ich sąsiadka ogarnia kurze i nawet zamiata. Nie wie jak się odpłaci. Nie jest specjalnie dobry z dziećmi, ale będzie jej darmową opieką po resztę swoich dni.

  
  
***  
  
Tony coraz częściej zerka pod jego mikroskop, obserwując ich poczynania. Nauczył się nawet obsługiwać archaiczny – według siebie – sprzęt. Peter nie odda tego mikroskopu za żadne skarby świata i zamierza przenieść go wraz ze swoimi wszystkimi rzeczami do laboratorium Starka. Firma produkuje własny sprzęt, odkąd prowadzą od lat prace badawcze. Tak jest taniej i mają możliwość projektowania pod swoje potrzeby. Zarabiają na tym też nie najgorzej.

\- Co z twoim przyjacielem? – pyta Tony pewnego dnia, kiedy kończą jeść.

Prawie dławi się, ale w porę przypomina sobie, że Stark nie wie kim Wade jest.

\- Jest dobrze. Myślę, że do czegoś dochodzimy – przyznaje, przypominając sobie komentarz Wade’a na temat jego bielizny, a raczej jej braku.

\- Czerwienisz się? – dziwi się Tony. – Czyli to jednak taki _przyjaciel?_

\- Co? Wade? – wyrywa mu się. – W życiu – mówi i nie stara się nawet powstrzymać wyrazu obrzydzenia.

\- Wydajecie się blisko i nie słyszałem, żebyś się z kimś innym spotykał – stwierdza Tony. – Jesteście dość dość dość blisko – dodaje takim tonem, że trudno to z czymkolwiek pomylić.

Nie musi długo zastanawiać się jak to skomentować. Jego przyjaźń z Wade’em może wydawać się kompletnie szalona i bez sensu. Rozumieją się jednak. I żaden z nich nie jest faktycznym superbohaterem. Są ludźmi z kompletnego przypadku. I starają sobie jakoś radzić. Może dlatego do siebie tak przylgnęli.

\- Uratował mi życie – mówi wprost. – Mieszkam w Queens. Nie jest jakoś bardzo niebezpiecznie, ale znalazłem się w złym miejscu o złym czasie – tłumaczy, chociaż prawda jest taka, że ścigał tę szajkę od tygodni. – I okazało się, że nie jestem kuloodporny – dodaje.

\- Jezus – wyrywa się Tony’emu.

\- Nic się nie stało. Wade jest byłym wojskowym. Przechodził i… - urywa, bo nie wie jak powiedzieć, że Deadpool odciął facetowi rękę.

Wade ma jakiś problem z cudzymi kończynami. Mogliby porozmawiać o tym na terapii.

\- A gdzie był ten wasz domorosły bohater? – pyta nagle Tony.

\- Spiderman? – wyrywa mu się. – Uhm, on też nie jest kuloodporny.

\- Czyli co? Jeśli pojawia się coś grubszego, po prostu pozwala ludziom ginąć? – pyta Tony z niedowierzaniem.

\- Uhm nie… - waha się, bo kompletnie nie wie co powiedzieć.

On jako Spiderman prawie zginął tamtego dnia. Szukał tych ludzi i okazało się, że nie poradził sobie z czterema dupkami, bo mieli broń. Nie lubi pistoletów do dnia dzisiejszego i raczej nie zmieni się nic w przyszłości.

\- Mnie to wygląda, jakby koleś nie potrafił upilnować swojego podwórka – stwierdza Tony. – Powiedz gdzie to było – prosi nagle. – Wiesz, że patroluję miasto. Mam dostęp do monitoringu…

\- Spiderman sobie radzi – zapewnia go.

\- Jasne – prycha Stark. – Wiem, że to jakaś wasz duma Queens, ale pozwolę sobie mieć odmienne zdanie.

\- Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – prosi, bo przypomina mu się, że ma taka możliwość.

Tony wydaje się zaskoczony, ale kiwa po prostu głową. Milkną na naprawdę długą chwilę.

\- Bardzo mi przykro, że cię to spotkało i cieszę się, że masz takiego przyjaciela jak Wade – mówi nagle Stark, a on ma ochotę się zaśmiać.

Nie robi tego jednak, bo to byłoby kompletnie bez sensu.

\- Gdybym tam był… - zaczyna Tony.

I Peter wie, że Stark chciałby powstrzymać całe zło na świecie, ale nie mógł znajdować się w każdym miejscu w tym mieście. I ma ochotę dodać, że Spiderman też nie potrafił niczego takiego.

\- Byłem na EXPO – mówi, chociaż nie wie dlaczego w ogóle o tym wspomina.

\- Na EXPO? – pyta Tony.

\- Pamiętasz dzieciaka w masce Iron Mana, którego uratowałeś przed morderczym robotem? – wyrywa mu się.

Tony patrzy na niego, jakby nie wiedział do czego to zmierza.

\- Powiedziałeś; Dobra robota, dzieciaku, chociaż niczego tak naprawdę nie zrobiłem – mówi.

\- Chyba żartujesz – wyrzuca z siebie Tony.

\- Masz do powiedzenia coś mocnego? Bo chyba zeszliśmy na jakieś dziwne zwierzenia – przyznaje, czując się nagle nieswojo, bo nie opowiadał o tym nikomu.

May odciągnęła go stamtąd, kiedy Tony odleciał. Zgubił się w tłumie, więc nie widziała, co się stało. Nie chciał, aby się o niego bała i miał nadzieję, że zabiorą go na następne EXPO, ale Tony niczego nie zorganizował zbyt zajęty zbawianiem świata.

\- Nie wiem czy cię przebiję – przyznaje Stark.

\- Żartujesz? – prycha.

\- No cóż… chcesz coś dołującego? Coś ekscytującego? – pyta Tony.

\- Prawdziwego – odpowiada krótko.

***  
  
Wade uprzedza, że musi zniknąć na kilka dni, bo ma parę spraw do załatwienia dla jednego ze swoich znajomych. Nie bierze już zleceń, a przynajmniej nie morderczych z pieniędzmi w tle, ale Peter i tak się martwi. Pociesza go dopiero, kiedy dostrzega samolot X-Menów nad miastem.

Wysyła Wade’owi wiadomość z prośbą o nie dręczenie swoich pozostałych kolegów po fachu, żeby nie pomylili go z wrogiem. Dostaje zdjęcie obciętej dłoni pokazującej środkowy palec. Skąd Wade wziął coś takiego – nie chce wiedzieć.  
  
***  
  


Tony spędza w jego laboratorium coraz więcej czasu. Zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do jego obecności do tego stopnia, że kiedy wynotowuje na marginesach notatki dla Bruce’a, zapomina, że Stark w ogóle się znajduje w jednym pomieszczeniu z nim. Orientuje się dopiero, kiedy jest za późno, bo już odepchnął się nogami od podłogi i pędzi na obrotowym krześle pod spalarkę.

\- Wiedziałem, że się ukrywasz – kpi Tony.

Musi mieć taką minę jak dziecko przyłapane na gorącym uczynku. Ich specjalista od BHP zrobiłby mu dwudziestominutowy wykład związany tylko z przejeżdżaniem przez całe laboratorium na krześle. Wie, że to wygląda spektakularnie, bo korzysta ze swojego wyczucia równowagi i siły.

Kiedy Tony próbuje powtórzyć jego manewr, wychodzi mu słabo.

\- Dobra, jesteś mistrzem – stwierdza Stark kilka prób później.

\- Praktyka – kłamie.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego, jakby coś wygrał.

\- Ile mamy czasu? – pyta Stark nagle.

\- Jakieś dwie godziny do ostudzenia próbek – przyznaje, bo dobili do tego czasu.

Jest cholernie dumny z rezultatów. Zbroja Iron Mana nie rozpadnie się nawet podsmażana na średnim ogniu przed półtorej godziny. Nie, żeby to miało sens w rzeczywistym świecie, ale ostatnio znaleźli się w środku pożaru, więc nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy wykorzysta się coś podobnego.

\- Chcesz pobawić się w grę? – pyta Tony nagle.

\- Jak kółko i krzyżyk? – rzuca niepewnie.

\- Jak… - urywa Stark.

\- Wymyśliłeś coś? – upewnia się. – Jakie są zasady? Do ilu punktów gramy? Oraz kto zapisuje wynik?

\- Jesteś strasznie podejrzliwy jak na Petera Parkera. Kim jesteś i gdzie jest prawdziwy Peter? – kpi Tony.

Nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Wade, Ned i MJ ciągle oszukują – informuje go. – Jakoś nie wierzę, że ty nie będziesz.

\- Słowo skauta, że nie ma punktów ani wygranych. I nie ma opcji oszukiwania nawet. Cudowna gra. Chodzi o szybkość odpowiedzi. Zadam ci kilka pytań z różnych dziedzin, na które nie ma złej odpowiedzi. Chcę zobaczyć jaki masz refleks – tłumaczy Tony.

\- Refleks – powtarza po nim ostrożnie. – Jeśli firma organizuje jakiś sportowy turniej, to nie patrz na mnie. Jestem fatalny w sporcie. No i będę grał z doktorem Bannerem – uprzedza go.

\- Bruce brzydzi się sportem – prycha Tony. – A ja wybrałbym do drużyny chłopaków z marketingu. Oni maja prawdziwą rządzę zwycięstwa. Bez obrazy – rzuca.

\- Dobra, to brzmi sensownie. Tylko po co grać w coś, gdzie nie ma punktów? – pyta.

\- Żeby zabić czas? I ponieważ za chwilę będzie się nudzić nam obu? – rzuca Tony.

Nie może nie przyznam mu racji. Zresztą jest ciekaw pytań. Ostatnio nie spóźnił się na żadne zajęcia. Zaczyna nadrabiać prace i eseje. Prawie się wyspał. Jeśli miałby kiedykolwiek zaimponować wiedzą Tony’emu to właśnie teraz. Zresztą niczego nie tracił. Był tylko studentem, Tony z pewnością nie miał wielkich nadziei, co do niego.

\- Jasne, zgadzam się – mówi tylko.

\- Odpowiadaj jak najszybciej, pierwszą rzecz, która przyjdzie ci do głowy – zaznacza Tony. – Czerwony czy niebieski?

\- Co?

\- Jak najszybciej, Peter – prycha Tony.

\- Niebieski.

\- Czerwony czy złoty?

\- Czerwony.

\- Pizza czy hamburger?

\- Pizza – odpowiada, ale to kompletnie nie ma sensu.

\- Pętlowa grawitacja kwantowa czy teoria strun? – pyta Tony.

\- Strun – wyrywa mu się odrobinę głośniej. – Hej!

Najwyraźniej Stark zamierzał go rozproszyć łatwymi pytaniami i faktycznie sprawdzał refleks. Jego mózgu. Ta gra zaczynała mu się podobać.

\- Kobieta czy mężczyzna?

\- Mężczyzna.

\- Czytać czy pisać?

\- Czytać.

\- Doktor Banner czy doktor Stark?

\- Banner – odpowiada.

\- Auć – rzuca Tony. – Wybaczam. Chemia czy fizyka?

\- Chemia.

\- Pluton; planeta czy nie?

\- Planeta.

\- Góra czy dół?

\- Góra.

\- Podobam ci się?

\- Tak – wyrywa mu się, zanim zdąża się zastanowić, co mówi.

\- Kolacja czy śniadanie? – pyta Tony jakby nigdy nic.

Peter jednak nie odpowiada, bo zawiesza się na krótką chwilę. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć o co Tony’emu chodziło od samego początku i czuje się nagle nieswojo. Nie wie za bardzo co teraz. Nie ma nawet pojęcia dlaczego Stark w ogóle wmanewrował go w coś podobnego.

\- Zamiana? – pyta Tony. – Teraz ty zadajesz pytania mnie.

Przełyka ciężko i nie może się skrzywić. Nie wie za bardzo jak z tego wybrnąć, a spalarka na pewno nie będzie dla niego dobrą wymówką. Ma nagle bardzo ochotę wyjść z budynku przez okno. Jego instynkt uruchamia się w całości i dostrzega wszystko z tą przerażającą ostrością. Jak szybko unosi się klatka piersiowa Tony’ego; jak napięte są jego mięśnie, chociaż Stark stara się udawać, że nic się nie stało.

\- Nie chcesz zadać mi żadnych pytań? Bo odpowiem – obiecuje mu Tony nagle.

\- Nie podoba mi się ta zabawa – mówi w końcu.

\- Może źle zacząłem, ale jestem przeważnie dobry w czytaniu ludzi, ale ty jesteś enigmą – rzuca Tony. – Zakładałem, że ci się podobam. Odpowiadałeś na jakiś tam lekki flirt z mojej strony, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, a potem jakoś straciłem pewność. Tak dla ścisłości, a od czego powinienem zacząć; podobasz mi się – oznajmia mu Tony. – Co powiedziałbyś na kolację? – pyta wprost i uśmiecha się do niego lekko.

Serce Petera bije o wiele za mocno. Jakoś nie może w to uwierzyć.

\- Tak, żebyśmy mieli jasność, bo mam reputację. To jest dokładnie to, co oferuję. Nie wiesz… nie numerek na boku. Chcę z tobą potem jeszcze pracować, a to się zawsze źle kończy – ciągnie Tony dalej. – Chcę się z tobą umawiać. Pójdziemy na kolację i zobaczymy czy też nam się tak świetnie rozmawiać jak teraz – stwierdza i stara się brzmieć na spokojnego, ale jego klatka piersiowa nadal unosi się tak bardzo, jakby walczył o każdy oddech.

I Peter zna to uczucie.

\- Uhm, bardzo chciałbym – przyznaje. – Ale teraz? – wyrywa mu się. – Jeśli mówisz poważnie, to może… spytaj za dwa miesiące?

Tony mruga i patrzy na niego jak na idiotę. I może nie powinien był się w ogóle odzywać, ale rzucić z mostu.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – pyta Tony.

\- Nie mam czasu. Jeśli nie jestem na zajęciach to tutaj, a moja ciotka jest… Czeka nas sześć tygodni rehabilitacji, a ona się tam sama nie dostanie – wyjaśnia pospiesznie. – Chociaż jeśli masz czas o czwartej nad ranem w sobotę…

\- Jasne, jasne. Rozumiem – wtrąca Tony i zaczyna się śmiać. – Czyli faktycznie zgadzasz się na randkę, tylko za dwa miesiące? – upewnia się.

\- Wiem, że to głupio brzmi, ale jeśli jeszcze będziesz wolny…

\- Będę wolny – zapewnia go Stark.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć. Czuje się też jak idiota, bo właśnie umówił się z Tonym na randkę za dwa miesiące. Gapią się na siebie i nie wie co powinien zrobić. Ma ochotę go dotknąć, ale to też idiotyczne. Nie wie też czy powinien. W zasadzie przecież nic się nie zmieniło i chociaż jego serce bije jakoś mocniej, to tylko wrażenie.

\- Dziwne, myślałem, że będzie niezręcznie jak mnie spławisz – stwierdza Tony.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – pyta.

\- W kółko to powtarzasz. Nawet nie wiesz jak się głupio poczułem, kiedy powiedziałeś Bruce’owi, że nie ma szans, że się coś dzieje, a ja cię podrywałem od tygodni – przyznaje Stark. – Miałem nadzieję, że to przez to, że mnie kryjesz.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że… no wiesz… Znaczy kiedy? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Myślisz, że nie umiałem ustawić mikroskopu? Miałem dwa doktoraty zanim ty nauczyłeś się czytać – kpi Tony.

Nie może uwierzyć, że Stark zrobił to specjalnie. Z drugiej jednak strony to faktycznie było podejrzane. Przyłapywał Tony’ego też na gapieniu się, ale ludzie przeważnie na niego dziwnie patrzyli i to nie tak, że zachowywał się zawsze normalnie. I też się gapił. Może był w tym bardziej subtelny w związku ze swoim instynktem, który ostrzegał go za każdym razem, że Tony się poruszy czy spojrzy na niego.

\- Jestem od ciebie dwadzieścia lat starszy – zaczyna Stark nagle. – Aczkolwiek to wiedziałeś zanim zgodziłeś się na randkę, więc rozumiem, że to nie problem?

\- Nie, raczej nie – stwierdza, chociaż nie myślał o tym.

\- Jeśli chcesz, mogę przedstawić się twoim rodzicom wcześniej, żeby nie byli na ciebie wściekli – proponuje Tony.

\- Moi rodzice nie żyją. Mieszkam z ciotką – oznajmia mu, zanim usłyszy, że Tony’emu jest przykro. Słyszy to za każdym razem i niczego to kompletnie nie zmienia. – May jest… - urywa. – Nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko. Chyba. Może nie mów jej, że jesteś dwadzieścia lat ode mnie starszy – przyznaje.

\- Nie wychylać się – mówi Tony tak, jakby sporządzał notatki. – Moi rodzice też nie żyją – dodaje.

Peter nie odpowiada, że wie, bo wszyscy o tym słyszeli. I chociaż stało się to przed jego narodzeniem, wspominano o wypadku w każdą jego rocznicę. Starkowie byli jak rodzina królewska Nowego Jorku. Nadawano ulice na ich cześć. Część skrzydeł w szpitalach nosiła ich nazwiska.

Byli legendą, ale Tony wydaje się człowiekiem z krwi i kości. Kiedy na niego teraz patrzy, dociera do niego, że faktycznie wyjdą na tę randkę.

\- Więc poznam twoją ciotkę? – upewnia się Tony jeszcze.

\- Jeśli chcesz – mówi mniej pewnie.

\- Nie masz czasu – przypomina mu Tony. – Napięty grafik. Może zamiast na kolację, po prostu skorzystamy z tego czasu, który masz? I wyjdziemy na prawdziwą randkę za dwa miesiące? Też niespecjalnie mam wolne. Umówmy się tak, że damy sobie znać, jeśli odwołają jakieś twoje zajęcia na studiach albo jakieś moje spotkanie? I zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie? Może się akurat zgramy? Pierwszy raz ktoś nie będzie miał do mnie o to pretensji – stwierdza Tony dziwnym tonem.

\- Pretensji o co? – pyta niepewnie.

\- O brak czasu. Jeśli nie mam spotkań jako prezes, chcą mnie gdzieś jako Iron Mana. Albo doktora Starka, bo totalnie mam trzy doktoraty – przypomina mu Tony. – I, żeby była jasność. Naprawdę chcę się z tobą umawiać. Nie wiedziałem czy się zgodzisz, ani nawet kiedy znajdę czas, ale skoro się zgodziłeś, poradzimy sobie – zapewnia go i Peter naprawdę mu wierzy.

***  
  
Kiedy wraca do domu z zakupami, tuż po pracy, bo Wade jest z X-Menami nie wiadomo gdzie, dociera do niego, że przecież ma kilka dni wolnego. Tak jakby. Zostaje z May przez dobrą godzinę, a potem znajduje wymówkę, żeby położyć się wcześniej.

Wychodzi przez okno, kiedy ma tylko pewność, że ciotka po lekach zasypia w swoim łóżku.

Miasto wydaje się spokojne jak nigdy. Stara się nie myśleć o tym, co powiedział Tony o Spidermanie, bo wie, że Stark nie zna całej prawdy, ale i tak czuje się winny, że nie daje z siebie wszystkiego. Jeśli jednak odpuści naukę, straci prace. Bruce trzyma go, ponieważ studiuje i są jakieś szanse, że skończy. I może nawet zrobi doktorat, z odpowiednim wsparciem i motywacją, bo nie sądzi, aby Banner mu odpuścił.

Jeśli straci pracę, nie będą mieli się jak utrzymać. Inflacja, podatki. Nie zna się na liczbach tego rodzaju, ale jakimś cudem wszystko drożeje, a pensje stoją w miejscu. Na pewno nie pozwoli, żeby May go utrzymywała.

Czuje się trochę jak w pułapce, ale z tego co mówiła MJ i Ned, oni mają tak samo. Prócz zwalczania przestępczości po nocy.

Kieszonkowiec ucieka na jego widok, zostawiając na samym środku ulicy zdezorientowaną parę.

\- Spokojnej nocy! – krzyczy, odlatując w ciemność na pajęczynie.

***  
  
Czuje się jakoś dziwnie, kiedy Tony przychodzi do niego następnego dnia. Nie wie co zrobić z rękami. Nigdy nie ściskali sobie dłoni na powitanie, ale ma ochotę go dotknąć. Odnosi wrażenie, że powinien. Nie ma jednak pojęcia czy sobie czegoś nie uroił.

\- Widzę, że o czymś usilnie myślisz – stwierdza Tony. – Wal.

\- Dasz mi swój numer telefonu? – prosi, czując się jak idiota.

Tony wygląda na zaskoczonego, a potem zaczyna się śmiać.

\- Jestem w tym tak beznadziejny, że nie mam nawet twojej komórki – rechocze Stark. – Rhodes mówił, że wyszedłem z gry, ale to nowy poziom.

\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak? – pyta.

\- Nie. Jesteś bardzo tak. Tak bardzo normalny, że zastanawiam się jak ze mną wytrzymujesz – śmieje się Tony. – Rhodey, mój przyjaciel, kiedy mu powiedziałem, że ktoś mi się podoba, stwierdził, że zachowuje się jak dwunastoletnia dziewczynka. Podobno mamy w weekend wypożyczyć jakąś komedię romantyczną i zapleść sobie warkoczyki. Powiem Pepper, tylko po to, żeby skopała jego seksistowski tyłek – kpi.

\- Powiedziałeś swojemu przyjacielowi, że ci się podobam? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Komuś musiałem powierzyć ten sekret, odkąd totalnie mnie olewałeś – stwierdza Tony i wzrusza ramionami. – Miałem nikomu nie mówić? – pyta nagle.

\- Nie o to chodzi… Po prostu…

\- Ty nie rozmawiasz tak z ludźmi – odgaduje Tony bez problemu.

\- Rozmawiam z moimi przyjaciółmi, ale nie tak. Kiedy będziemy się spotykać dłużej… To znaczy nie chcę zakładać… - poprawia się.

\- Dłużej jest dobre. Długo – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Zróbmy z tego dużo dłużej.

\- Chciałbym, żebyś ich poznał czy coś – przyznaje.

\- Czy coś – powtarza po nim Tony z uśmiechem, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. – Pepper też cię z chęcią pozna. Aczkolwiek Pepper to materiał tak na pół roku związku minimum. I tylko pod opieką dobrego prawnika. Peper jest przerażająca – stwierdza.

\- A ty dogadasz się z MJ – dociera do niego nagle. – Ona tak bardzo żartuje. I nie ma żadnych zasad.

\- Dzięki za podsumowanie – prycha Tony.

\- Nie w tym sensie. Po prostu… Jesteście czasem tacy bezczelni – przyznaje całkiem szczerze.

Nie wie czy to jest moment, w którym powinien powiedzieć, że spotykał się z MJ w szkole średniej. Trwało to trochę, ale nie sądzi, żeby Tony coś podobnego potraktował poważnie. Pewnie miał takich miłostek setkę za sobą. A Peter nigdy nie był w poważnym związku. Nie licząc MJ. Umawiał się tylko z nią. I nagle go to przeraża, bo jego doświadczenie dotyczące randek nie wyszło poza kino, pizzę i całowanie na tyłach baru z ręką w cudzych spodniach.

Kiedy patrzy na Tony’ego, widzi tylko garnitury i drogie restauracje z menu w obcych językach. Nie wie nawet czy ma garnitur, który będzie pasował.

Nagle nie jest przekonany czy to jest tak dobry pomysł. Tony mógł uważać za zabawne jego niedostosowanie, ale on nie czerpał przyjemności z czegoś podobnego. Była granica, której nie przekraczał i nie chciał czuć się jak idiota. Nie pasować.

\- Przeszkadza ci to? – pyta Tony, a on gubi wątek.

\- Hm? – wyrywa mu się.

\- O czym myślałeś? – interesuje się Tony.

\- Przepraszam…

\- Nie, spokojnie. Jestem ostatnią osobą, która będzie narzekać na to, że się zawieszasz – prycha Tony. – O czym myślałeś?

\- Jeśli wyjdziemy, możemy w jakieś ciche miejsce? – prosi.

\- Super. Zaczynasz mieć wątpliwości, a nie minęła nawet doba – kpi Tony. – Co zrobiłem?

\- Co?

\- Umówiliśmy się, że wyjdziemy za dwa miesiące i już zaczynasz mówić ‘jeśli’. Coś musiałem zrobić. W tym tempie, to za tydzień będzie po randce – stwierdza gorzko Stark.

\- Nie chodzi o ciebie – zaczyna, ale brzmi to jeszcze fatalniej. – Nie mam garnituru, nie lubię tłumów i mówię bardzo słabo po hiszpańsku – wymienia jednym tchem.

\- Dobra, zgubiłeś mnie, a to się rzadko zdarza – przyznaje Tony, marszcząc brwi.

\- Chodzi o to, że jeśli będziesz nadal zainteresowany, to może… nie wiem… wyjdziemy w jakieś normalne miejsce – mówi.

\- Ach. Żadnych pięciogwiazdkowych restauracji, w których jadam codziennie? – kpi Tony. – Jaka szkoda. Zamawiam pizzę od kilku tygodni w tym samym miejscu. Nie zabrałbym cię do restauracji, w której żaden z nas nie mógłby spokojnie porozmawiać, bo tłum ludzi wchodziłby mi do tyłka. Znaczy totalnie wziąłbym cię w miejsce, gdzie ludzie wchodziliby mi do tyłka, ale w restauracjach to jest żenujące – stwierdza. – Myślałem bardziej… Słuchaj… Fakty są takie, że jak wyjdziemy gdzieś na miasto, na pewno ktoś mnie rozpozna. I będziemy mieć prasę na głowie. A tego nie chcesz – rzuca Tony, a on kiwa głową twierdząco, bo to ostatnie czego pragnie. – Więc kiedy wyjdziemy, to zamówię jedzenie do mnie do domu, żebyśmy mogli posiedzieć w ciszy i w spokoju. I pogadać nie martwiąc się tym, że ktoś cię następnego dnia rozpozna na uczelni i zrobi ci z życia piekło. A jeśli dasz mi szansę, to… Jak będziesz chciał, po bardzo długiej rozmowie o konsekwencjach, wyjdziemy do jakiejś restauracji oficjalnie. Albo na jakąś galę, bo chciałbym cię zaprosić i tam. I wyjść jako para. Boże, Rhodes miał rację i brzmię jak dwunastoletnia dziewczynka. Chyba mam zajęty ten weekend, bo robimy maseczki na twarz – przerywa sam sobie i wydaje się przerażony.

Peter prycha, bo to akurat brzmi zabawnie. Nie zna Jamesa Rhodesa prócz tego, co widział w telewizji. Nigdy nie miał kontaktu z War Machine. Tony mówi o nim jednak z tak, jakby byli przyjaciółmi od lat. Jego też wezwał, kiedy Peter podwiesił go pod mostem.

\- Czyli randka nie zakłada wyjścia jakoś daleko – podsumowuje.

\- Jeśli znasz jakieś fajne miejsce, jasne. Myślałem jednak o tym, żeby się nie pchać ludziom pod nos – przyznaje Tony.

\- Rozumiem i jestem za – mówi. – Wade’a nie ma cały tydzień. Wczoraj zrobiłem zakupy – zaczyna. – Sąsiadka dzisiaj może zostać dłużej z moją ciotką, więc jeśli ci nie przeszkadza i miałbyś dzisiaj…

\- Tak – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony.

Wie, że szczerzy się jak wariat, a potem przypomina sobie, że z przyzwyczajenia założył swój kostium. Oczywiście może przebrać się w łazience w firmie, ale Tony już pochyla się w jego kierunku, żeby go pocałować. To nie delikatne cmoknięcie, ale mokry, zdecydowany pocałunek, który smakuje trochę czosnkiem. Dłonie Starka zaciskają się na jego ramionach i chociaż ma na sobie laboratoryjny fartuch, nadal nie czuje się całkiem bezpiecznie.

\- Cholera, przestań – szepcze, odsuwając się od niego.

\- Przeprasza, chyba…

\- Chryste, tu są kamery – przypomina mu.

\- O Boże, Pepper będzie cię uwielbiała. Najwyraźniej zakończył się definitywnie okres oskarżeń o molestowanie – śmieje się Tony.

***  
  
Wciska kostium do swojego plecaka, co nie jest idealne. Nie ma pojęcia gdzie Tony mieszka, bo to jedna z tych informacji, do których nikt nie ma dostępu. Nigdy zresztą się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Wysyła do May wiadomość, że będzie później, ale to nic nowego. Przynajmniej teraz nie pilnuje wariata z kataną.

Tony zamyka drzwi swojego laboratorium, zabezpieczając je dodatkowym kodem. Oni mają standardowe alarmy, ale jakoś nie dziwi się Starkowi, że podniósł poziom ochrony w swoich pomieszczeniach.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? – pyta nagle zdenerwowany. – I samochodem? Czy…

\- Wiesz co jest cudowne w tym budynku? Na samym szczycie jest mój apartament – oznajmia mu Tony.

Nie pomyślał nawet o tej możliwości. Spodziewał się, że u samej góry znajduje się gabinet prezesa i wyższego kierownictwa. Wieża nosiła nazwisko Starka, odkąd sam zaprojektował ją i zbudował reaktor łukowy, który dostarczał energii do wszystkich kondygnacji. Całe miasto mogło zostać odcięte, ale oni zawsze mieli prąd. Słyszał o tym, że Tony podłączył sieci awaryjne szpitali pod swoją prywatną linię energetyczną. Korzystały z tego systemu, kiedy padało ich główne zasilanie.

Czuje się dziwnie, kiedy wchodzą do windy, a Tony splata ich palce razem, zerkając na niego z ukosa, jakby chciał spytać czy to jest w porządku. Nie ma pojęcia co robi. Nie jest gotowy na seks. Wade wyśmiałby go. Ned i MJ pewnie też, ale nie należał do tych ludzi, którzy wskakiwali komuś do łóżka. Kiedy spotykał kogoś w klubie, sytuacja wyglądała inaczej. Nie znał tych ludzi. I wiedział, że oni normalnie nie zainteresowaliby się nim. Nie był też z nimi nagi. Raczej ograniczali się do odsłonięcia tych partii, które na poczekaniu miały znaczenie. I nie rozmawiali nigdy więcej, co wiele ułatwiało.

Kciuk Tony’ego łaskocze wnętrze jego dłoni, kiedy wyjeżdżają na najwyższe piętro. Jest zaskoczony, gdy mechaniczny głos prosi o podanie hasła. Tony wpisuje rząd cyfr na panelu.

\- Witam, panie Stark – rzuca ten sam głos.

\- Coś nowego JARVIS? – pyta Tony, kiedy drzwi windy otwierają się.

Peter jest pierwszy raz w mieszkaniu, do którego wchodzi się wprost z windy. Do tej pory sądził, że takie miejsca istniały tylko na potrzeby filmów, ale ludzie faktycznie tak żyli. Tony nie puszcza jego dłoni, kiedy wchodzą do środka. Przestrzeń, która otwiera się przed jego oczami jest przytłaczająca.

\- JARVIS, nie ma mnie dla nikogo – ciągnie Tony. – Jeśli Pepper będzie dzwoniła, kłam, że śpię. A to jest Peter Parker.

\- Witam panie Parker – mówi metalowy głos.

\- Witaj panie Jarvis – odpowiada, nie wiedząc w zasadzie co robi. – Kim jesteś? – pyta niemal od razu.

\- Jestem sztuczną inteligencją, którą stworzył pan Stark, ponieważ nie znalazł nikogo z kim warto byłoby rozmawiać – odpowiada głos.

Tony śmieje się krótko.

\- Wiedziałem, że go namierzysz – stwierdza Stark. – JARVIS pracuje ze mną w laboratorium na dole. Ma pełen dostęp. Pomaga w obliczeniach. Zwalam na niego same nudy.

\- Praca z panem to przyjemność – mówi JARVIS.

\- Nie podlizuj się. Żartowałem z oddaniem cię studentom MIT – odpowiada Tony.

\- Groźba brzmiała realnie. Zmniejszam ryzyko powstania podobnego konfliktu – zdradza JARVIS.

Peter nie wierzy własnym uszom.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – pyta ciekawie. – I dlaczego grozisz mu oddaniem studentom MIT?

\- Kpił ze mnie. Co miałem zrobić? – prycha Tony.

\- Pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że zasugerowałem jedynie, że interpersonalne kontakty nie są pana mocną stroną – wtrąca JARVIS.

\- Nie brzmi to jak kpina – mówi.

\- Jezu, znasz go dwie minuty i bierzesz jego stronę – rzuca z niedowierzaniem Tony.

Nie ma nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. JARVIS po prostu wydaje się miły. I jest pod wrażeniem, bo to jednak sztuczna inteligencja. Całe grupy naukowców pracują nad tym od lat, a Tony kłóci się ze swoją własną w mieszkaniu. I zmusza do robienia za siebie obliczeń.

\- Jestem przekonany, że pan Parker, jeśli wybierze jakąś stronę, powodowany emocjami, skłoni się do tej mniej logicznej – mówi JARVIS nagle.

\- Hej! – wyrywa mu się, bo chyba właśnie nazwano go głupkiem, chociaż nie jest pewien.

Nie wie czy JARVIS nie pociesza Tony’ego przy okazji go obrażając. Tak czy siak – Stark się śmieje i potrząsa głową, jakby niczego innego się nie spodziewał.

\- JARVIS, niestety, ale chce porozmawiać z Peterem sam. Będziecie mieć czas się poznać w laboratorium – obiecuje Tony.

\- To będzie przyjemność z panem pracować, panie Parker – mówi JARVIS grzecznie.

\- Ja też się cieszę – odpowiada całkiem szczerze.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego miękko. Fakty są takie, że gdyby powiedział mu, że ma sztuczną inteligencję, Peter zgodziłby się już tygodnie temu. I to bez wielkiego wahania. Nie może jakoś uwierzyć, że właśnie przeprowadził rozmowę; logiczną i sensowną, i niezaplanowaną, z bytem stworzonym sztucznie.

\- Siadaj, masz ochotę na coś do picia? Dowiozą nam jedzenie do godziny. Zamówimy od razu? Masz ochotę na pizzę? Chociaż to niezdrowe. Może coś bardziej domowego? JARVIS, wróć, co domowego mamy? – wyrzuca z siebie jednym tchem Tony.

\- Znowu mówisz za szybko – wtrąca, siadając na kanapie.

Odkłada plecak ze swoim kostiumem na podłogę. Nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić z rękami. Kiedy ekscytacja JARVISem mija, wraca nerwowość. Wcale nie pomaga fakt, że Tony też wydaje się wybity ze swojego elementu.

\- Druga pizza dzisiaj to nie jest dobry pomysł – oferuje.

\- JARVIS, zamów nam po trochę wszystkiego – decyduje Tony i nadal stoi nad nim z rękami na biodrach.

Patrzą na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, milcząc. Wątpliwości wracają. Kiedy rozmawiają, łatwiej mu zapomnieć, że Tony jest Tonym Starkiem, Iron Manem. Cholernym geniuszem. Starszym, przystojnym. Jeśli zaraz któryś z nich się nie odezwie, ucieknie. Zna się na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że zdenerwowanie go w końcu pokona.

\- Proszę cię, nie wychodź – mówi nagle Tony. – Masz tę minę, która mówi, że to zły pomysł. Obiecuje ci, że to jest genialny pomysł. Rozmawiamy od tygodni. Świetnie nam się gada. Z nikim tak nie gadałem, nawet z Brusiaczkiem, a Brusiaczek to całkiem inna liga… człowieka – kończy jakoś nieskładnie.

\- Tak, doktor Banner jest specyficzny – przyznaje. – Usiądziesz? Dziwnie czuję się, kiedy tak nade mną stoisz.

\- Chcesz wody? Albo soku? Nie mam pojęcia co mam w lodówce. Masz dwadzieścia jeden lat. Mogę zaproponować ci alkohol, ale nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał, że piję… - podejmuje Tony.

\- Dzięki, sok będzie w sam raz. I spokojnie. Też się denerwuję – rzuca, odchrząkując.

Tony wychodzi do kuchni, a on korzysta z sytuacji i rozgląda się wokół. Ma ochotę zrobić zdjęcie, żeby wysłać je do MJ i Neda, bo przyjaciele mu nigdy nie uwierzą. Wyciąga przed siebie nogi, bo kanapa jest ogromna. Słyszy jak Tony otwiera szafki jedną po drugiej. Nie ma pojęcia co zajmuje mu tak długo dopóki Stark nie wraca z butelką soku i zakłopotaną miną. A potem zabiera szklankę od whiskey z barku i stawia ją przed nim.

\- Uwierzysz, że w tym domu to jedyne szkło? Mam jeszcze kubki do kawy. Całą kolekcję – przyznaje Tony.

\- Nie ma problemu. Nie wiem czy też tak robisz, ale wypijam sok z laboratorium z tego samego kubka i nie myję go po każdym razie – zdradza mu.

\- Poważnie? Ja też. Próbowałem tak zrobić z kawą, ale to przegięcie nawet dla mnie – śmieje się Tony. – Pepper ma rację. Jesteśmy trochę zwierzętami.

\- W sensie faceci, czy w sensie akurat to piętro?

\- W sensie ja. O tobie jeszcze nie wie – rzuca Tony i znowu stoi nad nim.

Chyba orientuje się, że wracają do punktu wyjściowego, bo decyduje się usiąść na kanapie. A potem przysuwa się do niego tak, że stykają się nogami. Spogląda na niego, kiedy otwiera butelkę z sokiem. Przypomina sobie nagle jak bardzo był przerażony, kiedy zaprosił MJ na randkę. Nie umawiał się od tamtego czasu. Nie na poważnie. Nie wygląda na to, żeby mieli się nagle zacząć rozbierać z Tonym. Faktycznie zamówili jedzenie i dostał nawet swój sok.

\- JARVIS jest ekstra – zaczyna.

\- No nie – cieszy się Tony.

\- Dlaczego nie słyszałem wcześniej, że istnieje sztuczna inteligencja? – pyta wprost.

\- Bo JARVIS jest mój. A przyjaciół się nie sprzedaje – stwierdza Tony. – Chcieliby go w armii. Albo nie wiem. A to nie ten typ.

\- Tak, ten typ jest sarkastyczny – zauważa. – Czy on mnie nazwał wcześniej idiotą?

\- Tylko, jeśli weźmiesz to do siebie – rzuca Tony.

Potrząsa głową z niedowierzaniem. Tylko Tony mógł wychować tak sztuczną inteligencję. Oczywiście pewne programy, komendy musiały zostać zapisane na matrycy, ale nie wątpi, że JARVIS akurat tę cechę nabył poprzez kontakt z człowiekiem. A jest przekonany, że Tony uczy każdego, kto tylko jest na to chętny. Jemu wyjaśniał tak wiele mechanizmów współczesnej fizyki, wykraczając poza program, że czasem zastanawiał się dlaczego Stark nie wykładał. Pomijając kompletny brak czasu.

\- Wiem, że pewnie jesteś zmęczony… - zaczyna Tony. – Chcesz obejrzeć film?

\- A możemy po prostu porozmawiać? I obejrzeć coś następnym razem? – pyta, starając się brzmieć na pewnego siebie.

\- Jasne – mówi Tony pospiesznie. – Jestem ci winny odpowiedzi na pytania. Jeśli chcesz – rzuca.

\- To naprawdę głupia gra – stwierdza.

\- Jest genialna. Opatentuje ją i zarobię miliony – śmieje się Tony. – Wiesz, że nadal nie wiem skąd cię wyłuskał Bruce? Ciągle mi powtarza, że powinienem znaleźć sobie swojego własnego geniusza, ale nie powiedział skąd wziął ciebie.

\- Spotkaliśmy się podczas wykładów na mojej uczelni – wyjaśnia. – Nic szczególnego. Doktor Banner prowadził zajęcia z zakresu promieniowania gamma, ale zapisywał źle równania. Nie wiem dlaczego do tej pory. Wyszedł na przerwę i myślałem, że już nie wróci, więc wiesz… poszedłem poprawić równania. I mnie przyłapał. I zaproponował mi pracę – mówi.

\- Nie wierzę – rzuca Tony.

\- Wiem, że nie powinienem poprawiać równań, ale…

\- Nie chodzi o tę część. Bruce narzekał, że któryś z jego kolegów znowu go ciągnie na uczelnię. Bruce nienawidzi wykładać – informuje go Tony. – Pepper go trochę zmusza, bo to dobra reklama dla firmy, ale Bruce, jeśli tylko może, wysyła kogoś w zastępstwie. Dwa tygodnie narzekał, że znowu musi jechać osobiście. I ja mu powiedziałem, że jeśli uważa to za bezsensowne, powinien zmyślić teorię, a potem pod koniec zajęć nazwać wszystkich idiotami i wyjść. Wtedy na pewno nie zaprosiliby go więcej.

\- Żartujesz? – pyta.

\- Nie. Zatem jesteś moim geniuszem, a Bruce niech się wypcha – stwierdza Tony.

Nie może nie westchnąć. Najwyraźniej trwa jakiś spór, w którego sam środek się dostał.

\- Nie biorę w tym udziału – decyduje.

\- Oczywiście, że bierzesz w tym udział – prycha Tony. – Wiem, że jesteś w stosunku do Bruce’a ekstremalnie lojalny. W zasadzie mi to trochę imponuje.

\- Z doktorem Bannerem bardzo dobrze mi się pracuje – oznajmia mu.

\- Cholera, czułem, że to powiesz – wzdycha Tony. – Może uda mi się wymyślić coś fajnego, żeby przeciągnąć cię na swoją stronę. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że Bruce jest bardzo, ale to bardzo ostrożny w kwestii tego z kim pracuje. I jesteś inteligentny.

\- Dzięki – mówi tylko, starając się nie kurczyć.

\- Jesteś za skromny – stwierdza Tony.

\- Studiuję – przypomina mu.

\- I pracujesz z Bruce’em Bannerem na jego własne życzenie. Myślisz, że ilość doktoratów cokolwiek zmieni? – pyta Tony.

\- Fajnie byłoby skończyć studia – wzdycha.

\- A masz z tym jakiś problem? – dziwi się Tony. – Przepytywałem cię przed egzaminami. Jeśli cokolwiek oblałeś to wina źle sformułowanych pytań albo niedouczonych profesorów – stwierdza bez cienia wątpliwości w głosie.

\- Nic nie zawaliłem. Po prostu… - urywa. – Zmiana tematu? – prosi. – Masz ładne mieszkanie – rzuca.

Tony przewraca oczami, ale przestaje wypytywać go o studia. Nie ma jakoś szczególnie określonych planów na to, co zrobi, kiedy skończy. Zakłada, że będzie mógł nadal pracować z Bruce’em. Kiedy zaczynał, jego marzeniem była praca w Stark Industries, ale ono spełniło się o wiele szybciej niż zakładał. I teraz chciał po prostu utrzymać wszystko w takim stanie, w jakim było.

\- Złożę gratulacje w ręce projektantki wnętrz – prycha Tony. – Chcesz zobaczyć widok z okien? Nie masz chyba lęku wysokości? – interesuje się.

\- Powinieneś był spytać, zanim wywiozłeś mnie na szczyt najwyższego punktu w mieście windą – prycha, ale wstaje.

Miasto z tego punktu to roje świateł. Nie słyszy zgiełku tak charakterystycznego dla Nowego Jorku, co wydaje mu się dziwne. Gdzieś na lewo dostrzega wysuniętą część dachu, z której Tony startuje w swojej zbroi. Oczywiście wszyscy wiedzieli, że Stark miał swoją siedzibę w Wieży, ale nie łączył tego z jako takim domem i teraz czuje się jak idiota.

Spina się, kiedy Tony podchodzi blisko niego, obejmując go ramieniem, kiedy wpatrują się w ciemność. Jakoś nie potrzebuje słów, kiedy tak stoją. Przysuwa się nawet odrobinę bliżej, trochę zaskoczony, że Tony promieniuje tak bardzo ciepłem.

***  
  
Kiedy wraca do mieszkania, odwieziony przez Happy’ego – kierowcę Tony’ego, czuje się jakoś nienormalnie lekko. Śmiałby się w ciemność jak wariat, gdyby nie to, że są w Queens i ludzie znają tutaj jego ciotkę.

May śpi już, kiedy przekrada się do swojego pokoju na palcach. Gdy zakłada wymięty kostium Spidermana, nadal jest szczęśliwy.

***  
  
Nie wie czy powinien powiedzieć Bruce’owi o tym, że spotyka się z Tonym. Nie chce, żeby to zostało źle odebrane. I w zasadzie byli na jednej randce. Uważa ją za wyjątkowo udaną, ale to może tylko jego opinia.

\- Za dwa tygodnie jest kolejne sympozjum. Nie wiem czy masz czas, ale naprawdę przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc – oznajmia mu doktor Banner, kiedy kończą omawiać plany na następny tydzień.

Wyniki prezentują się dobrze. Mogą poszaleć z próbkami. Ma jeszcze kilka pomysłów, ale potrzebuje czasu, żeby to przemyśleć.

\- Muszę przygotować materiały. Przemawiam – uściśla Bruce, a jemu przypominają się słowa Tony’ego, że Banner tego nienawidzi. – Nie skusiłem cię znajomościami ani sławami. Ani nawet tematami, które były poruszane na poprzednich spotkaniach, ale teraz Peter, po prostu jestem zdesperowany.

\- Dobra, jadę – decyduje.

Bruce wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- Gdzie? – pyta ostrożnie.

\- Kalifornia. Nie martw się o bilety, samolot ani hotel. Załatwia wszystko firma – informuje go Bruce. – Będziemy nad tym pracować po godzinach, ale akurat to godziny twojej pracy, więc nie powinno być problemu. Wiem, że nie jesteś fanem skupisk ludzkich, ale jest nas dwóch i jakoś przetrwamy. Jeśli nie, udam atak paniki, a ty wezwiesz pogotowie – mówi i chyba tylko częściowo żartuje. – Jeśli przygotujemy dobrze materiał, po poprawkach będziesz miał pierwszą pracę do opublikowania. Zapracowałeś na to – oznajmia mu Banner.

\- Jak długo zostajemy? – pyta mniej pewnie. – Moja ciotka…

\- Wiem, pamiętam. Załatwię to. Jeśli trzeba będzie, firma pokryje koszty opieki przez cały weekend. Wylecimy w piątek wieczorem. W niedzielę wieczorem powrót. Zdążysz na zajęcia – obiecuje mu doktor Banner.

\- Moja ciotka nie jest niepełnosprawna – prycha. – Muszę poprosić sąsiadkę, żeby z nią została – kłamie.

Prawda jest taka, że May da sobie radę. Problem leży w Wadzie. Wilson czuje się jednak ostatnio coraz lepiej. Przestaje miotać się i grozić ludziom bronią bez dobrego powodu. Nadal to robi, kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga, ale nie jest już to aż tak bezgranicznie szalone. Wraca do trzymania się swoich dawnych – równie szalonych zasad.

Jeśli Sarah zgodzi się zostać z May przez te dwa dni, będzie pilnował nawet jej wnuków. Oraz wnuków ich wnuków. Nie ma pojęcia kiedy spłaci ten dług, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek dostanie Nobla, zawrze jej osobę na długiej liście podziękowań.

\- Peter, muszę mieć odpowiedź jak najszybciej. I wpisuję nas na listę. Nie możemy się wycofać w ostatniej chwili – mówi Bruce, co oznacza tylko tyle, że tym razem nie może zawalić.

A tak bywało w przeszłości.

\- Jasne – rzuca.

***  
  
Tony całuje go miękko, kiedy przychodzi do niego, do laboratorium. Gość od BHP zamorduje ich. Peter jest o tym przekonany. Nie robią niczego nieodpowiedniego, ale to nadal przeczy zasadom bezpieczeństwa w pomieszczeniach tego typu. Nie mówiąc już o regulacjach w firmie, które na pewno istnieją.

\- Nie będziemy mieli kłopotów? – pyta.

\- Bruce jest twoim szefem – rzuca Tony. – Kiedy będziemy pracowali razem, to będziemy pracowali razem. Nie żartowałem. Będziesz konsultował materiał, o którym moja wiedza jest zerowa.

\- Cały czas tutaj jesteś i wiesz co robimy – przypomina mu.

\- Ale to nie moja dziedzina. Masz instynktowną wiedzę. Mógłbym dojść do tego poziomu, ale po cholerę mam wszystko wiedzieć, skoro mam ciebie? – pyta Tony i brzmi to sensownie. – A jeśli chodzi ogólnie. Nie będę ukrywał, że ludzie będą kręcili nosem – zaczyna ostrożnie.

Nie wyobraża sobie tego, co stałoby się, gdyby informacja o nich dotarła do prasy. I jest naprawdę zaskoczony, że myśli o nich, jakby już byli razem. Spędzili jeden wieczór razem. Rozmawiają jednak od tygodni i tego rodzaju uczucie było łatwo ignorować, kiedy sądził, że to jednostronne. Myśli jednak tylko o tym, gdy Tony tak na niego patrzy.

\- Zostawiłbym to działowi pijaru – rzuca Stark.

Nie może nie unieść brwi wyżej.

\- Nie wiem jakim cudem wyskakujemy z najgorszymi tematami od razu – wzdycha Tony. – Powinienem cię przekonać, że umawianie się ze mną to świetny pomysł. I będzie super. Jestem mega zabawny i w ogóle jestem błogosławieństwem dla tej ziemi – kpi.

\- Masz sztuczną inteligencję. Wszystko co najlepsze wyciągnąłeś na pierwszej randce – rzuca, a potem czerwieni się, kiedy dociera do niego jak to brzmiało.

Tony zaczyna się śmiać i nie może przestać, dopóki nie uderza go w ramię.

***  
  
Jakoś dwa dni później jeden z jego profesorów odwołuje zajęcia. Dowiadują się w ostatniej chwili i w zasadzie nie ma pojęcia co zrobić, bo Ned ma randkę, a MJ wciąż się uczy w bibliotece. Nie zdąży wrócić do Queens przed pracą. Wysyła do Tony’ego wiadomość, ale nie ma wielkich nadziei. Stark przeważnie ma serie spotkań i na pewno bardzo ważnych rozmów do przeprowadzenia. Tym bardziej jest zaskoczony, kiedy dostaje krótką instrukcję, żeby kupić kawę i na przedostatnim piętrze podać sekretarce swoje nazwisko.

Sam z ochrony jest zaskoczony, kiedy widzi go o tej porze. Jest trochę zdenerwowany, kiedy wjeżdża na samą górę, szczególnie, że ludzi ubywa z każdym piętrem, a ci którzy jadą wraz z nim, patrzą na niego dziwnie. Jego dżinsy i koszulka z długim rękawem nie pasuje do dress kodu firmy. Przynajmniej nie pięter prawników i finansistów.

Zresztą sekretarka Tony’ego spogląda na niego tak, jakby nie wiedziała skąd się tutaj wziął. I podanie nazwiska nie pomaga. Nadal patrzy na niego dziwnie. W zasadzie nie zastanawiał się nad tym co zrobi, jeśli go nie wpuszczą. Nie chce za bardzo dzwonić do Tony’ego pod jego gabinetem.

\- Proszę poczekać, panie Parker. Pan Prezes ma nadal spotkanie – rzuca kobieta po długiej, bardzo długiej chwili.

Siada na wskazanym krześle, stawiając przed sobą dwie kawy. Mija dziesięć minut, zanim decyduje się wypić swoją. Drzwi gabinetu otwierają się jakoś później. Tony odprowadza do wyjścia faceta w drogim garniturze, który wydaje się niezwykle zadowolony z poświęcanej mu uwagi. Sekretarka zaskoczona obserwuje całą scenę pożegnania i stara się nie gapić, ale Tony naprawdę dobrze wygląda w trzyczęściowym garniturze.

\- Liczę na telefon od ciebie – rzuca mężczyzna.

Nawet stąd widzi jak udawany jest uśmiech Tony’ego. Stark odprowadza faceta wzrokiem aż ten znika w windzie.

\- Wykreśl go ze spotkań. Zaznacz, że ma zakaz, kompletny zakaz wejścia na jakiekolwiek imprezy naszej firmy. Jeśli zobaczę go jeszcze raz na tym piętrze, skoczę – rzuca Tony jednym tchem. – Cieszę się, że cię widzę – mówi do niego.

Sekretarka taksuje go wzrokiem raz jeszcze, więc zabiera kawy i wchodzi do gabinetu Tony’ego pospiesznie. Nie znają go na tym piętrze. Nie wyciągnął przepustki, więc są szanse, że dziewczyna nie skojarzy go z przypadkowym laborantem doktora Bannera.

\- Twoja kawa jest już zimna – ostrzega go, ale Tony i tak zabiera papierowy kubek.

Wypija całość za jednym zamachem.

\- A to jest przepis na zawał – stwierdza.

\- Sugerujesz, że jestem w wieku? – kpi Tony.

\- Sugeruję, że moje serce mogłoby tego nie wytrzymać – odpowiada, chociaż prawda jest taka, że od czasu ugryzienia śmienie reagował na kofeinę. – Wszystko w porządku? – pyta.

Tony zaczyna rozpinać guziki swojej marynarki. Ściąga ją i rozkłada na oparciu kanapy. Jego gabinet jest ogromny. Drewniane biurko ustawione pod oknem to w zasadzie jego drobna część. Całe regały wypełnione książkami, ustawione są pod ścianami i tworzą imponującą biblioteczkę. Peter i tak nie zwraca uwagi na nic, bo Tony w samej kamizelce i białej koszuli wygląda świetnie.

Jest coś w garniturach. A może po prostu w Starku.

\- Kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz, nagle humor mi się poprawia – rzuca Tony.

Wie, że się czerwieni, ale jakoś nie może odwrócić wzroku.

\- Więc podobam ci się w garniturze – śmieje się Tony.

\- Jesteś okropny – mówi i ma ochotę zakryć twarz dłońmi.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kiedy ludzie są w związku to coś takiego jak pociąg seksualny to raczej coś normalnego? – pyta Tony.

\- JARVIS sarkazm zdecydowanie ma po tobie – stwierdza.

Ma ochotę spytać czy są w związku, ale gryzie się w język. Całowali się ze cztery razy. Nagle bardzo ma ochotę być nago z Tonym. Najlepiej natychmiast. Nie przebywa z ludźmi, którzy są tak pewni siebie. Jego doświadczenie nie jest równe zeru, ale dociera do niego dysproporcja pomiędzy nimi. Tony sypiał z ludźmi i nie bał się chcieć czegoś, ani po to sięgać.

\- Tata nauczył JARVISA całego zła tego świata – kpi Stark. – Chcesz zostać mamą i pokazać mu, że powinien mieć dobre serce? W zasadzie to nie jest głupi pomysł. On już cię lubi – stwierdza.

\- Skąd wiesz, że JARVIS mnie lubi? – dziwi się.

\- Nazwał cię durniem, ale w naukowy sposób. To u niego oznaka szacunku – odpowiada Tony.

\- Nie, to u ciebie oznaka szacunku – prycha.

\- Fakt. Nazwałem cię kiedyś durniem? – pyta Tony z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie, ale nazwałeś mnie korporacyjnym szpiegiem i próbowałeś przesłuchać – przypomina mu.

\- Tak, to było dobre – przyznaje Stark. – Jak podoba ci się gabinet?

\- Jeśli powiem ci, że się podoba, złożysz gratulacje na ręce kolejnej projektantki wnętrz? – pyta ostrożnie.

Tony uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Bardziej podobasz mi się ty w tym garniturze – mówi, przełykając ciężko.

Nie zna się na flirtowaniu, ale chyba powiedział coś dobrze, bo kiedy Tony na niego patrzy, to widzi w jego oczach coś zupełnie innego. Ten rodzaj zainteresowania rzadko go spotyka.

\- Garnitur wybrałem sam – odpowiada Tony, zaskakując go lekko.

Nie wie co powiedzieć, więc patrzą na siebie. Przypominają mu się wszystkie te filmy, gdzie jakiś stażysta przychodzi do gabinetu prezesa i zaczynają się rozbierać. Chyba się rumieni tylko bardziej, bo Tony patrzy na niego, uśmiechając się tylko szerzej, jakby doskonale wiedział o czym Peter myśli, co tylko pogarsza sprawę.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś – mówi nagle Tony.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Nie wiedziałem czy będziesz miał czas…

\- Muszę sobie zapisać, żeby zawsze znaleźć czas dla ciebie – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Ten dzień naprawdę byłby do dupy, gdyby nie ty – rzuca z taką szczerością, że coś przewraca się w jego żołądku.

Nie chce myśleć o tym, że to te idiotyczne motyle, o których mówiła MJ. Zakochany Peter Parker, to fatalny widok.

\- Co się stało? – pyta. – Jeśli chcesz o tym pogadać…

\- To był jeden z udziałowców. Stary kolega mojego ojca. I dwie godziny spędził na opowiadaniu mi jak wydymałby moją asystentkę – przyznaje Tony. – Obrzydliwe. Pepper jest… Pepper… W ogóle…

\- Zrobiłeś mu zakaz na imprezy firmowe? To raczej się nie uda – stwierdza, chociaż jest w szoku.

\- Wykupię go. Pepper czasem zastępuje mnie na spotkaniach. Nie ma szans, żeby została sam na sam z tym typem – rzuca Tony.

\- Nie wiem co miałbym…

\- To nie wymaga komentarza – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Wygadałem się. A co na uczelni? Powiedz coś, cokolwiek…

\- Profesor się pochorował i odwołał zajęcia. Ned jest na randce – rzuca i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Wade nadal u znajomych? – pyta ciekawie Tony.

\- Tak. Ma wrócić w ten weekend – przyznaje.

\- Jak się miewa? Może miałbym dla niego terapeutę. Pracuje dla nas w centrum dla weteranów. Zrozumiałby go lepiej niż jakiś przypadkowy ktoś. Wspomniałeś, że Wade był w wojsku – tłumaczy Tony.

\- Tak, tak. Dzięki, ale Wade nie jest na razie na etapie… terapeutów – przyznaje ostrożnie i robi mu się głupio, że faktycznie o tym rozmawiają.

Tony wydaje się realnie przejęty. A gdyby wiedział o kim rozmawiali, sytuacja raczej nie wyglądałaby tak samo. Technicznie nie okłamuje Tony’ego, ale jego sumienie podpowiada mu, że to nie jest krystalicznie czysta sprawa. Nie ma jednak pojęcia co zrobić. Podjął już decyzję. Nie zamierzał się ujawniać. Życie Petera Parkera nie mogło się rozpaść, bo Spiderman sobie nie radził. Pierwszy raz było odwrotnie. I chyba wolał tę opcję od poprzedniej.

\- Sam sobie z tym nie poradzi – rzuca Tony.

\- To nie jest moja decyzja, ani moja historia do opowiedzenia – odpowiada.

***  
  
Jakoś umknęło mu, że w związku z ich planami, Bruce będzie zostawał dłużej, żeby mogli przygotować wykład i prezentację. Dwa tygodnie wydawały się całkiem godnym kawałkiem czasu do momentu, w którym utknęli na pierwszych dwóch zdaniach. Tony przychodzi do laboratorium o wiele wcześniej niż zwykle i zamiera na widok Bannera.

Patrzy na niego, jakby liczył na jakieś wskazówki, a Peter może tylko pokiwać przecząco głową, bo nie, nie powiedział Bruce’owi. I na razie nie chce, żeby wiedział ktokolwiek.

Tony nie całuje go na powitanie i siada grzecznie koło nich, kiedy próbują stworzyć sensowny wstęp.

\- Jak ty piszesz tego rodzaju przemówienia? – pyta Bruce w końcu.

\- Nie piszę. Po prostu staję na scenie i błyszczę geniuszem – kpi Tony.

\- Ja pytam poważnie – jęczy doktor Banner.

\- A ja odpowiadam poważnie. Wiesz dlaczego tak mało prac opublikowałem? Nie jestem zdolny do napisania żadnej. To droga przez mękę – informuje ich Tony. – Pepper próbowała pisać dla mnie wystąpienia dla Zarządu, ale kończyło się tak samo. Nie zapamiętam niczego.

\- Jezu, to tak wiele tłumaczy – wzdycha Bruce.

\- No to może pan zabłyśnie geniuszem – wtrąca.

Doktor Banner patrzy na niego tak, jakby go nie poznawał. Peter jednak czuje, że spędzą pełne dwa tygodnie na zaplanowaniu tego wykładu. A chciałby trochę pożyć.

\- Uciekaj, ja odwrócę jego uwagę – kpi Tony. – Zresztą po co dobijasz Petera? Wiem, że ma dobre serce, ale Bruce, twój wykład, twój problem – prycha.

\- W zasadzie mój też – wtrąca ostrożnie.

\- Udało mi się go namówić na sympozjum – wyjaśnia Bruce.

Czuje wzrok Tony’ego na sobie. Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby o tym wspomnieć. Widywali się pięć dni w tygodniu, a w poniedziałek byłby z powrotem. Stark był nienaturalnie zainteresowany jego karierą naukową. Nie chciał mu robić za dużych nadziei. Z jego trybem życia i nadmiarem obowiązków, nie miał szans na odkrycie niczego zaskakującego.

\- Wylatuje z nami – ciągnie Bruce dalej.

Tony uśmiecha się na widok jego zaskoczonej miny.

\- W kółko ci powtarzam, że mam trzy doktoraty – rzuca Stark.

\- Wiem, po prostu nie wiedziałem, że bierzesz udział w takich rzeczach… - urywa niepewnie.

\- Skoro nie pisze przemówień, nic dziwnego, że go to tak cieszy – wzdycha Bruce. – Nie ma szans, że podrzucę ci nasze badania, przeczytasz je i sklecisz coś na wstępie, potem to nagramy i spiszemy? – rzuca doktor Banner.

Plan wydaje się idealny. Peter jest totalnie za.

\- Nie. Wasze badania, wasz problem – prycha Tony. – A ja sobie idę zajrzeć na próbki – śmieje się.

***  
  
Wypoczywa przez ten tydzień. Skraca patrolowanie miasta do koniecznego minimum. Robi zakupy, wysypia się i nadrabia zaległości z uczelnią. Nie wychodzi na kolejną randkę z Tonym, bo piszą z Bruce’em wykład. Nie chce też narzucać się, bo akurat teraz ma czas. Nie tak to powinno wyglądać.

Zresztą naprawdę potrzebował snu.

Kiedy Wade wraca, jest pełen energii i z przyjemnością słucha o kolejnym arcywrogu, którego pokonali X-Meni z nieocenioną pomocą Deadpoola. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że Wilson jest traktowany jako podręczne narzędzie zniszczenia. Jakoś do końca jednak nie ufa misjom X-Menów. Udają świętoszkowatych, ale mają takie same problemy jak Wade. W pewnym sensie wszyscy są wyrzutkami.

\- Coś nowego u mojego przyjaciela pajęczaka? – pyta Wade.

Waha się, bo nie ma pojęcia czy powinien się przyznawać. Wilson go nie wsypie, ale nadal nie wie jak Wade to odbierze.

\- Spotykam się z Tonym – mówi.

\- Koleś – rzuca Wade. – Poświęcasz się dla drużyny, żeby nas nie usmażył laserami – śmieje się.

\- On nie wie, że jestem Spidermanem – przypomina mu. – I tak to zostanie.

Wade milczy, co jest czymś nowym. I trochę przerażającym. Nie chce dzielić czasu na to, co było przed i po, ale jednak Wilson zmienił się bardzo. Nie wie czy na lepsze. Nie potrafi określić jaki rodzaj szaleństwa bardziej do niego przemawia. Kiedy jednak Vanessa żyła, odnosił wrażenie, że nie był w tym sam, co było dość egoistyczne z jego strony.

\- Wiedziałem, że go lubisz – odzywa w końcu Wade. – Wiem, że nie daje najlepszych związkowych rad, ale ty się nie nadajesz do kłamania.

\- Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie spyta mnie czy jestem Spidermanem – rzuca.

\- Pewnie nie. Chociaż w tej masce jesteście całkiem podobni – kpi Deadpool.

***  
  
Zaczyna panikować na cztery dni przed wylotem. Tak zajęli się z Bruce’em pisaniem, że kompletnie zapomniał, że nie ma w co się ubrać. A jakoś nie sądzi, żeby koszulka i dżinsy wystarczyły. Udaje mu się ubłagać, żeby MJ urwała się z zajęć i lądują w centrum handlowym z nieszokująco niskim budżetem i brakiem perspektyw.

Powinien tak podsumować swoje życie.

MJ jest wściekła, że nie dał jej znać wcześniej oraz, że mają tylko dwie godziny zanim będzie musiał wrócić do pracy. Przymierza dostępne już gotowe garnitury, ale jest za wysoki i zbyt szczupły. MJ twierdzi, że przypomina wyglądem grabarza w każdej z czarnych marynarek. Nie brzmi to pocieszająco.

\- Dobra, spróbujemy inaczej – decyduje Michelle. – Ufasz mi? – pyta jeszcze, co zaczyna kwestionować, kiedy jego przyjaciółka wciska go w koszule w kropki i brązowe spodnie.

Wygląda na hipstera i to tego najgorszego rodzaju, który zamiast wypić normalną lemoniadę, wybiera taką w spreju. Albo coś, co jest podane na łopacie.

\- Jestem gościem od pizzy – rzuca.

\- Ale nie możesz wyglądać na dostawcę – wzdycha MJ. – A nie stać nas, żeby kupić ci coś, co jest faktycznie w twoim rozmiarze – zauważa. – Jak zaczniesz zarabiać miliony i będzie cię stać na stylistkę, będziesz sobie dyktował co chcesz…

\- Dobra, dobra. Jestem ci wdzięczny i wyglądam dobrze – stwierdza.

\- Mógłbyś nie brzmieć na tak zaskoczonego – rzuca Michelle, ale nie brzmi na obrażoną. – Zabierasz mnie na lody. Duże lody. Do końca życia.

\- I jeden dzień dłużej – obiecuje jej, a potem dociera do niego, że MJ mówi o dzisiejszym dniu.

Mają jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Stara się nie pogubić toreb, co wcale nie jest takie proste, bo najwyraźniej wszystko musi być spakowane do osobnego opakowania, chociaż żyją w czasach ekologicznego wariactwa. Czuje, że jest obserwowany, ale to chyba wina tego, że ma na sobie koszulę w paski, która tylko podkreśla to jak szczupły jest. MJ twierdzi, że to z jej strony specjalny zabieg. A on jej ufa.

\- Nie odwracaj się – rzuca Michelle, kiedy pcha go w wąski korytarz. – Ktoś nas śledzi – dodaje, a zanim od zdąża zareagować, jego przyjaciółka obraca się i pryska po oczach napastnika gazem pieprzowym.

MJ kopie faceta pod kolanem, powalając go na płytki galerii i to w zasadzie koniec, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje do chwili, w której poznaje tę twarz.

\- Na miłość boską – wyrywa mu się. – Happy?

\- Znasz gościa? – dziwi się MJ. – Łaził za nami cały czas. Powiedziałam, że chcę iść na lody, bo chciałam zobaczyć czy faktycznie za nami pójdzie.

Wybiera numer Tony’ego bez zastanowienia, bo nie zna nikogo innego. Happy nie pociera piekących oczu, ale skóra na jego twarzy zaczyna nieznacznie zmieniać kolor. Wyglądał na równie zszokowanego co on sam. Z MJ nie należało jednak zadzierać.

\- Hej – rzuca Tony jakoś niepewnie.

\- Uhm, spotkaliśmy Happy’ego na mieście – mówi od razu.

\- Przysięgam, że nie kazałem cię śledzić. Happy ma obsesję – wtrąca Tony pospiesznie. – Ubzdurał sobie, że masz zbyt czyste akta. Na moją korzyść powinno zadziałać to, że była dziewczyna próbowała mnie porwać – mówi Tony.

\- Co? Dlaczego Happy mnie śledził? Znaczy ja nie o tym. Jest jakaś szansa, że nie oskarżycie mojej koleżanki o napaść? – pyta.

Nie wie za bardzo jak wyjaśnić to, że MJ nie chciała uszkodzić ochroniarza Tony’ego. I też miała małą obsesję. A raczej potrafiła się bronić, jeśli coś wzbudziło jej podejrzenia. Jej instynkt chwilami działa lepiej od jego własnego. A może Happy nie zwrócił jego uwagi, bo mu tak naprawdę nie zagrażał.

Jest zaskoczony, że Tony przyjeżdża po nich osobiście samochodem. Karetka zabiera Happy’ego, bo gaz pieprzowy to nie zabawka.

\- Michelle, Tony, Tony, Michelle – rzuca, nie wiedząc za bardzo co jeszcze powiedzieć.

\- Parker, prosiłam cię milion razy, żebyś do mnie nie mówił po imieniu. Jestem MJ – przedstawia się jego przyjaciółka.

Wyciąga dłoń w stronę Tony’ego, który ściska ją nieznacznie.

\- A teraz, Stark, wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego twój ochroniarz śledził mojego przyjaciela, bo to jest nielegalne na tym kontynencie – rzuca Michelle.

\- Daj spokój – syczy.

\- Nie udowodnisz, że byliście śledzeni – odpowiada Tony bez zająknięcia.

\- Tak, bo nie widziałam jak robił mi zdjęcia, kiedy poprawiałam Peterowi krawat i pasek – rzuca MJ i przewraca oczami.

Tony wydaje się być pod wrażeniem. Najchętniej znalazłby się w innym miejscu. Z daleka od nich. Sprawdzając co z Happym, chociaż ochroniarz Tony’ego bardziej chyba oberwał w swoją dumę niż w twarz, co go minimalnie pocieszało.

\- Niezła jest – mówi Tony, a potem wyciąga swoją komórkę i otwiera zdjęcie, na którym MJ klęczy przed nim, kiedy układa pasek na jego szczupłych biodrach.

Wie, że robi głupią minę, ale z boku to naprawdę wygląda dziwnie. MJ wydaje się przednio ubawiona, jakby zrobiła to specjalnie. A potem przestaje się szczerzyć, kiedy patrzy na Tony’ego.

\- Albo macie bardzo dziwny sposób kontroli nad pracownikami, co wątpię, albo Parker, cholera – wyrywa się MJ. – Aprobuję – dodaje, przesuwając wzrokiem po Tonym od góry do dołu, jakby podziwiała go jak rzeźbę w muzeum.

Może tylko zakryć oczy dłonią.

\- A odpowiadając na pytanie twojego ochroniarza, jestem byłą dziewczyną – rzuca MJ, uśmiechając się czarująco. – Peter dzwoni do mnie, kiedy tylko może. Mamy świetne relacje.

\- Które ulegną pogorszeniu, jeśli się nie uciszysz – mówi i ma to zabrzmieć groźnie, ale wychodzi słabo nawet w jego własnych uszach.

Tony kpi z niego całą drogę do firmy, ale sytuacja nie wydaje się już tak zabawna, kiedy okazuje się, że Happy musi zostać na obserwacji w szpitalu.

***  
  
Tony przeprasza go za swojego ochroniarza. Niewiele to zmienia, bo Peter jakoś niespecjalnie jest urażony. Bardziej przeraża go, że MJ po tych lekcjach samoobrony jest chodzącym małym zabójcą. Happy jest od niego kilkukrotnie cięższy, ale poradziła sobie z nim w ciągu sekund. Jest silniejszy od nich wszystkich, ale nadal miałby z tym problem. Tak polegał na swoich zdolnościach jako Spidermana, że dopiero teraz dociera do niego, że zwykły trening, też zdziałałby wiele.

Nie ma jednak czasu zapisać się na zajęcia MJ. Czy jakiekolwiek inne.

Wade uczy go podstaw tego samego wieczoru, kiedy o to prosi. Spędzają kilka godzin na dachu, a Deadpool przerzuca go przed biodro parę razy, zanim daje sobie spokój i zaczyna od podstaw, trochę przerażony, że Peter nie potrafił nawet dobrze zwinąć dłoni w pięść. Nie przepadał za agresją. Nie bez powodu pętał ludzi w sieci i zostawiał.

Wade obiecuje zachowywać się w weekend pod jego nieobecność, jeśli kupi mu prezent. Dla pewności ustawia go pod mieszkaniem swojej ciotki, prosząc go o pilnowanie May, bo jednak jego ciotka nie mogła sama się poruszać sprawnie, a wypadki chodziły po ludziach. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś się jej stało, kiedy był poza stanem.

***  
  
Jest trochę onieśmielony, kiedy wsiadają z Bruce’em do prywatnego samolotu Tony’ego. Stark znajduje się już w środku, popijając kawę. Ma ochotę zwrócić mu uwagę, że jest późny wieczór, ale dostrzega stertę dokumentów i dociera do niego, że Tony nie zamierza zasnąć. Nie podczas lotu.

Waha się, nie wiedząc gdzie usiąść. Ignoruje wiadomości od MJ, życzącej mu udanego weekendu. Ned jeszcze nie wie, ale będą musieli pogadać. Michelle jest nawet na tyle miła, że odwiedza Happy’ego w szpitalu i przynosi mu kwiaty. Robi sobie zdjęcie z ochroniarzem Tony’ego, co jest trochę przerażające.

Siada naprzeciwko Bruce’a, starając się nikomu nie przeszkadzać. Zasypia bardzo szybko.

***  
  
Tony zachowuje się jak gwiazda nawet na sympozjum naukowym. Jest zresztą traktowany jak jedna, co trochę wybija go z jego własnej orbity. Naprawdę nie lubi tłumów. Trzymają się z Bruce’em bardziej z boku, pozwalając Tony’emu odciągać od nich uwagę. Najwyraźniej bowiem wiele osób chce porozmawiać też z Bannerem na co on nie ma w ogóle ochoty.

Odbierają klucze z recepcji i kierują się na swoje piętro.

\- Nie powinniśmy poczekać na Tony’ego? – waha się.

Są razem dwa tygodnie. Ma zarezerwowany pokój, ale nie ma pojęcia czy faktycznie ma w nim zostawić rzeczy. Nie mieli nawet kiedy pogadać o tym wyjeździe, bo z Bruce’em pracowali przez cały czas. A potem nadrabiał czas z Wade’em.

Nie chce wyjść na idiotę i wprosić się do Tony’ego, chociaż prawda jest taka, że mają dwa dni i mogliby je spędzić razem. Nareszcie.

\- Pewnie ma apartament na samej górze – stwierdza Bruce i wzrusza ramionami, jakby to była jakiegoś rodzaju norma.

\- Jasne – wyrywa mu się.

Jego pokój jest ogromny i przez chwilę zastanawia się czy to też nie jest rodzaj apartamentu. Ma własny salon, co z pewnością nie jest normą. Dziwi go trochę, że nie ląduje jak inni asystenci na niższych piętrach. Pochlebia mu to też, bo wie, że to Bruce zgłaszał ich do organizatora. Tony dowiedział się w zasadzie po fakcie, kiedy wszystko było załatwione.

Pada na twarz i zasypia w ciągu minut, chociaż to nie był aż tak wyczerpujący lot.

Budzik stawia go na nogi o wiele za wcześnie. May życzy mu dobrego dnia i prosi o zdjęcia. Są z Sarah dumne z niego. Musi kupić prezenty, ale nagle dociera do niego, że nie będzie miał nawet kiedy. Tony i Bruce będą mieli w sumie cztery wkłady i nie chciał przegapić żadnego z nich. A nie ukrywał, że interesowało go też parę innych. Zabrał nawet laptop, żeby robić sobie notatki, jeśli to będzie możliwe.

Jest dość ciepło, ale i tak zabiera marynarkę. MJ przygotowała mu strój na każdy dzień i zamierzał kupić jej tyle lodów, ile tylko chciała. Zresztą chyba dobrze wybrała, bo kiedy Tony go widzi w tej koszuli, jego oczy zaczynają błyszczeć. Widzi, że się podoba i to coś miłego. Mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.

\- Wczoraj, kiedy zobaczyłem was, sądziłem, że ktoś zabrał swoje dziecko – słyszy tuż za sobą. – A tutaj proszę, czyżby to zaginiony asystent doktora Bannera – kpi facet.

\- Perry, jak miło cię widzieć – mówi Bruce, chociaż jego ton raczej świadczy o czymś zupełnie przeciwnym.

Facet jest w wieku Bannera i muszą się dobrze znać. Tony nie wydaje się poruszony spotkaniem, ale to trochę gra.

\- Doktor Jeff Perry – przedstawia się mężczyzna i wyciąga w jego stronę dłoń.

\- Uhm, Peter Parker, bardzo mi miło – odpowiada, bo jego ciotka dobrze go wychowała.

Perry wydaje się na coś czekać i nadal trzyma jego dłoń. Są za blisko. Nie czuje oddechu faceta na policzku, ale jeszcze kilka centymetrów, a wiedziałby jakieś pasty mężczyzna używa.

Tony wygląda na spiętego, kiedy obserwuje tę wymianę.

\- Czekam na twój tytuł, Parker – rzuca Perry.

\- Jego Królewska Mość – wyrywa mu się.

Tony zaczyna się śmiać i nie przestaje dopóki po twarzy nie ciekną mu łzy. Bruce krztusi się w swoją pięść, starając się ukryć rozbawienie

Perry uśmiecha się do niego nieszczerze, ale w końcu puszcza jego dłoń. Peter nie wyciera jej, a bardzo ma ochotę.

\- Zmieniam zdanie, przebywanie w Tonym nie wychodzi ci na dobre – wzdycha doktor Banner, kiedy zostają sami.

\- Nie gadaj. To było świetne – mówi Stark.

***  
  
Musiał mieć pecha, bo pozostali, których przedstawia mu Bruce, są bardzo mili. Rozmawiają o jego planach, studiach i programie nauczania. Mniej otwiera się w kwestii badań dla firmy, bo nie jest idiotą. Może rozmawiać o tym, co zamierzają ogłosić, ale nic poza tym. Stara się uogólniać na ile może, kierując rozmowę bardziej w kierunku tego, co czytał ostatnio, ale nie jest to aż tak proste.

Tony zostawia ich, bo obracają się z Bruce’em w innym tłumie. Stark lawiruje pomiędzy stołami, zamieniając po kilka zdań z każdym. Nie zatrzymuje się jednak na dłużej nigdzie. Znika jakoś później i Peter nie ma pojęcia kiedy się znowu zobaczą.

\- Zapominam, że spędzasz z nim więcej czasu niż ze mną – mówi nagle Bruce.

\- Co? Nie – rzuca.

\- Wiem, że przesiadujecie u siebie w laboratoriach. Zawsze mu się nudzi – prycha Bruce. – Cieszy mnie, że nie zaśniesz nad wirówką, bo nie masz z kim przeprowadzić inteligentnej rozmowy. Pewnie nie jestem tak zabawny, co? – kpi.

\- Doktorze Banner, jest pan bardzo dowcipny – zapewnia go.

\- Tak, faktycznie jestem – stwierdza Bruce, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. – Chodziło mi raczej o to, że z Tonym jest łatwo rozmawiać. Nie zaskoczyło mnie bardzo, że cię do siebie skusił.

\- Zostaję tylko na ten jeden projekt – zapewnia go.

\- Chyba, że razem dojdziecie do czegoś przełomowego, a widzę jak rozmawiacie – prycha Bruce.

Nie wie jak na to odpowiedzieć. Interesując ich różne dziedziny. Kiedy rozmawiają o nauce z Tonym wydaje się to proste i łatwe. A przede wszystkim osiągalne. Nie myśli o godzinach eksperymentów i skrupulatnym planowaniu każdego kroku. Oczywiście pamięta o tym, ale wydaje się to dodatkiem, a nie podstawą. Więcej dzieje się w jego głowie niż na papierze.

Doktor Banner zerka na zegarek i ziewa przeciągle.

\- Mamy godzinę zanim zaczną się wykłady. Widzimy się przed salą? – proponuje Banner.

\- Jasne – rzuca.

Nie oczekiwał, że będą go niańczyli. Pierwszy raz jest na podobnych wykładach, więc korzysta. Robi dla Neda nagranie samego planu z nazwiskami, od których kręci mu się w głowie. Tematy, które będą poruszane to aktualne trendy w nauce, ale bardziej pod kątem biznesu. Nie dostałby się tutaj, gdyby nie Bruce i praca w Stark Industries. Obiecuje sobie, że to nie ostatni raz, kiedy uczestniczy w podobnych wykładach.

May czuje się nie najgorzej. Poprawia jej humor zdjęciem panoramy wybrzeża. Podejrzewa, że mają takie pokoje, bo to sponsorowane wykłady. Kiedy Bruce prowadził zajęcia na jego uczelni i nie mieli dla niego nawet porządnych ciasteczek. I zmuszony był do towarzystwa mało ogarniętych w temacie studentów. Tymczasem tutaj znajdują się ludzie z takimi ilorazami inteligencji, że boi się odezwać.

\- Poradzisz sobie – zapewnia go May.

\- Dłonie mi się pocą. Mam chyba atak paniki, a kołnierzyk wgryza mi się w szyję – jęczy. – Wiesz co to są za ludzie? – pyta, starając się szeptać, bo nie jest na tarasie sam.

\- Tacy sami jak ty – prycha May. – Sarah mówi, żebyś nie przesadzał. I zrób więcej zdjęć – prosi.

\- Jasne – rzuca.

Pogoda jest genialna. Żałuje, że musi wrócić do środka, ale spędził godzinę włócząc się po hotelu. Trochę głupio mu, że przypomina sobie o Tonym i Brucie, kiedy czeka na nich przed drzwiami sali. Nie wie czy Banner potrzebuje go jakoś szczególnie pomiędzy wykładami, bo nadal jest jego stażystą. Asystentem. Tony nie zabrał Pepper, ale ona raczej zajmowała się sprawami administracyjnymi, a nie naukowymi w firmie.

Jest zaskoczony, że nie ma jeszcze dwunastej, a Tony już wygląda na zmęczonego. Kiedy dostrzega mały tłumek za Starkiem wszystko się wyjaśnia.

***  
  
Decyduje, że nie będzie notował, bo i tak nie nadążałby. Zrobi notatki wieczorem w pokoju albo pomiędzy wykładami. Prezentacje są dostępne online na stronie sympozjum, więc będzie miał gotowe wzory. Zresztą aktualnie bardziej chodzi o wyczucie co aktualnie dzieje się na rynku, a nie faktyczną naukę. Nie do końca mu to odpowiada, ale Tony i Bruce słuchają szefa działu naukowego jednej z tajwańskich firm z zainteresowaniem.

I prezentacja jest dobra. Nijak ma się do tego, co robią z doktorem Bannerem, ale rozumie dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby zainwestować w coś podobnego. Mechanika wkracza na całkiem nowy poziom. Tony wyznaczył trendy, a jednocześnie Stark Industries jest chyba jedyną firmą, która pomimo swojego potencjału nie wydaje się zainteresowana tworzeniem zbroi czy robotów o ludzkich rozmiarach. Zamiast tego tworzą protezy, które cieszą się dużym powodzeniem.

Zaczyna nieśmiało bić brawo, kiedy referent schodzi ze sceny.

\- Mam jeszcze jeden wykład, na który chciałem pójść przed obiadem – rzuca Tony, kiedy wychodzą z sali. – Jakie plany, chłopaki?

Bruce zerka na niego pytająco.

\- Pójdę na tyle wykładów na ile zdołam – przyznaje. – Jest super.

\- Świetnie, to takie wesołe miasteczko dla kujonów. A ty chcesz załapać się na każdą karuzelę – śmieje się Tony. – Prawdziwa zabawa zaczyna się popołudniem, a ty będziesz przejedzony watą cukrową i śpiący.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – prycha.

\- Zaufaj mi. Rano nie dzieje się nic ciekawego – oznajmia mu Tony.

\- Niestety ma rację. Profesor Lai referował tak wcześnie z powodu różnicy stref czasowych. Nie wstałbym w innym przypadku – rzuca Bruce. – Chciałem cię wyciągnąć jeszcze na doszlifowanie prezentacji. Cały czas mam wrażenie, że nie wyjaśniamy tego odpowiednio. Jakieś prostsze sformułowanie byłoby z pewnością lepsze, ale brakuje mi równie trafnego wyrażenia.

\- Zawsze mogę zadzwonić do MJ i sprawdzić czy wie o czym do niej mówię – proponuje. – Myślę, że wypadnie pan świetnie – zapewnia go.

Nie zazdrości mu. Bruce denerwował się nawet podczas wykładów u nich na uczelni, a jego koledzy byli wpatrzeni w Bannera jak w Boga i nikt nie kwestionował nawet błędnych równań na tablicy. Tutaj otaczali ich ludzie przyzwyczajeni do występowania publicznie. Inteligentni i oczytani. Peter uwielbia swoje ciche laboratorium i mikroskop z poprzedniej epoki.

\- Widziałem, że coś nagrywałeś na tarasie – odzywa się nagle Tony. – Przeważnie nasz dział marketingu ściąga materiały z głównej strony, ale może podeślesz im trochę własnych zdjęć – proponuje Tony.

\- Nie będzie problemu, ale to tylko trochę filmów dla moich przyjaciół. Nie chciałem, żeby May się martwiła – wzdycha i nie dodaje, że po raz pierwszy jest poza stanem.

Tony i Bruce latają po całym świecie. Banner był na dwóch konferencjach w Europie tylko w tym roku. Przy takiej ilości obowiązków przestawało go dziwić, że Bruce miał cały sztab asystentów, laborantów i bliskich współpracowników. I nie wiedział jak Tony dawał sobie radę jedynie z sekretarką i Pepper Potts, która organizowała nie wiadomo co, tak naprawdę.

\- Robiłeś zdjęcia dla tego brukowca… - zaczyna Bruce.

\- Tak – wzdycha.

\- Byłeś paparazzi – śmieje się Tony.

\- Nie. Starałem się… - zaczyna, ale nie wie co ma powiedzieć.

\- Nie latał za celebrytami. Robił zdjęcia Spidermanowi – rzuca Bruce. – Nie musisz się bać, że fotki ciebie w szortach trafią na pierwsze strony – kpi doktor Banner.

Brew Tony’ego unosi się wyżej na wzmiankę o Spidermanie. I Peter bardzo chce opuścić to pomieszczenie. Niespecjalnie chwali się swoją karierą fotografa, bo nie osiągnął na tym podłożu kompletnie nic. O zdjęciach Spidermana w zasadzie zapomniał. Ta praca nigdy nie miała stać się jego głównym planem. Kiedy przygotował swój życiorys na prośbę Bruce’a, bo musiał złożyć oficjalne dokumenty do firmy, zamieścił tam notatkę, bo miał nadzieję, że wyróżniało go to z tłumu podobnych jemu studentów.

Nie sądził, że Bruce faktycznie to sprawdził.

Czuje wzrok Tony’ego na sobie i to nie jest przyjemne.

\- O czy ja widzę Helen Cho? – rzuca nagle doktor Banner. – Zostawiam was. Peter, gdybyś był tak miły, na godzinę przed moim wykładem zapukaj do mojego pokoju – mówi i zostawia go z Tonym zanim, Peter zdąża odpowiedzieć.

Zerka na Starka, który przypatruje mu się z otwartym zainteresowaniem, jakby był zagadką do rozgryzienia. Niemal spodziewa się, że Tony już połączył kropki. Był fatalny w ukrywaniu się i teraz to do niego dociera, kiedy zauważa jak wyraźny ślad po sobie pozostawił.

\- Robiłeś zdjęcia Spidermanowi – podejmuje Tony.

\- Powiedziałbym ci to, gdyby to miało znaczenie – mówi. – Wiem, że… - urywa.

\- Mamy słaby rozejm – kończy za niego Tony. – Czyli jeśli spytałbym Spiderman czy Iron Man…

\- Iron Man – odpowiada cierpko. – Świat poradziłby sobie bez Spidermana. Bez Iron Mana jednak nie do końca – przyznaje, chociaż to nie jest łatwe.

Tony wydaje się naprawdę zaskoczony.

\- Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – prosi, chociaż to nie w porządku.

Nadużywa przywileju, który ma. Nie czuje się z tym dobrze. Jakby wykorzystywał swoje moce do czynienia zła. Wyobrażał sobie ten wyjazd trochę inaczej. Może to dziecinne, ale sądził, że spędzą więcej czasu razem. Może nie na całowaniu, ale chociaż na rozmowie. Kolejne tygodnie zapowiadają się bardzo intensywnie. May ściągają gips we wtorek, a fizjoterapia zaczyna się już następnego dnia. Oficjalnie ma potrwać sześć tygodni, ale w jej wieku to może zabrać nawet pół roku. Ma nadzieję, że jego ciotka będzie w stanie jakoś później sama dostać się do ośrodka, ale pewności też nie ma.

Zawsze zostaje kolega Wade’a, który jest taksówkarzem.

\- Bruce nie lubi oficjalnych kolacji i zawsze zamawia do pokoju – podejmuje nagle Tony. – Wiem, że miałem cię nie zabierać do restauracji, ale…

\- Jasne – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Z przyjemnością.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego radośnie, jakby jego zgoda faktycznie go cieszyła. Jakby Peter mógł odpowiedzieć inaczej.

\- Nie będziemy sami przy stoliku – ostrzega go Tony. – Świetnie wyglądasz. MJ ma dobry gust – dodaje odrobinę ciszej.

Napina swoje nikłe mięśnie mimowolnie. Jest wyższy od Tony’ego, ale Stark nadrabia prezencją. I pewnością siebie. Chciałby mieć tę siłę przebicia albo chociaż połowę wiary we własne możliwości. Ćwierć też by się przydała.

\- Zaprosiłbym cię do siebie, ale niestety tu są zebrane największe plotkary świata. Twoja reputacja poszłaby się pieprzyć i raczej nikt nie uwierzyłby, że spędziliśmy wieczór rozmawiając – przyznaje Tony cicho. – Zjemy dzisiaj razem kolację i jutro obiad, jeśli dasz się zaprosić – rzuca Stark.

\- Nie ma problemu – mówi, chociaż najchętniej poszedłby z Tonym do jego pokoju.

Nie posiadał żadnej reputacji. A podejrzewał, że nie jest na tyle charakterystyczny, aby go zapamiętano. Nie chciał jednak robić Tony’emu problemów. Ani przypadkowo wylądować w jakimś brukowcu. Jego koledzy z uczelni mieliby powód do śmiechu, a May zamordowałaby go, gdyby się później dowiedziała, że spotykał się ze Starkiem faktycznie.

\- Nie daj się Bruce’owi ciągać po wykładach, które interesują tylko niego. Chodzi na część, bo to jego kumple, ale też starzy nudziarze jak on – prycha Tony.

\- Uhm, doktor Banner na sto procent wybiera się tylko na twoje prezentacje – oznajmia mu.

\- Mówiłem? Kumple i starzy nudziarze – śmieje się Stark.

***  
  
Chce powiedzieć, że się nie denerwuje, ale kiedy Bruce wychodzi na scenę i zaczyna przerzucać notatki, jego dłonie są wilgotne i trzęsą się lekko. Tony siedzi zaraz koło niego i trąca go w kostkę. Kiedy zerka na Starka ten mruga do niego, uśmiechając się. To jeden z ostatnich wykładów tego dnia. Nie całkiem zakończenie, ale z pewnością ważniejszy punkt. Sala jest wypełniona po brzegi. Ktoś nawet nagrywa.

\- Dlaczego nie zaczęliśmy tego pisać wcześniej – wzdycha.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle to spisaliście pozostaje dla mnie tajemnicą – odpowiada mu Tony półszeptem. – Bruce da sobie radę. Ma tę aurę zapatrzonego w bibliotekę naukowca. W połowie zapomni o notatkach – prycha.

\- Potem idziemy na twoją prezentację. Nie wiem jak możesz się nie denerwować. Tutaj są tłumy – rzuca i obraca się za siebie.

Milką, bo Bruce zaczyna ostrożnie, wprowadzając wszystkich. Nabiera pewności siebie z każdym słowem, ale to nadal nie ten poziom, który prezentuje Tony z żartami i metaforami, które ciągną się czasem przez całą prezentację. Stark jest zabawny i profesjonalny. Doktor Banner tak skupiony na faktach i nauce, że prawie pomija całą frajdę. Chociaż jego akurat bawi.

\- Poszło dobrze – rzuca Tony półszeptem, kiedy żegnają Bruce brawami. – A teraz trudna część – dodaje, chociaż w zasadzie doktorowi Bannerowi pozostało jedynie się pożegnać i zejść ze sceny bez wywrócenia się.

Bruce ściska w dłoniach ich notatki tak kurczowo, że zaczyna się martwić o jego powrót. Nie wyobraża sobie wyjścia na scenę przy tych wszystkich umysłach. A doktor Banner to szanowany naukowiec. Słyszał jak pozostali z nim rozmawiali. Prócz sporadycznych przypadków osobistych niechęci, Bruce był szanowany i lubiany.

\- Mogę zadać kilka pytań? – pyta Tony na tyle głośno, że słyszą go wszyscy.

Doktor Banner zamiera w notatkami w dłoniach i zaczyna machać do niego, jakby liczył, że powstrzyma jakoś Starka. Peter zakrywa twarz rękami i spogląda na stojącego mężczyznę spomiędzy własnych palców. Nie wie dlaczego Tony to robi, ale nie zna nikogo bardziej wrednego.

\- Nie możecie go wyrzucić, prawda? – pyta Bruce z nadzieją.

Po sali roznosi się salwa śmiechu.

\- Jedno pytanie, jutro jest panel – przypomina im Banner.

\- Oczywiście – rzuca Tony. – Możesz mi powiedzieć jak obeszliście efekt, który powstaje podczas tworzenia wiązań kowalencyjnych? – pyta.

Brzmi to niewinnie, ale Bruce marszczy brwi, w potem zerka w swoje notatki. Peter nie wie nawet o czym mowa. Szmer przebiega po sali. Tony stoi zadowolony z siebie i zerka na niego, jakby wiedział coś, o czym Peter nie ma pojęcia i to już samo w sobie jest irytujące. Stark może być geniuszem, ale to nadal nieprzyjemne, kiedy wypina się tak na Bruce’a.

Wstaje ze swojego miejsca i wspina się na scenę. Doktor Banner przeszukuje swoje zapiski, jego notatki, a nawet prezentację na dzień kolejny.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym on mówi – zdradza i robi mu się głupio, kiedy okazuje się, że mikrofon wyłapał akurat tę część.

Tony jest jedynym, który się śmieje. Szepty wzmagają się. Jest tak zdenerwowany, że musi wytrzeć dłonie w spodnie, bo nie chce zostawić mokrych śladów na notatkach doktora Bannera. Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby wiedział czego szuka. Albo o co chodzi Tony’emu, bo nie przypomina sobie żadnego efektu, który miałby jakkolwiek im zaszkodzić podczas eksperymentów. A to może być wszystko począwszy od termodynamiki, a skończywszy na fizyce kwantowej. Jego wiedza jest mocno segregowana podczas zajęć, ale kiedy eksperymentują, zawsze bazują na wszystkim na raz, co początkowo mieszało mu w głowie.

\- Chodzi o ten efekt, w którym stworzenie wiązania nie jest możliwe ze względu na brak stanu równowagi – podpowiada mu Tony.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego – wyrywa mu się, chociaż to brzmi logicznie. – To ma nazwę? – dziwi się, kiedy dociera do niego, że faktycznie powinien istnieć taki stan, w którym nie zachodzi reakcja.

W zasadzie cząsteczki ogólnie powinny się w nim znajdować, bo w innym przypadku przez cały czas coś reagowałoby z czymś. Reakcje zachodziłyby spontanicznie i burzyłyby każdy z możliwych istniejących układów. Poddaje się i wyciąga telefon, bo ma gdzieś to, że googluje odpowiedź przy sporej widowni. To nie egzamin. Zresztą doktor Banner wygląda tak, jakby dostał właśnie w głowę czymś ciężkim.

Nie odzywa się do niego ani słowem, zanim nie odwraca się do sporej czystej tablicy i nie zaczyna rozpisywać ich równań – zarówno od strony chemicznej jak i samej energii wiązań. Dostrzega gdzie popełnili błąd. W zasadzie to kompletnie nie ma sensu. Biorąc pod uwagę co twierdzi wikipedia oraz zdrowy rozsądek brakowało im jakiegoś czynnika, który umożliwiałby przeprowadzenie tej reakcji.

\- Nie wierzę – rzuca doktor Banner. – Nie pamiętam nawet który laborant miał zaplanować początkową reakcję. Tutaj powinien być katalizator – wskazuje na sam początek procesu, uderzając w puste miejsce na tablicy.

\- Nie pomogę. Nie wiem nawet o czym mówicie – przyznaje, czując się fatalnie.

Nie miał pojęcia, że taki efekt nawet istniał. Nie wie co ma myśleć o tym, że Tony zwrócił im publicznie uwagę. Mógł ich jakoś ostrzec. Albo… Sądził, że byli z Bruce’em przyjaciółmi. Nawet nie skupiał się na tym, że ich coś łączyło. Tylko studiował, więc z pewnością popełnił całą listę błędów, ale to był całkiem nowy poziom upokorzenia.

\- Nie w tym rzecz, Peter – wzdycha Bruce. – Eksperyment powiódł się. Mamy wyniki. Ustabilizowaliśmy substancję na podstawie pierwotnej reakcji, która nie miała prawa zostać zainicjowaną.

\- Dokładnie Brusiaczku – śmieje się Tony. – Milion dla tego, kto to wyjaśni. Otwieram panel dyskusyjny.

Odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, ale Stark wydaje się nieporuszony.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym wcześniej? – pyta, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

Tony mruga i spina się. Uśmieszek znika z jego twarzy, co jest czymś nowym.

\- Nie miał dostępu do wyników badań – wzdycha Bruce. – Mamy błąd w prezentacji. A raczej błąd sięga dalej. Nie wiem jak mogłem to przegapić – wyrzuca sobie. – Nie wiem jakim cudem to nie wyszło podczas pierwszego eksperymentu – ciągnie dalej i zaczyna przerzucać o wiele starsze dokumenty. – Zresztą, jeśli teraz tutaj na to nie wpadniemy, czekają nas lata zastanawiania się nad tym. Jeśli ktoś ma jakiś pomysł, jestem otwarty na sugestie – rzuca Bruce o wiele głośniej.

A do niego dociera, że to nie jeden z tych szmerów, kiedy ktoś kogoś obgaduje, ale faktycznie ci naukowcy na sali wymieniają się uwagami, pomysłami. Nawet Perry, za którym nie przepadał od pierwszego spotkania ma zmarszczkę między brwiami i kreśli coś na swojej podkładce.

Peter zamiera, bo coś zaczyna mu majaczyć w pamięci. Niejasno. Googluje jeszcze raz dla pewności czy na pewno rozumie wszystko. Jeszcze nie przerabiali tej części na zajęciach. Daje mu to tylko nikłe poczucie ulgi. Doktor Banner powierzył tę część komuś innemu. Nie był to jego błąd bezpośrednio, ale nadal czuł się odpowiedzialny. Dołączył do zespołu o wiele później, kiedy sprawdzono obliczenia, zorganizowano laboratorium i rozpoczęto faktyczne przygotowania do przeprowadzenia eksperymentów.

Zerka na Tony’ego, który wydaje się nienaturalnie spięty i stara się uśmiechnąć, ale wychodzi mu to słabo. Stark jest dupkiem, ale najwyraźniej pracowali z Bruce’em inaczej. A może Banner nie bał się błędów, bo nie dostawał na ich widok paniki. Każdemu się zdarzały. A przynajmniej tak słyszał.

Odwraca się w kierunku równania, które wydaje się z niego kpić. I pewnie jest najgorszym laborantem na świecie, ale początkowo nie wiedział, że ma wynotowywać dokładnie wszystko, co robi z próbkami.

Zabiera mazak i przerzuca go między palcami. Ktoś podchodzi do Bruce’a i wymieniają się uwagami półgłosem. Ich prezentacja zostaje wyświetlona raz jeszcze. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć jaki był problem z pierwotnym materiałem, ale to były jego pierwsze dni w pracy dla doktora Bannera i był tak przestraszony, że nie sypiał. Wade jeszcze wtedy był szczęśliwym przyszłym ojcem.

Iron Man nie latał za nim po mieście, zestrzeliwując go w powietrzu.

Nie wie nawet dlaczego tak się teraz wściekł na Tony’ego. Stark nie zrobił nic złego. Miał prawo wytknąć im błąd. Zresztą doktor Banner nie wydawał się zdenerwowany, a wręcz wdzięczny.

Nie jest dobry w zapisywaniu niczego. Oznaczenia nie stanowią dla niego tajemnicy, ale chodzi o to, że wyrażanie tak praw fizyczno-chemicznych to nadal zbyt wiele. Dlatego zostawia tak wiele notatek.

\- Doktorze Banner, mogę na chwilę prosić? – prosi.

Bruce zerka na niego znad dokumentów. Na sali utworzyły się samorzutnie mini zespoły, ale nikt chyba nie dochodzi do żadnego sensownego wytłumaczenia, co paradoksalnie go uspokaja.

\- Wiem, że czujesz się odpowiedzialny, ale cokolwiek to jest, musi poczekać – rzuca Bruce, nie patrząc nawet na niego.

Ktoś zaczyna zmazywać część równania z tablicy, żeby nakreślić wzory sumaryczne i wypisać siły oraz oddziaływania na poszczególne wiązania. To przynajmniej wygląda znajomo. Przynajmniej do punktu, w którym Tony nie wtrąca się i nie nakłada na to czegoś żywcem wyjętego z fizyki kwantowej.

\- Wiesz wszystko o naszych doświadczeniach. Gdybyś mógł odpowiadać na pytania, naprawdę byłbym ci wdzięczny – dodaje doktor Banner.

Tłumek, który go otacza, ma wiele hipotez. I chce poznać każdy szczegół ich eksperymentu. Chaotycznie przemieszczają się po sali. Nie doznaje nagłego olśnienia. Cząsteczki, do których dostarczono energię, zawsze zderzają się o siebie w ten nieskoordynowany sposób. Niekiedy jednak zbyt wiele energii jest przeszkodą, która uniemożliwia powstanie stałych związków. Katalizują reakcje, aby zbliżyć do siebie na dłużej substancje i zyskać na czasie, aby wiązania wytworzyły się na tyle stabilne, by nie zostać zerwanymi już po chwili.

Nie doznaje nagłego olśnienia, bo chociaż nie wiedział, że ten efekt istnieje i ma nazwę, przeciwdziałał mu aktywnie. Nie miał tylko pojęcia jak to ogłosić tym ludziom.

Jego komórka wibruje. Zerka na wiadomość, a potem na Tony’ego, który obserwuje go z drugiego końca sali. Wie, że potraktował to osobiście. Stark bywa dupkiem, ale nie wyzłośliwił się tylko zauważył nieścisłość. I zapomina, że to nie jest dziedzina jego ekspertyzy, bo Tony jest gościem od mechaniki i robotów. Technika poszła tak bardzo na przód, że musi znać podstawy chemii czy fizyki, ale to nadal nie wiedza, z którą styka się każdego dnia.

Nazywają go geniuszem, bo wychwytuje takie nieścisłości.

Bruce zresztą nie wydaje się obrażony, a bardziej zaaferowany, co tylko pogorsza jego sytuację.

Ostrożnie przesuwa się w stronę Tony’ego, bo Stark wydaje się zdenerwowany. Nie wie jak nawigować w tym tłumie. Kolejna zaplanowana na ten dzień prezentacja odchodzi w zapomnienie, bo najwyraźniej robią burze mózgów. Jest z tym obznajomiony, ale to całkiem nowy poziom, kiedy widzi to w wykonaniu tych ludzi.

Tony stara się uśmiechnąć na jego widok, ale jest zdenerwowany. Telefon ciąży mu w dłoni.

\- Nie jestem na ciebie zły – mówi, chociaż kilka minut temu nie potrafiłby tego powiedzieć.

\- I tak przepraszam – rzuca Tony półszeptem. – Na tym projekcie widnieje nazwisko Bruce’a. Zapomniałem ile temu poświęciłeś.

\- Nadal; wyłożyłem się – stwierdza, bo sobie tego nie wybaczy.

\- Ten materiał będziesz dopiero przerabiał. Przepytywałem cię do egzaminu – przypomina mu Tony. – I popatrz. Tyle światłych umysłów, a żaden nie wyjaśnia zagadki. A wyniki waszych badań są spójne. Nie do podważenia. Istnieją fizyczne dowody. Dlatego wolę moją dziedzinę od waszej. Mniej pieprzenia z teorią, która na papierze nie ma sensu – wyjaśnia.

Bierze głębszy wdech i patrzy na Tony’ego, starając się oddychać głęboko, ale słabo mu to wychodzi. Jego zmysły nie wariują, ale ciśnienie jego krwi jest tak wysokie, że na pewno zaczyna się czerwienić.

\- Nie rozumiesz – syczy do niego. – To moja wina. Doświadczenie faktycznie nie wychodziło. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, więc trochę spanikowałem. To był jakoś mój drugi dzień i wszystko trafiał szlag – tłumaczy, a Tony patrzy na niego teraz z czystym zainteresowaniem. – Ustabilizowałem substancję bez katalizatora. Tylko nie wiedziałem, że mamy wszystko notować. To mi powiedzieli dopiero dwa tygodnie później. Jestem gównianym laborantem. Wiem jak to zrobiłem, ale nie wiem jak mam to powiedzieć tym ludziom teraz, a doktor Banner mnie spławia, a ja nie mogę…

\- Oj, byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś się mógł zasłonić Bruce’em, co? – kpi Tony nagle, potrząsając głową, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że właśnie przeprowadzają rozmowę na ten temat. – Połowa z tych ludzi rozszarpałaby swojego asystenta, jeśli wyskoczyłby z czymś takim bez jego wiedzy, ale Bruce traktuje cię jak syna, którego nigdy nie miał – tłumaczy mu Tony. – Będzie dumny – mówi, a Peter mu nie wierzy.

Wybór zostaje mu jednak odebrany, bo Tony przykłada palce do ust i głośno gwiżdże. Rozmowy cichną i wszyscy patrzą na nich. Stark podaje mu mazak i pcha go w stronę tablicy.

\- Ja nie umiem tego zapisać – syczy do niego.

Tony przewraca oczami i zabiera pisak.

\- Dyktuj – poleca mu Stark.

Zaczyna mówić, chociaż słabo mu to wychodzi. Problem leży w tym, że to nie jedno równanie, ale cały cykl procesów, które wychodzą jeden po drugim. Włącznie z założeniami, do których doszedł w czasie pracy, kiedy nadrabiał materiał, do którego jeszcze nie dotarli, a który był mu konieczny w danej chwili. Podczas laboratoriów na uczelni było łatwiej, bo doświadczenia były dostosowane do ich poziomu wiedzy. Przy doktorze Bannerze wyszedł poza program.

Bardzo.

Tony przesuwa się na drugą część tablicy, a on zerka na Bruce’a, który uśmiecha się do niego lekko. Nie jąka się już tak bardzo, kiedy mówi o polaryzacji cząsteczek, wytwarzaniu pola i utrzymywaniu cząsteczek w ciągłym kontakcie dzięki wytworzeniu tegoż pola elektromagnetycznego. Tony jakoś w połowie ściąga marynarkę i ma widok na jego pośladki, co wcale nie pomaga. Nie wiedział, że spodnie mogą być takie obcisłe.

Kiedy kończy, wszyscy się na niego gapią. Bruce uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, a potem powoli zaczyna bić brawo. Ktoś podchodzi do tablicy, pojawiają się szepty. Jego instynkt informuje go o tym jak wiele osób się na niego patrzy. Jeszcze nie jest przeładowany wrażeniami, ale to może stać się w każdej chwili.

Dlatego nie lubi tłumów.

Poci się tak bardzo, że koszula lepi się do jego pleców.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zaraz zemdleć – stwierdza Tony, przypatrując się mu dziwnie. – Chcesz stąd wyjść – proponuje.

Słabo go słyszy. Wszyscy się na niego gapią. Czuje ich wzrok wbity w swoje plecy. Słyszy jak szybko biją ich serca. Słowa. Szepty. Nie tak znowu ciche rozmowy. Zbyt wiele się dzieje wokół niego. Ktoś go pyta o coś, ale nie rozumie nawet poszczególnych słów. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego wszyscy do niego podchodzą.

Nie chce dostać ataku paniki na środku sali, ale też nie ma jak wyjść.

\- Bruce, weź Petera – słyszy głównie dlatego, że ktoś wymawia jego imię.

Pozostali go nie znają. Mówią do niego bezosobowo, co jest pewnym błogosławieństwem, bo kocha swoją anonimowość.

Ktoś pcha go w stronę wyjścia i czuje powiewy świeżego powietrza. A potrzebuje nagle więcej tlenu.

***  
  
Nie wie jak wydostają się na taras, ale kiedy jego serce zaczyna bić w normalnym tempie, czuje nagle, że zwymiotuje. Przechyla się przez balustradę, ale ktoś chwyta go za marynarkę. Jest tak słaby, że mięśnie odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa.

\- Chcesz jechać do szpitala? – pyta Bruce.

Odwraca się i patrzy na Bannera, czując powracającą panikę. Nie wie nawet dlaczego nie powinien widzieć się z żadnym lekarzem. Wizyta w szpitalu jednak oznacza pobieranie krwi i badania. A wie, że to niedobrze.

\- Żadnego szpitala – obiecuje mu Bruce miękko. – Chcesz jeszcze tutaj posiedzieć?

Kiwa tylko głową. Opada na krzesło, które Banner dla niego przyciąga i milczą w ciemności nie wiadomo jak długo. Słyszy hałas dobiegający ze środka hotelu. Ktoś przechodzi korytarzem, ale omija drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz. Samochody przejeżdżają kilka metrów pod nimi. Noc wydaje się spokojna jak nigdy. Tak różna od tych w Nowym Jorku.

Drzwi na taras otwierają się ponownie i Tony pojawia się w ciemności. Poznaje go nie wiadomo jak. Może chodzi o to, że jego instynkt wychwytuje teraz wszystko, a może o sam fakt, że Tony jednak bardzo charakterystycznie chodzi. Jakby wszystko wokół należało do niego. Pewny siebie. Zdecydowany.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Stark, przyklękając koło niego.

\- Jasne – mówi, bo nagle mu głupio. – Nie powinieneś być na prezentacji? – pyta, bo dociera do niego, że nie wie nawet która godzina. – Czuję się dobrze. Możecie wrócić…

\- Jasne – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Prezentacja odwołana. Mogę robić wielkie zakończenia, ale tego nie przebiję – mówi.

Nadal przed nim klęczy, co wydaje mu się dziwne i trochę nie na miejscu, ale jego nogi są jak z waty. Nie jest w stanie nawet wstać.

\- Chcesz pogadać? – pyta Tony nagle.

\- Siedzieliśmy tutaj w ciszy aż zaczął oddychać – odzywa się Bruce. – Nie sądzę, żeby…

\- Czasem rozmawianie pomaga – rzuca Tony. – A czasami nie. Chcesz o tym pogadać? – pyta i kładzie mu ostrożnie dłoń na kolanie.

To z pewnością jest najbardziej żenująca rzecz jaką zrobił w życiu. I pewnie nic tego długo nie pobije. Nawet żarty Flasha z niego. Ani to jak zasnął na zajęciach ostatnio. Ani zaplątanie się w kable wirówki, kiedy spotykali się z Tonym po raz pierwszy twarzą w twarz.

\- Czy ktoś to widział prócz was? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie sądzę – rzuca Tony i zaciska palce na jego dłoni. - Zresztą to wyglądało raczej, jakby Bruce chciał zachować się jak dupek, zgarnął cię wszystkim sprzed nosa i chciał opieprzyć na boku – mówi. – Czego nie zrobi, bo jesteś świetny. Jesteś geniuszem…

Zaczyna się denerwować na samo wspomnienie. Jego dłoń zaciska się mimowolnie na palcach Starka.

\- Zamykam się – ciągnie Tony. – Ani słowa o nauce. Coś przyjemnego. JARVIS, JARVIS cię uwielbia… Sądzę, że woli cię ode mnie. Zrobił sobie twój profil psychologiczny i bardziej odpowiadasz niż ja…

Pochyla się aż stykają się ze sobą czołami. Tony urywa zdanie w pół słowa. Oddychają razem przez chwilę w ciszy. W ciemności. Musi to wyglądać naprawdę dziwnie, ale Bruce nie mówi ani słowa. I Banner to oficjalnie jego ulubiony człowiek. Wie, że może jeszcze nie w tej chwili, ale zacznie w końcu płakać, bo nie reaguje na stres zbyt dobrze. I to, ze zaczyna oddychać to dopiero początek kłopotów.

\- Muszę wrócić do pokoju – stwierdza, kiedy logiczna część jego mózgu przejmuje dowodzenie.

Jedna dłoń Tony’ego spoczywa na jego ramieniu. Naprawdę żałuje, że może wstać. Gorsze jest to, że nie ma za bardzo energii, aby się ruszyć. I pewnie jeśli ich poprosi, żeby go zostawili w ciemności, nie zgodzą się. A wspiąłby się do swojego pokoju z łatwością. Jego dłonie działają. To z nogami jest problem.

\- Jasne. Jasne. Uhm, masz jakieś tabletki… - zaczyna nagle Tony.

\- Nie. Nie miałem ataku paniki od dwóch lat – przyznaje.

I nie wozi ze sobą żadnych leków, bo nie działają na niego. Nie wyobraża sobie też rozmowy z terapeutą. Jeśli wybiorą się z Wade’em razem, doprowadzą kogoś do załamania nerwowego.

Odrywa się od Tony’ego, stawiając stopy pewniej na podłodze. Zaciska dłonie na krześle, kiedy się podnosi. Stara się nie patrzeć na nikogo, kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz. Wybrali dobry moment, bo wszyscy są już chyba na kolacji i nie licząc obsługi, nie mijają nikogo. Wbija wzrok w podłogę, chociaż Tony i Bruce patrzą na niego, kiedy wyjeżdżają windą do góry. Stark zaskakuje go wychodząc z nimi. Jego apartament jest na samym szczycie.

Zabiera kartę z jego ręki, otwierając drzwi jednym sprawnym ruchem.

\- Tony myślę… - zaczyna Bruce.

\- Myślisz, że co robię? – ucina ostro Tony. – Szlag, przepraszam – rzuca, chyba widząc, że go trochę przestraszył.

Wszystko wokół wydaje się nienaturalnie ciche. Jakby ktoś włożył mu zatyczki do uszu. To równie przerażające jak to poprzednie wrażenie, kiedy hałas odbierał mu zmysły. Tony popycha go do pokoju, ale nie jakoś natarczywie. Jego walizka nadal znajduje się nierozpakowana koło szafy, bo był zbyt zaaferowany wykładami i zmęczony po locie. Zresztą zostają tylko kilka dni.

\- Nie bardzo mam ochotę cię rozebrać, ale jeśli nie będzie ci to przeszkadzało to mi też – rzuca Tony. – Czegoś potrzebujesz? Wody? – proponuje. – Nie zjadłeś kolacji. Mogę zamówić coś.

\- Muszę się wyspać – wchodzi mu w słowo, bo Stark znowu zaczyna za szybko mówić.

Jest inaczej niż zwykle. Nie chce mu się płakać. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie w tej chwili. MJ twierdziła, że to normalna reakcja na stres i nie miała nic przeciwko ten jeden raz, kiedy przeniańczyła go przez załamanie. Nie ma jednak ochoty rozklejać się na oczach Tony’ego. Widzi ogromną różnice. Dzwonienie do Michelle również nie wchodzi w grę, bo nie są już tym dla siebie.

\- Mogę z tobą posiedzieć chwilę, jeśli chcesz – proponuje Tony.

Kiwa głową, bo to w zasadzie byłoby cudownie. Tony go uspokaja. Może chodzi o to, że nie ukrywa własnego zdenerwowania przez to Peter czuje się mniej jak idiota.

Zabiera spodnie od piżamy i zamyka się w łazience. Jest nieprzyjemnie blady. Gapi się na siebie w lustrze, co wygląda dziwnie, nawet kiedy sam na siebie patrzy, bo jest coś pustego w jego wzroku. I miał rację – jego koszula jest wilgotna od potu. Nie bierze jednak prysznica, bo nie wie jak długo utrzyma się na nogach.

Kiedy wychodzi w samych spodniach, bo nie sypia w koszulce – a dopiero to do niego dopiero, gdy Tony patrzy na niego – Stark stawia na szafce koło łóżka szklankę z wodą.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – pyta Tony.

\- Niespecjalnie – przyznaje.

Widzi jak bardzo Tony chce zapytać, ale tego nie robi. I to nagle znaczy dla niego wszystko.

***  
  
Budzi się w środku nocy. Jest zdezorientowany w ciemności, ale wspomnienia wieczoru wracają. Nie może uwierzyć w to co się stało, ale czasu już nie cofnie. Ma tylko nadzieję, że Bruce nie wyrzuci go za narobienie mu kłopotów. Zasłanianie się brakiem wykształcenia to słaba wymówka, chociaż na tym etapie jest gotów do wyciągnięcia tej karty. Spodziewał się jednak po sobie czegoś więcej. I nie chce nawet myśleć o tym, co pomyśli May, kiedy dowie się, że go zwolniono.

Zamiera, kiedy dociera do niego, że nie jest sam. Tony śpi na fotelu, który przysunął sobie bliżej łóżka, przykryty cienkim hotelowym kocem. Stark najwyraźniej planował zostać i pilnować go z jakiegoś powodu. I nie chce o tym za bardzo myśleć.

Wygląda tak spokojnie, kiedy śpi. Jest trzecia w nocy, a ten fotel wygląda na niewygodny. Odzyskał panowanie nad mięśniami. Wątpi jednak, aby udało mu się przenieść Tony’ego na łóżko tak, aby Stark się nie obudził.

Potrząsa jego ramieniem. Tony otwiera oczy nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, przechodząc w jakiś dziwny bitewny tryb. Nie jest jakoś zaskoczony. Nie można walczyć i tak po prostu spokojnie przesypiać nocy. Peter zna to z autopsji. Dlatego nie był też zszokowany, że apartament Tony’ego w Wieży jest tak wyciszony.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Stark, splatając ich palce razem.

\- Tak – odpowiada i to prawda. – Połóż się. Fotel to nie miejsce do spania – mówi tylko.

Tony zerka na zegarek i przeciąga się. Koc osuwa się. Ma na sobie tylko koszulę, więc musiał gdzieś odwiesić swoją marynarkę.

\- Mogę wrócić do swojego pokoju… - zaczyna Tony niepewnie.

\- W środku nocy – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Wiesz jak to będzie wyglądało? – pyta, bo rozmawiali o czymś podobnym wcześniej.

\- Mogę przez balkon wejść do pokoju Bruce’a i udamy, że wychodzę od niego. Wszyscy i tak sądzą, że sypiamy ze sobą podczas takich konferencji – stwierdza Tony.

\- Mogłem żyć bez tej wiedzy – wyrywa mu się.

\- Albo wezwę zbroję i…

\- Możesz tutaj zostać – wchodzi mu w słowo ponownie.

Jego zdanie wydaje się przesądzać sprawę. Tony kładzie się obok niego w samej koszuli i bokserkach. Leżą twarzami do siebie, co jest raczej niepraktyczne, ale łóżko jest tak duże, że nie przeszkadzają sobie.

***  
  
Budzi go alarm, który sam ustawił. Ma godzinę do pierwszego wykładu i wczesnego śniadania. Nie otwiera jednak oczu, bo nie jest sam. A, jeśli da po sobie poznać, że już nie śpi – zaczną się pytania. Czeka aż Tony wyłączy jego alarm. Zapada cisza i słyszy oddech Starka, czuje go na swojej skórze.

Otwiera oko, bo nie wie nawet dlaczego kupuje sobie czas. To nie tak, że ucieknie, kiedy Tony wyjdzie do łazienki. Jest po drugiej stronie Stanów. Mają przed sobą cały dzień wkładów i przylecieli tutaj samolotem Tony’ego. Nie może się tak po prostu urwać. I nawet jeśli naprawdę się postara – nie dostanie się o własnych siłach do Nowego Jorku.

Tony gapi się w sufit. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich pierwszą noc. Ma ochotę powiedzieć to na głos, żeby mogli się pośmiać.

\- Przepraszam cię – zaczyna Stark nagle.

\- Za co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Widziałem wczoraj, że jesteś zdenerwowany i co zrobiłem? – prycha Tony. – Pepper zawsze mi wytyka, że nie umiem odpuścić.

\- Nie wiedziałeś – mówi tylko, bo okłamywanie Starka nie ma sensu. – Nie lubię tłumów. I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdybym nie był wcześniej zdenerwowany. Jest tu pełno obcych ludzi. To nie twoja wina.

\- Jeszcze mnie pocieszaj – śmieje się Tony. – Dostałeś przeze mnie pieprzonego ataku paniki. Wiedziałem, że jesteś nieśmiały, ale to coś…

\- Jesteśmy z Nowego Jorku. Wiesz ilu ludzi ma ten problem? – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Wszyscy mają ataki paniki po najeździe obcych. Albo Hulku. Albo tych morderczych robotach – wymienia. – Nie wiedziałeś – powtarza.

Tony przeciera twarz i nie wygląda na to, aby go przekonał.

\- Umówmy się, że nie rozmawiamy o tym – stwierdza.

\- Nie. Nie tym razem. Musimy o tym pogadać – mówi Tony. – Wiesz co będzie, jeśli prasa się o nas dowie? A uwierz mi, że dowiedzą się na pewno. Zawsze to kwestia czasu. Nie ma takiego sekretu…

\- I widzisz. Tak martwiłeś się, że się rozmyślę, a nie dobijamy do pierwszej randki i to ty się wycofujesz – rzuca i ma brzmieć to lekko, ale trudno mu ukryć gorycz w głosie.

\- Myślisz, że… - zaczyna Tony, ale nie kończy. – Widziałem jak zareagowałeś w tłumie…

\- Bo chodzę niewyspany od trzech miesięcy. Miałem egzaminy, Wade’owi odbija, a moja ciotka miała cholerną operację i czeka ją rehabilitacja – wymienia jednym tchem. – I walnąłem się, bo jestem głąbem. Mogłem zniszczyć doktorowi Bannerowi badania. Kilka miesięcy pracy. Walnąłem się – podkreśla. – Wiem, że tego pewnie nie rozumiesz, ale…

\- Wiesz ile błędów w tygodniu średnio popełniam? – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Codziennie coś niszczę. Na tym polega nasza robota. Eksperymenty. Jeśli się powiedzie, to świetnie. Jeśli nie, no cóż… zmieniamy założenia – tłumaczy mu Tony, podnosząc się. – Każdy popełnia błędy. Myślisz, że ci ludzie tam, te wielkie nazwiska jak dochodzili do tego kim są teraz? Błędy czynią nas ludźmi. I zabawne jest, że większość wielkich odkryć początkowo była efektem pomyłek. Przypadku – podkreśla.

Nie pociesza go to. Nadal czuje coś ciążącego mu na dnie żołądka. Raczej to szybko nie minie.

\- Za dużo na siebie bierzesz. Nie musisz być idealny – ciągnie Tony dalej. – Jesteś trochę zbyt doskonały jak na mój gust, jeśli chcesz znać moją opinię – mówi. – Nie popełniłeś błędu. Zrobił to inny pracownik. Ty skorygowałeś coś, dokonując wiekopomnego odkrycia. Nie skończyłeś jeszcze studiów – przypomina mu Stark całkiem niepotrzebnie. – Odpuść sobie. Nie zdasz wszystkich egzaminów z najwyższym wynikiem to tylko dowód na to, że nie jesteś cyborgiem. Spóźnisz się gdzieś? Zdarza się. Weź urlop, bo ludzie polegają na ciągłej twojej obecności – rzuca.

Nie wie czy nie kłóciliby się nadal, gdyby nie pukanie do drzwi. Zamierają obaj. Patrzą na siebie trochę przerażeni, bo Peter nie ma na sobie koszulki. A Tony spodni. Zresztą nawet jeśli miałby na sobie ubranie, Bruce na pewno zorientowałby się, że to wczorajsze ciuchy.

\- Peter? Mogę wejść? – pyta doktor Banner.

\- Mama-kwoka zaraz wyrwie mi wnętrzności. To jest nieodwracalny błąd – szepcze do niego Tony, wstając z łóżka w popłochu.

Próbuje wciągnąć na siebie spodnie, prawie wywracając się. Peter zaśmiałby się, gdyby nie to, że sam był przerażony.

\- Już – krzyczy przez zamknięte drzwi.

Narzuca na siebie, to co znajduje pod ręką. Ma w nosie czy ta koszula pasuje do tych spodni. Tony o wiele sprawniej doprowadza się do porządku. Nie wygląda jednak zbyt pewnie, kiedy podchodzi do drzwi, żeby je otworzyć.

Brwi Bruce’a unoszą się odrobinę wyżej, kiedy na nich patrzy.

Nie wie nawet jak to wytłumaczyć.

\- Chciałem spytać czy Peter nie wolałby wrócić wcześniej do domu. Miałem pogadać w tej kwestii też z tobą, ale widzę, że nie muszę się kłopotać do twojego pokoju – stwierdza cierpko Banner.

\- Uhm. Wszystko w porządku. Macie jeszcze obaj prezentacje – przypomina.

\- Myślę, że najważniejszy wykład był już wczoraj. Tony ma rację, nie przebijemy tego – stwierdza Bruce i uśmiecha się do niego lekko. – Wiem, że nie podobało ci się pisanie prezentacji, ale obawiam się, że czeka cię stworzenie pracy naukowej.

\- Nie poszło nam to tak bardzo źle – ryzykuje.

\- Tak, ale tym razem piszesz ją solo – rzuca Bruce, zaskakując go lekko. – Mogę ją sprawdzić, ale tutaj wyznaczam granicę. Kolejną publikację możemy napisać razem, ale nie tą…

\- Przepraszam – wtrąca.

\- Peter, zrobiłeś coś niesamowitego. I w poniedziałek zostaniesz w domu, żeby wypocząć. Nie wiem jak przegapiłem to, że nie wziąłeś urlopu podczas egzaminów – wzdycha Bruce.

\- Nic mi nie jest – mówi.

Bruce nie wygląda na przekonanego. Tony ma rację. Czuje się tak, jakby miał zaraz dostać szlaban. Co czyni sytuacje jeszcze bardziej skomplikowaną. Bruce nie przekracza żadnych granic, bo faktycznie jest najbardziej sztywnym gościem pod słońcem. Dlatego Peter go tak uwielbia. Banner jest czystym dowodem na to, że ma jakiekolwiek perspektywy w kwestii prac laboratoryjnych. Jeśli Bruce widział w nim coś, pozostawało mu tylko wierzyć.

\- A z tobą, Tony, chcę porozmawiać. Pozwolisz? – rzuca Banner.

Tony spina się, ale uśmiecha się do niego lekko i fałszywie.

\- Uhm, doktorze Banner – wtrąca, zanim Stark zdąża zrobić krok. – Nie mówiłem nic, bo uzgodniliśmy z Tonym, że idziemy za dwa miesiące na randkę. Aczkolwiek chyba… wydaje mi się, że możemy zacząć się tak jakby spotykać – wyjąkuje w końcu.

Bruce patrzy na niego, a potem na Tony’ego. Trudno wyczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy.

\- Za dwa miesiące? – pyta Bruce tylko.

\- Peter nie ma czasu wcześniej – rzuca Tony i wzrusza ramionami. – Nie ma problemu. Poczekam – dodaje, chociaż w zasadzie w teorii przynajmniej się już spotykają.

Zjedli razem kolację. Spędzili nawet wspólnie noc.

\- I tak chcę z tobą porozmawiać – rzuca Banner, a na to Peter już nic nie poradzi.

***  
  
Bierze szybki prysznic i zaczyna czuć się jak człowiek. Zakłada świeże ubranie, zastanawiając się czy doktor Banner będzie bardzo wściekły, jeśli pójdzie na poranne wykłady. Prezentacje nie przedstawiają się tak ciekawie jak te popołudniowe, ale jednak chciałby posłuchać.

Jest o wiele mniej anonimowy niż dzień wcześniej. Ludzie zwracają na niego uwagę, ale nie jest już tak źle jak wcześniej. Jest bardziej przygotowany. I mniej boi się tego, że będą śmiać się z niego. Wyszukiwał w internecie odpowiedzi na ich oczach. Nikt nie mówi jednak ani słowa w tym temacie.

Bruce’a znajduje przy ich stoliku, zajętego śniadaniem. Banner wygląda na zaskoczonego jego obecnością.

\- Czuję się dobrze – rzuca, zamiast powitania.

\- Tony miał do ciebie zejść. Kiedy nie znajdzie cię w pokoju, raczej mu odbije – odpowiada Bruce.

Nie pomyślał o tym. Raczej zakładał, że go zostawią w spokoju i pójdą na wykłady. Tony został z nim jednak całą noc, chociaż stara się o tym usilnie nie myśleć.

\- Wysłałem mu wiadomość. Będzie tutaj za chwilę – mówi Bruce po chwili.

Jakoś umknęło mu kilka minut, więc może jednak nie jest w najlepszej formie, ale i tak się nie przyzna.

Ktoś podchodzi do nich i poznaje doktora Perry’ego. Uśmieszek na twarzy faceta wcale mu się nie podoba.

\- Nie ma tu dla ciebie miejsca, spadaj – rzuca Bruce, zanim padają jakiekolwiek słowa powitania. – Spadaj – powtarza odrobinę głośniej.

Jest to tak bardzo niepodobne do Bannera, że facet nie zatrzymuje się nawet, kiedy mija ich stolik. Kilka osób spogląda na Bruce’a, jakby go nie poznawało.

\- Jeśli ktoś będzie cię zaczepiał, daj znać mnie albo Tony’emu – prosi doktor Banner.

Chyba dorobił się osobistej ochrony i nie wie jak się z tym czuć. Jest pieprzonym Spidermanem, czego nie powie na głos, ale jednak uderza to w niego na tak wielu poziomach, że trochę zaczyna kręcić mu się w głowie.

Bruce go trochę przeraża. Siedzi spięty i skanuje pomieszczenie, jakby wypatrywał niebezpieczeństwa. Rozluźnia się dopiero na widok Tony’ego, który zajmuje jedno z dwóch ostatnich wolnych krzeseł przy ich stoliku.

\- Myślałem, że zamówimy do pokoju. Nic i tak się nie dzieje na porannych wykładach – rzuca Stark.

\- Nie będę cię na nie ciągnął – obiecuje mu.

\- Nonsens. Może akurat powiedzą coś, czego nie wiem – stwierdza Tony.

\- Będziesz za mną chodził – odgaduje. – A co z twoją prezentacją? Chciałem jej posłuchać…

Jakoś ma przeczucie, że Bruce wtedy dotrzyma mu towarzystwa. I nie myli się. Udaje mu się zamienić kilka zdań z jakimś profesorem z Europy, ale facet jest tak miły, że nie dziwi go jakoś, że dostąpił zaszczytu. Tony jest bardziej subtelny, kiedy spławia ludzi i odciąga od niego uwagę. Doktor Banner nie radzi sobie z ludźmi równie bardzo, co on. Pierwszy raz widzi go w bojowym nastroju i jest to coś przerażającego. Zapisuje w pamięci, żeby nigdy nie wkurzyć Bruce’a. Mili ludzie mają swoje bardzo ciemne strony.

***  
  
Prawda jest taka, że urlop to dla niego błogosławieństwo, ale kiedy wraca po zajęciach do domu, rozmawiają z May przez chwilę, a potem sprząta mieszkanie. Nadal zostaje mu ponad pięć godzin, z którymi nie wie co zrobić. Jego email jest pełny wiadomości, więc nic tak naprawdę nie przegapił podczas sympozjum. Łatwiej mu jednak rozmawiać z tymi ludźmi, kiedy mogą wymieniać się poglądami w ten sposób. Ma czas, żeby sprawdzić dwa razy czy nie bredzi.

Wysyła wiadomość do Tony’ego, bo nie wie gdzie stawia ich ten weekend. Na samą myśl o tłumach ma gęsią skórkę. Nigdy jednak nie czuł się z nikim tak bezpiecznie. I powoduje w nim to pewien konflikt, którego raczej nie zdoła wyjaśnić nikomu. Wszystko co robi z Tonym wydaje się naturalne. Oczywiste. Proste.

To świat wokół wszystko utrudnia.

\- Martwisz się czymś? – pyta May, obserwując go ostrożnie.

\- Popełniłem błąd podczas eksperymentu. To wyszło podczas sympozjum – przyznaje.

\- I doktor Banner tego nie wyłapał? – dziwi się jego ciotka.

Jakoś go pociesza, że to jej pierwsze słowa.

\- Tak jakby…

\- Nie wiesz jak mi to wyjaśnić – śmieje się May. – No cóż. Minęły lata, odkąd mogłam ci pomagać w lekcjach.

\- To nie lekcje – rzuca.

\- Nie, jesteś dorosłym naukowcem, odkrywającym świat – stwierdza May. – Jeden błąd to nie problem. Naprawiliście to, prawda? – pyta.

Nie określiłby tego w ten sposób, ale kiwa głową.

\- Doktor Banner nie jest na ciebie zły…

\- Nie, nie – śmieje się. - Bruce jest świetny – przyznaje.

\- Zauważyłam, że uwielbiasz tam pracować. Robienie zdjęć cię interesowało, ale to wydawało się przejściowym hobby – stwierdza May.

\- Nadal robię dobre zdjęcia – mówi i przypomina sobie, że miał wysłać kilka do działu marketingu.

Nie ma żadnych materiałów, które stworzył specjalnie, odkąd wyleciało mu to kompletnie z głowy. Nie opierali jednak żadnych artykułów na jego zdjęciach, co go trochę pociesza.

***  
  
Wraca we wtorek do pracy, czując się o wiele lepiej. Wade jest tak miły, że kiedy dostrzega jak bardzo Peter jest wybity z równowagi, spędzają część nocy na jego kanapie, oglądając filmy. Wilson chce włączyć coś dla dorosłych, ale nie daje się zrobić. Zgadzają się natomiast co do prażonej kukurydzy i jej zawartości soli.

Tony zjawia się z pizzą dość wcześnie, cmokając go w policzek. Zjadają obiad, kiedy próbki ulegają powolnemu schłodzeniu. Będzie o wiele bardziej zajęty w tym tygodniu, odkąd nie musi czekać kolejnej godziny na zbadanie preparatów. Część doświadczeń wykonano rano, odkąd nie było go w poniedziałek, ale z opisów nie wynikało nic ciekawego.

\- Bruce przypomniał mi, że jestem ci winien milion dolarów. Wolisz w jednorazowym przelewie czy w ratach, żeby agenci podatkowi tego nie wyłapali? – pyta Tony.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

Ma szczęście, że akurat połknął kawałek pizzy, bo z pewnością udławiłby się.

\- Oferowałem milion dla tego, kto rozwiąże zagadkę – przypomina mu Tony. – I ty ją rozwiązałeś.

\- Nie chcę twoich pieniędzy – mówi całkiem szczerze, chociaż pracuje dla Stark Industries i Tony teoretycznie płaci jego pensję.

To pieniądze firmy, a on pracuje, więc wyjaśnia sobie to w ten sposób. Zresztą jego szefem jest Bruce Banner. Pomiędzy nim a Tonym jest tak wiele szczebli, że zgubił się, kiedy próbował je prześledzić.

\- Wiedziałem, że powiesz coś równie głupiego – prycha Stark. – Pozwól Happy’emu zabierać twoją ciotkę na fizjoterapię. Rozmawiałem z Bruce’em. Uważamy, że to będzie najbardziej sensowne.

\- Teraz zmawiacie się przeciwko mnie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. – Nie potrzebuję nianiek – mówi i nie ukrywa, że nie jest niezadowolony.

\- Nie zmawiamy się, ale się martwimy – poprawia go Tony. – Poza tym potraktuj to tak, jakbym uspokajał swoje wyrzuty sumienia.

\- To nie była twoja wina – mówi. – I mam plan. Świetny plan – podkreśla.

Kłamie. Nie ma pojęcia co robi. Czeka aż wystąpi problem i wtedy będzie zastanawiał się jak dotrą na fizjoterapię. Wade zawsze ma tego kolegę z taksówką. Jest mu winien wiele przysług.

\- I nie twierdzę, że nie - przyznaje Tony. – Udoskonalam go – rzuca.

\- Nie. Wtrącasz się. Wtrącacie się – poprawia się. – U narzucacie mi coś, czego nikt ze mną nie uzgodnił – wytyka mu, tracąc nagle apetyt.

\- O ile się orientuje, twoja ciotka za siebie odpowiada, więc to ona powinna decydować o tym jak i z kim dociera na fizjoterapię. Z chęcią ją poznam podczas kolacji – mówi Tony.

\- Słuchaj, to nie jest coś, co możesz sobie… nie wiem… wynegocjować – wyrywa mu się.

\- Jesteś nielogiczny. Proponuję sensowne rozwiązanie – stwierdza Tony.

\- Czego nie uzgodniłeś ze mną – warczy.

\- Właśnie to robię – odpowiada mu Tony.

\- Nie. Teraz udowadniasz tylko, że sądzisz, że jestem w rozsypce – mówi i czuje się nagle zmęczony.

Tony spina się, ale nie odwraca wzroku. Przynajmniej patrzy na niego teraz, zamiast wstydzić się, że został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś jedynym z atakami paniki? – pyta go nagle Stark. – Sam to powiedziałeś. Myślisz, że ja ich nie mam? Nie jesteś w rozsypce, ale bierzesz na siebie zbyt wiele. I gdybym chciał ci coś narzucić, kazałbym ci kopnąć swojego kumpla w tyłek, bo on nie jest twoim problemem. Zapłaciłbym za fizjoterapeutę, który przyjeżdżałby do twojego mieszkania i zatrudniłbym dodatkowego pracownika, wysyłając go na cmentarną zmianę, żeby ci pomagał, bo potrzebujesz asystenta – wymienia Tony jednym tchem. – I mam twój numer konta, więc księgowość wypłaciłaby ci ten milion, czy chciałbyś czy nie.

Jego usta rozchylają się, ale nie ma pojęcia co powiedzieć.

\- Zamiast tego oferuję pomoc tam, gdzie wydaje mi się to logiczne i sensowne. I uhm… podobno dorosłem – oznajmia mu Tony. – Bruce jest prawie ze mnie dumny. Więc tak jakby adoptował też trochę mnie.

Nadal nie wie co powiedzieć, więc gapi się na Tony’ego, bo w zasadzie zna Starka na tyle, żeby wiedzieć, iż nie żartował, kiedy mówił o jego koncie i wynajmowaniu fizjoterapeutów. Co do ataków paniki – sam się już domyślił. Podejrzewał, że takie było ich ryzyko zawodowe. On się swoich problemów dorobił dość wcześnie, ale jako Spiderman przypieczętował swój los.

\- Nie mów mi, że nie mogę ci pomóc – prosi go nagle Tony. – I prawdopodobnie będziesz jedyną osobą, którą będę uprzedzał przed wywinięciem czegoś głupiego, bo jestem dupkiem, więc nadal będzie mnie cieszyło stawianie ludzi w niezręcznych sytuacjach. Raczej nie uda mi się tego zmienić. Nie zrobię ci jednak takiego numeru nigdy więcej – obiecuje mu solennie.

\- Myślę, że uderzyło to w ciebie bardziej niż we mnie – stwierdza.

\- Chyba masz rację – przyznaje Tony. – I tak będę ci mówił jak jesteś wspaniały. I jesteś cholernym geniuszem, co oznacza, że na milion pomyłek przypadnie ci odkrycie. Przy czym normalni ludzie zostaną tylko przy pomyłkach. Jak ten baran z doktoratem, który nie umiał nawet przepisać równania z notatek Bruce’a i podrzucił się niepełną reakcję – stwierdza Tony. - Nazywam ich idiotami nie bez powodów. Myślą, że kiedy mają już jakiś tytuł, kończy się też bycie osłem.

\- Musisz przestać obrażać ludzi – stwierdza.

\- Ciebie nigdy nie obraziłem – przypomina mu Tony.

Teraz wydaje mu się to dziwne.

\- Jak się czuje Happy? – pyta, bo przypomina mu się, że ochroniarz Tony’’ego wylądował przez niego w szpitalu.

\- Jego duma została tak bardzo nadszarpnięta, że obawiam się, że zwolni się i przebędzie solo pustynię z paczką zapałek i nożem, żeby udowodnić swoją męskość – kpi Tony.

\- Dokuczasz mu – odgaduje bez trudu.

\- Jasne, że mu dokuczam. Nakopała mu dwunastolatka – prycha Tony.

\- Jesteśmy rówieśnikami – oznajmia mu.

\- Super, nakopała mu kujonka – poprawia się Tony.

\- MJ jest… - zaczyna i urywa.

Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego się z nim kłóci. Nie chodzi przecież o to, co Tony mówi o Michelle. Stark zajmuje go teraz, bo chce poprawić mu humor. I może trochę odciągnąć od faktu, że się jednak pokłócili.

\- Jeśli Happy będzie w stanie, bardzo byłbym ci wdzięczny, gdyby mógł odwozić May – mówi w końcu.

Tony pochyla się i cmoka go prosto w usta. Wszystko trwa zaledwie ułamek sekundy, ale Stark i tak zostawia na jego twarzy ser z pizzy, który do tej pory znajdował się w jego brodzie. Wyciera usta, kiedy Tony szczerzy się do niego jak idiota.

***  
  
Wie, że trochę przegina, kiedy wprasza się na kolację do Tony’ego. Stark nie odmawia. Nadal oficjalnie kradną czas do randki, na którą się umówili. Trochę go bawi, że wyznaczyli sobie jakąś datę, skoro i tak się spotykają. I Tony mówi o nich tak, jakby już byli razem. On się z pewnością tak czuje.

\- JARVIS, może indyjskie tym razem. Może być? – rzuca Tony.

Nie umyka jego uwadze, że kiedy teraz dostaje sok, Stark już wie gdzie znajdują się czyste szklanki w jego własnej kuchni.

\- Nie gotujesz? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Nie mam kiedy – odpowiada Tony, krzywiąc się.

Nie wie dlaczego w ogóle zaczął ten temat. Tony pracuje przez cały czas. Jeśli nie ma go w gabinecie, to jest w laboratorium. Albo patroluje miasto. Peter nie miał nawet kiedy posprzątać mieszkania, dopóki nie wziął dnia wolnego. Nie świadczy to o nim zbyt dobrze. May nie mówi nic, ale pewnie czuje się o wiele lepiej, kiedy sterty naczyń nie leżą w zlewie i poskładał nareszcie pranie.

\- Chcesz poznać moją ciotkę? – pyta wprost.

Tony obraca się i spogląda na niego, jakby czekał na jakiś szerszy kontekst.

\- Mówiłeś wcześniej, że z chęcią ją poznasz. Nie wiem na ile to była groźba – przyznaje. – Jeśli nie chcesz…

\- Bardzo chętnie poznam twoją ciotkę – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Tylko…

Nie musi kończyć. May na pewno nie będzie szczęśliwa. Tony jest od niego sporo starszy. I ma przeszłość, którą bardzo dobrze udokumentowały tabloidy. Peter obawiałby się, że Starkowi chodzi tylko o seks, ale akurat tego nie robią. Spotykają się. Rozmawiają, kiedy mogą. Pozwala się całować przy kamerach w laboratorium, ale tylko dlatego, że to tylko buziaki. I on na pewno nie sprzeda niczego mediom. Nikt nie widzi jego gołych pośladków, więc te cmoknięcia to nic niebezpiecznego.

\- Nie polubi cię – przyznaje.

Tony krzywi się, ale nie ma sensu kłamać. Nie rozmawiali z May o związkach. Wiedziała, że spotykał się z MJ, ale nie komentowała. Może myślała, że będą jedną z tych par, które biorąc ślub po szkole, ale rozstanie przyszło jakoś równie naturalnie jak początek ich związku. I jakoś w międzyczasie doszedł do wniosku, że jednak wolał facetów. MJ jednak nadal uważał za pociągającą, jeśli to miało sens.

\- Nie żartowałem z prasą – mówi nagle Tony. – Dowiedzą się o nas w końcu. Zawsze się dowiadują. Nie chcę cię niepotrzebnie straszyć, ale…

\- Poprosiłem cię, żebyśmy nie wychodzili do restauracji na pierwszej randce – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Wiem, że w końcu gdzieś razem publicznie wyjdziemy. Powiedziałeś mi o tym. I jeśli teraz wyszlibyśmy na jakąś imprezę czy coś, byłby to problem – przyznaje. – Jestem w tym gorszy nawet od doktora Bannera. Nie umiem się śmiać z żartów i… Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli wiem czego się spodziewać, mogę się jakoś przygotować. Nie spanikuję, bo ktoś do mnie krzyknie albo zrobi mi zdjęcie. Ja robiłem zdjęcia ludziom – przypomina mu.

\- Nadal jakoś to nie może do mnie dojść – prycha Tony. – Nie chcę cię ciągnąć… Nie chcę, żebyś… a jednocześnie jestem pieprzonym egoistą. I wiem, że nie dam rady cię ochronić.

\- A kto mówi, że ja potrzebuję ochrony? – pyta. – Wiesz, że doktor Banner kazał doktorowi Perry’emu spadać? Użył dokładnie tych słów.

\- Powiedz, że masz to na taśmie – śmieje się Tony.

\- Nie. Wystraszyłem się. Polegam na schematach. Lubię je – przyznaje. - Jestem trochę nudny. I jestem kujonem. Nie potrzebuję jednak, żeby ktoś mnie niańczył i chronił przed samym sobą. Podejmuje decyzję i znam ich konsekwencje. Jestem dorosły – oznajmia mu.

Tony kiwa głową, jakby to do niego docierało. Nie miał pojęcia czy przeprowadzenie podobnej rozmowy z doktorem Bannerem przyniesie jakiekolwiek rezultaty. Bruce był bardziej subtelny. I nie chciał się z nim kłócić, kiedy Banner tak naprawdę chciał tylko pomóc. A oferował się jako wsparcie od samego początku.

***  
  
Spędza kolejny wieczór z Wade’em na dachu starego magazynu. Wilson przynosi mu jedzenie, które pochłania, bo jego apetyt wraca. Miasto wydaje się zwalniać, więc może i złoczyńcy pójdą spać. Jakoś mniej przestępstw rejestrują ostatnio. I nie wie czy to oznacza jego emeryturę czy coś grubszego się szykuje w kuluarach.

Prawie spada z dachu, kiedy Iron Man zawisa tuż przed nimi. Niemal zapomniał, że nie są sami. Queens jest spokojne jak nigdy. Nie wie czy powinien brać nogi za pas, czy zgarnąć Wade’a, ale teraz już i tak jest za późno.

\- Żadnych odciętych kończyn – rzuca Iron Man, a jemu przewraca się coś nieprzyjemnie w żołądku.

Wade ma rację. Jest fatalny w kłamaniu. Nie może przestać myśleć o tym, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu całował Tony’ego na pożegnanie, kiedy wychodził z pracy.

Łatwo jest zapomnieć o tej części swojego życia. Uwielbia być Peterem Parkerem. Peter Parker teraz daje czadu.

\- Byłem poza miastem – odpowiada Deadpool.

\- Nie mogłeś zostać tam dłużej? – pyta Iron Man.

\- I zostawić cię z moim kumplem? Ktoś musi chronić jego tyły – prycha Wade.

\- Świetnie. Pająktosiu tymczasowo przejmuje Queens, odkąd dajesz ciała na całej linii – oznajmia mu Iron Man nagle. – Miałem to zrobić wcześniej, ale Rhodey dopiero teraz ma czas patrolować Manhattan. Nie plączcie mi się pod nogami – rzuca.

\- Hej! Queens jest totalnie nasze – mówi Wade, urażony. – Wykupił Queens, kiedy byłem poza miastem? Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś? – jęczy.

\- Nie wykupił niczego – wzdycha. – Uhm, jasne. Fajnie, że będziesz tu. Pomoc się zawsze przyda – stara się brzmieć na przekonanego.

Iron Man unosi maskę w górę. Tony nie wygląda, jakby był pod wrażeniem obrazu, który sobą przedstawiali. Może nie byli licencjonowanymi bohaterami, ale dotąd dawali sobie radę.

\- Nie zrozumieliśmy się. Straciliście Queens – informuje ich twardo Stark, a jemu wydaje się przez chwilę, że się przesłyszał.

\- Pieprzysz – prycha Wade, ale jemu robi się nieprzyjemnie.

Nagle żałuje, że Peter Parker w ogóle się odezwał.

***  
  
Przekonuje Wade’a, że zaatakowanie Iron Mana katanami to zły pomysł. Wilson jest tak miły, że obiecuje, że nie zamorduje jego chłopaka. Trochę go mdli rano. Wie, że to wrażenie minie, kiedy tylko się porządnie wyśpi. Albo skupi na czymś innym. Zawiesza się na próbkach i uspokaja na tyle, że kiedy Tony przychodzi do niego, uśmiecha się na jego widok.

Nie wie czy to nie schizofrenia, że myśli o sobie nieliniowo. Staje się Spidermanem, kiedy sytuacja tego wymaga. Nie zabijał Petera Parkera w sobie, ale jeszcze nigdy nie żył swoim normalnym wcieleniem tak bardzo. Spiderman od zawsze był tą lepszą częścią niego, która sprawiała, że kujon Parker stawał się odrobinę bardziej ciekawy.

Jest zmieszany. Tak najłatwiej to określić.

Może jednak się rozpada. Trochę. Zawsze tylko trochę.

Tony wydaje się zaskoczony, kiedy znowu wprasza się do niego. Potrzebuje jednak dotyku. I tego jak Tony trzyma go za rękę, kiedy wyjeżdżają windą do góry. Tych delikatnych pocałunków, które za tym idą. I ciszy, o którą teraz tak trudno.

Całuje go, bo to jest przyjemnie znajome. I może jest trochę zdesperowany, ale potrzebuje poczuć coś innego. Znaleźć się w trochę lepszym miejscu niż jest. Jego dłonie trzęsą się, kiedy niezgrabnie palcami rozpina koszulę Starka, bo to ten dzień, kiedy Tony siedział tak długo w biurze, że nie zdąża się przebrać i cały dzień jest uwięziony w swoim skandalicznie drogim garniturze.

Liże skórę na jego szyi, wdychając resztki wody kolońskiej. Wspina się na jego kolana, chociaż jest wyższy. Stark jednak wydaje się o wiele bardziej solidną konstrukcją. Uważa, żeby nie zostawić żadnych śladów na jego skórze. Przynajmniej ma takie plany co do przestrzeni powyżej kołnierzyka, gdzie ktokolwiek mógłby zobaczyć. Tony nosi jednak swoje garnitury niczym zbroję, która zakrywa niemal całe jego ciało.

Niewiele zatem go będzie ograniczać.

Rozsuwa rozporek jego spodni i zamiera, kiedy Tony łapie go za nadgarstek, mrugając, jakby właśnie obudził się ze snu.

\- Chyba bardzo podobają ci się moje garnitury – chrypi Tony.

Nie wie co odpowiedzieć, więc całuje go i przesuwa się tak, żeby otrzeć się o erekcję Starka. Nie jest głupi. Tony jest równie podniecony co on. A spodnie Starka nie pozostawiają wiele do wyobraźni.

Tony jęczy w jego usta i puszcza jego rękę. Ma ochotę się zaśmiać, ale nie robi tego, bo Stark napiera dłonią na przód jego spodni. Nie łka, ale tylko dlatego, że Tony trzyma język w jego ustach. Na pewno czuje jednak wibracje jego jęku, bo uśmiecha się tuż przy jego skórze.

\- Wiesz co robisz? – pyta Tony, kiedy odrywają się od siebie, żeby wziąć głębszy oddech.

Na to pytanie jest milion odpowiedzi. Prawda jest taka, że nie ma pojęcia. Nie wie jak plasuje się w kwestii doświadczenia w dziedzinie, ale podejrzewa, że układ ich sił jest taki jak w normalnym życiu i każdej jego sferze; daleko za Tonym. Uczy się jednak szybko. I przynajmniej orientuje się wśród zasad panujących.

\- Mieliśmy wyjść na randkę – mówi nagle Stark.

\- Miałeś mnie zabrać do siebie i mieliśmy zjeść coś – przypomina mu. – Byliśmy na tej randce – oznajmia mu.

Klatka piersiowa Tony’ego unosi się przy każdym wdechu. Ruszają się w jednym rytmie, nawet kiedy tylko oddychają.

Rozsuwa rozporek jego spodni do końca tym razem, co nie jest aż tak łatwe, bo siedzi mu na kolanach. Zaczyna rozumieć dlaczego obciąganie jest wygodne na stojaka. To jednak nie bar, ani jednonocna przygoda.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś zrobił coś, czego będziesz żałował – rzuca Tony.

\- Pokaż mi – prosi go. – Nie mam pojęcia, co robię – przyznaje.

Niemal spodziewa się, że Tony go odepchnie, bo to raczej nie jest seksowne wyznanie, ale Stark całuje go mocno, układając się wygodniej na kanapie. Ustawia ich tak, że Peter siedzi na nim okrakiem z kolanami wciśniętymi w poduszki. Nie odrywają od siebie ust nawet na chwilę. Nie wie czy będą się tak całować aż do końca świata, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko. Jest coś cudownego w tym jak oddychają tym samym powietrzem, liżą wnętrze swoich ust. Skubią wargi.

Obejmuje dłońmi jego policzki, starając się podążyć. W tej pozycji nie jest aż tak wygodnie ocierać się o penisa Tony’ego, ale Stark zsuwa swoje dłonie na jego pośladki i przyciąga go w stronę swojego brzucha, jakby właśnie o to chodziło.

Jakoś gubią rytm, przestają się całować. Usta Tony’ego znaczą mokrą ścieżkę w dół jego szyi aż zatrzymują się w zagłębieniu jego gardła. I ta część do tej pory nie wydawała mu się podatna na bodźce dopóki Tony nie zaczął swoim wilgotnym językiem kreślić kółek. Nie jest w stanie stłumić jęku, który ucieka spomiędzy jego warg.

\- Dokładnie tak – szepcze do niego Tony, chociaż są sami i nie usłyszy go nikt inny. – Chcę, żebyś tak doszedł. Ocieraj się o mnie – prosi go i zaciska palce mocniej na jego pośladkach.

Czuje jego słowa na swojej skórze.

Napina mięśnie, wyginając swoje plecy w łuk, kiedy dochodzi.

***  
  
Tony całuje wnętrze jego dłoni i nie może nie zadrżeć. Jego skóra mrowi. Nie wie ile czasu minęło, ale leżą wtuleni w siebie. Nie mówią nic i nie czekają na jedzenie, bo nie mieli nawet kiedy zamówić.

Uwielbia tę ciszę.

Obraca się w końcu, bo Tony nadal jest twardy, i nie doszedł. Nie ściągnął nawet marynarki, co nie może być wygodne. Ciągnie za rękaw, ale Stark nie współpracuje. Uśmiecha się do niego jedynie krzywo.

Nie czuje się jakoś cudownie z zaschniętym nasieniem w majtkach, ale bywało gorzej.

Tony przesuwa palcami po jego twarzy aż dociera do linii włosów i odgarnia kilka kosmyków w tył. Powinien był iść do fryzjera jakiś czas temu, ale nie znalazł wolnej chwili. Czuje jak jego włosy skręcają się tuż przy karku. Jego grzywka na pewno lekko odstaje jak zawsze.

Tony chyba ją układa, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.

Sięga znowu do jego rozporka, ale Stark chwyta go za nadgarstek.

\- Zanim cokolwiek zrobimy, musimy pogadać – informuje go Tony.

Nadal dotyka jego twarzy, co wydaje się bardziej intymne niż fakt, że ocierał się o niego zanim doszedł jeszcze chwilę temu.

\- Mam blizny – oznajmia mu Tony.

\- Ja nie – odpowiada, bo chociaż raniono go wiele razy, jego zdolności do regeneracji pozostawiły jego skórę nietkniętą.

Tony śmieje się krótko, chrapliwie, jakby powiedział coś zabawnego. Nie wie czy to się kwalifikuje. Chciałby, żeby zostały jakiekolwiek blizny. Bywały chwile, kiedy zastanawiał się w ogóle tak naprawdę żył. Nie było na to żadnych dowodów.

\- Mam dużo blizn – podejmuje Tony. – Po reaktorze. Jeden miałem wetknięty w klatkę piersiową. Nawet jeśli zgasimy światło, wyczujesz je pod palcami. Wolałbym, żebyś się nie wystraszył. To nie jest przyjemny widok. I raczej też nie za fajny w dotyku – mówi ostrożnie. – Mogę zawsze mieć koszulę na sobie…

\- Lubię twoje garnitury, nie koszule – odpowiada.

\- Zawsze reagujesz tak, że nie wiem co zrobić – stwierdza Tony. – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że…

\- Masz blizny – kończy za niego. – Nie chcę dzisiaj tego robić – przyznaje szczerze.

Dłoń Tony’ego wraca do dotykania jego twarzy. Mógłby się od tego uzależnić.

\- Rozmawiamy ogólnie – rzuca Stark. – Bez jakiejś daty. Jeśli zdecydujesz, że to akurat ta chwila, wiedz, że wszystko leży na stole – mówi.

Nie może się nie zaśmiać. Nie wie czy to skutek endorfin czy faktu, że wokół jest tak cicho. Nawet rozmawiają półgłosem, jakby bali się rozbić ten bąbel, w którym się znajdują. Zastanawia się czy to za wcześnie powiedzieć, że go chyba kocha. Jest tak wspaniale cicho, a Tony cały czas dotyka jego twarzy, jakby nie mógł przestać.

***  
  
Budzi się w obcym miejscu, co wytrąca go z równowagi. Odzywa się nie jego alarm. W zasadzie dźwięk nie dobiega z konkretnego miejsca, co uruchamia jego instynkt przetrwania. Spada na podłogę i jego rozgląda się wokół, nadal nie wie gdzie jest. Ani dlaczego jest w samych spodniach, które nie należą do niego.

\- Nic sobie nie zrobiłeś – rzuca Tony, spoglądając na niego z wysokości łóżka.

Musi wyglądać jak idiota, leżąc na podłodze.

\- JARVIS, wyłącz ten upiorny dźwięk – prosi Stark i zapada przyjemna cisza.

\- Zostałem na noc? – wyrywa mu się. – Cholera, moja ciotka…

\- Wysłałem wiadomość z twojej komórki. Mam nadzieję, że nie uznasz tego za przekroczenie granic prywatności, ale zasnąłeś i nie chciałem cię budzić. Potem myślałem, że cię obudziłem, bo poszedłeś ze mną do sypialni i nawet się sam przebrałeś, ale nie można się było z tobą dogadać. Nie powiem, urocze – mówi Tony.

\- Przepraszam – rzuca, nie wiedząc do końca jak ma się czuć z tym, że spali razem.

Nie pamięta nawet kiedy zasnął. Atak paniki musi się nadal na nim odbijać, chociaż stara się bardzo udawać, że wszystko w porządku. Zawsze sądził, że jeśli sobie to wmówi, faktycznie stanie się o prawdą. Oszukiwanie się szło mu całkiem nieźle, ale najwyraźniej Tony nieświadomie weryfikował jego rzeczywistość nie wiedząc nawet o tym.

Podnosi się z podłogi, pozwalając się wciągnąć Tony’emu na łóżko, pod nadal ciepłą pościel. Spina się początkowo, ale kiedy czuje palce Starka we włosach nie może nie przylgnąć mocniej.

\- Muszę wyjść. Znowu spóźnię się na zajęcia – wzdycha, bo czeka go długa droga do Queens.

\- Mogę pożyczyć ci ubranie – proponuje mu Tony. – Jeden dzień bez podręczników przeżyjesz. Nie będę cię namawiał, żebyśmy się zerwali obaj z zajęć, bo Pepper nas wyśledzi. Dostanę opieprz, że sprowadzam cię na złą drogę – kpi. – Co powiesz na sprawdzenie co mam w lodówce i szybki prysznic? – pyta.

\- To twój alarm się odezwał. Nie powinieneś gdzieś być? – rzuca mniej pewnie.

\- Pewnie tak, ale dwie minuty mnie nie zbawi – stwierdza Tony i zaczyna całować po włosach.

***  
  
Koszulka Tony’ego jest trochę za duża, ale w zasadzie jego własne też nie leżą jakoś idealnie. Nikt nie zauważa niczego podejrzanego w jego wyglądzie. A jeśli Sam zerka na niego jakoś inaczej to pewnie przewidzenie.

Dzwoni do May, bo będzie musiał wytłumaczyć jej odkąd w firmie są mieszkania, w których można zostać sobie całą noc. Wymówka, którą dostarczył mu Tony jest maksymalnie bliska prawdy, ale i tak jest winny ciotce normalną rozmowę. Tym bardziej, że May martwi się jego późnymi powrotami.

Wade na szczęście nikogo nie zabija pod jego nieobecność.

\- Czy to nieodpowiednie, że trochę mnie jednak rusza, że jesteś w moich ciuchach? – pyta Tony na jego widok.

Zerka na swój niezapięty fartuch. Robi mu się odrobinę goręcej. Tony rozchyla poły materiału, który powinien go chronić. Nie wie dlaczego to takie seksowne, ale jego puls podskakuje. Coś się między nimi zmienia. Nie wie czy to dlatego, że razem znowu spali czy to kwestia tego, że doszedł przy Tonym. Nadal chciał go doprowadzić do orgazmu, ale najwyraźniej to nie było aż tak wymagane. Już zachowywali się inaczej.

Dłonie Tony’ego nie opuszczają jego ciała, kiedy jedzą. Siedzą tuż obok siebie. Wyciera brodę Starka, zanim ten go całuje.

\- Happy odwiezie cię do domu – mówi Tony, zanim musi wrócić do laboratorium.

\- Nie musi – rzuca.

\- Wiem, ale cię odwiezie – stwierdza Tony. – Ma cię przeprosić za śledzenie. Możesz z niego kpić do woli. Zasłużył.

\- MJ jest przerażająca. Nie miał szans – broni ochroniarza, chociaż z pewnością nie jest to linia, którą powinien obrać.

\- Masz ciekawy gust – prycha Tony. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyjaźnisz się z byłą – wyrywa mu się.

\- Michelle jest… - urywa.

\- Nie kimś, z kim bym cię widział – kończy za niego Tony.

Nie może się nie spiąć. MJ stała kilka półek wyżej od niego, ale miał nadzieje, że to się wyrównało. Najwyraźniej nie zmieniło się jednak nic. Jeden z jego kolegów w szkole średniej spytał go wprost jak udało mu się wyrwać taką laskę jak MJ. I sugerował nawet metodę na litość. Starał się tego nie brać do siebie, ale jakoś inaczej nie potrafił.

\- Też nie jestem kimś, z kim bym cię widział – ciągnie Tony dalej. – Powiedz co ty robisz z takimi dupkami? – pyta Stark nagle.

\- Naprawdę oczekujesz odpowiedzi? – wykrztusza.

\- Nie, ale masz za dobre serce. Muszę uruchomić Bruce’a – kpi Tony.

\- Nie powiedziałeś o czym chciał pogadać podczas sympozjum – przypomina mu.

\- A jak myślisz? – pyta Tony cierpko. – Nie jestem jakimś specjalistą od nieprzekraczania granic. Wpakowałem się do twojego pokoju, kiedy byłeś półprzytomny. Nie spodobało mu się to. Dziwię się, że mi nie przywalił, ale cieszę się, że tego nie zrobił, bo wiele by to nie zmieniło. I tak zostałbym.

Brak mu trochę słów. Nie myślał o tym w tych kategoriach. Jakoś nie widział w tym nic niestosownego, ale kiedy Tony tak malował sytuację, nie dziwił się już, że doktor Banner mógł się zirytować.

\- Mogę z nim porozmawiać – oferuje.

\- Im bardziej będziesz mnie bronił, tym gorzej – mówi Tony. – To nie typ, którego przekonuje się słowami. Jak tego nie spieprzę, on w końcu przywyknie, więc po prostu musisz mi dać nieograniczoną liczbę szans – żartuje.

Happy czeka na niego pod budynkiem i ma taką minę, jakby połknął całą cytrynę wraz ze skórką. Z pewnością jest jego wielkim fanem. Okolica jego oczu jest nadal podrażniona. Musi porozmawiać z Michelle na temat tego gazu pieprzowego, ale z drugiej strony jest naprawdę szczęśliwy, że MJ potrafi się bronić.

***  
  
Siadają z May na kanapie. Kiedy ostatni raz był taki skrępowany, nie wiedział jak powiedzieć jej, że chłopcy to też opcja dla niego. Nigdy później nie poruszyli tego tematu. Nie reagowała, kiedy późno wracał do domu. Nie pytała o jego związki. Jakoś doszli do wspólnego porozumienia, że porozmawia z nią, kiedy będzie o czym.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że macie możliwość spania w firmie – rzuca May. – Jeśli chcesz się tam wprowadzić tymczasowo, bo pracujecie nad tym szalenie ważnym projektem, nie będę protestować. Wydaje się to sensowne. Masz bliżej na uczelnię. Wiem, że dojazdy muszą cię dobijać. Ned i MJ mieszkają w akademiku – przypomina mu.

Przebija się przez miasto dwa razy każdego dnia, ale nie jest ograniczony do komunikacji podmiejskiej. Z Queens jest trochę tak, jakby mieszkał w zupełnie odciętej miejscowości z własnym systemem, rządem i zwyczajami. Nikt też niespecjalnie zwraca uwagę, kiedy widzą zwisające z budynków pajęczyny, które nie zdążyły się jeszcze rozpuścić.

\- To nie całkiem mieszkanie dla pracowników – wzdycha. – Mam kogoś – wykrztusza w końcu. – I on ma mieszkanie w Wieży. Zasnąłem u niego na kanapie.

\- On – podchwytuje May i uśmiecha się do niego lekko. – Cieszę się. Myślałam, że się przepracowujesz, ale teraz to ma trochę więcej sensu. Nie wiesz nawet jak mi ulżyło. Wypytywałam Michelle dlaczego tak późno wracasz… To trwa już trochę, no nie? Zostajesz na noc.

\- Zasnąłem na kanapie. Nie dobieraj sobie do głowy – rzuca, bo nagle mu głupio.

\- No co? Też byłam młoda. I wiem jak to jest – śmieje się May. – Zabezpieczacie się, prawda?

\- Chryste, nie zapytałaś o to – wyrywa mu się. – My nie… - urywa. – Zasnąłem na kanapie. I to nie trwa trochę. Dopiero się spotykamy. On dużo pracuje. I ja też, więc widujemy się kiedy możemy. Po prostu to jest tak jakby poważne. Chciał cię poznać. Chciałbym, żebyś go poznała – wyjaśnia.

\- I mam nie pytać czy się zabezpieczacie – stwierdza May.

\- A wiesz, że jego możesz? Bo on ci odpowie – grozi jej, bo jego ciotka nabija się z niego tak bardzo, że w kącikach jej oczu pojawiają się łzy.

Już sobie wyobraża tę rozmowę. Tony byłby pewnie zszokowany, ale to byłoby tylko zaproszenie do żartów i kpin. Na kolacji będzie brakowało tylko MJ, która dogadywałaby się z nimi doskonale.

\- Chryste, otaczam się dupkami – dociera do niego nagle.

\- Hej! – protestuje May.

\- Tony powiedział coś takiego ostatnio. Poznał Michelle – przyznaje.

\- Tony – podchwytuje May. – Opowiedz o nim coś więcej – prosi.

Jest zaskoczony, kiedy nie przychodzi mu to tak łatwo. Kiedy myśli o Starku to zawsze coś bardziej skomplikowanego. Tony to nie firma czy Iron Man. Nazywanie go geniuszem nie określa go tak jak powinno. Zresztą jego ciotka nie chce chyba peanów na jego cześć.

\- Jest ode mnie starszy – mówi, bo to w końcu wyjdzie. – Pracuje w firmie. Jest tak jakby jednym z naukowców. Zajął laboratorium tuż obok nas i wpada do niego na cmentarnej zmianie. Tak się poznaliśmy. Nie zajmuje się całkiem tym co ja, ale wie co robimy.

\- Jak dużo starszy? – pyta May.

Wydyma wargi, bo nie powie tego na głos.

\- Peter – wzdycha May.

\- Jest w porządku. Rozmawiamy od tygodni. To nie tak, że poznałem faceta i stwierdziliśmy, że musimy wyjść gdzieś razem. Poznałem go najpierw. Poza tym doktor Banner się z nim przyjaźni – ciągnie dalej. – A doktor Banner chyba mnie trochę adoptował i… - urywa, bo nie wie jak to wyjaśnić. – Już go wziął na pogadankę, więc jeśli ty mi oszczędzisz wstydu, byłbym wdzięczny.

Nie wie jak rozumieć ten wyraz twarzy, który May ma teraz. Usta jego ciotki wykrzywiają się w rodzaj cierpkiego grymasu. I nie wie co powiedział nieodpowiedniego, ale już żałuje.

\- Powiedz, że nie rozmawiamy o Tonym Starku – prosi go nagle May.

Wie, że jego mina zdradza wszystko.

\- Peter, on jest od ciebie dwukrotnie starszy. I nie chce nawet… Czytałeś artykuły o nim? – pyta jego ciotka.

\- Nie jestem głupi – rzuca.

\- Ja też nie. Spałeś na kanapie – kpi May.

\- Nie, ale to nie tak. A on spał na fotelu w moim pokoju podczas sympozjum, kiedy miałem atak paniki – mówi.

\- Dlaczego dopiero teraz dowiaduję się, że miałeś atak paniki? – pyta May. – I był z wami wtedy? Od wtedy się to ciągnie? Jeśli się dowiem, że położył na tobie łapy, to nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś pełnoletni…

\- Miałem atak paniki, bo byłem przemęczony. A z Tonym zaczęliśmy się spotykać wcześniej. I wiesz, że nie widuję się z doktorem Bannerem za często. Dopiero kilka dni przed wyjazdem dowiedziałem się, że Tony też leci – przyznaje. – I nic się nie stało. Byliśmy wspólnie na wykładach. Spanikowałem, odprowadził mnie do pokoju i przesiedział ze mną całą noc. I zachowywał się jak perfekcyjny dżentelmen, nie, żebym był dziewicą w wysokiej wieży. A nawet jakbym był, to nadal nie byłby powód, żebyś oceniała człowieka, o którym nie masz pojęcia.

May wpatruje się w niego tak, jakby nie wiedziała co z nim zrobić. Cisza, która się między nimi rozciąga, nie jest przyjemna.

\- Nie chcę, żeby cię skrzywdził – mówi w końcu jego ciotka ostrożnie.

\- A jaka będzie różnica, między tym jak on ze mną zerwie albo ktoś inny? – pyta.

\- Śledziłeś jego badania – przypomina mu May.

\- Tak, bo jest geniuszem. I jest przystojny. I zabawny – wymienia. – Jest wszystkim tym, czym chcielibyśmy być z doktorem Bannerem. Ale jest też dupkiem. Kpi. Przepracowuje się i uwielbia wkurzać ludzi. I mówi za szybko, kiedy jest zdenerwowany albo zmęczony. I wtrąca się we wszystko – dodaje.

\- To brzmi jak Tony Stark, którego widziałam w telewizji. Dodaj jeszcze jego przeświadczenie o tym, że wie wszystko lepiej – dorzuca May bezlitośnie.

\- Tak. I jest taki bezczelny – mówi, bo nadal nie mieści mu się to w głowie.

\- Jest dowcipny, ale jego żarty są czasem niesmaczne i seksistowskie – wtrąca May.

Nie wie dlaczego zaczynają się nagle przerzucać wadami Tony’ego, ale trochę to trwa, zanim orientuje się, co robią. I kiedy mów o tym May, ta śmieje się w głos i stwierdza, że jest gotowa na kolację z dupkiem.

***  
  
Tony pojawia się pod drzwiami ich mieszkania w sobotę z dwoma bukietami kwiatów. Przez chwilę nie wie nawet jak zareagować.

\- To dla mnie? – pyta i teraz jest głupio im obu.

Nigdy nie dostał kwiatów. Nie wie za bardzo jak zareagować.

\- Zabiję Pepper – rzuca Tony, wchodząc do jego mieszkania.

Zawiesza się na widoku jego tyłka w opiętych spodniach. Jakoś zdążył się przyzwyczaić do Starka w laboratoryjnych ciuchach; koszulkach i dżinsach. Łatwo zapomnieć, że Stark został okrzyknięty najseksowniejszym mężczyzną świata przez kilka lat z rzędu. Był jednak ku temu powód.

Tony obraca się, cmokając go w policzek.

\- Dobra, gdzie jest ta kobieta, na której muszę zrobić dobre wrażenie? – wyrwa się nagle Starkowi.

\- W salonie, a ponieważ to mieszkanie jest małe, słyszy każde twoje słowo – mówi May bezlitośnie.

\- Zajebiście – szepcze Tony.

\- To też słyszałam – rzuca May, chociaż to akurat niemożliwe.

Tony wygląda na trochę spanikowanego i nadal kurczowo ściska kwiaty w dłoniach. Stoją w małym korytarzu, który prowadzi wprost do ich jadalnio salonu. Wystarczą dwa kroki i Stark w zasadzie będzie w środku. Może powinien był go uprzedzić, że coś takiego jak prywatność nie istnieje w Queens.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, jakby próbował pocieszyć ich obu. Jego mięśnie są tak napięte, jakby szykował się na bitwę. A nawet cały pułk Iron Manów nie pomógłby mu w starciu z May.

\- Witam pani Parker – rzuca Tony, wchodząc do ich salonu. – Uhm, nie mówiłeś, że twoja ciotka jest taka gorąca – wyrywa mu się nagle. – Nie wierze, że to powiedziałem.

\- Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś – przyznaje mu rację.

Wie, kiedy ktoś panikuje, więc ściska jego dłoń lekko. May nie ma się jak podnieść, ale patrzy na nich całkiem wymownie.

\- Uhm, coś jest nie tak z waszymi genami – broni się Tony.

\- Nie jesteśmy spokrewnieni. Jestem żoną brata ojca Petera – tłumaczy May.

\- Uhm. Dobra, nadążam – stwierdza Tony. – Jest jakaś szansa, że mogę wejść jeszcze raz?

Zamierza wynaleźć podróże w czasie. Z pewnością jest to możliwe. Ma bardzo dobrą motywację, a nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Zresztą ma przeczucie, że Tony mu w tym pomoże.

\- Pomyśl o tym w ten sposób; gorzej już być nie może – pociesza go May. – Chyba, że znajdziesz sposób, żeby to spieprzyć jeszcze bardziej, a wtedy będę pod ogromnym wrażeniem – przyznaje.

Może przysiąc, że Tony się czerwieni. Rumieniec sięga coraz niżej aż ginie pod jego rozpiętym kołnierzykiem. Dostrzega kilka delikatnych blizn, które mogą być efektem wszystkiego; począwszy od golenia, a skończywszy na walce. Nie powinien się gapić. Nie przy May, która obserwuje ich uważnie.

\- Mam kwiaty – mówi Tony.

\- Wstawię je – oferuje i próbuje zabrać oba bukiety, ale Stark zaciska na nich kurczowo palce, jakby stanowiły jedyną naturalną tarczę między nim, a May.

Zaczyna się śmiać i nie może przestać. Mina Tony’ego jest tak genialna, że coś rozluźnia się w nim. I kiedy dociera do niego jak bardzo był wcześniej sam zdenerwowany, emocje osiągają apogeum. Kącik ust May drga lekko, kiedy sama walczy z uśmiechem.

\- Peter, myślę, że kurczak zaraz będzie gotowy – rzuca jego ciotka.

***  
  
Kolacja nie jest totalną porażką, kiedy Tony rozluźnia się. May nadal nie jest jego fanką, ale przynajmniej rozmawiają. Tony opowiada o swoim najnowszym projekcie w prostych słowach, co podziwia, bo jemu to nie wychodzi. Kiedy wymieniają się z Bruce’em informacjami, zawsze używają skomplikowanej nomenklatury. Podobnym językiem operują jego profesorzy.

\- Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie czegoś wyjaśnić prostymi słowami, udowadniasz, że tego nie rozumiesz – odpowiada Tony, kiedy go o to pyta. – Nauka to nie wyrycie na pamięć kilku terminów, które będziesz powtarzał w kółko ku frustracji niewtajemniczonej reszty. Poza niektórymi przypadkami jak Bruce, który po prostu…

\- Doktor Banner nie wie nawet, że ktoś go nie rozumie – przyznaje.

\- Dlatego zawsze wyjeżdżam z nim – śmieje się Tony. – Jestem jego prywatnym katalizatorem – kpi.

May unosi brew, kiedy się gubi.

\- Substancją, która umożliwia zaistnienie reakcji – wyjaśnia Tony i mógłby dorzucić swoje trzy grosze, ale jego ciotka nie jest chemikiem.

Nie potrzebuje wykładu o ścieżkach kinetycznych ani schematów reakcji.

\- Oczywiście teraz nasze pojęcie o katalizatorach trochę się zmieni – podejmuje Tony nagle i patrzy na niego wymownie.

\- A co się stało? – pyta May ostrożnie.

Czuje ten cholerny rumieniec. Tony nie mówi ani słowa, jakby nagle przypomniało mu się, że miał na niego nie naciskać, bo źle się to kończy. I tak to nie może wyglądać, bo to był tylko jeden raz, bo otaczali go obcy ludzie.

\- Mówiłem ci o tym błędzie – wzdycha.

\- Tak, ale podobno to naprawiliście? – waha się May.

\- Doktor Banner chce, żebym napisał o tym pracę – przyznaje. – To trochę nie tak, że… Hmm… - zerka na Tony’ego z nadzieją.

Stark stara się siedzieć spokojnie na swoim miejscu, ale nie jest to takie proste, kiedy roznosi go od środka energia. Nigdy tego nie zrozumie. Może i zachowywał się na sympozjum jak dziecko w wesołym miasteczku, ale to był tylko jeden weekend. A dla Tony’ego takie podekscytowanie stanowiło jakiś rodzaj normy.

\- Teoria Błędu świetnie by brzmiała – podejmuje Stark. – Wolałbym jednak coś w stylu Rozwiązanie Parkera albo… nie wiem… Dział marketingu może się tym dla ciebie zająć.

\- Żartujesz – rzuca May.

\- Niespodzianka. Pani bratanek jest geniuszem – śmieje się Tony.

\- Peter, tak bardzo się cieszę – mówi May. – Zacząłeś już pisać to co? Będziesz częściej wyjeżdżał? Co na to doktor Banner?

W kącikach oczu Tony’ego pojawiają się zmarszczki, tak szeroko się do niego uśmiecha.

***  
  
Iron Man nie zatrzymuje się przy nich, kiedy natykają się na siebie w Queens. Wade mruczy pod nosem coś o dupkach, ale stara się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Nadal mają do wykonania swoje zadania. Nie bawi go terytorializm, bo miasto nie należy do nikogo. Nie zamierza się też z nikim przepychać, bo stoją po tej samej stronie.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta Wade, kiedy wspinają się na dach wspólnie.

\- Jak ty się czujesz? – rzuca.

\- X-Meni sądzą, że jestem autorytetem. Chcieli mi podrzucić jakiegoś dzieciaka, żebym został jego mentorem – oznajmia mu Wade.

I ku jego zaskoczeniu, nie żartuje. Będzie musiał pogadać z X-Menami, bo ktoś tutaj oszalał i wyjątkowo nie jest to Wade.

\- Powiedziałem im, żeby się wypchali, bo jestem już twoim mentorem – kpi Wilson. – Pokazać ci kilka chwytów? – proponuje.

Nie nazwałby Wade’a swoim nauczycielem, ale może coś w tym było. Dbali o siebie i pilnowali swoich tyłów. Wade był wojskowym, więc znał się na tym wszystkim o wiele lepiej. Jakąś tam wiedzę przyswoił czy tego chciał czy nie. Wade nie udzielał mu jednak wykładów, a on nie notował.

\- Jasne – rzuca, bo mieli przerwę, a on wie, że zbyt polega na swojej sile.

***  
  
Nie jest przekonany co do nagłego zainteresowania Wade’em ich znajomych X-Menów. Wilson miał zostać ojcem, ale podrzucanie mu dziecka do pilnowania wydaje mu się mocno przesadzone. Zresztą Wade wychodzi powoli na prostą, a nie byłby bardzo zdziwiony, gdyby coś takiego go podłamało.

Nie wie czy tam ktoś nie upadł na głowę.

Wade wydaje się jednak w porządku i nawet umawia się ze swoim kumplem taksówkarzem na kręgle. A przynajmniej taką wiadomość mu wysyła, twierdząc, że nie będzie go na patrolu. Chyba mija mu morderczy szał, co jest pocieszające.

\- Masz dzisiaj wieczorem czas? – pyta, kiedy Tony wchodzi do niego do laboratorium.

Może powinien częściej bywać u Starka, ale nadal zmraża próbki. Jest potrzebny u siebie. Nie chce przegapić alarmu i cofnąć ich o dobre tygodnie. Nie ma pojęcia jak Tony planuje swój czas ani co dokładnie robi przy zbroi, ale większość popołudnia spędzają razem. I nie kwestionuje tego. Uwielbia ich rozmowy.

\- Mam spotkanie z Pepper – odpowiada Stark, krzywiąc się. – W poniedziałki planujemy cały tydzień. Chyba, że w tym czasie pouczysz się, bo to może zająć jakąś godzinę. Maksymalnie dwie. Zrobię z tego godzinę, jeśli nie będę się z nią kłócić.

\- Czasem zastanawiam się czy prowadzisz firmę czy co to jest… - przyznaje.

\- Gdybym chodził na wszystkie spotkania, na które powinienem, przestałbym sypiać - informuje go Tony całkiem poważnie.

\- Wiesz, nie musimy…

\- Nawet nie kończ – wchodzi mu Stark w słowo. – Jeśli nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, że będziesz musiał poczekać, z miłą chęcią umówię się z tobą dzisiaj wieczorem. W nocy – uściśla. – To będzie środek nocy. Chcesz zostać na noc? – pyta.

Nie myślał o tym, ale chyba to będzie najbardziej sensowne. I nie musi patrolować miasta, odkąd Wade na pewno nikogo nie pozbawi kończyn. Chyba, że ktoś będzie oszukiwał w kręgle, ale podejrzewa, że Wilson pójdzie do klubu, gdzie go znają i nikt nie będzie na tyle głupi, żeby mu podskoczyć. Musi mieć jakąś wiarę w ludzkość.

\- Mógłbyś zostać na noc – ciągnie Tony. – I zjedlibyśmy rano śniadanie, zamiast późnej kolacji po pracy. Chyba tak nawet byłoby sensowniej, zamiast przebijać się przez całe miasto.

Jego serce bije odrobinę mocniej, kiedy się zgadza.

***  
  
Pepper Potts czeka już w salonie Tony’ego, kiedy wyjeżdżają na piętro. Wydaje się zaskoczona jego widokiem, ale nie daje po sobie poznać wiele więcej. Pyta go tylko o nazwisko, a potem nie tak całkiem subtelnie przegląda coś na telefonie. Peter może założyć się, że szuka go na liście pracowników.

\- Mam gabinet na końcu korytarza. Tam będzie ci chyba wygodniej. Lodówka jest do twojej dyspozycji. Nie więcej niż godzina – obiecuje mu Tony.

\- Bardzo miło było mi poznać, panno Potts – mówi, starając się brzmieć normalnie.

Wychodzi odprowadzany jej wzrokiem.

\- Kiedy mówiłeś, że idziesz na randkę, myślałam, że to ktoś pełnoletni – syczy kobieta.

Nie powinien podsłuchiwać, ale zwalnia, bo chce usłyszeć odpowiedź Tony’ego. JARVIS na pewno go obserwuje, ale z tej odległości zwykły człowiek nie wychwyciłby żadnych dźwięków.

\- Jest pełnoletni. I umawiamy się. Powinnaś być szczęśliwa. Nie pozwala się całować przy kamerach. Koniec z pozwami o molestowanie ludzi, których nawet nie dotknąłem – kpi Tony.

Prawie żałuje, że dociera do drzwi gabinetu. Nie wie początkowo gdzie się rozłożyć. Tony nie korzysta z tego pomieszczenia. Nie ma dokumentów na sporej wielkości biurku ani śladów dłuższej obecności. Fotel nie wygląda, jakby ktoś na nim przesiadywał, ale i tak wybiera niewielką sofę.

\- JARVIS, jesteś tutaj? – pyta.

\- Można rzec, że przebywam we wszystkich pomieszczeniach, do których dostęp na pan Stark – wyjaśnia mu metaliczny głos.

\- Jeśli Tony nie będzie cię teraz potrzebował, chciałbyś mi pomóc w nauce? – proponuje.

\- Jestem zdolny do odpowiadania na pana pytania i wprowadzania zmian w kalendarzu pana Starka. Pojęcie uwagi jest mi obce – tłumaczy mu cierpliwie JARVIS.

\- Ach, no tak. Co za idiotyczne pytanie – śmieje się.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie miał pan podstaw do wyciągnięcia innych wniosków. Nie zna pan zasad, na których funkcjonuję – odpowiada JARVIS spokojnie.

\- Możesz mi mówić po imieniu? – pyta. – I wyjaśnić w takim razie jak działają twoje procesy myślowe? To coś w rodzaju naczyń połączonych?

Może ma urojenia, ale JARVIS chyba wydaje się zadowolony. Przebijają się przez jego materiał z ostatniego tygodnia, a nawet przez jego skrzynkę mailowa, odkąd JARVIS jest tak pomocny, że oferuje mu streszczenie wiadomości, które dostał. Dyktowanie maili jest też o wiele wydajniejsze niż odpisywanie na nie. Część przekierowuje do Bruce’a, bo nie czuje się na tyle kompetentny, żeby odpowiadać w imieniu ich obu.

Jest przekonany, że nie minęła nawet godzina, kiedy Tony przychodzi do gabinetu.

\- Wystraszyłeś Pepper – oznajmia mu Stark.

\- Co? Jak? – pyta.

\- JARVIS zaczyna zachowywać się jak człowiek. Czego go uczyłeś? – interesuje się Tony.

\- Peter wyjaśnił mi podstawy czegoś zwanego kulturą osobistą. Rozumiem, że pojęcie było panu obce dlatego nie wspomniał pan o nim wcześniej – rzuca JARVIS.

Tak, sztuczna inteligencja Tony’ego jest dupkiem, ale teraz używa takich słów jak _proszę _i _dziękuję, _w bardziej instynktowny sposób. Nie rozumie jeszcze całkiem uczuć, ale zdążyli podzielić sytuacje na kłopotliwe i te mniej. JARVIS na logice opiera wiele, ale też dokonuje wyborów, co go trochę przeraża.

\- Z tobą jest coś bardzo nie tak – wyrywa mu się.

\- Bo nie nauczyłem go grzecznościowych zwrotów? – jęczy Tony.

\- Stworzyłeś byt o skomplikowanym systemie poznawczym, a jednocześnie nie zadbałeś o to, żeby wiedział dlaczego dokonuje wyborów ani nie poznał ich konsekwencji – wyjaśnia mu.

\- Peter poinformował mnie, że zamordowanie pana we śnie byłoby bardzo nieuprzejme – rzuca JARVIS.

Tony przewraca oczami, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innej.

\- Nie zamordowałby mnie we śnie – stwierdza Stark.

Peter nie jest o tym tak przekonany.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale nadal to bardzo przydatne, kiedy część moich procesów poznawczych zostaje zwolniona, gdy poznaję już znaczenie terminu, na którego wyszukanie poświęciłem ostatnich kilka lat – wyjaśnia JARVIS.

Tony spogląda na niego z niedowierzaniem.

\- Mam mu nie robić wykładów z etyki? – waha się.

\- Jeśli nie zaczniesz robić ich mnie, droga wolna – wzdycha Tony. – Pepper odpuściła mi wcześniej, kiedy powiedziałem, że muszę sprawdzić co robisz. Boi się, że JARVIS faktycznie zabije mnie we śnie – śmieje się.

Spogląda na zegarek. Jest późno, ale nie aż tak. Mógłby spokojnie funkcjonować jeszcze przez jakieś trzy godziny. Nie potrzebuje aż tak wiele snu, jak się okazało, kiedy Wade’owi zaczęło odbijać. Tony jednak powinien się wyspać i tylko dlatego nie zaczyna go całować. I rozbierać.

Dziwne jest to, jak bardzo nie jest dziwne, że myją zęby ramię w ramie w łazience Starka. Tony kupił dla niego zapasową szczoteczkę nie wiadomo kiedy. Ma nawet przygotowane spodnie, które na niego pasują – tak dla odmiany, bo poprzednie trochę spadały z jego szczupłych bioder.

Kładzie się na swojej połowie łóżka, bo najwyraźniej to też już mają opatentowane.

Wysyła wiadomość do May, że nie wraca na noc.

***  
  
Tony przypala tosty, kłócąc się z JARVISEM o to jak długo chleb powinien przebywać między grzałkami. Jeśli zaraz się nie ruszy, nie zdąży wrócić do Queens po swoje rzeczy. Wstali wcześniej, odkąd położyli się o ludzkiej porze, ale śniadanie zabiera im o wiele za długo.

\- Muszę wyjść – stwierdza.

\- Chodzi o książki czy o ubranie? – pyta Tony. – Mam koszulkę, którą zostawiłeś ostatnio. Wypraną i wiesz… - urywa niezręcznie.

\- Mogę zostać w takim razie dłużej – decyduje.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. Nie korzystają zbyt często z podręczników podczas zajęć. Głównie są potrzebne do nauki w domu. Podczas zajęć robi notatki, a długopis i kawałek papieru ma zawsze ze sobą. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że w jego plecaku znajduje się też kostium Spidermana. Nie zakłada go na siebie od czasu, kiedy zaczęli się spotykać.

Normalnie znalazłby jakieś miejsce, w którym mógłby go ukryć, ale tutaj są wszędzie kamery. JARVIS nie wsypałby go specjalnie, ale też nie chce go uczyć kłamać. Czy ukrywać informacje.

Śniadanie jest okropne. Chyba gorsze od tego pierwszego, kiedy Tony miał prawie pustą lodówkę. Jakoś nie potrafi jednak zmusić się do tego, żeby wyjść z kuchni.

\- Kiedy ściągają May gips? – pyta ciekawie Tony.

\- Za dwa dni – informuje go.

\- Happy was odwiezie naszym mniej rozpoznawalnym samochodem – rzuca Stark. – Pytajnik.

\- Co? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Miałem nie narzucać się, więc…

Nie może nie przewrócić oczami.

\- Masz problem z kontrolą – oznajmia mu. – Jakoś do tego dojdziemy. Ja też mam problem z kontrolą. Rozumiem cię – brzmi jak JARVIS, ale wczoraj rozmawiali bardzo długo i ten logiczny, zrozumiały sposób wypowiedzi trochę mu się udzielił.

System zero-jedynkowy to jego najlepszy przyjaciel w tej chwili. Tony zresztą śmieje się tak, jakby nie słyszał nic bardziej zabawnego. Jakimś cudem się jednak rozumieją i chyba pod koniec dnia właśnie o to chodzi.

Emocje są zresztą skomplikowane. Nie wie jak wyjaśni ich podstawy JARVISOWI, kiedy sam nie wie co czuć, kiedy Tony otwiera jedną ze swoich szuflad, która okazuje się zresztą pusta, jeśli nie liczyć koszulki, którą zostawił wcześniej. I swetra, który musiał zawieruszyć się jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej.

Tony nie mówi ani słowa, a jego coś dławi.

Upewnia się, żeby zostawić trochę swoich rzeczy, kiedy wychodzi.

***  
  
Pokój pomiędzy nimi, a Iron Manem to delikatna kwestia, dlatego nie jest nawet bardzo zaskoczony, że znowu nadeptują sobie na odcisk. A nie mija nawet tydzień. Seria napadów z bronią zwabia ich w bardziej mroczną część Queens. Znajdują w końcu dwóch opryszków, a Wade dla zabawy pozwala się nawet dźgnąć. Mają opanowaną sytuację, kiedy zjawia się Iron Man.

\- Psychol jest ranny – stwierdza Stark.

\- Każdy ma jakiś fetysz – śmiej się Wade, kiedy wyciąga nóż spomiędzy swoich żeber.

Stoją pomiędzy domami i zamieszanie, które wywołali przyciąga uwagę. Zresztą zbroja Tony’ego robi sporo hałasu. Powinni pomyśleć o wyciszeniu repulsorów, ale z ciągiem silników będą się raczej długo borykali. Nie jest zresztą specjalistą od mechaniki.

Kilka osób wychodzi z budynku, włącznie ze staruszką, która biada nad swoją zapłakaną wnuczką, którą uratowali przed rabunkiem.

\- Zawsze robicie taki bajzel? – pyta Iron Man. – Wezwałem policję. Tylko na waszym miejscu zastanowiłbym się kogo aresztują – rzuca.

Peter zerka na podwieszonego pod lampą opryszka. Ten drugi leży nieprzytomny pod ścianą, bo Wade walnął go w głowę. Bolą go żebra i trochę go mdli, bo widzi chyba płuco Wilsona. A to nie jest przyjemny widok. To nie tak, że czekają na policję. Uwaga Iron Mana nie jest jednak przyjemna.

\- Jesteś nieuprzejmy – odzywa się nagle staruszka. – I powinieneś przeprosić tych chłopców – rzuca.

Peter przez chwilę sądzi, że kobieta mówi do niego. Ostatnim co zrobi to błaganie o wybaczenie dwóch dupków, którzy napadali z nożami na ludzi. Szukali ich dość długo. Marzy o dostępie do policyjnych akt, bo to wiele ułatwiłoby następnym razem. Nie może jednak tak po prostu poprosić Neda, żeby za każdym razem się włamywał.

A potem dociera do niego, że staruszka patrzy na Iron Mana.

\- Jaja sobie pani robi? – wyrywa się Starkowi.

\- Jesteś nieuprzejmy – nie odpuszcza kobieta.

\- Psychol z katanami gania wam po podwórku – informuje ją Stark.

\- Ale jest uprzejmy – rzuca staruszka.

\- Dokładnie, proszę pani – mówi Wade.

Nie widzi tego przez maskę, ale jest pewien, że Wilson szczerzy się jak idiota. Iron Man ląduje przed nimi i jest pewien, że Stark stracił cierpliwość i zaraz ktoś dostanie w twarz. Nie spodziewa się, że staruszka uniesie swoją laskę, wesprze się na wnuczce i zacznie okładać zbroję. Wiele to nie daje. Pusty dźwięk uderzenia rozlega się w alejce.

Iron Man obraca się powoli, patrzy na kobiecinę, a potem spogląda na nich.

\- Queens, z tobą jest coś tak bardzo nie tak – rzuca Stark z niedowierzaniem zanim odlatuje.

Staruszka krzyczy za nim, żeby się więcej u nich nie pokazywał, podjudzana przez Wade’a. I tak zwijają się nim pojawia się policja.

***  
  
Kończą tę część z poddawaniem działaniu niskiej temperatury, ale nie jest usatysfakcjonowany. Wysyła do Bruce’a maila z propozycją, żeby zamiast powolnego zmrażania, spróbowali bardziej gwałtownych reakcji. Już uzyskali spodziewane rezultaty, więc nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby pójść krok dalej. Tym bardziej, że teraz mogą po prostu stworzyć kilka różnych rodzajów włókien, co pozwoli ograniczyć koszty późniejszej produkcji.

Tony słucha go z pewną fascynacją, kiedy opowiada o tym, że tego rodzaju eksperyment może sięgnąć o wiele głębiej w strukturę substancji. I zgadzają się co do jednego – muszą to zrobić. Świerzbią go palce, ale nie dzwoni do doktora Bannera, bo to byłoby trochę nieodpowiedzialne. I musi upewnić się, że tym razem nie przegapił niczego. Może się okazać, że to co mówi nie ma kompletnie sensu, bo docierają do przebadanych granic i nagle dociera do niego dlaczego Tony mówił o tym, że błędy się zdarzają. Nawet jeśli doświadczenie nie przyniesie rezultatu, jest to już w pewnym sensie wynik. I będą wiedzieli, że nie ma sensu tego powtarzać. Przynajmniej nie w takich warunkach.

\- Wiedziałem, że jest w tobie szczypta zdrowego szaleństwa – rzuca Tony. – I tak pomyślałem, że skoro ty adoptowałeś JARVISA, a Bruce ciebie, to Banner jest dziadkiem – mówi nagle.

\- Jesteś idiotą – stwierdza ponad wszelką wątpliwość.

\- Nudzi mi się – przyznaje Tony. – Dopóki nie skończycie tutaj, nie mogę zacząć prac nad nowym typem zbroi. A zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem bez naruszania pierwotnego planu.

\- Nie zastanawiałeś się nad wyciszeniem silników? – zastanawia się.

Tony patrzy na niego tak, jakby go nie poznawał.

\- Nie znam się, ale wydaje się to dobrym krokiem. Chyba, że chcesz informować wszystkich, że się zbliżasz – stwierdza.

\- Ciąg wsteczny jest nie do opanowania w tej chwili – przyznaje Tony. – Jednak wykazujesz jakieś zainteresowanie zbroją.

\- Nie chcę… Nie jestem mechanikiem. Nie jest to moja dziedzina – tłumaczy słabo. – Poza tym wydaje mi się, że to powinno być tajne.

\- Myślisz, że jak wiele osób ma dostęp do zbroi i planów? – kpi Tony. – Nie mam jednak z kim o tym porozmawiać. Bruce jest pacyfistą. Pepper nie rozumie co do niej mówię. Rhodey chciałby więcej pistoletów. Brakuje mi…

\- Kogoś, kto cię zrozumie – kończy za niego. – Naukowca, ale z szerszym spojrzeniem.

\- A ty jesteś jeszcze nieskażony – informuje go Tony.

\- Nieskażony? – podchwytuje.

\- Nie zamknąłeś się w laboratorium, żeby do końca życia pracować nad jednym – wyjaśnia mu Tony. – Masz szersze perspektywy, według mnie. Nie mówię, że masz nagle zacząć pracować nad wszystkim, ale nie daj sobie wmówić, że powinieneś się skupić tylko na wąskim odcinku świata.

\- Świat jest ogromny – przypomina mu. – A ja powinienem napisać pracę. I ciągle pytają mnie czy będę na jakiejś kolejnej konferencji.

\- Dostałeś pewnie miejsce jako główna atrakcja – kpi Tony. – Chcą wiedzieć jak myślisz. Chcą wiedzieć jak przebiegał cały proces.

Nie wyobraża sobie stanąć przed tymi ludźmi i powiedzieć, że spanikował. I nie chciał zawieść doktora Bannera. Siła napędowa do działania bywała różna, ale akurat jakoś to pragnął zachować dla siebie.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz zreferować tego, odpisuj, że będziesz na następnej konferencji. Nie daj się tylko wpisać w plan. Będziemy to przesuwali do skutku – stwierdza Tony, jakby nie robił tego po raz pierwszy. – Potrzebują i tak zgody Bruce’a, o czym wiedzą. I, jeśli Banner zmięknie, pozostają jeszcze prawa patentu Stark industries. Nie patentowałem jeszcze prawa naukowego, ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz – kpi.

\- A mogę przygotować prezentacje i po prostu kogoś wysłać? – pyta, bo będzie łatwiej.

\- Masz moje błogosławieństwo, ale ciekawi mnie gdzie znajdziesz doktoranta, który pojedzie przedstawiać prezentację studenta. A udział w konferencji nie leży w obowiązkach żadnego pracownika tej firmy – oznajmia mu Stark.

Czuje się trochę jak idiota. Nie pomyślał o tym w tych kategoriach. Oczywiście mógł poprosić Neda, ale to też nie byłoby w porządku.

\- Zmiana tematu? – prosi.

\- Jasne. Możesz mi wyjaśnić co jest nie tak z Queens? – pyta Tony nagle i już żałuje, że w ogóle się odezwał.

\- Ogólnie czy w podpunktach? – wzdycha.

Tony przewraca oczami.

\- Staruszka zaatakowała mnie w nocy – tłumaczy mu Stark, a on nie wie jak zareagować.

Nie chce kłamać, że nie wie o co chodzi. Jednocześnie nie zamierza ujawniać się. Nie teraz. Nie nigdy. Zaczynało się wszystko układać. Powoli dociera do niego, że Spiderman pewnego dnia będzie mógł po prostu zniknąć. Nie był aż tak potrzebny. Już ograniczał się do powstrzymywania rabunków. Wade nigdy też nie ukrywał, że trzymają się razem tymczasowo. Wilson działał w pojedynkę najlepiej. A jeśli wyszłoby coś większego, Deadpool zawsze miałby jego numer.

\- Wade mówi, że nie nadaję się do kłamania. Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym cię okłamał, nigdy nie będziemy rozmawiać o niczym co jest związane ze Spidermanem – oświadcza, patrząc Tony’emu prosto w oczy.

Stark spina się mimowolnie, marszczy brwi.

\- Wiesz kim on jest – stwierdza Tony.

Nie odpowiada, bo cokolwiek nie powie, nie będzie to zgodne z prawdą.

\- Całe Queens wie? – kpi Tony. – Nie musisz mówić ani słowa. Patroluję tam trochę częściej, bo mnie zaniepokoiło jak wspomniałeś o rozbojach z bronią w ręku. Opryszki to nie mój problem, ale lubię myśleć, że jesteś bezpieczny, kiedy wracasz do domu.

\- Dzięki, ale… - urywa.

\- Podejrzewałem, że wiesz – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Kiedy Bruce wspomniał, że robiłeś mu zdjęcia, sprawdziłem je. Są zbyt wykadrowane. Jeśli nie wiesz kto to dokładnie, on cię zna. A ja znam ciebie też i wiem, że nie ma większej siły niż lojalność Petera Parkera. Zrób mi tylko tę przyjemność i przekaż swojemu kumplowi, żeby się przykładał do fuszerki, którą odwala, bo ludzie na niego liczą i ufają mu.

\- Jasne – rzuca tylko.

\- Widzę jak jesteś zdenerwowany. Nie jestem fanem Spidermana, ale raczej nie odbije mu nagle i nie zacznie zarzynać ludzi na ulicy, więc mnie to rybka – ciągnie dalej Tony. – A jeśli mu odbije, to cię spytam. I myślę, że mi wtedy odpowiesz – przyznaje i wzdycha przeciągle.

Nie wie co odpowiedzieć, więc milczy.

***  
  
Czeka tylko na jakieś reperkusje, ale nie dzieje się dokładnie nic. Tony zachowuje się tak, jakby między nimi nic się nie zmieniło. Żartuje tylko z Happy’ego, bo May zaczęła chodzić na fizjoterapię, więc jego ochroniarz bywa w Queens każdego dnia. Nie jest zadowolony z nowych obowiązków, które składają się na niańczenie jego ciotki.

Ktoś rozpuszcza plotkę, że May w końcu zaczęła się umawiać. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby nie to, że jego ciotka naprawdę jeszcze nie przebolała śmierci wuja. I nie chce, żeby jakieś głupie pogłoski ją zdenerwowały. Nic na to jednak nie poradzi. Sarah zresztą temu aktywnie przeciwdziała, opowiadając o tym jak to zajmuje tak poważne miejsce w firmie, że wypożyczają mu Happy’ego do zajmowania się ciotką.

Nie wie co jest gorsze.

W Queens nie dzieje się nic po cichu.

\- Wiem, że monopolizuję prawie cały twój czas – mówi pewnego dnia Bruce, kiedy zostaje dłużej, żeby mogli omówić kolejny etap prac. – W mieście jest jednak ktoś, komu chciałbym cię przedstawić. Wybieramy się na kolację. Nic zobowiązującego. Interesuje się badaniami, które prowadzimy, ale jest bardziej biochemikiem. Wspominałeś raz, że to bardziej twoja dziedzina – przypomina sobie Bruce.

\- Zastanawiam się jeszcze nad tym – przyznaje. – O kim mówimy?

\- Właśnie problem leży w tym, że to doktor McCoy. X-Men – uściśla Bruce, jakby Peter nie wiedział o tym wcześniej.

Widzieli się nawet ostatnio, ale X-Meni nie bez powodu nie znali jego tożsamości. Podrzucił im Wade’a pod drzwi i zniknął.

\- Nie wiem czy będziesz się czuł komfortowo w jego towarzystwie – ciągnie dalej Bruce.

\- Przez mutację? – upewnia się i myśli o swoim własnym pajęczym problemie. – Nie boję się go. I uwielbiam jego prace. Czytałem chyba wszystkie dotyczące jego badań nad mutacjami – przyznaje.

\- Jeśli masz ochotę, piątek wieczorem. Podam ci adres. Nie musisz się jakoś wyjątkowo ubierać. To przyjacielska pogawędka – zapewnia go Bruce.

Nie udaje nawet, że nie sprawia mu to ulgi. Od dawna chciał porozmawiać z doktorem McCoyem, ale ten z oczywistych względów nie pojawiał się publicznie zbyt często. X-Meni miewali lepsze i gorsze chwile. Wciąż walczono o prawa mutantów. Kto tylko mógł, nie ujawniał się. Reakcje bywały różne i nie dziwiło go, że Bruce wolał go uprzedzić z kim dokładnie będzie miał do czynienia. McCoy nadal pracował nad substancją, która miała powstrzymać mutację. Jego własna nie była kontrolowana aż tak dobrze. Przemieniał się w bestię od czasu do czasu, ale Peter nigdy nie widział w nim zagrożenia.

Kiedy mówi Tony’emu o piątkowej kolacji, Stark uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

\- Bruce jest naprawdę szczęśliwy, że z nim wychodzisz. Nie wiesz nawet jak skarżył mi się, że nie może cię wyciągnąć nigdzie. A ma jakiś milion znajomych, z których każdy jest biochemikiem albo specem od gamma radiacji – prycha Tony.

\- Wolę biochemię – przyznaje.

\- O ile nie zmutujesz nam czegoś w piwnicy, co spróbuje pożreć Nowy Jork, nie mam z tymi problemu – stwierdza Tony. – A jeśli przez przypadek ci się uda, zadzwoń. Masz superbohatera w podręcznym wybieraniu.

\- Nie ma już komórek z podręcznym wybieraniem – informuje go.

Tony przewraca oczami.

\- Jeśli stworzę zjadającego Nowy Jork potwora, nie będzie to oznaczało, że jestem złoczyńcą? – pyta mniej pewnie.

\- Nieeee – rzuca niepewnie Tony. – Zwalisz to na mnie. Bruce totalnie uwierzy, że ja cię do tego namówiłem. To nawet przejdzie w sądzie. Załatwię ci dobrych prawników – zapewnia go.

\- Super. Ciotka May się ucieszy – prycha.

\- Czekaj. Poważnie coś ci chodzi po głowie? – dziwi się Tony.

\- Mam do niego kilka pytań. Głównie chodzi o postępowanie mutacji – wyjaśnia i wzrusza rękami.

\- McCoy będzie w siódmym niebie, to jego konik – stwierdza Tony.

\- Poznałeś go? Rozmawiałeś z nim kiedykolwiek? – pyta, bo zna Hanka, ale nigdy nie rozmawiali o nauce.

Jako Spiderman nie szukał z nimi aż takiego kontaktu, chociaż czuł z nimi większą więź, odkąd sam był w pewnym sensie mutantem. Cechy jego przemiany nie były aż tak widoczne, ale ciągle się bał, że zmiany nie zatrzymają się nigdy. A nie chciał skończyć jako ośmionóg. Nie potrafił poprawnie zbadać swojej krwi, ale z tego co zauważył przez lata, mutacja zastopowała się w pewnym punkcie. Był Spidermanem od tysiąca pięciuset dwudziestu jeden dni. Nie, żeby liczył.

\- Nie pojawia się na konferencjach – rzuca tylko Tony. – Masz tremę?

\- A nie denerwowałbyś się przed spotkaniem swojego idola? – pyta.

\- Hej, myślałem, że ja jestem twoim idolem – mówi Tony.

Nawet tego nie komentuje.

Faktycznie jednak w miarę upływu dni zaczynają mu puszczać nerwy. Przegląda prace doktora McCoya na dachu budynku, kiedy jedzą z Wade’em późną kolację. Jego metabolizm radzi sobie z pizzą i burgerami jednego dnia, ale muszą zacząć się lepiej odżywiać, bo skończy się to dla kogoś fatalnie. Tyle, że Wade jest nieśmiertelny.

\- Chcesz, żebym ci gotował obiadki? – kpi Wilson.

\- A co masz do roboty cały dzień? – wyrywa mu się, chociaż nie to chciał powiedzieć.

\- Właściwie zacząłem szukać pracy – informuje go Wilson. – Postanowiłem zostać statystą w horrorach. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, mój agent twierdzi, że mogę dostać główną rolę - oznajmia mu.

\- Jaja sobie robisz? – rzuca. – Czekaj, ty sobie nie robisz jaj – odkrywa i nie ma pojęcia jak się z tym czuć.

\- Nie zrobię jakiejś oszałamiającej kariery z tą twarzą, ale jednak myślę, że powinienem spróbować. Zawsze są jeszcze reklamy, które ostrzegają przed paleniem papierosów. A papierosy mi to zrobiły – tłumaczy mu Wade. – Ty nie palisz, no nie?

\- Nie – odpowiada słabo.

\- Super, jeśli już, bierz się za marihuanę – poleca mu Wilson. – W zasadzie jestem chyba świetnym mentorem. Jestem w tym naprawdę dobry. Chcesz ze mną o czymś pogadać? Czuję się na siłach rozwiązywać twoje prywatne problemy. Stark nie lubi niczego dziwnego w łóżku, no nie?

\- Wade! – syczy.

\- No co?

\- Nie robimy tego jeszcze – mówi tylko, bo ma nadzieję, że to utnie temat.

Jest naiwny. Tak bardzo naiwny.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta Wade.

\- To nie twoja sprawa – odpowiada.

\- Oczywiście, że moja. Jestem twoim mentorem – oznajmia mu Wade. - Ile się znamy? I nie dałem cię zabić.

\- Przede wszystkim głównie w niebezpieczeństwie jestem, ponieważ ty jesteś idiotą – mówi.

\- I nie dałem cię zabić – nie odpuszcza Wade. – Nauczę cię jak się morduje ludzi kciukami, spodoba ci się – obiecuje mu.

Peter jakoś wątpi. Z drugiej strony Wilson jest naprawdę dobry w całej tej samoobronie. Nie jest najbardziej pojętnym uczniem, ale coraz pewniej czuje się, kiedy faktycznie mierzą się z kimś. Nie polega już tak bardzo na tym czy trafi od razu pajęczyną albo zdąży uskoczyć. Ostatnio załatwił faceta jednym ciosem, powalając go na ziemię. I nie uszkodził sobie dłoni.

Nie planuje walczyć pięściami, ale miło wiedzieć, że jednak nie jest całkiem bezużyteczny.

***  
  
Sprawdza dwa razy czy May ma jego numer telefonu i dla pewności zostawia jeszcze ten do Happy’ego. Chociaż ochroniarz Tony’ego raczej już jej podał swoją komórkę, odkąd odbiera ją z ośrodka. May porusza się coraz sprawniej i ta różnica w długości jej nóg, którą wychwycił od razu, nie przeszkadza jej aż tak bardzo. Podejrzewa, że to wyjdzie w kolejnych badaniach, o których nawet nie chce myśleć.

May wariuje na zwolnieniu lekarskim i najchętniej wróciłaby już do pracy, gdyby nie fakt, że nadal kuleje. Gdyby dorwał faceta, który zepchnął ją ze schodów, chyba by go walnął. Mieli szczęście, że nie uderzyła głową o barierkę albo jakąś wystającą krawędź. Nienawidzi metra i zgiełku. I trochę Nowego Jorku.

\- Wyglądasz świetnie – komplementuje go Tony, kiedy wraca z łazienki w koszuli i marynarce.

Odpuścił krawat, ale nie mógł założyć niczego innego, bo nadal wygląda na dzieciaka, który zgubił rodziców. A chce, żeby go poważnie traktowano.

\- Dzięki – odpowiada, bo jakoś pewniej się teraz czuje.

Tony zabiera z jego rąk koszulkę i spodnie. I odnosi wrażenie, że te rzeczy też trafią do szuflady, która wydaje się sama zapełniać.

On u siebie nadal trzyma tamtą koszulkę, chociaż pewnie powinien ją zwrócić.

Mógł się przebrać w łazience laboratoryjnej, ale Tony zaciągnął go do góry. W zasadzie nie miał powodu, aby odmawiać. Czuje się jednak dziwnie. Prawie jakby dzielili przestrzeń, do czego nie jest przyzwyczajony, bo mieszka z May przez całe życie. W łazience Tony’ego jest jego szczoteczka do zębów. Wybiera się na kolację w dwoma naukowcami, których podziwia, a Stark komplementuje jego wygląd.

\- Jeśli nie zasiedzicie się, zapraszam do mnie później – mówi Tony. – Aczkolwiek znając twój pęd do wiedzy, mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się chociaż w poniedziałek – śmieje się.

\- Albo okaże się, że nie rozumiem, co on w ogóle do mnie mówi i będę milczał przez cały wieczór – stwierdza, bo tego boi się najbardziej.

\- Jakoś podejrzewam, że to nie będzie problem – prycha Tony. – Baw się dobrze – życzy mu.

I dłonie mu się trochę trzęsą, kiedy spotyka doktora McCoya. Hank wita go szerokim uśmiechem, który dobrze zna. Boi się trochę rozmawiać z nim, ale Bruce zwraca uwagę na ich eksperyment, a to temat, o którym może rozmawiać bez końca. Wymieniają się uwagami na temat nowych trendów w biochemii, ale żaden z nich nie siedzi w temacie aż tak głęboko. Jedynie działają na jej obrzeżach, czego naprawdę żałuje.

Robi im wspólne zdjęcie, bo Ned oszaleje, kiedy to zobaczy. Doktor Banner nie komentuje faktu, że został właśnie namówiony na selfie, ale McCoy mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, jakby wiedział, że tę fotkę pokaże wszystkim swoim znajomym. Hank jest gwiazdą rocka. Jego prywatną. Nawet jeśli ma na sobie blezer.

Jest tak podekscytowany, że kiedy wychodzą z restauracji, adrenalina nadal krąży w jego żyłach. Raczej tej nocy nie zaśnie i trochę kusi go, żeby zadzwonić do Wade’a i spalić trochę energii włócząc się po mieście. Nie jest jednak na tyle późno, żeby musiał wracać do swojego domu. Bruce wydaje się zresztą czytać w jego myślach, bo proponuje mu wspólną taksówkę.

***  
  
Tony wita go w piżamie i czuje mimowolne wyrzuty sumienia, bo mógł jednak popatrolować z Wade’em, a nie stawiać Starka na nogi. Trochę już za późno, żeby się wycofać, skoro już tutaj jest. A mógł po prostu wrócić do Queens. Z Nedem widują się tylko na zajęciach i nawet nie chce myśleć o tym kiedy zaprosi MJ na obiecane lody.

\- Obudziłem cię – zaczyna.

\- Jest przed północą w piątek – prycha Tony. – Za kogo mnie bierzesz? Emeryta? – kpi. – Oczarowałeś gościa? Jest tak wielki i niebieski jak widziałem na zdjęciach? Bruce się zawieszał i gadał po kujońsku? Kogo ja pytam. Na pewno gadaliście po kujońsku – odpowiada sam sobie.

Nie jest w stanie się nawet obrazić, ponieważ Tony ma rację. Totalnie pojechali po całości i nie zamienili z sobą dwóch normalnych zdań, prócz krótkiego powitania. Kelner omijał ich stolik, kiedy tylko mógł. Aczkolwiek kolacja była świetna i restauracja wybrana przez Bruce’a należała do tych mały kameralnych miejsc. Chciałby pójść tam z Tonym, kiedy czas na to pozwoli.

A potem dociera do niego, co Stark powiedział.

\- Mówimy o tym samym doktorze McCoyu? – wyrywa mu się i wybiera jedno ze zdjęć, które zrobił wcześniej. – Bo to jest doktor Hank McCoy – mówi i pokazuje mu fotkę.

\- Gdzie futro i niebieska skóra? – pyta Tony.

\- Zamienia się tylko czasem. Nie pytałem jakie czynniki to wymuszają. Wydawało się to trochę niegrzeczne – przyznaje.

\- Super – wzdycha Tony.

\- Co?

\- Dałem ci błogosławieństwo na piątkową kolację z relatywnie przystojnym facetem, który imponuje ci wiedzą w dziedzinie twojego zainteresowania, a który jest bardziej w twoim wieku – oznajmia mu Tony.

Zajmuje mu chwilę, zanim dociera do niego sens słów Starka.

\- Zwariowałeś? – wyrywa mu się. – Hank jest hetero – mówi.

\- Liczyłem bardziej, że powiesz mi, że ci się nie podoba – przyznaje Tony, a on nie wie co powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś idiotą – stwierdza. - Jesteś… niemożliwy. Możesz nie udawać, że jesteś zazdrosny – prycha.

\- Jestem zazdrosny. Gdybym wiedział, że facet nie chodzi cały czas wyglądając jak włochata wersja Hulka, wprosiłbym się – przyznaje Tony.

\- Nie wiem czy obrazić się, że sugerujesz, że… nie wiem… Czy to jakiś komplement w twoim wykonaniu – wzdycha.

Tony mruga do niego porozumiewawczo, chociaż on się akurat gubi. Odnosi wrażenie, że nie nadąża, ale to nie byłby pierwszy raz. Tony czuje się z ich relacją o wiele pewniej niż on. On nie umie tego nawet nazwać. I nie wie też co tutaj robi w nocy. Wszystko, czego nauczyła go szkoła średnia, ląduje w śmietniku. Umawianie się z drugą osobą zawsze oznaczało szereg zasad. Oni nie ustalili żadnych. Otwarcie nawet przyznał, że ma tajemnice przed Starkiem, a ten na to machnął ręką. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że Tony wiedział o Spidermanie, bo ten sekret jednak nie był ukrywany jakoś dobrze. Ale prócz jego kostiumu zwiniętego na dnie plecaka, nie nosił z sobą żadnych obciążających dowodów. Pamiętał nawet, żeby wykasowywać wiadomości od Wade’a. Z drugiej jednak strony robił to od samego początku ich znajomości. Nie chciał tłumaczyć ciotce kto to i dlaczego wysyła mu dziwne SMSy.

A połowa z nich mogła wyjaśnić wiele zniknięć na terenie miasta.

\- Jestem zazdrosny – powtarza Tony nagle, cmokając go w usta. – Wiem, że pewnie nie widzisz nic dziwnego w tym, że wyszedłeś wieczorem pogadać o nauce, ale gdybym wiedział, że facet tak wygląda, jednak trochę protestowałbym. I będę zazdrosny za każdym razem, kiedy wyjedziesz beze mnie na jedną z tych konferencji – zapewnia go. – Nie dlatego, że sobie wyobrażam nie wiadomo co, ale dlatego, że jednak masz rację i mam trochę problem z kontrolą. I cholernie bardzo nie chcę innych ludzi blisko ciebie.

\- To trochę dziwne – stwierdza. – Wiesz ile zdjęć ciebie pojawia się w czasopismach? – pyta.

\- Ostatnio żadne – rzuca Tony i jest jakoś podejrzanie o tym przekonany.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta ostrożnie.

\- Bo wychodzę tylko z tobą – ogłasza mu dumnie Tony.

\- Czyli w ogóle – stwierdza, nie wiedząc jak powinien się z tym czuć.

\- I przeżyli beze mnie na dwóch imprezach – rzuca Stark. – Czyż to nie cudowne? Nie będę musiał zajmować się tym szajsem. Początkowo to miał być eksperyment. Nie bardzo chciałem ci się tłumaczyć z tego dlaczego mnie sfotografowano z jakąś modelką, która twierdziłaby potem, że spędzilibyśmy razem noc. Fatalny start dla związku – stwierdza ponad wszelką wątpliwość. – I popatrz. Daję radę.

\- Ograniczasz swoje wyjścia publiczne, bo ja źle znoszę tłum – odgaduje bez trudu. – Mówiłem ci, żebyś tego nie robił. Nic mi nie jest.

\- Może ja też nie lubię tłumu – mówi Tony.

\- Teraz chrzanisz. Widziałem cię na sympozjum. Uwielbiasz jak ludzie zwracają na ciebie uwagę. Inaczej nie ściągałbyś na siebie spojrzeń specjalnie. Dwóch minut nie jesteś w stanie wysiedzieć, kiedy jesteś ignorowany – wytyka mu i nie uważa tego nawet na jakąś przywarę. Tony po prostu taki jest. I to część jego uroku. – Nie chrzań. Nie potrzebuję, żebyś mnie niańczył.

\- Nie niańczę cię – zapewnia go Tony.

\- A jak to nazwiesz? – pyta. – I co będzie za miesiąc? Dwa? Powiesz mi, że nie mogę gdzieś wyjść, bo będzie więcej niż trzy osoby? Albo ktoś spojrzy na mnie krzywo? Wyślesz za mną armię ochroniarzy?

Tony cofa się o krok, a może to on się odsuwa. Nie jest pewien.

\- Wiesz, że to nie tak – zaczyna Stark.

\- A jak?! – pyta podniesionym głosem.

\- Możesz się uspokoić? Nie jestem twoim wrogiem…

\- Uspokoić?! Bo co? Zwinę się w kłębek i dostanę załamania nerwowego?! Nie traktuj mnie tak! Nie niańcz mnie! Nie załamię się, bo ktoś zada mi jakieś głupie pytanie. I kiedy będę potrzebował spokoju, powiem ci o tym, bo nie jestem cholernym samobójcą, który się będzie pakował w sam środek tłumu tylko po to, żeby dostać ataku paniki – warczy. – Przeżyłem bez ciebie ostatnie siedem lat.

Teraz to z pewnością Tony się odsuwa, podnosząc dłonie do góry, jakby się poddawał. Kiedy nie krzyczy, zapada nieprzyjemna cisza. Nigdy nie kłócił się z MJ i nie ma pojęcia co teraz.

\- Masz rację. Mój błąd. Znowu nie zapytałem – mówi Tony, zaskakując go trochę. – Nie chciałem tylko, żebyś się czuł zmuszony do uczestniczenia ze mną w przedstawieniach, które są częścią mojego życia. Bo to nie jest coś co lubię. Robię to dobrze, bo robię to od dzieciństwa. _Tony, uśmiechnij się do fotografów. Tony, weź tatusia za rękę. Tony, będziesz świetnym prezesem –_ wymienia jednym tchem. – Nie chciałem, żebyś pomyślał, że… Chciałem ci to ułatwić. I nie posunąłbym się do zakazywania ci wychodzenia gdzieś. Nie jestem… Dobra, może trochę mam paranoje, ale na swoją obronę powiem, że dostałeś przy mnie ataku paniki i powiedziałeś mi, że ktoś prawie cię zastrzelił w jakiejś obskurnej alejce w Queens.

\- Alejka nie była obskurna. To był środek dnia – mówi.

Tony przewraca oczami.

\- Peter, chodzi o to, że jesteś dość nieśmiały… - zaczyna Stark

\- Ale nie opóźniony i Wade uczy mnie samoobrony od czasu, kiedy MJ skopała tyłek Happy’emu – przyznaje. – Nie wchodzę z tobą w ciągłe dyskusje, bo nie widzę w tym sensu. I przeważnie twoje pomysły są trafione. Mogę się z tobą kłócić, co dwie minuty, ale wydaje mi się to idiotyzmem, biorąc pod uwagę, że szkoda mi trochę czasu i energii. Poważnie trzeba ci stawiać ciągły opór, żebyś zrozumiał, że… Nawet nie wiem o co chodzi. Chciałeś majstrować w moim laboratorium i nie pozwoliłem ci. Chciałeś przelać mi milion dolarów na konto, czego nawet nie będę komentował. I jakoś zrozumiałeś, że się nie zgadzam. Nie wiem dlaczego nagle mamy problem. Nie wiem z czym mamy problem.

\- Mam szufladę pełną twoich rzeczy – mówi Tony nagle.

\- Sam je tam włożyłeś – odpowiada.

\- Tak, ale nie wiem dlaczego. Idziemy na randkę za cztery tygodnie – oznajmia mu Stark, jakby faktycznie odliczał. – Wkładam cały czas rzeczy do tej cholernej szuflady, a ty nic nie mówisz.

\- Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć. Co mam powiedzieć? – pyta z naciskiem.

\- Nie wiem. Chcesz, żeby twoje rzeczy tam były? Bo jeśli nie to w porządku – mówi Tony.

Zaczyna się gubić, ale to nic nowego. I chyba pomylił się co do tego, że przynajmniej Tony wiedział co się działo. Najwyraźniej Stark panikował na jego oczach i to było coś całkiem nowego. Przeważnie to on tracił kontrolę. I wydawało mu się niemożliwym, żeby to Tony rozpadał się, kiedy nie działo się tak naprawdę nic złego. A przynajmniej tak tego nie klasyfikował. A kategoryzowanie było ważne w jego świecie.

\- Wybieram sobie bitwy – zaczyna, bo nie wie jak to wyjaśnić inaczej. – Mam na głowie Wade’a, May, uczelnię, pracę i milion ludzi wokół, z którymi rozmawiam każdego dnia. Wybieram bitwy, a ogólnie płynę z prądem. Odzywam się tylko, jeśli coś mi bardzo przeszkadza. Wiem, że to nie jest w twoim stylu.

\- Zgubiłeś mnie – przyznaje Tony. – Jeśli nie chciałeś, żeby te rzeczy…

\- Nie chodzi o rzeczy w szufladzie. A trochę chodzi. Użyjmy ich jako przykładu. Jest mi wszystko jedno czy moje rzeczy są w twojej szufladzie czy nie – mówi i Tony krzywi się, bo to pewnie nie coś, co chciał usłyszeć. – Nie przeszkadzają mi. Gdybyś jednak spytał czy się do ciebie wprowadzę, powiedziałbym ci, że nie ma takiej opcji teraz i że zwariowałeś – oznajmia mu. – Moje rzeczy w twojej szufladzie to nie punkt sporny.

Tony otwiera usta, a potem zamyka je. I to jest w porządku. Trudno mu wyjaśnić komuś dlaczego wydaje się tak pasywny, ale to jego sposób na przetrwanie od bardzo długiego czasu. Gdyby ktoś spytał Wade’a, powiedziałby zapewne, że Peter Parker to najbardziej kłótliwa osoba pod słońcem, ale nie mógł aktywnie nie przeciwdziałać odcinaniu ludziom kończyn. Te bitwy wydawały się ważniejsze niż sprzeczanie się z Tonym o to, co jedzą na obiad albo gdzie kładą pudełko pizzy.

\- Nie jesteśmy na etapie wprowadzania się – przyznaje mu rację Stark.

\- Dobrze. Zgadzamy się. To powiedz mi o co chodzi tobie – prosi.

\- Nie wiem co robimy, a trochę nie podpowiadasz. I trochę mam wrażenie, że chciałbym czegoś więcej, ale jednocześnie wiem… Nie odpowiadasz, mam wrażenie, że muszę cię chronić przed samym sobą – przyznaje Tony. – I nie wiem jak to nazwać, a poszedłeś na kolację z jakimś McCoyem, który nie jest stary i brzydki. I dotarło do mnie, że nawet nie wziąłem cię na normalną randkę, więc mógłbyś się wymienić z nim numerem telefonu i tak po prostu odejść z nim. I nie chcę być tym gościem, któremu odbija, bo wyszedłeś na kolację, ale trochę…

\- Trochę jesteś poza swoim elementem – kończy za niego. – Ja też. Wszystko jest w porządku – zapewnia go.

Tony prycha, ale patrzy na niego tak, jakby go wcale to nie bawiło. I pewnie nie powinni stać w salonie Starka w środku nocy, rozmawiając o nie wiadomo czym tym bardziej, że Tony jest boso, a te płytki wyglądają na chłodne. I to chyba marmur, jeśli wzrok go nie myli.

\- I powiedziałem ci, że chyba już byliśmy na randce – przypomina mu. – I zostałem na noc – dodaje.

\- Tak, zostałeś na noc. A McCoy jest hetero. Trochę nie chodzi o McCoya – przyznaje Tony.

\- Wiem.

\- Myślę, że jesteśmy razem. Możemy powiedzieć, że jesteśmy razem? – pyta Tony.

\- Tak – odpowiada.

Tony wygląda, jakby mu ulżyło.

\- Muszę położyć się spać – mówi, bo ta rozmowa wyssała z niego wszystkie pokłady energii. \

Tony się nawet nie sprzecza.

***  
  
Zabiera MJ na lody, bo Ned ma wolne, a on jakoś odzyskuje życiowe siły. May zresztą żartuje, że potrzebuje swojej dwójki asystentów, którzy stanowili fundament jego egzystencji w szkole średniej. I może dlatego cały czas ma wrażenie, że nie dogania życia, bo ich drogi się trochę rozjechały. A Wade mimo wszystko nie jest kimś, komu może w pełni zaufać w kwestii organizacji.

Albo nie obcinania ludziom rąk.

\- Jestem wzruszona, że sobie o nas przypomniałeś – kpi MJ.

\- Coraz trudniej nas zebrać w jednym miejscu – przyznaje.

\- Stary, na twoim miejscu bym nas olał. Zrobiłeś sobie selfie z doktorem McCoyem i doktorem Bannerem – mówi Ned.

\- Doktor Banner to mój szef – przypomina mu.

\- Tak, ale zrobił sobie z tobą zdjęcie! Nie wiedziałem, że jesteście tak blisko – prycha Ned. – Dotykałeś go i w ogóle…

\- Ned, on nie jest celebrytą tylko naukowcem – wzdycha.

\- Tak, bo Peter zna teraz celebrytów – wtrąca MJ.

Wgryza się w swoje lody, chociaż zaczynają go boleć zęby z zimna. Potrzebuje jednak chwili, bo nikt nie wprowadził Neda w sytuacje. A chociaż MJ dowiedziała się przez przypadek, jest przekonany, że od wczorajszej rozmowy faktycznie spotyka się oficjalnie z Tonym. Ranek nie był nawet jakoś szczególnie krępujący. Przepraszali się tylko przez chwilę. I totalnie miał numer Hanka McCoya, co też oświadczył z lekko wrednym uśmieszkiem.

\- Widziałeś Tony’ego Starka? – pyta Ned wprost.

MJ zaczyna się śmiać tak głośno, że ludzie odwracają się w ich stronę.

\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak? – martwi się Ned. – Stary, powiedz, że nie zrobiłeś czegoś głupiego przy Iron Manie. Stary, mieliśmy plany. Musisz mnie przedstawić jako swojego ulubionego pomocnika.

\- Albo mogę przedstawić cię jako mojego przyjaciela i nigdy nie powiemy Tony’emu o Spidermanie – proponuje.

\- Co się stało? – dziwi się MJ. – Zakładałam, że już mu powiedziałeś.

\- Gadasz z Tonym Starkiem – syczy Ned. – Od kiedy? Dlaczego dowiaduję ostatni?

Może tylko westchnąć. Zamierza wgryźć się znowu w lody, ale MJ zabiera mu rożek sprzed nosa.

\- Zeznawaj – rozkazuje mu Michelle.

\- Wolałbym mnie – przyznaje. – Nie chcę was w to mieszać. Ustalmy po prostu, że nie mówimy o Spidermanie, kiedy będzie Tony.

\- Stary, dlaczego i gdzie miałby być Tony? I Tony? Od kiedy jesteś ze Starkiem po imieniu?! – panikuje Ned.

\- Pewnie od czasu, kiedy z nim sypia. Nie nadążasz – stwierdza MJ i przewraca oczami.

\- Stary?! – krzyczy Ned.

Wyrzucają ich z lodziarni w kilka minut później.

***  
  
Wade przynosi coś, co wygląda jak nóż jeszcze tego samego wieczoru na spotkanie z nim. Nie, żeby Wilson nie miał dostatecznie wiele ostrzy przy sobie. Ten specyficzny nóż okazuje się jednak atrapą. Ćwiczą przez dobrą godzinę, zanim jest tak obolały, że nie może oddychać. Zabawka może wyglądać na bezpieczną, ale to nadal boli, kiedy Wade uderza w jego żebra. Będzie miał cały zestaw siniaków i pierwszy raz jest wdzięczny za to jak szybko się leczy, bo inaczej nie miałby tego jak wytłumaczyć.

\- Co cię tak wzięło? – pyta, kiedy pada ze zmęczenia na twarz.

\- Zauważyłem ostatnio, że nie wiesz co zrobić na widok broni – stwierdza Wade. – A jestem twoim mentorem…

\- Nie jesteś moim mentorem – rzuca.

\- Tak ci się wydaje, ale jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialny – odpowiada Wade. – Nadal jak widzisz pistolet, to nurkujesz.

\- Dzięki za radę – prycha. – Dałeś się dźgnąć dla sportu – wypomina mu.

\- Chciałem ci pokazać, czego nie robić – mówi Wade.

\- Jasne. Myślę, że po prostu lubisz, kiedy mnie mdli na widok twoich wnętrzności – stwierdza.

Wade nie zaprzecza.

***  
  
Tony zaprasza jego i Bruce’a na kolację w poniedziałek, bo okazuje się, że doktor Cho jest w mieście. Znowu zrywa się z pracy, przebiera w apartamencie Starka. Oficjalnie to spotkanie dotyczące ich badań, bo doktor Banner ma przekonać swoją koleżankę do pracy dla Stark Industries. Jest im zbędny, a przynajmniej tak sądzi, dopóki nie dociera do niego, że to podwójna randka.

Bruce jąka się bardziej niż zwykle, ale kobieta wydaje się i tak zafascynowana jego osobą. Nie może nie zerkać na Tony’ego nad kieliszkami. To jedna z tych modnych restauracji, do których nigdy nie poszliby z May, ale jest poniedziałek, więc nie może powiedzieć, żeby otaczały ich tłumy. Nieliczne stoliki są zajęte, ale kelnerzy nie biegają w panice.

Musi zrobić pranie albo iść na kolejne zakupy, bo to kolejna oficjalna kolacja, a on ma w sumie jakieś cztery koszule. Doktor Banner nie wydaje się przywiązywać do ubioru wagi, ale jednak ma na sobie skomplikowanie zawiązany krawat i pewnie to robota Tony’ego, bo na sympozjum Bruce używał zwykłego węzła.

Jakoś go rozczula, że Stark zrobił coś podobnego dla przyjaciela.

\- Jak się bawisz? – pyta Tony półgłosem.

\- Prawdę powiedziawszy to w ogóle – przyznaje, a Stark uśmiecha się, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.

Bruce i doktor Cho tańczą wokół siebie, i kiedy tak na nich patrzy, wychodzą na geniuszy związkowych. Zaczyna odrobinę bardziej w siebie wierzyć, bo przynajmniej dotarł do punktu, w którym całowali się z Tonym.

\- Chcesz kolejny kieliszek wina? – pyta Stark.

\- Nie, nie. Jutro wcześnie wstaję – mówi.

\- Zapomniałem kompletnie o twoich zajęciach – rzuca Bruce, patrząc wymownie na zegarek.

\- Studiujesz nadal? – dziwi się doktor Cho. – Czy podczas sympozjum nie było jakiegoś zamieszania… - urywa, patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Można to tak nazwać – przyznaje ostrożnie.

\- Przed Peterem pierwszy artykuł – wtrąca doktor Banner. – Aczkolwiek byłoby dobrze, żebyś nie oblał studiów, bo się zasiedzieliśmy. Zamówię taksówkę…

\- Ja go odwiozę. Jutro mam wcześnie spotkanie. Wy zostańcie. Bruce streści mi do czego doszliście – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Nie ma sensu, żebyśmy wszyscy wcześnie kończyli taki spokojny wieczór. Piękna noc, czyż nie? – pyta go Tony.

Nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć, ale Stark chyba nie oczekuje od niego współpracy w tej kwestii.

\- Rachunek zostawiam otwarty na moje nazwisko, więc miłej zabawy dzieciaki – rzuca Tony, żegnając się z nimi, zanim Banner zdąża zareagować.

Peter jest dobry w pospiesznym strategicznym wycofywaniu się. Ma ochotę się tylko zaśmiać na widok miny doktora Bannera, który czerwieni się wściekle, bo nie są tak subtelni, jak chcieliby być.

\- To było krępujące – stwierdza.

\- I nudne jak diabli – przyznaje Tony, kiedy czekają aż ktoś przyprowadzi samochód, którym tutaj przyjechali.

\- Podobało mi się – rzuca.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego krzywo. Odwozi go do Queens. Trochę obgadują doktora Bannera, ale stara się, żeby trzymało się to pewnych zasad, bo nadal szanuje faceta jak nikogo innego. Społecznie jednak zaniżają średnią krajową. I nie wiadomo jak będzie się starał, raczej nie osiągnie poziomu Tony’ego. Zdanie sobie sprawy z własnych słabości to pierwszy krok do zmian. Aczkolwiek nie wie czy jest sens walczyć z tym, skoro jego mała grupa znajomych już przyzwyczaiła się do jego nie całkiem przebojowości.

Cmoka Tony’ego w usta, kiedy Stark parkuje przed wejściem do jego budynku. Powinien się odsunąć, ale zamiast tego pochyla się i zaczyna go całować tak jak chciał przez cały wieczór. W samochodzie nie ma zbyt wiele miejsca, ale jest szczupły i gibki. Tony zresztą rozpina swoje pasy, przesuwając się bliżej niego.

Docierają do niego wszystkie sportowe metafory, kiedy kładzie dłoń na kroczu Starka, pocierając nadgarstkiem o jego twardniejące przyrodzenie. Dźwięk, który Tony wydaje trudno sklasyfikować. Najchętniej nagrałby go i puszczałby go sobie przed snem. Chociaż wtedy raczej nie miałby spokojnych snów.

\- Postanowione, wywalam dżinsy, zostaje w garniturach do końca życia – dyszy Tony wprost do jego ucha.

\- Musimy przestać, bo… - urywa, bo zostaje ugryziony w szyję.

I to jest dobre. Tak po prostu odpowiednie.

\- Zrób tak jeszcze raz – prosi, ale Tony zaczyna ssać płatek jego ucha i chociaż sensacja jest inna, to nadal coś bardzo dobrego.

\- Musimy przestać, bo twoja ciotka chyba już sprawnie się porusza, z tego co mówił Happy – mówi Stark.

\- Zaprosiłbym cię na kawę, ale jest już późno, a May faktycznie chodzi – odpowiada.

Tony śmieje się krótko, rozbawiony.

\- Zobaczymy się jutro – mówi, chociaż nie wie dlaczego.

Widzą się każdego dnia. Spędzają z sobą po pięć godzin, rozmawiając o wszystkim, co tylko możliwe. Nie wie w ogóle skąd biorą się jakiekolwiek wątpliwości co do tego, co robią. I może fakt, że zostaje na noc przynajmniej raz w tygodniu trochę miesza. Nie wie kiedy miał tyle fizycznego kontaktu z drugą osobą.

Całuje Tony’ego jeszcze raz, zanim wychodzi z samochodu.

Natyka się na sąsiadkę, która wyprowadza psa. Wzrok, którym go odprowadza kobieta, świadczy o tym, że nie powinni byli jednak macać się w samochodzie pod jego budynkiem.

***  
  
Fakty są takie, że May nie jest jakoś szczególnie szczęśliwa, że nie wraca do domu każdej nocy. Większość jego kolegów ze studiów mieszka poza domem; w akademikach albo w wynajętych mieszkaniach. Daje im to pewną dozę swobody, nad którą zastanawia się teraz. Tylko, że nie wyprowadzi się tylko po to, żeby móc sypiać u Tony’ego bez nadzoru May, bo to czysta głupota. I nie jest cholernym milionerem. Studia już sporo kosztują i chociaż wybrał uczelnię w swoim własnym stanie, co daje mu pewne zniżki, to nadal nie jest jakoś cudownie.

A o rachunkach za szpital nie chce nawet myśleć.

Nadal jest w o wiele lepszej sytuacji niż Ned, który spłacać swoje studia będzie do pięćdziesiątki. MJ to całkiem inna liga, bo jej rodzice mają własną firmę, więc akurat o to nie musi się bać.

Kiedy pyta Wade’a czym ten się zajmował po wyjściu z wojska, zapada kłopotliwa cisza. A on żałuje, że w ogóle otworzył usta.

\- Zainwestowałem w swój talent – odzywa się w końcu Wilson.

\- Boję się spytać – przyznaje.

\- Płacę za nasze żarcie, bo mam poukrywaną po kontach grubą kasę – rzuca Wade. – Pomaga, odkąd raczej nie zostanę gwiazdą filmową. Wyobrażasz sobie, że mam zbyt oryginalną urodę? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Bezczelni – stwierdza.

\- Dokładnie. A potem oszpecą do roli jakiegoś biedaka – prycha Wade.

\- Wiesz, że oni nie tną nikomu twarzy? – waha się.

\- Psujesz zabawę – wzdycha Wade. – Co cię tak nagle naszło na głupie pytania?

\- Nadal mieszkam z ciotką. Ludzie w moim wieku przeważnie wyprowadzili się chociaż na czas studiów – zauważa.

\- O ile wiem, zarabiasz i mieszkasz z ciotką, żeby jej pomagać. Nie widzę w tym nic złego – stwierdza Wade. - Co innego, gdyby ona cię utrzymywała… - urywa sugestywnie. – Co, masz problem, bo nie masz gdzie sprowadzać swoich randek? Jestem twoim mentorem, więc powiem ci, że od tego są hotele na godziny…

\- Zamknij się – prosi.

Wade oczywiście go nie słucha. I w ciągu godziny dostaje przerażająco długą listę miejsc, w których może tanio zaliczyć.

***  
  


Pochyla się nad mikroskopem po raz setny, zmęczony jak diabli, bo jednostajność jednak zaczyna go trochę dobijać. Trudno skupiać się przez cały czas, kiedy zmiany, które dostrzega pod okularem są tak drobne, tak prawie niedostrzegalne. Kiedy marzyli z Nedem o przełomach naukowych, raczej wiązali je ze spontanicznymi wybuchami i objawieniami. Tymczasem jest uwięziony w laboratorium nad tym samym mikroskopem od kilku miesięcy i chociaż posuwają się do przodu systematycznie, tempo go dobija.

Pomieszczenie jest wielkie, bo w ciągu dnia pracuje tutaj ponad dwudziestu ludzi, ale kiedy są tylko we dwóch, wokół panuje cisza, która nie zawsze mu odpowiada. Stark wydaje się jedynym zaburzeniem tej stagnacji.

\- Jesteś spięty – stwierdza Tony, ale nie rusza się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Chyba zaraz zasnę – przyznaje. – Miałeś jakieś okropne spotkania dzisiaj? – pyta.

\- Nie będę ci odpowiadał o dupkach z góry, żebyś nie miał koszmarów – prycha Tony.

Jakoś ich ostatnia kłótnia oczyściła atmosferę. Odnosi przynajmniej wrażenie, że kiedy teraz rozmawiają, nie ma tego wcześniejszego napięcia. I szkoła średnia nauczyła go jednak pewnych uniwersalnych zasad. Kiedy dwójka ludzi była razem, rozmawiali inaczej. Patrzyli na siebie inaczej.

Spokój, który z tym przychodził, fascynował go.

\- Mogę ci jednak opowiedzieć o tym jak Rhodey wyrżnął w nadajnik na jednym z dachów, bo wystraszył się mewy – śmieje się Tony.

\- Nic mu nie jest? – pyta.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – prycha Tony. – Ale on jest pilotem. Wiesz… cały czas kłócimy się o to który z nas lepiej lata.

\- Chyba żartujesz – rzuca.

Odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Tony wydaje się jednak rozbawiony. Muszą się o to kłócić już od dłuższego czasu i najwyraźniej zbierają na siebie haki. Dokuczają sobie jak MJ Nedowi. On jest rzadziej przedmiotem jej ataków, odkąd byli razem. Może oszczędza go, bo to byłoby nie całkiem w porządku, gdyby korzystała z informacji, które o nim zgromadziła.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, szczerze. I jest inaczej niż na początku, kiedy Stark na niego patrzył, ale nie potrafił rozszyfrować tych spojrzeń. Nie był dobry w emocje. Uśmiechy Tony’ego mogły mieć milion znaczeń. Stark w końcu flirtował z każdym. I starał się tego nie brać do siebie. Kiedy teraz zna algorytm, łatwiej mu rozwiązywać zagadki, które kryją się za tymi spojrzeniami.

Powinien być przerażony tym jak to wszystko postępuje, ale trudno byłoby mu nie dać się temu pochłonąć. Tony jest trochę jak świeca, która daje trochę za dużo światła. Ciepła. Pochłania go. Nie wie czy to bezpieczne, żeby przebywał tak blisko, ale nie umie się oddalić. Mieli tylko wyjść na randkę, a sypia u niego w mieszkaniu i trzyma tam rzeczy. Nie dziwi się, że Tony panikował, bo sam nie wiedział dlaczego to tak szybko postępuje. Wszystko wydawało się jednak logicznym następstwem rzeczy.

\- Kocham cię – mówi.

Tony patrzy na niego zszokowany i przez ułamek sekundy żałuje, że się w ogóle odezwał. Z MJ powiedzieli sobie to bardzo szybko, wypalili się. I nadal się kochali, ale to było coś innego. Jak popioły po Armagedonie.

Tony podnosi się ze swoje miejsca, zdenerwowany, wybity z równowagi. Nie powinno go to bawić, ale jednak nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Kamery – przypomina mu, zanim Stark się na niego rzuci.

Tony zatrzymuje się i krzywi.

\- Nie możesz mówić mi takich rzeczy i… - urywa Stark, machając rękami, jakby to jemu nagle brakowało słów. – I miałem genialny plan. Kolację i może jakiś przelot helikopterem, jeśli nie chciałbyś wiesz… W zbroi. Wiem, że lubisz wysokość. I widok z góry na miasto – mówi. – Bardzo mi na tobie zależy – rzuca, ale patrzy na niego tak, że to wydaje się znaczyć o wiele więcej i milion rzeczy pomiędzy.

I trudno, żeby to przegapił, bo Tony miota się dokładnie tak samo jak on.

Pozwala się pocałować, a potem wywala Starka ze swojego laboratorium, bo musi dokończyć opisywanie próbek.

***  
  
Ma ochotę się zaśmiać, kiedy znajduje kwiaty w wazonie przed drzwiami swojego laboratorium. Tony musiał wyjść z Wieży i znaleźć jakąś kwiaciarnię, która pracowała całą dobę, co w tym mieście nie jest znowuż tak nieprawdopodobne. Liścik ze słowami, że raczej nie zobaczą się już dzisiaj, bo coś mu wyskoczyło, bawi go jeszcze bardziej.

Dopóki nie wychodzi z pracy i nie dostrzega Iron Mana i War Machine, walczących ramię w ramię z latającymi robotami.

To cholerny Manhattan, więc kamery są wszędzie. Przebiera się za śmietnikiem, przeklinając w duchu, że musi ściągnąć prawie wszystkie swoje ubrania. A noce są chłodne. Przynajmniej Wade jest już w drodze.

Kiedy wzbija się w powietrze, początkowo nie wie nawet co jest grane. Latające mordercze roboty to coś bardzo sprzed dekady, ale najwyraźniej ktoś się pokusił o powtórkę. Przynajmniej nie wydają się jakieś specjalne inteligentne. Sieją więcej chaosu niż faktycznych zniszczeń, chociaż może to akurat zasługa War Machine, który ochrania ludzi.

\- Do czego mogę się przydać?! – krzyczy, kiedy Iron Man przelatuje obok niego, zestrzeliwując kolejnego robota.

Jeden z tych dupków podcina jego sieć. Chwyta się kolejnego budynku.

Iron Man spogląda w bok na niego i te kilka sekund jest niczym wieczność. Przez myśl przebiega mu, że jest daleko od Queens i pewnie zostanie wykopany.

\- Ochraniaj cywili – decyduje w końcu Iron Man. – Rhodey, Pająktoś cię wymieni.

\- Jasne, jasne – rzuca, wczepia się w budynek, a potem zsuwa w dół.

Akurat cholerny robot ląduje przed nim, więc strzela siecią prosto w oko kamery, a przynajmniej wydaje mu się, że świecące punkty służą do nagrywania. Morderczy robot i tak do niego strzela. Odskakuje i ciągnie za sieć, dopóki jego oponent nie traci równowagi. Zwala go na ziemię i odrywa mu głowę. W ostatniej sekundzie dociera do niego, że nie wie nawet czy kogoś nie ma w środku.

\- Nienawidzę robotów – jęczy.

\- I one nienawidzą ciebie – rzuca Iron Man, wyłapując kolejnego, który akurat leciał w jego kierunku, bo najwyraźniej obierają sobie go jako cel, bo obrywa z jakiegoś rodzaju lasera w nogę.

Kolejnego strzału robot nie wykonuje, bo Wade wyskakuje nie wiadomo skąd i wbija swoją katanę w jego kark. Naprawdę cieszy się, że nikogo nie ma w środku.

\- Tęskniłeś? – pyta go Wilson. – Zdradzasz mnie? Wybrałeś się na imprezę ze swoimi nowymi kolegami?

\- Mniej gadać, więcej bić – warczy War Machine. – Tony, czemu oni tyle gadają? – jęczy.

\- Tak jest z amatorami – kpi Iron Man.

Nie ma kiedy odgryźć się, bo jakaś kobieta podejmuje desperacką próbę przedostania się na drugą stronę ulicy. Robot namierza ją oczywiście, bo chyba reagują na ruch. Gdyby cywile ukrywali się za zaparkowanymi samochodami, wiele by im to ułatwiło. Zgarnia ją z ulicy, kiedy Wade osłania ich swoim ciałem. Muszą wymyślić lepszą technikę, bo Wilson znowu ma przebite płuco.

\- Myślałem, że walniesz go kataną – narzeka.

\- Tak to jest z amatorami – podkreśla Iron Man.

\- Jesteś nieuprzejmy – charczy Wade. – A ja nie chcę znowu ostrzyć moich zabawek. Wiesz ile zajęło mi to ostatnim razem? – pyta. – Inaczej jest jak przecinasz kość i tkankę…

\- Ja pieprzę, to jest psychol! – wyrywa się War Machine. – Myślałem, że znowu masz paranoje, ale zwracam ci stary honor.

Nawet nie próbuje usprawiedliwiać Wade’a, chociaż akurat może zrozumieć logiczne argumenty, które nim kierują. Stępiona metalem, z którego zrobiony jest robot, katana, to raczej nic dobrego. A Wilson uwielbia swoje ostrza.

Podczepia się pod jednego z robotów tak jak kiedyś zrobił to z Iron Manem, ale zamiast opleść go siecią, skacze w dół, bo to nie parotonowa zbroja, ale jakaś podróbka ze słabym napędem i miernym systemem sterowania. Rzuca robotem o ziemię z taką siłą, że źródło jego energii zostaje zniszczone. Wybuch nie jest jakoś specjalnie wielki.

Wade przybija mu piątkę, bo to nawet fajna sztuczka.

Obraca się, żeby spojrzeć na pole bitwy, ale budynki nie wyglądają na specjalnie uszkodzone, a wokół leżą tylko poniszczone roboty w różnym stopniu rozkładu. Żaden się nie rusza. Ich czerwone oczka nie świecą, więc są odcięte od tego, kto nimi kierował.

\- Co teraz? – pyta, kiedy Iron Man koło niego ląduje.

\- Zmiatacie do domu, a wojsko przejmuje sprawę – rzuca Stark, podnosząc maskę w górę. – Zaprosiłbym was na shoarmę, ale nie zasłużyliście, a ja mam nadzieję na gorącą randkę – mówi. – JARVIS, która godzina? – pyta, a potem przeklina.

Jest pewnie po północy.

\- A gdzie super złoczyńca? – jęczy Wade. – Za tym musiał stać jakiś człowiek. Z krwi i kości, i tkanek – upiera się.

\- Jakiś haker zgarnął zabawki Hammera sprzed dekady – oznajmia im Iron Man. – A mówiłem, Dziobaczku, żebyście się ich pozbyli – rzuca do Rhodesa, który pokazuje mu środkowy palec. – Nie mam randki, ale i tak nie zabieram was na shoarmę – informuje ich Stark.

***  
  
Kwiaty stoją na podłodze w pomieszczeniu przejściowym, gdzie zostawiają wszystko, co nie powinno znaleźć się w laboratorium. Bruce zerka na nie raz po raz, kiedy omawiają wyniki. Zabrał liścik, ale doktor Banner i tak wie od kogo je dostał i to trochę krępujące. Nie bardziej jednak niż wczorajszy tekst Iron Mana, że miał gorącą randkę.

\- Cieszę się, że układa wam się z Tonym – zaczyna nagle doktor Banner, a był przekonany, że uparcie o tym nie rozmawiają.

Nie wie nawet co odpowiedzieć, bo Bruce to jednak jego szef. A Tony jest szefem Bannera. I jego przyjacielem. MJ mówiła mu raz, że ludzie często poznają się poprzez swoich wspólnych znajomych, ale sobie tego jakoś nie wyobrażał w ten sposób. I zastanawia się też jak Stark umawiał się z innymi ludźmi, kiedy miał taką władzę w rękach. I przypomina sobie te wszystkie artykuły, które tak martwią May.

Tony raczej nie był w stałym związku. Nie wie czy go to bardziej pociesza czy przeraża.

\- Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa – ciągnie dalej doktor Banner. – Nie będę wracał do tematu – oznajmia mu.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to – mówi, bo widzi jak bardzo Bruce nie chce przekroczyć granicy, ale byli ostatnio na podwójnej randce.

I Tony na pewno będzie pakował ich w kłopotliwe sytuacje, nawet całkiem nieświadomie. Taka była jego natura. Pewnie nie widział nic niestosownego w tym, że umówił ich na kolację z jego szefem, kiedy bawił się w swatkę. Chce myśleć, że trochę tak jakby przyjaźnią się z doktorem Bannerem, ale nadal jest między nimi przepaść nie do pokonania. I to głównie dlatego, że obaj lubią swoje granice i bardzo ich pilnują.

\- Proponuję po prostu ignorować co Tony będzie robił. Jak na przykład kolacja z doktor Cho – mówi.

Bruce czerwieni się lekko.

\- Nie jest zbyt subtelny, co? – kpi doktor Banner. – Bardzo dobra propozycja, Peter. Umówmy się, że po prostu tego nie widzimy.

Nie może nie uśmiechnąć się szerzej.

***  
  
May zaczyna coraz sprawniej się poruszać. Żałuje, że nie może odwozić jej na fizjoterapię, ale nie zdążyłby wrócić do pracy. Nawet w kostiumie miałby pewien problem, odkąd byłoby podejrzanym, że widywano by go aż tak często na jednej i tej samej trasie. Musiałby zmieniać drogę przelotu albo się lepiej ukrywać, bo ktoś w końcu połączyłby kropki.

Droga pomiędzy uczelnią, a firmą to jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Tłumy w metrze niczego nie ułatwiają. Każdy spieszy się gdzieś. Do budynku zawsze wchodzi pod prąd, kiedy pozostali pracownicy kończą zmiany. Firma pustoszeje w ciągu minut i każdy chce jak najszybciej dostać się do domu.

Nowy ochroniarz sprawdza jego przepustkę, kiedy Sam uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. Najwyraźniej szkolą pracownika. Nie ma z tym problemu. I tak powinien pokazywać swoją przepustkę przy każdym wejściu. Pozostali pracownicy robią tak co rano. On jednak jest nielicznym na cmentarnej zmianie, więc na tyle charakterystycznym, że część ochrony znała go z imienia.

\- To jest Peter – przedstawia go Sam.

\- Cześć Charlie – mówi ostrożnie, patrząc na plakietkę faceta. – Miło cię poznać.

Ściskają swoje dłonie. Zerka na zegarek, ale ma jeszcze kilka minut. Doktor Banner pewnie i tak już wyszedł.

\- Charlie mnie zastąpi. Przeprowadzamy się do rodziców, odkąd Hanna jest w ciąży i chciała, żeby mała poznała dziadków lepiej. Wiesz… Wychowa się na wsi, a nie Nowym Jorku – tłumaczy Sam.

\- Totalnie rozumiem – mówi. – Szkoda – wyrywa mu się.

Nie wie jednak co miałby powiedzieć jeszcze. Zresztą drzwi firmy otwierają się i do środka wpada Tony w garniturze i z Pepper Potts przy boku. Nie widują się na korytarzach za często, więc zamiera. Nie wie za bardzo, co zrobić, więc uśmiecha się tylko lekko. Tony zwalnia, kiedy go mija.

\- Lecę – decyduje.

Wślizguje się do windy ze Starkiem zanim jej drzwi się zamykają.

\- Subtelne – prycha Tony.

\- Spadaj – wyrywa mu się.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego krzywo.

\- Panno Potts – wita się.

\- Peter – odpowiada kobieta. – Masz jeszcze jedno spotkanie – wtrąca.

\- Na które na pewno będę punktualnie, bo jeśli jest ktoś gorszy i bardziej odpowiedzialny od ciebie, to Peter. Co powiesz, zrywamy się? – proponuje mu Tony.

Unosi brew, bo nie jest pod wrażeniem.

\- Mam próbki do zbadania – przypomina mu.

Kącik ust Pepper drga lekko.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy – stwierdza.

\- W tym tkwi mój urok – nie odpuszcza Tony. – Co powiesz na kolacje potem u mnie? – proponuje.

\- Jasne. Wiesz gdzie mnie znaleźć – mówi, zanim wychodzi z windy na swoim piętrze.

Macha do niego, kiedy drzwi zasuwają się.

Tony wpada do jego laboratorium nadal w garniturze, ale już bez krawata, z rozpiętymi dwoma guzikami od koszuli. Wygląda na zmęczonego, ale zadowolonego. Kwiaty nadal stoją na podłodze w ich niby-szatni. Bukiet nadal się dość dobrze trzyma, ale będzie musiał go w końcu wyrzucić. Zajmował za dużo miejsca. I nie wiedział skąd Tony zabrał ten wazon.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć coś super? – pyta Stark.

\- Co zrobiłeś? – rzuca niepewnie.

\- Skąd pomysł, że to coś złego? – prycha Tony.

Nie odpowiada, bo w zasadzie nie ma podstaw, żeby podejrzewać Starka o jakieś niecne sprawki. A jednak Tony’ego cieszą przeważnie dość specyficzne rzeczy. Stąd jego wątpliwości. Co do tego z doktorem Bannerem się zgadzają.

\- Nie mogę przykręcić jednej części do nowego lasera, więc muszę ubrać zbroję, żeby to zrobić. Chcesz zobaczyć mnie w zbroi? – pyta Tony wprost.

Nie mówi, że miał już okazję parę razy. Widział Tony’ego przelatującego nad miastem też jako Peter Parker na długo przed tym jak się poznali. Aczkolwiek czuje, że tym razem to będzie coś innego. Zresztą Tony ekscytuje się tak bardzo, że trochę mu się to udziela. Niewielu ludzi tak naprawdę widziało Iron Mana z blisko i kiedy będzie na wyciągnięcie ręki, chce przesunąć palcami po chłodnym metalu.

\- Pewnie – rzuca. – Za godzinę – dodaje, patrząc wymownie na stos próbek.

\- Nuudziarz – przeciąga Tony i cmoka go w nos. – Muszę się przebrać. Spotkamy się u mnie, kiedy skończysz.

Zajmuje mu ponad godzinę przebicie się przez stos próbek, ale i tak kiedy wchodzi do laboratorium Tony’ego, Starka nie ma w środku. Drzwi wpuszczają go, ale i tak się waha. Nigdy nie był tutaj całkiem sam. Nigdzie nie widzi zbroi, ale pełno różnego rodzaju przyrządów leży bez ładu i składu. Sporo zmieniło się od jego ostatniej wizyty. Hologramy nadal wiszą całkiem widoczne, ale to raczej nie jest miejsce, w którym trwają prace, tylko przygotowania. Stoły zostały przesunięte pod ściany, chociaż przy tej największej wydzielono specjalnie przestrzeń. Widzi jakieś smugi farby, więc Tony planuje jakąś przebudowę.

\- JARVIS, jesteś tutaj? – pyta niepewnie, kiedy mijają minuty, a Stark nadal się nie pojawia.

Nie chce myszkować w jego laboratorium.

\- Tak, Peter. Jak w każdym pomieszczeniu, w którym przebywa pan Stark – odzywa się dobrze znany mu głos.

\- Mnie tu wolno być? – pyta wprost.

\- Ma pan dostęp – odpowiada JARVIS, chociaż to akurat powiedziały mu drzwi, które wpuściły go do środka.

Wolałby jakiegoś bardziej oficjalnego przyzwolenia. Najlepiej na piśmie i z podpisem Tony’ego. Obraca się wokół własnej osi, bo dociera do niego, że drzwi do laboratorium są za niskie, żeby Stark mógł wejść w zbroi do środka. Nie widzi też niczego, co musiałoby zostać przymocowane do ściany. Ma ochotę spytać o to JARVISA, ale nagły chłodny powiew powietrza, zaskakuje go. Cały panel bocznych okien zaczyna się powoli zsuwać na jego oczach.

Nie miał pojęcia, że zainstalowano coś takiego w tym budynku.

Zbroja zawisa naprzeciwko niego z wielkim metalowym czymś w dłoniach. Tony bardzo ostrożnie wlatują do środka, nie zawadzając o żadną ze ścian, co nie może być proste. Ląduje, otwiera maskę i szczerzy się do niego szeroko.

\- Bardzo widowiskowe wejście – przyznaje mu, chociaż zaczyna się robić chłodno.

\- Wiedziałem, że to zrobi na tobie wrażenie – cieszy się Tony. – Tyle, że to tylko początek – rzuca, odstawiając metalowe ogromne coś.

Nazwałby to tubą, ale bardziej przypomina klatkę Faradaya, co kompletnie nie ma sensu. Zresztą brakuje górnej pokrywy oraz uziemienia. Nie wie gdzie tutaj miałyby stanąć prądnice, bo do wytworzenia napięcia, potrzebne są naprawdę wielkie generatory, a pomieszczenia na tym piętrze nie są zbyt wysokie. Nadal to nie to samo, co niskie sufity administracji, ale do tego typu eksperymentów potrzebowaliby całkiem innego budynku.

\- Myślałem o punkcie trójwspólnym – podejmuje Tony. – A co powiedziałbyś na to, żebyśmy spróbowali wprowadzić w stan plazmy materiał, nad którym pracujecie?

\- O czym mówisz? – pyta ostrożnie, chociaż jednocześnie widzi to całkiem klarownie. – Chcesz, żeby materiał pod wpływem napięcia stawał się plazmą? Wiesz ile energii musielibyśmy stale dostarczać? I dodatkowo proces nie jest jeszcze stabilny.

\- Co do energii – rzuca Tony i uderza w reaktor zbroi. – Co do stabilności… Osiągniemy ją.

\- Twoja zbroja nie może składać się z plazmatycznego materiału – podejmuje. – Musi cię chronić, co oznacza…

\- Pomyślałem raczej o tym, że rozwijałaby się… złe słowo, pokrywałaby mnie w postaci plazmy, z zmiana napięcia zmieniałaby strukturę w bardziej trwałą – tłumaczy mu Tony.

I otwiera usta, żeby go nazwać idiotą, ale to brzmi sensownie. Nie pomyślał o tym, kiedy zaczynali pracować nad materiałem. Z drugiej jednak strony nie wyobrażał sobie dziedziny, w której podobne właściwości znalazłyby zastosowanie. Aczkolwiek oczami wyobraźni widział już jak plazma pokrywała ciało Tony’ego cienką warstwą, zaczynając od reaktora łukowego. Nie wiedział czy Tony był w stanie sterować ilością energii, którą reaktor produkował, ale w końcu jego oryginalna zbroja przyspieszała i zwalniała.

I to dziwne coś, co Tony wniósł do laboratorium nagle nabrało sensu. Oczywiście potrzebowali czegoś co przewodziłoby prąd i jednocześnie nie pozwalało się wyrwać mu poza obręb przestrzeni eksperymentu.

\- Co powiesz? – pyta Tony.

\- Jesteś genialny – przyznaje. – Nie wiem tylko…

\- Zaraz zaczniesz, że nie wiesz czy się nadajesz ani w czym mógłbyś mi pomóc – prycha Tony. – Gadałem z Bruce’em, uważa, że jestem zapatrzonym w siebie wariatem. Ty mnie traktujesz poważnie. Biorę ciebie.

\- Bardzo zabawne – stwierdza.

\- Nauka dla samej nauki. Jeśli ustabilizujemy proces przechodzenia plazmy w ciało stałe, uratujemy kiedyś astronautom życie – oznajmia mu Tony z entuzjazmem.

Nie ma pojęcia nawet skąd Stark bierze te pomysły.

\- I pogadamy jeszcze. Tymczasem podaj mi ten klucz – prosi go Tony, wskazując na żelastwo, które leży na jednym ze stołów.

Tuba zostaje ustawiona na środku pomieszczenia. Nie może przestać się gapić się na jej konstrukcję. Jest tak wielka, że z powodzeniem zmieściłaby się w niej zbroja Iron Mana. I chyba taki był cel. Nie pyta co będzie przymocowane do ściany, bo podejrzewa, że jakiegoś rodzaju laser, który Tony być może ten sam skonstruuje. Nie wie czy istnieją fabryki takiego sprzętu.

Stark ma problem z chwyceniem klucza w swoje dozbrojone metalem palce. Chwilę miota się, ale w końcu przeklina pod nosem i upuszcza narzędzia i sporej wielkości śrubę na podłogę.

\- Nie przemyślałem tego. Mamy jakąś olimpiadę w mieście? Chyba potrzebuję mistrza świata wagi ciężkiej do tego – kpi Tony.

\- Albo możemy spróbować we dwóch – proponuje, chociaż jest przekonany, że dałby sobie rade w pojedynkę.

Wkręcenie śrub w zbrojoną podłogę na pewno nie jest łatwe, ale nie takie rzeczy robił. Rzucił ogromnym robotem o jezdnię. Ugryzienie pająka miało jakieś swoje plusy.

\- Nie obraź się, ale wątpię, że damy radę – prycha Tony.

Wie, że nie wygląda jakoś szczególnie spektakularnie. Ned żartował czasem, że sam przynajmniej miał masę. Nigdy nie poszli na siłownię, ale to nie leżało też za bardzo w jeziorku ich zainteresowań. Leeds zresztą znalazł kobietę, która kochała go za to kim był, a nie jakie mięśnie udało mu się wyrobić.

\- Nie dowiesz się dopóki nie spróbujemy – stwierdza i zaczyna rozpinać swój fartuch, bo w laboratorium Tony’ego był kompletnie zbędny.

Nie planował robić striptizu. Pozbywał się guzików metodycznie, ale najwyraźniej nic, co robiło się przy Tonym nie mogło obejść się bez odpowiedzi. I odpowiedniej dawki podtekstów. Nie wiedział też, że można gwizdać przez przykładania palców do ust. Najwyraźniej jednak to była kwestia techniki.

Odkłada fartuch na stół i podwija rękawy, patrząc wymownie na Tony’ego. Nie spodziewa się bynajmniej, że zbroja otworzy się, a Tony wyskoczy z niej tak po prostu.

\- Możesz zrobić coś takiego? – dziwi się.

\- Ten model tak – prycha Tony. – Mamy jeden klucz, cztery śruby i brak możliwości dostania się do nich od dołu. Sprawdziłem, kiedy wierciłem – przyznaje.

\- Ty je wywierciłeś? – dziwi się.

\- W ostatnią sobotę, kiedy wyszedłeś – oznajmia mu Tony. – Jak to robimy? – pyta.

\- Powoli – stwierdza.

Przykłada klucz do śruby, która wygląda naprawdę solidnie. Trzyma dłoń tuż przy nakrętce, kiedy Tony przyklęka przy nim chwytając tuż obok. Początkowo się nie zgrywają, bo nie chce za mocno pociągnąć. Kiedy jednak czuje, że Tony wkłada w to całą swoją siłę, zaczyna się przykładać i śruba powoli wchodzi głębiej w otwór.

Tony ciężko oddycha tuż nad nim.

Poprawiają uchwyt na kluczu, bo część konstrukcji uniemożliwia im obrócenie dłoni wokół osi. Męczą się dobre piętnaście minut zanim faktycznie udaje im się przymocować śrubę. Tony nawet sprawdza jak wszystko trzyma, zapierając się nogami o jeden ze stołów, ale nawet pod wpływem jego ciężaru, śruba się nie przesuwa w żadną stronę.

\- Cholera – wyrywa się Starkowi.

\- Technika – kłamie.

***  
  
Są tak spoceni i zmęczeni, że kiedy wraca do siebie, żeby dokończyć swoją pracę, koszulka klei się nieprzyjemnie do jego pleców. Jego fartuch nosi na sobie jakieś ciemne smugi, co jest winą bałaganu u Tony’ego. Firma, która zajmuje się praniem ich ubrania ochronnego raczej nie doprowadzi jego fartucha do stanu używalności, więc po prostu go wyrzuca, sięgając po nowy i czysty.

\- Kolacja za jakąś godzinę? – rzuca Tony, patrząc wymownie na zegarek.

Teoretycznie powinien już kończyć, ale zasiedział się i ma jeszcze trochę próbek, które chciał obejrzeć.

\- Jasne – mówi.

\- Coś domowego. Mam jedzenie w lodówce na śniadanie – oznajmia mu Tony i to wcale nie jest subtelne. – Zapomniałem cię pocałować u siebie. Tam nie ma kamer. A tutaj są kamery. I nie mam jak cię pocałować – narzeka.

\- Więc będziesz musiał poczekać godzinę – stwierdza bezlitośnie.

Nie jest ekshibicjonistą. Nie wie jak działa system monitoringu w firmie. Czy ochrona widzi co dzieje się w laboratoriach w czasie rzeczywistym czy wracają do starych nagrań, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Tak czy siak; nie zamierza robić komuś darmowego show.

Kiedy pojawia się w apartamencie Tony’ego, Stark ma mokre po kąpieli włosy. Macha do niego, wskazując mu kanapę, kiedy rozmawia przez telefon. Stara się nie gapić, ale Tony wygląda uroczo, co rzadko się zdarza. Stark opatentował swój wizerunek męskiego i pewnego siebie. I może nawet nie podtrzymywał go jakoś specjalnie się starając, ale rzadko miał okazję widzieć go w tym miękkim domowym wydaniu.

Zastanawiał się czy Tony byłby skłonny do chodzenia boso z wilgotnymi włosami częściej.

\- Przepraszam, już jestem – rzuca Stark. – A Pepper się dziwi, że ona nosi mój telefon, kiedy wychodzimy gdziekolwiek.

\- Panna Potts nosi twój telefon za tobą? – pyta.

\- Wiem, że źle to brzmi, ale to jedyny sposób, żeby ludzie nie zawracali mi tyłka. Poza tym kiedy ona za mnie odbiera, wiadomo, że nie mam czasu – prycha Tony.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz – mówi. – Zostanę przy wysyłaniu ci wiadomości.

\- Od ciebie odebrałbym – zapewnia go Tony. – I muszę się pochwalić. Bruce postanowił, że jestem na tyle dorosły, że zabiera mnie na spotykanie ze swoim znajomym ze studiów.

\- Kolacja z jakimś sławnym naukowcem, który ma faktyczny tytuł i jest bardziej w twoim wieku… Chyba oprotestuję – prycha.

Tony mruga zaskoczony. Oczywiście żartuje, ale tylko trochę. MJ byłaby z niego dumna.

\- Myślałem, że pójdziemy razem – wyjaśnia Tony.

\- Doktor Banner mnie nie zaprosił – zauważa.

\- Ja cię zapraszam. A kolega Bruce’a zajmuje się bardziej fizyką niż chemią, więc pewnie Brusiaczek nie chce cię ze sobą ciągać wszędzie, żeby to dziwnie nie wyglądało, kiedy akurat temat cię nie interesuje – prycha Tony i to miało sens. – Istnieje spora szansa, że się wynudzisz. Facet przyjdzie z żoną. Bruce zaprosił mnie. Odmawiam jednak bycia plus jeden Bannera, mam swoją godność.

\- Więc doktor Banner będzie dosłownie piątym kołem u wozu – stwierdza cierpko.

\- Hej, mam swoją randkę. Bruce nie może mnie wykorzystywać jako żywą tarczę. Poza tym Helen Cho jest jeszcze w mieście – oznajmia mu Stark. – Co powiesz? – pyta.

\- Chodzisz na bardzo wiele spotkań – zauważa.

Widzi jak Stark zaczyna się wahać.

\- To tylko uwaga – rzuca pospiesznie. – Po prostu chodzisz na bardzo dużo spotkań.

\- Mam służbowe lunche. Kiedyś zjadłem trzy obiady w ciągu jednego dnia – przyznaje Tony cierpko. – Nie musisz ze mną iść, jeśli nie chcesz…

\- Jasne, że chcę – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Ostatnio bardzo dobrze rozmawiało mi się z doktorem McCoyem. Możesz podać mi tylko nazwisko, żeby mógł się jakoś przygotować?

\- Nikt cię nie będzie odpytywał – kpi Tony.

\- Wiem, ale i tak chcę być w stanie uczestniczyć w rozmowie – mówi.

\- Mogę ci podesłać jego badania, bo mam u siebie wszystko – przyznaje Tony. – Zadzwoń, jeśli czegoś nie będziesz rozumiał. Akurat to jest moja dziedzina, więc będę miał okazję się popisać.

\- Twoja potrzeba imponowania mi jest przerażająca – prycha. – Nazwałem cię geniuszem – przypomina mu.

\- Tak, ale muszę pilnować, żeby moja reputacja i pozycja pozostawała ugruntowana – rzuca Tony i mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.

Nie mówi, że Stark jest idiotą, ale trochę ma ochotę. Idiotycznie jest tylko w kółko się powtarzać. Nie wie jak MJ odniesie się do kolejnych zakupów, ale zaczyna zastanawiać się nad wymienieniem całej swojej szafy. Kolekcja jego koszul powiększyła się już czterokrotnie, co nie powinno go martwić. May wydaje się z niego dumna. Nareszcie ubierał się jak dorosły.

***  
  
Kiedy kładą się do łóżka na szafce po jego stronie czeka na niego stos naukowych czasopism. Jest zaskoczony, gdy widzi pozaznaczane kartki i odręczne notatki wykonane wyraźnym pismem Tony’ego. Zakładał, że Stark podeśle mu linki do stron internetowych z publikacjami, bo tak aktualnie najczęściej postępowano. Najwyraźniej Tony jednak czytywał naukowe czasopisma do snu. I chyba nie powinno go to dziwić.

Wokół panuje przyjemna cisza. Materac ugina się, kiedy Tony kładzie się do łóżka, prosząc JARVISA o przygaszenie świateł, bo w inteligentnym domu najwyraźniej nie ma przełączników. Trochę go to krępuje, że musi poprosić sztuczną inteligencję o włączenie światła w łazience, ale miał do czynienia już z dziwniejszymi rzeczami.

Nie musi się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć jak Tony jest blisko.

\- Jakie plany na jutro? – pyta ciekawie.

\- No wiesz, biuro, laboratorium i tyle – rzuca Tony.

\- A coś robisz w laboratorium? Bo byłem tam dzisiaj. I trochę nie zorientowałem się wcześniej, ale coraz dłużej siedzisz u mnie. Nie przeszkadza mi to, ale zastanawiam się czy w ogóle…

\- Masz mnie. Utknąłem. Dopóki nie będzie materiału, nie ma sensu robić czegokolwiek wokół zbroi – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Przeglądam projekty innych zespołów. Głównie przemeblowuję. Trochę to zajmie – przyznaje.

\- Ach, stąd wkręcanie dziwnego czegoś w podłogę – odgaduje.

\- Naprawdę jestem w szoku, że się udało – podejmuje Tony. – Może w tych twoich cienkich ramionach jest jednak trochę siły – kpi.

Obraca się, chwytając go za nadgarstki. Przyszpila je do łóżka bez większej trudności. Jego palce są długie, szczupłe. Nie jest w stanie objąć rąk Tony’ego, ale przywiera do niego całym ciałem, przytrzymując go pod sobą. Tworząc iluzję, że działa na niego swoim ciężarem, chociaż to tak naprawdę czysta siła jego mięśni.

\- Dobra, masz mnie – śmieje się Tony.

Całuje go w usta. Zderzają się nosami i początkowo jest to trochę niezgrabne. Kiedy Tony próbuje zabrać swoje ręce, pozostaje mu pozwolić na to. Palce Starka niemal natychmiast przesuwają się na jego plecy. Nie wie dlaczego zawsze śpi tutaj bez koszulki, ale to dość wygodne teraz, kiedy nie musi jej ściągać.

Tony dotyka go delikatnie, ostrożnie, jakby był czymś cennym, wrażliwym. Jego dłonie są szorstkie od ciągłej fizycznej pracy, którą wykonuje. Drobne rany zamieniły się w blizny i czuje każdą z nich.

Zaczyna rozpinać piżamę Starka, starając się jak najszybciej pozbyć guzików, ale to nie takie łatwe.

\- Czekaj…

\- Blizny, wiem – wchodzi mu w słowo, kiedy odrywają się od siebie.

\- To też, ale chciałem spytać co chcesz robić – przyznaje Tony.

Nie odpowiada od razu. Po prostu całuje go i odpycha się nogami od łóżka, obracając ich tak, że Stark leży na nim. Teraz może przynajmniej odpiąć wygodnie guziki. I czuł te blizny pod palcami wcześniej, przez koszulkę Tony’ego. Jest świadom ich obecności od jakiegoś czasu. Wydają się znaczyć go równie mocno co brak jakichkolwiek śladów na jego ciele.

\- To nie powinno być tak seksowne – rzuca Tony.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać się, ale nie robi tego, bo Stark przesuwa palcami po jego sutkach. Nie jest jakiś świetny w kontrolowaniu się i wcale nie pomaga, że Tony mówi do niego przez cały czas. Szepcze do jego ucha, kiedy wsuwa udo między jego nogi, napierając na niego. Kładzie dłonie na jego biodrach, żeby go mocniej do siebie przyciągnąć, ale to wciąż nie wystarczające.

Tony jakoś wie w czym rzecz, bo szarpie się z jego spodniami, chociaż w zasadzie zwisają tak nisko na jego tyłku, że stanowią najmniejszy problem. Może kłopot w tym, że ich ręce się trzęsą, kiedy próbują się pospiesznie rozebrać.

Gryzie Tony’ego w sutek, gdy Stark unosi się nad nim na łokciach, sięgając po Bóg wie co. Nie jest specjalistą w dziedzinie, ale robi po prostu wszystko co, czego chciał spróbować. Przy Tonym wydaje mu się, że nie ma niczego nieprawidłowego. Przynajmniej dopóki nie stara się pocałować blizn Tony’ego, bo to sprawia, że Tony akurat spina się i stara się odsunąć. Zbiera swoje usta, przenosząc je wyżej na jego szyję, kiedy wsuwa palce pod gumkę jego spodni, ciągnąc je w dół.

Jest zaskoczony tym jak bardzo Tony jest podniecony. Sam jest twardy jak diabli, ale Tony działa na niego tak, że w zasadzie zawsze jest trochę zainteresowany. Nie określiłby się mianem napalonego, bo stara się panować nad sobą, ale chciałby. Bardzo chciałby. I to przeważnie zawsze.

Kiedy Tony się kładzie na nim, przesuwa swoim nieogolonym policzkiem po jego gładkiej skórze. Coś upada koło jego głowy na poduszkę i nie musi być geniuszem, żeby wiedzieć co to.

\- Jak na ludzi, którzy cały czas gadają, mało do siebie mówimy – zaczyna Tony zupełnie bez sensu. – Mam lubrykant, jeśli chcesz się tylko dotykać. I prezerwatywy w razie wystąpienia innych możliwości – oznajmia mu.

\- Innych możliwości – śmieje się.

\- Nie wiem czy uprawiałeś seks z kimkolwiek – rzuca Tony.

\- A MJ się liczy? – pyta wprost.

\- Jasne. Chcesz to zrobić w tę stronę? – rzuca Tony nagle, a do niego dociera o co chodzi, kiedy Stark przerzuca nogę przez jego biodro.

Jego mózg jakby się trochę resetuje. I pewnie ma głupią minę, ale przynajmniej leżą w ciemności, więc tego nie widać. Przełyka nadmiar śliny. Chwyta za prezerwatywę, rozdzierając folię bez najmniejszej trudności. I nakłada ją na członek Tony’ego trochę niezgrabnie, bo nie ma żadnej wprawy, jeśli chodzi o cudzy sprzęt i gumki. Ma gdzieś czy to podejrzane, ale przewraca Starka na plecy, zsuwając się pod pościel.

\- Uhm, Peter? – wyrywa się Tony’emu, ale on trzyma już usta na jego penisie. – Dobra, zabezpieczenie, piątka z plusem, zdany egzamin – mamrocze Tony, kiedy on stara się ogarnąć co robić, ale to nie fizyka jądrowa.

A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, bo nagle jego koordynacja nie jest już tak cudowna, ale chyba robi coś dobrze, bo Tony leży pod nim z rozsuniętymi nogami, paplając coś bez ładu i składu, z palcami w jego włosach. Nie naprowadza go, nie nakierowuje, ale ta ręka jakoś daje mu pewność, że nie ssie tak bardzo. Chociaż w całkiem innym znaczeniu chyba powinien.

MJ lubiła, kiedy całował ją w ten sposób, ale Tony z oczywistych powodów nie ma tych samych organów. Ogarnia jednak jako tako mechanikę. I kiedy Stark wciska mu w dłoń butelkę z nawilżaczem, mamrocząc coś o tym, że go w sobie teraz i natychmiast, nie zastanawia się nad tym nawet bardzo.

Trzymał palce w swoim tyłku, ale jest trochę inaczej, kiedy robi to komuś innemu. Przede wszystkim musi być ostrożniejszy. I nawet gdy kończy rozciągać Tony’ego, Stark wydaje się nadal niedostatecznie przygotowany. Za ciasny. I niemożliwy, bo mimo wszystko przyciąga go do siebie, chociaż Peter starał się powoli w niego wejść.

\- Chryste – wyrywa mu się, kiedy Tony obejmuje go swoimi nogami.

Palce Starka dotykają jego twarzy, odgarniają włosy z jego czoła. Nie całują się, bo potrzebuje powietrza. I Tony też oddycha odrobinę głębiej. Jest ciemno i nie widzi jego twarzy, czego serdecznie żałuje.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Tony.

\- Ja powinienem spytać ciebie – zauważa. – Nie robię tego pierwszy raz.

Tony zaciska się na nim mocniej, jakby już nie było ciasno. I jęczy, bo jak miałby nie. Czuje wilgoć w kącikach swoich oczu, kiedy walczy z sobą z całych sił.

\- Robisz to pierwszy raz ze mną – prycha Tony.

Najchętniej ugryzłby go w ramię, ale agresja to nie odpowiedź, więc cmoka go w usta, zmieniając trochę kąt, na chyba trochę bardziej prawidłowy, bo Stark spina się, jakby przeszedł przez niego prąd.

Zaczyna ostrożnie ruszać się, kierując całą uwagę na Tony’ego, bo chce wiedzieć czy nie robi czegoś za mocno, za bardzo. A jego dłonie drżą, więc to nie tak, że ma aż tak wielką kontrolę nad sobą. I ostatnim czego chce to skrzywdzić Tony’ego, co niestety, ale jest cholernie prawdopodobne, bo Stark zaciska się na nim niemożliwie, chociaż to już nie złośliwość, a mimowolne reakcje jego organizmu, bo dyszą w swoje usta, podnieceni do granic.

I wcale nie pomaga mu fakt, że Tony przyciąga go tylko bliżej siebie, mocniej, bardziej, zaciskając palce na jego ramionach prawie boleśnie. Wychodząc biodrami naprzeciwko niego aż ich ciała zaczynają wydawać ten mokry dźwięk raz po raz. Aż szum krwi w uszach tłumi naprawdę wszystko.

Nie mija dużo czasu, kiedy Tony obejmuje ręką swojego penisa. Te ciche westchnienia zamieniają się w sporadyczne jęki, które zaczyna scałowywać, bo musi się jakoś rozproszyć, a kierowanie swojej uwagi na coś innego niż wąski tyłek Tony’ego zaciskający się na nim, to genialne posunięcie. I tak nie wytrzymuje wiele dłużej po tym jak Stark rozlewa się pomiędzy nich.

***  
  
Kiedy budzi się rano, znajduje tylko spodnie od piżamy Tony’ego, więc zakłada je, prosząc JARVISA półgłosem o wyłączenie alarmu. Jest o wiele za wcześnie, ale on musi wstać do toalety. Ręcznik, który przyniósł z łazienki w środku nocy, żeby ich wytrzeć, leży na podłodze zaraz obok prezerwatyw.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – pyta Tony rozespanym głosem.

Odwraca się, trochę zaskoczony, że nie udało mu się wstać niepostrzeżenie. W dziennym świetle blizny Tony’ego nie wyglądają nawet tak fatalnie. Stark pewnie nie zdaje sobie nawet sprawy, że jest ich o wiele więcej niż tylko te zgrubienia, które przyciągają wzrok. A sieć rozciąga się przez całą jego klatkę piersiową.

Nie powinien się gapić, ale nie powie tego na głos. Pochyla się, żeby pocałować Tony’ego w nos, zanim zbiera z podłogi bałagan, który zostawili. Obejmowali się całą noc i jest przekonany, że kiedy Tony się obróci, zobaczy na jego ramionach ślady po swoich ustach. Nie ma dwunastu lat, żeby zostawiać komuś malinki na szyi.

Na jego cele nie ma nawet małego siniaka, czego naprawdę żałuje.

\- Ej to moje spodnie – rzuca Tony.

\- Technicznie tamte drugie spodnie to też twoje spodnie – prycha.

\- Tak, ale te są moje-moje, a tamte są moje-twoje – wyjaśnia Tony. – Mogę ci podać całą listę argumentów, które przemawiają za tym, żebyś je natychmiast ściągnął i mi oddał.

\- Mówisz poważnie? – dziwi się.

\- Absolutnie. Ty nagi, totalnie dobry pierwszy argument – stwierdza Tony i patrzy na niego tak, jakby wiedział, że już wygrał.

I faktycznie cała lista nie jest potrzebna, kiedy wie o co chodzi Starkowi. Zdejmuje spodnie bez chwili wahania i nawet rzuca nimi w Tony’ego, a potem obraca się i rusza w stronę łazienki.

\- Ej! Gdzie idziesz?! – krzyczy Stark za nim.

\- Do toalety – odpowiada, bo może jednak trochę jest ekshibicjonistą.

Przynajmniej w towarzystwie ludzi, o których wie, że im się podoba.

***  
  
Iron Man nie patroluje każdej nocy Queens. Wie o tym nieprzypadkowo, bo czasem przesypia noc u Tony’ego. War Machine stacjonuje też w innej jednostce i przyjaciel Starka nie ma jak monitorować Manhattanu, a Tony ma jednak pewne priorytety. Korzystają z tego z Wade’em, rozbijając gang złodziei. Wilson zabiera im pistolet i uczy go jak go rozebrać na części i wytrzeć wszystkie odciski palców, odkąd następnego dnia muszą oddać spluwę policji, bo z pewnością kogoś nią zabito.

Zresztą boi się broni. I nie wie gdzie miałby ją trzymać.

\- Myślę, że mógłbym ci skombinować zestaw katan – stwierdza Wade.

\- A ja myślę, że może nie – rzuca.

\- Nie gadaj. Musisz się jakoś…

\- Nie zamierzam obcinać ludziom kończyn. Pajęczyny wystarczą – wchodzi mu w słowo. – I oddawanie złych ludzi w odpowiednie ręce.

\- Możemy chociaż pisać notatki? – pyta Wade.

\- Jakie notatki? Jak liściki z pozdrowieniami dla policji? – upewnia się.

\- Musimy jakoś zaznaczyć swoją obecność – tłumaczy mu Wade. – Myślałem o tym co powiedziałeś o byciu superbohaterem. Podoba mi się koncepcja.

Nie ma pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. Powtarzał to Wade’owi od samego początku, starając się go nauczyć pewnych zasad. JARVIS był jednak bardziej pojętny w kwestii etyki. Nie spodziewał się, że Wade jakoś wchłonie przekazywaną wiedzę. Czasami czuł się jak nauczyciel, który zawodził na każdym polu.

\- Wtedy jak kogoś kropnę, zwalimy to na chwilową niepoczytalność, a ludzie nadal będą mnie kochać – stwierdza Wilson.

\- Chryste – wyrywa mu się.

To było zbyt piękne, żeby mogło byś prawdziwe.

***  
  
Tony przesiaduje w swoim laboratorium coraz rzadziej, odkąd nie ma tam realnego zajęcia. I Peter jest pod sporym wrażeniem, że Stark i tak znajduje czas, żeby wpaść do niego i dotrzymać mu towarzystwa w pracy. Stara się do niego nie lepić, ale to nie takie łatwe. Seks sporo zmienia i komplikuje. Dlatego po MJ preferował jednorazowe spotkania, chociaż pewnie nie wygląda na kogoś takiego.

Nie, żeby często zaliczał.

Wszystko przeważnie jednak komplikowało się po wymianie pocałunków czy jakiejś gorącej sesji przy ścianie. Stara się nie myśleć o tym jak łatwo i prawidłowo jest mu nadal rozmawiać z Tonym. Jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby nie spędzili z sobą nocy. A jednocześnie wydaje się, że są bliżej siebie niż kiedykolwiek.

Nie martwi się też, że Stark zacznie chodzić za nim po uczelni, narzucając mu się ze swoim towarzystwem, bo chociaż przychodzi do jego laboratorium, nie przeszkadza mu w pracy. Czasami przegląda jego notatki, ale nadrabia raczej informacje o materiale, z którym będą pracowali. Wciąż będzie musiał sporo się jeszcze dowiedzieć, ale sam proces jest też ciekawy i dla Petera chyba nawet ważniejszy niż sam wynik, bo poznawanie mechanizmów zmian na poziomie molekularnym fascynowało go od samego początku. Efekty końcowe to jak wisienka na torcie, ale on lubi ciasto trochę bardziej.

\- Jesteś całkiem seksowny, kiedy robisz tę skupioną minę – rzuca Tony, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

Odrywa się od notatek, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Jak May? – pyta Stark.

\- Doprowadziła mieszkanie do takiego stanu jaki lubi, czyli posprzątała je od podłogi aż po sufit – odpowiada. – Wiedziałem, że nie ścieram kurzy na jej poziomie.

\- Nawet mnie to nie dziwi – prycha Tony. – Za tydzień zabieram cię na randkę – rzuca niespodziewanie.

\- Nadal się tego trzymasz? Jesteśmy razem, no nie? – pyta niepewnie.

\- I to jest najlepsze. Idziemy na randkę, bo tak – stwierdza Tony. – Burgery i film?

\- Nie będziemy musieli wychodzić? – upewnia się.

\- Dokładnie – rzuca Tony.

\- No to mamy ustalone – mówi tylko.

Nie chce mu się za bardzo wierzyć, że Tony wciąż wraca do ich głupiego ustalenia. May faktycznie kończy fizjoterapię. I jakoś przetrwał egzaminy. I Wade’a. Dwa miesiące przeszły jak z bicza strzelił. Ma do napisania pracę, eksperyment do dokończenia i pocztę pełną emaili od naukowców, których faktycznie interesuje co ma do powiedzenia.

\- Prócz MJ nie poznałem twoich przyjaciół – podejmuje Tony nagle.

\- Muszę przygotować Neda – przyznaje, a Stark zaczyna się śmiać.

\- A co z Wade’em? – pyta Tony ostrożnie.

\- Jest mniej… - urywa, bo nie wie nawet jak to określić. – Jest w porządku. Wychodzi z tego.

\- Chodzi na terapię? – dopytuje się Tony.

\- Nie. Nie wiem. Raczej nie. Ostatnio widuje się częściej ze swoim innym kolegą – wyjaśnia. – Ale lepiej z nim. Ogarnia się. Jest mniej… - przerywa znowu, bo naprawdę nie wie jak to nazwać, a jak zacznie opowiadać o obcinaniu kończyn, to raczej zwróci uwagę Tony’ego. – Wade nie lubi ludzi. Nie obraź się, ale będę w wielkim szoku, jeśli zdecyduje się ciebie poznać. Miał… nazwijmy to wypadek. Jego twarz nie jest za bardzo… - urywa.

\- Potrafisz znajdować przyjaciół – prycha Tony. – Mam dobrego terapeutę dla weteranów – przypomina mu Stark.

Nie odpowiada, bo to nie jego decyzja. A Wade na pewno nie będzie gadał z żadnym psychoterapeutą. Docenia, że Tony nie pyta go o jego ataki. Chociaż temat pewnie wypłynie wcześniej lub później. May na razie go obserwuje, ale po śmierci wuja zmusiła go do rozmowy ze szkolnym pedagogiem, co nie wyszło mu na dobre.

Nie lubi obcych prawie tak samo jak Wade. Może nie różnią się znowuż tak bardzo od siebie.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć czy przykręcimy do ściany stelaż pod laser? – pyta Tony nagle.

\- Chcesz po prostu ponapinać przy mnie swoje miejsce – stwierdza.

\- Masz mnie. I u mnie nie ma kamer – przypomina mu Tony.

\- Ty tak twierdzisz – rzuca. – Czekaj, JARVIS nie patrzy, kiedy… uhm śpimy? – kończy słabo.

Tony szczerzy się do niego szeroko i wrednie.

***  
  
Kiedy mają na głowie kolejną inwazję robotów, tym razem to bardziej godny przeciwnik. I Iron Mana nie ma z nimi, bo atak następuje bliżej Queens. Nie wie nawet czy Tony jest świadom, że mają kłopoty. Na szczęście znajdują się w części magazynowej, która zresztą i tak płonie. Strażacy pojawiają się na miejscu i naprawdę stara się ich osłaniać, ale pieprzony morderczy robot jest ogromny i ma jakieś cztery ręce.

\- Co robimy? – pyta spanikowany, bo wyłapuje sporej wielkości pociski sieciami, posyłając je do wody zatoki, ale nie może robić tego wiecznie.

\- Stępiłem katanę – warczy zirytowany Wade.

Nie widział go jeszcze w takim staniem, ale z drugiej strony pierwszy raz ktoś usmażył Deadpoolowi tyłek. I to dosłownie.

\- Cofnijcie się! – wrzeszczy do strażaków.

Nie jest na tyle idiotą, żeby uderzać pięścią w hełm robota, bo w odróżnieniu od żywego człowieka – nie przyniesie to żadnego skutku. Próbował już oderwać głowę tego czegoś, ale nie przyniosło to skutku.

Robot odrywa się od ziemi, bo najwyraźniej kończą mu się pociski i chwała mocom wszelkim, bo wszystko go boli. A potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli mordercza maszyna odleci, może zaatakuje bardziej mieszkalną część miasta, siejąc zniszczenie.

Zapycha sieciami silniki robota, starając się zdestabilizować napęd, ale jego wróg jest większy od Iron Mana i z pewnością bardziej zdeterminowany do skrzywdzenia go, bo w jednej sekundzie sądzi, że trzyma maszynę na uwięzi, a drugiej zostaje wyrzucony wysoko w powietrze. Przez myśl przebiega mu, że pająki nie latają, a potem jest tylko gorzej, bo sam ląduje w wodach zatoki.

A pływa też jakoś nie bardzo.

Zaplątuje się w swój własny kostium, który nie jest stworzony do podwodnych eksploracji. I chyba to jest właśnie to. A przynajmniej wydaje mu się, że korzysta z ostatniego oddechu, bo jego płuca pieką, dopóki coś nie chwyta go, biorąc go na ręce i nie wynosi na powierzchnię, w ciemność nocy.

Przez chwilę nie wie nawet na co patrzy, ale War Machine podrzuca Wade’a na plecy pieprzonego robota, którego Deadpool oślepia swoimi małymi nożykami. Wade odskakuje w tył, kiedy Rhodes pakuje w ich wroga całą serię pocisków, wywracając go na plecy. Coś wybucha, więc to nie były zwykłe naboje.

Zerka na Iron Mana, który odkłada go na brzeg z zaskakującą delikatnością jak prawie dwutonową zbroję.

\- Pająki nie pływają – prycha Stark, unosząc hełm. – Jak potrzebujesz usta-usta, zwróć się do swojego kolegi psychola – kpi.

\- Jestem hetero – krzyczy Wade.

\- Dzięki – mówi, bo nie wie za bardzo jak się z tym czuć. – Uhm, robot. Wasz? – pyta.

Stark przewraca oczami.

\- Rhodey twierdzi, że brakowało im jednego zgruzowanego robota. Ewidentnie to ostatnio to nie była sprawka jakiegoś nieletniego hakera – tłumaczy Iron Man. – Pewnie to nieletni haker z aspiracjami.

\- Bardzo mnie pociesza, że nieletni haker z aspiracjami jest w stanie podprowadzić Siłom Powietrznym roboty – rzuca.

War Machine ląduje tuż przed nim. Hełm podnosi się i pułkownik Rhodes spogląda na niego karcąco.

\- Sarkazm, pięknie – wzdycha War Machine. – Potrzeba mi było takich dwóch na głowie. Młody, wracaj do domku, osusz piżamkę, a my tymczasem ugasimy bajzel – rzuca Rhodes.

Jest przemoczony do bielizny. I pewnie nie wygląda zbyt godnie. Wyciąga środkowy palec, obracając się na pięcie, bo nie pomoże strażakom za bardzo. W tym akurat Rhodes ma rację. Nie czuje się z tym jakoś cudownie. Faktycznie nie poradzili sobie zbyt dobrze, ale przynajmniej nikt nie ucierpiał. I przytrzymali robota poza zamieszkałymi dzielnicami.

Wade dołącza do niego, co jest pewną pociechą.

\- Pająktosiu! – krzyczy za nim Stark. – Wymieńmy się numerami, żebyśmy byli w kontakcie w razie kolejnych kłopotów – rzuca.

Zatrzymuje się i obraca, bo to ostatnie czego się spodziewa. I nie może dać Tony’emu swojego numeru z oczywistych powodów. A nie chce kupować kolejnej komórki. Szczególnie, że wyśledzenie telefonu w dzisiejszych czasach to była drobnostka. Dla kogoś takiego jak Tony – kwestia dziesięciu minut.

\- Masz mój, Pająk ma chłopaka, więc jak masz się do kogoś przystawiać po nocy to raczej do mnie – kpi Wade.

Tony krzywi się, jakby nie słyszał nic bardziej obrzydliwego.

***  
  
Muszą przełożyć kolację z kolegą Bruce’a, bo żona doktora Halla rozchorowuje się. Ewidentnie Tony jest rozczarowany, bo badania naukowca nad grawitacją go faktycznie interesowały. Przeraża go zasób wiedzy Starka, ale z drugiej strony firma nie inwestuje od pewnego czasu w broń, a innowacje, a to oznacza, że muszą wyprzedać konkurencje. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym co to oznacza do właśnie tego momentu.

\- Na uczelni jakiś rok temu wprowadzono nam obowiązkowe zajęcia z łączenia nauki z biznesem – zaczyna.

Tony spogląda na niego zaskoczony, jakby akurat tego się nie spodziewał.

\- W teorii to cudownie brzmi, ale ty to wprowadzasz w życie – stwierdza.

\- Jestem prezesem – przypomina mu Tony.

\- Jeśli ci powiem, że raczej wyobrażałem sobie twoją pracę jako serię spotkań bez tematu i podpisywanie dokumentów bez treści, za jak wielkiego idiotę będziesz mnie uważał? – pyta wprost.

\- Powiedzmy poziom Bannera – kpi Tony.

\- Nie wiem czy to traktować jak komplement czy dobrze zawoalowaną inwektywę – przyznaje.

Tony uśmiecha się krzywo, więc to jednak było obraźliwe, ale przynajmniej w dowcipny sposób.

\- I jak ci poszły te zajęcia? – pyta ciekawie Stark.

\- MJ napisała nam eseje – przyznaje. – Jestem jej winny lody czekoladowo-miętowe przez następne dwieście pięćdziesiąt lat.

Tony zaczyna się śmiać, ale przestaje jakoś za szybko i marszczy brwi.

\- Mogę spytać dlaczego się rozstaliście? – rzuca Stark.

I nie jest to aż tak niespodziewane. May interesowało dokładnie to samo. I dokładnie nie wie jak to się zaczęło. Początek końca. Trochę zmienili się. Częściowo poszło o to, że jako Spiderman nie miał czasu na związek i znikał przez cały czas, a Michelle musiał go kryć. I chociaż nie mówiła tego, to zaczynało być za dużo. Martwienia się, czekania na telefon od niego. Mógłby udawać, że przestali się sobie podobać i woleli zostać przyjaciółmi. Albo że dotarło do niego, że wolał jednak trochę bardziej facetów, ale sytuacja była tak złożona, że nawet nie pamięta od czego to się zaczęło.

\- Bardzo wiele małych powodów, które złożyły się w wielką całość – odpowiada w końcu.

\- Dobra, to jest odpowiedź kogoś po czterdziestce – prycha Tony. – Raczej oczekiwałem czegoś niedojrzałego jak… ktoś kogoś zdradził albo że przestaliście się kochać.

\- Kochamy się inaczej – stwierdza, chociaż raczej nie powinien tego mówić swojemu chłopakowi. – Nie w ten sposób – uściśla, ale Tony nie wygląda na urażonego. – Dlaczego nigdy się nie ożeniłeś? – wypala, bo najwyraźniej mają dzień zwierzeń.

\- Uczciwie – stwierdza Tony. – Chciałbym mieć dla ciebie dojrzałą odpowiedź, która wskazywałaby na to, że miałem ogromnego pecha w życiu, ale fakty są takie, że nie mam odpowiedzi. Ludzie chcą ode mnie jednej z trzech rzeczy; pieniędzy, sławy albo kontaktów. Ludzie, którzy nie chcę ode mnie żadnej z tych trzech rzeczy, nie muszą spędzać ze mną czasu, więc tego po prostu nie robią. No i jest Bruce Banner, ale on jest hetero. I Rhodey jest hetero. A Pepper jest za inteligentna.

\- Wracamy do obrażania mojej inteligencji – rzuca cierpko.

Tony marszczy brwi, jakby go nie rozumiał, a potem prycha rozbawiony.

\- To ty ciągle obrażasz swoją inteligencję – wytyka mu Stark. – Z drugiej strony, gdybyś był geniuszem z wielkim ego, raczej nie dogadalibyśmy się. Bruce ostatnio wytknął mi, że mnie niańczysz. Podobno mnie przygarnąłeś, kiedy się u siebie nudziłem i dostarczasz mi rozrywki, pilnując mnie przy okazji, za co firma powinna ci wypłacać dodatkową pensję za prace w szkodliwych warunkach. Ja jestem szkodliwymi warunkami – uściśla Tony.

\- Doktor Banner ostatnio robi się dość sarkastyczny – stwierdza, nie wiedząc jak się z tym czuć.

\- Brusiaczek zawsze się dobrze ukrywał – prycha Tony. – Jakoś jest pierwszym, kiedy trzeba nie tak znowu delikatnie wytknąć mi coś. Bawi mnie jak bardzo oficjalnie się traktujecie.

\- Jest moim szefem – przypomina mu, a Tony przewraca oczami.

I może Stark nie rozumie istoty granic, ale prędzej wyjaśni je JARVISOWI niż jemu. Sztuczna inteligencja przynajmniej operowała na podstawowych zasadach logiki, a nie widzi mi się.

\- Chcesz po naszej randce przelecieć się nad miastem? – pyta Tony ni stąd ni zowąd.

\- Czy ty odliczasz? – rzuca i ma to brzmieć sarkastycznie, ale udziela mu się ta sama nerwowość.

Jakoś nie może się doczekać, chociaż widują się codziennie. I spędzają ze sobą nawet więcej czasu, odkąd Tony powoli urządzał laboratorium. Kolejne części miały zostać dostarczone jeszcze tego samego tygodnia. I zastanawiał się czy jeśli ich badania się przeciągną, to Tony będzie po prostu przychodził do niego w garniturze, rozmawiając z nim przez cały czas. Im dłużej pracował nad tym materiałem, tym więcej pomysłów przychodziło mu do głowy. Doktor Banner miał swoje własne wizje i wydzielił dwóch techników do trochę innego zakresu prac, ale nie spowolniło to ich głównej linii badań.

Przetrzymywanie Tony’ego w laboratorium, kiedy Stark mógł tak po prostu wypocząć w domu, wydawało mu się egoistyczne. Tym bardziej, że przez większość czasu nie miał nawet jak zamienić z nim słowa, bo faktycznie pracował. Opisywał próbki, wstawiał je do zmrażarki. Upewniał się, że przeprowadzał wszystko zgodnie z ustaleniami i kontrolował na każdym etapie. Z boku musiało to wyglądać bardzo nudno, bo po prostu przenosił szalki z jednego miejsca na drugie. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na rozproszenie się.

\- Trochę nie mogę się doczekać – przyznaje Tony.

\- Też trochę nie mogę się doczekać – odpowiada, bo to prawda. – Ale zanim wprowadzę się z badaniami do twojego laboratorium, będziemy musieli tu trochę posprzątać – rzuca, bo wokół leżą porozrzucane narzędzia i części, które nijak mu do niczego nie pasują.

Nie zna się na robotach, zbrojach i mechanice. Nie wywija śrubokrętem prócz tych nielicznych okazji, kiedy trzeba coś naprawić w domu. Kiedy zepsuł się ich kran, spędzili z Nedem trzy godziny z planami, bo uparcie twierdzili, że hydraulika nie może być ponad ich zdolności. I nie pomylili się. Tylko że teraz pół szafki zajmowały rury. May była jednak tak miła, że nigdy im tego nie wytknęła.

Ma nadzieję, że Tony nie zakłada, że będzie wraz z nim majsterkował. Była ogromna różnica pomiędzy wkręceniem śruby, a konstruowaniem czegokolwiek.

\- Cholerni chemicy – prycha Tony, cmokając go w policzek.

Zerka w rogi pomieszczenia, ale nie widzi żadnych migających światełek, które mogłyby świadczyć o obecności kamer. Stark uśmiecha się do niego tylko szerzej, ale kiedy pochyla się w stronę jego ust, podkłada mu swoją otwartą dłoń i Tony ląduje z nosem w jego palcach, z ustami na jego nadgarstku.

\- Niefajnie – prycha Tony.

***  
  
Tony ma coś do niego i płaskich powierzchni. I chyba to też problem Petera. Z pewnością to jego problem, bo to on napiera na Tony’ego, kiedy całują się później w jego mieszkaniu. Może cały kłopot w tym, że łatwo jest podejść do Starka, bo jego uśmiech jest zapraszający i ciepły. I jego dłonie trochę mrowią. A wspomnienia ich wspólnej nocy wracają raz po raz.

Co gorsza Tony po prostu wie, że jest seksowny, a on słabo ukrywa jak podobają mu się te uśmieszki.

Trochę go to też irytuje, więc popycha Tony’ego na ścianę w korytarzu, zanim docierają w ogóle do sypialni. Stark wydaje z siebie dźwięk, który wydaje się docierać wprost do jego członka. I w jego głowie pojawia się nagle wizja tego jak podnosi Tony’ego w górę i wchodzi w niego w ten sposób. A wie, że to byłaby cholernie prawidłowa pozycja. Stark zresztą tak cudownie reaguje za każdym razem, kiedy jest popychany, że nie może się powstrzymać.

Zsuwa dłoń na jego udo, wbijając swoje palce w materiał jego spodni, ciągnąc trochę do góry, ale Tony prycha w jego usta.

\- Skarbie, jestem ciężki. I nie podniosłem nogi tak wysoko od wypadku w czterdziestym drugim – kpi Tony.

\- Nie było cię na świecie w czterdziestym drugim – wzdycha.

\- Tak się mówi, kiedy twój chłopak jest od ciebie dwadzieścia lat starszy i nie chcesz przez przypadek podać daty, która okazałaby się czasem sprzed jego urodzenia – prycha Tony. – Tak czy siak, pozycja totalnie przereklamowana.

\- MJ się podobało – wyrywa mu się.

\- Dobra, teraz jestem pod wrażeniem – przyznaje Tony. – I nie upuściłeś jej? Jesteś dżentelmenem, oczywiście, że jej nie upuściłeś. I jestem pod wrażeniem. Oraz to, że uprawiałeś seks ze swoją dziewczyną w tej pozycji nie powinno być takie seksowne. Ale nie jestem twoją dziewczyną, filigranową i… - urywa.

Peter ma ochotę go podnieść, ale nie robi tego, bo ma jeszcze jakieś resztki samokontroli. Żałuje jednak, że nie może tego tak po prostu zrobić. I czuje się trochę niekompletny. Kiedy wchodzą z Tonym do sypialni rozbierają się bez ładu i składu, co wydaje się jakoś dla nich charakterystyczne. Jego ubrania lądują bądź gdzie, ale to nie problem, odkąd połowa szuflady jest zajęta jego ciuchami.

Przytrzymuje dłonie Tony’ego nad jego głową, wciśnięte w poduszkę, kiedy całują się aż do utraty tchu. A Stark nie protestuje.

***  
  
Wade zaprasza go na kręgle, co jest najdziwniejszą rzeczą, która zdarzyła mu się tego roku. Zastanawia się nawet czy nie jest w ukrytej kamerze, ale przede wszystkim ma maskę na twarzy, więc nie widać jak głupią minę robi, a po drugie Wilson chyba zakończył marzenia o karierze w show biznesie. A przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję.

\- Kręgle – powtarza ostrożnie po nim.

\- W barze dla zabójców, ale kiedyś musisz poznać moich kolegów – rzuca Wade, co wyjaśnia odrobinę więcej.

Oczywiście, że istnieje miejsce spotkań dla najemników. Peter zastanawia się czy lista hoteli, którą dostał kilka dni wcześniej to jakieś zaufane miejsca, w których ludzie tego typu mogą się ukryć.

\- Jesteś już pełnoletni, więc może kupię ci nawet piwo – ciągnie Wade dalej.

\- Dzięki – mówi. – A możemy iść do baru nie dla zabójców? – pyta z nadzieją.

\- Nie z moją twarzą – przyznaje Wilson, a jemu robi się trochę głupio.

Nie pomyślał o tym drobnym szczególe, bo rzadko ściągają maski. Nowy Jork jest najeżony kamerami, a oni nie dzielą się jakoś chętnie swoją tożsamością. Wade podał Tony’emu swój numer telefonu tylko dlatego, że podobno założył go na fałszywe nazwisko i komórka jest nie do wyśledzenia. Musi załatwić sobie taki jeden na wypadek, gdyby Wilson znowu postanowił współpracować z X-Menami.

Nie bardzo jednak ma ochotę poznawać takich kolegów Wade’a, odkąd to za blisko ciemnych odcieni szarości, w które nigdy nie chciał wchodzić. Już są poza nawiasem, co jest ryzykowne. W Queens mogą ich lubić, ale Tony miał rację; kiedy zjawiała się policja, nigdy nie wiedział kogo aresztują.

\- Jak ci idzie ze swoim chłoptasiem? – pyta Wade niespodziewanie, jakby wiedział co chodzi mu po głowie.

\- Idziemy na oficjalną randkę – odpowiada, nie wiedząc za bardzo czy to nie przypomni Wilsonowi o zamordowanej narzeczonej.

\- Zamierzasz mu wtedy powiedzieć, że jesteś Spidermanem? – rzuca Wade i wydaje się faktycznie zainteresowany.

\- Nie – przyznaje. – Zostawiam to tak. Lepiej dla nas, żeby się nie dowiedział. Będzie wściekły.

\- Im dłużej będziesz to ciągnął, tym gorzej to przyjmie – zauważa Wilson.

Ma ochotę ściągnąć jego maskę i sprawdzić czy to faktycznie Wade. Nie jest idiotą. Wie, że kopie pod sobą dołek, ale nie planuje ujawniać się teraz ani nigdy. Udało mu się nawet zażegnać konflikt z Iron Manem na tyle, że Tony nie zestrzeliwał go w mieście. I tyle mu wystarczało. Peter Parker żył pełnią życia.

\- Kiedy zmienili mnie w to coś, czym jestem teraz… Nie powiedziałem Vanessie, że żyję – oznajmia mu nagle Wade. – Porwali ją i stary, była taka wściekła, kiedy mnie zobaczyła. Myślałem, że mnie zamorduje – śmieje się jakoś sztucznie.

\- Udzielasz mi właśnie porady związkowej? – upewnia się.

Trochę jednak na to za późno.

\- Nie jesteś nieśmiertelny – mówi Wade. – Jeśli Stark się dowie, osłonię cię ile będzie trzeba, ale mam kumpla, który sfabrykuje dla ciebie nową tożsamość i jakoś wywieziemy cię z miasta w jednym kawałku – kpi.

Jakoś go to nie śmieszy.

***  
  


W zasadzie wygląda na to, że został im do przymocowania ostatni element konstrukcji. Panele boczne budynku są rozsunięte szeroko, kiedy zbroja Tony’ego wlatuje z kawałkiem metalu do środka, ostrożnie omijając pozostawione stoły. Nie może nie być pod wrażeniem.

\- Sterujesz zdalnie zbroją? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- JARVIS, przywitaj się – prosi Tony.

\- Peter, miło cię widzieć – odpowiada zbroja.

\- Dobra, jestem pod wrażeniem – mówi.

Tony stoi z założonymi rękami, obserwując wraz z nim jak JARVIS mocuje ostatni element na samej górze. Szkielet wygląda na ciężki i solidny. Zamieszczą w nim ramię, kable i cokolwiek jest potrzebne do skonstruowania lasera, bo to akurat nie jego działka, więc jedynie pomaga przykręcić pojedyncze śruby. Mocowania wyglądają na nieskomplikowane, ale są głęboko wpuszczone w ścianę. Przykręcali poszczególne pierścienie co kilka dni. I pozostały ostatnie dwa, awaryjne.

\- Pepper wie, że montujesz sobie tutaj ogromny laser? – pyta niepewnie.

Tony prycha, a on zaczyna mieć co do tego podejrzenia. W piwnicy budynku znajduje się wielki reaktor łukowy, a pracować będą na cmentarnej zmianie, ale nadal znajdują się w środku miasta. Nie wie czy są szaleni czy nieodpowiedzialni.

\- Chryste, skonstruujemy zbroję z plazmy – mówi, bo dociera to do niego teraz z całym swoim impetem. – Doktor Banner nie byłby bardziej…

\- Brusiaczek kazał mi się już wypchać. Bardziej go interesują cząsteczki – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – JARVIS, ostrożnie – ostrzega go Stark.

Ma ochotę się zaśmiać, ale sztuczna inteligencja Tony’ego koryguje tor lotu niemal natychmiast, wsuwając element na swoje miejsce. To gigantyczna konstrukcja. Wokół nadal walają się części, ale teraz widzi, że w zasadzie Tony potrzebował ich do mocowań, korekt i zabezpieczeń. Nie ma pojęcia ile to waży, ale nie dziwi się, że Stark ma kilka rodzajów zbroi, z których niektóre służą jedynie jako asystenci w urządzaniu nowych laboratoriów.

Są tak wysoko, że nikt z chodnika nie widzi jak powoli Tony wnosi do budynku części. Może dlatego też Stark robi to po godzinach, kiedy jest minimalna liczba pracowników i noc ukrywa ich przed wzrokiem ciekawskich.

Oczywiście kamery skierowane na Wieżę na pewno wychwyciły ruch, a nie wierzy, żeby miasto nie miało na oku Tony’ego, ale raczej nie mają żadnych szczegółów. A nawet jeśli – konstrukcja dostała się tutaj w kawałkach.

Tony obraca się twarzą do niego z szerokim uśmiechem, do którego się już przyzwyczaił. Rozmach jego przedsięwzięć nadal go szokuje, ale zaczyna się cieszyć, że będzie częścią tego projektu. Nigdy nie marzył, że będą ze sobą pracować na tej płaszczyźnie.

\- JARVIS, wynocha z mojej zbroi – rzuca Tony.

\- To było niegrzeczne – stwierdza mechaniczny głos, ale Iron Man ląduje kilka kroków od nadal otwartych paneli, które wpuszczają chłodne powietrze.

Tony przewraca oczami i patrzy na niego tak, jakby to była jego wina, bo nauczył JARVISA kultury. Ktoś jednak musiał to zrobić. Inteligencja to nie było wszystko.  
Kiedy Tony go całuje w zasadzie ma gdzieś, nawet jeśli w tym pomieszczeniu są kamery, bo jest tak szczęśliwy, że coś rozsadza go od środka. Tworzą coś niezwykłego. I niewyobrażalnego. I nawet jeśli Tony zacząłby mówić o tym jak genialnym naukowcem był, nie dogryzałby mu, bo Stark miał pełne prawo do dumy. I nigdy też nie zaprzeczał, że Tony był geniuszem. Podziwiał to w nim od samego początku.

Ma ochotę zaśmiać się, kiedy Stark rozpina guziki jego laboratoryjnego fartucha, mrucząc pod nosem.

\- Nie będę się z tobą kochał w laboratorium – uprzedza go.

\- Nawet w tym? – pyta Tony z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nawet w tym – przyznaje i nie wie co zwróciło jego uwagę najpierw.

Problem z jego instynktem jest taki, że kiedy już się uruchamia, wszystko dzieje się w tym samym momencie. Jego mózg rejestruje sygnały wychwytywane przez jego zmysły, analizuje je bardzo szybko i reaguje zanim zdąża się powstrzymać. Kiedy słyszy zatem zgrzyt, dostaje całą listę powodów, dla których ten dźwięk miałby przeciąć powietrze. Konstrukcja chwieje się, więc pozostaje w zasadzie jeden logiczny wniosek. I faktycznie jedna z obręczy puszcza, kiedy śruba wysuwa się ze ściany nienaruszona. Nie ich wina, ale to żadna pociecha, że beton miał skazę.

Rejestruje dokładnie zero miejsc, w które mógłby uskoczyć albo pchnąć Tony’ego, bo to cholerny prac budowy i to komplikuje sprawę, bo chociaż czas w jego głowie się rozciąga, nie ma kompletnie bezpiecznego wyjścia. Obraca ich zatem tak, że konstrukcja upada na niego, wywracając ich na podłogę, bo chcąc nie chcąc, ciągnie ze sobą Starka. Udaje mu się jednak oprzeć na sobie cały ciężar i wisi nad Tonym, starając się utrzymać cały ciężar na swoich barkach, co w tej pozycji nie jest wcale łatwe.

Tony patrzy na niego szeroko otwartymi w szoku oczami.

\- Musisz spode mnie wyjść – dyszy, bo to najbardziej niewygodna pozycja pod słońcem.

Jego ręce są zgięte, a konstrukcja wbija się w jego plecy, ściągając go w dół, coraz niżej.

Tony wysuwa się spod niego pospiesznie i turla w bok, schodząc kompletnie z linii jego wzroku i może tak jest lepiej, bo nie chce wiedzieć jaką Stark ma minę. Mógłby udawać, że adrenalina działała cuda w chwilach zagrożenia, ale Tony jest na to za inteligentny, a on nie potrafi kłamać.

Podniesienie się nie jest aż tak trudne, kiedy nie martwi się, że konstrukcja przygniecie Starka. Przysuwa ją do ściany, zabezpieczając ją sieciami, bo w całym laboratorium nie ma kompletnie miejsca gdzie można byłoby położyć poszczególne elementy. Kiedy obraca się, Tony akurat wykonuje ten charakterystyczny gest, który dobrze zna, bo gdy ostatnio dostrzegł ten ruch, Iron Man strzelił do niego.

Zbroja odrywa się od podłogi, ale on jest szybszy. Nie czuje się wcale wolny, kiedy skacze w ciemność.

***  
  
Wade wpuszcza go do siebie do mieszkania bez zbędnych pytań, chociaż spogląda na niego podejrzliwie. Plątał się po mieście przez kilka godzin, ale powrót do Queens nie wchodził w grę. Tony z pewnością poleciał najpierw do domu jego ciotki. I nie chciał, aby May dowiedziała się w ten sposób, ale w zasadzie mogło być gorzej. Zawsze najbardziej obawiał się tego, że ktoś znalazłby go w kostiumie Spidermana martwego w jakiejś alejce.

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać? – pyta go Wade.

\- Mogę zostać tutaj na noc? – rzuca, bo nie ma przy sobie telefonu ani nawet kluczyków do mieszkania.

O portfelu nie wspominając. Mógłby wrócić do MJ albo Neda, ale nie chciał ich w to mieszać.

Ma ochotę spytać ile trwa przygotowane nowej tożsamości, ale zaczyna go mdlić. Peter Parker radził sobie w życiu. Zaczynał coś znaczyć.

Wade rzuca w niego poduszką i kocem.

***  
  
\- Czyli dowiedział się – stwierdza Wilson rano, przygotowując mu śniadanie. – I nie poszło dobrze? – upewnia się.

\- Wycelował do mnie zbroją – przyznaje, chociaż naprawdę nie wini Tony’ego.

Możliwe, że był to tylko odruch, ale nadal na samą myśl zaczyna go mdlić. Nie był wrogiem. Kimś, kogo należało się obawiać. Stark szukał go w nocy bardzo długo, dlatego tak kluczył, chociaż ukrycie się w tłumie było łatwe, kiedy wyrzucił do śmieci fartuch laboratoryjny. Nie różnił się od innych na ulicy, kiedy nie skakał z budynku na budynek. Tylko droga piechotą do mieszkania Wade’a zajęła mu dobrą godzinę.

\- Zostawiłem plecak w pracy. Mam tam wszystko; telefon, portfel, kostium – wymienia i nie wie nawet dlaczego tak go to dobija.

Wade nie mówi ani słowa, ale wygląda na zdeterminowanego, co nigdy nie jest dobrą oznaką.

\- Nie zrobisz niczego głupiego – rzuca ostro.

\- Miałem ci właśnie powiedzieć, że powinieneś iść na zajęcia – mówi Wade, kompletnie go szokując.

\- Zwariowałeś? Pewnie będzie tam czekał i…

\- I co? – wchodzi mu w słowo Wade. – Co takiego zrobiłeś? Wszyscy kochają Spidermana! Nie skrzywdziłbyś nawet muchy, chociaż powinieneś je jeść – rzuca Wilson. – I co z tego, że Iron Man cię nie lubi. Co zrobi? Pokaże się na uczelni i co?

Zaczyna panikować, ale jednocześnie próbuje sobie wyobrazić podobną sytuację. I nigdy nie zrobił niczego niezgodnego z prawem. Wade miał rację. Najgorsze, co mogłoby się stać, to ujawnienie jego tożsamości, czego nie chce. Wątpi jednak, aby Tony zwołał konferencję prasową tylko w tym celu, bo to nie miało kompletnie sensu. Minęła noc, więc może uspokoił się na tyle, że nie strzeliłby do niego przy pierwszej sposobności. A nawet jeśli – nie byłby to pierwszy raz.

\- Nie chcę się z nim spotkać – przyznaje słabo.

\- Wytknij mi, jeśli się mylę, ale Stark jest na ciebie wściekły – zaczyna Wade ostrożnie. – I dobra, pewnie się już nie spotykacie… Tylko, że zakładam, że nie chce się raczej z tobą widzieć, więc raczej za tobą nigdzie nie polezie – ciągnie Wilson i nie może się nie zgodzić z jego logiką. – Możesz się ukrywać, ale to nie ma sensu. Nie złamałeś prawa. Jestem dobrym człowiekiem, Peter. Jego problem z tobą jest prywatny – oznajmia mu.

\- Nie chce się z nim spotkać – powtarza słabo.

Przestaje się bać, że Iron Man pojawi się tuż na progu mieszkania Wade’a, bo Wilson bywa szalony, ale jednak w tym wypadku ma rację. Przychyla się do teorii, że Tony nie chce z nim rozmawiać. I nie wie czy to jakkolwiek poprawia mu humor. Coś w nim pęka i to nie pierwszy raz. I stara się bardzo skupić na czymś innym, ale zapętla się na wspomnieniach z wczorajszego wieczoru.

\- Idź do szkoły – rzuca Wade. – Opuścisz zajęcia, a nie ma do tego kompletnie powodu.

\- Słuchaj…

\- On się tam nie pojawi. Traktuj to jak trochę bardziej dramatyczne rozstanie – mówi Wade.

I coś zaczyna go dławić, ale najgorsze jest to, że Wilson ma rację.

***  
  
Wysiada z autobusu przystanek przed kampusem w koszulce Wade’a, z jakąś jego zapasową komórką i gotówką z tajnego sejfu Wilsona. Ma nawet długopis i notatnik. Wade byłby świetnym ojcem, gdyby nie był wariatem. Nadal denerwuje się tak bardzo, że go mdli, ale Tony nie pojawia się przed kampusem. Nie wyciąga go z żadnych zajęć, domagając się wyjaśnień. Akurat sytuacja aktualnie jest tak klarowna, że żadne słowa tego nie zmienią.

Ned przygląda mu się zmartwiony, ale pod koniec dnia są w różnych grupach, więc zaszywa się na końcu sali i stara się jakoś przetrwać dzień. Wmawia sobie, że to nie pierwszy raz jak rozstaje się z kimś, ale jakoś trudno mu nad tym przejść do porządku dziennego. Ma cholerne wyrzuty sumienia i z pewnością spróbuje to jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale nie wie nawet jakich słów użyć. Nie chce kłamać. Znowu.

Zastanawia się nad tym czy iść do pracy, ale nie ma nawet swojego telefonu, żeby uprzedzić doktora Bannera. I słowa Wade’a wciąż wracają, że tak naprawdę tylko zerwali, co oznaczało, że Tony raczej nie będzie czekał w drzwiach jego laboratorium w zbroi i wciekły. Podejrzewa, że Stark po prostu nigdy więcej się do niego nie odezwie. I nie wie co jest gorsze.

Jakimś cudem ten dzień mija bez incydentów. Jego zmysły odbierają tak wiele z otoczenia, że zastanawia się co było w naleśnikach, które Wade mu upiekł. Podejrzewa jednak, że to cholerna adrenalina, która nadal jest tłoczona do jego żył. Więc kiedy widzi czarny drogi samochód zaparkowany pod budynkiem jest w zasadzie na sekundę przed wyrzuceniem sieci w górę, gdziekolwiek chwyci i oddaleniem się pospiesznie na drugi koniec miasta, przeklinając Wade’a.

Zamiera jednak, kiedy okno zsuwa się w dół, a May macha do niego, uśmiechając się na jego widok.

I rejestruje wiele na raz. Przede wszystkim Happy nadal odbiera jego ciotkę z fizjoterapii, o czym zapomniał. I może Tony też. W stresie takie rzeczy po prostu wypadały z głowy. Wiedział o tym najlepiej, bo do tej chwili nie skojarzył faktów.

May uśmiecha się do niego szeroko, jakby nic się nie stało, co mówi mu również o tym, że Tony nie szukał go w nocy. A przynajmniej nie pojawił się w ich mieszkaniu. Jego ciotka nie wiedziała, że był Spidermanem. Z pewnością nie byłaby wtedy taka szczęśliwa na jego widok.

Nienawidzi się trochę za ulgę, którą czuje. Nie chce swojej twarzy w wiadomościach. Jego życie rozpada się odrobinę mniej.

Stara się uśmiechnąć, ale wychodzi mu to słabo. Happy otwiera dla niego drzwi samochodu, mówiąc coś o tym, że odwiozą go do pracy. I zamiera, bo May nie jest sama. Nie może jednak nie wsiąść nawet jeśli Tony jest w środku, bo jego ciotka jest tak razem z nim, nie wiedząc nawet, że jest cholernym zakładnikiem. A przynajmniej jemu się tak wydaje. Tony może powiedzieć jej o Spidermanie właśnie w tej chwili, chociaż w to wątpi, bo skoro nie zrobił tego dotąd, raczej nie planuje go pogrążyć.

\- Cześć – rzuca Stark, jak gdyby nigdy nic, więc najwyraźniej dla świętego spokoju May udawali, że wszystko grało.

Udaje mu się nawet uśmiechnąć odrobinę szczerzej.

Jego serce bije tak mocno, że czuje je w gardle.

May pyta go o zajęcia, ale jest w stanie tylko zdawkowo odpowiadać. Stara się nie gapić na Tony’ego, który siedzi naprzeciwko niego, ale nie jest to łatwe. Stark musiał wyjść z jakiegoś spotkania, bo na sobie jeden z tych trzyczęściowych garniturów. Wygląda na spiętego, ale akurat to go nie dziwi.

\- Jak fizjo? – pyta, bo rozmowa się nie klei i May zaraz zorientuje się, że coś wisi w powietrzu, a nie chce pytań.

Nie ma pojęcia co robi. I nie wie nawet dlaczego Tony znajduje się w samochodzie. Słucha tylko jednym uchem jak ciotka opowiada o jakiejś kobiecie, którą poznała podczas zajęć i miały wybrać się na kawę, bo mieszkają nie tak daleko. I cieszy się, że May nawiązuje znajomości. Najbardziej podczas zwolnienia lekarskiego brakowało jej rozmów z ludźmi. On całe dnie przesiadywał na uczelni lub w pracy. Nie był dobrym towarzystwem. I postanawia solennie jej to wynagrodzić, jeśli z tego wyjdzie bez szwanku.

Stara sobie wmówić, że Stark pewnie chce z nim oficjalnie zerwać, ale go to nie uspokaja. I może to naiwne, że sądził, iż się zerwie, kiedy zaparkują przed ich domem w Queens, ale nadzieja umierała ostatnia. Tony chwyta go za nadgarstek dość mocno, zanim udaje mu się przesunąć w stronę otwartych drzwi.

Happy zatrzaskuje je i zostaje z Tonym sam na sam. I nie wie czego się spodziewa, ale Stark patrzy na niego w milczeniu, kiedy jego ochroniarz rusza. Zerka przez szybę, ale to nie droga powrotna na Manhattan.

\- Słuchaj… - zaczyna, ale nie wie nawet co chciał powiedzieć.

Przypomina sobie o telefonie od Wade’a, ale przecież nie wezwie wsparcia, kiedy mógłby po prostu wyjść. Drzwi są zamknięte, ale jest w stanie wyskoczyć w trakcie jazdy rozbijając szybę i może nie poraniłby się nawet jakoś bardzo.

Tony nadal na niego patrzy zmęczony, ale nie wściekły, co w zasadzie odbiera mu głos. Może dlatego nie chciał się z nim ponownie spotkać, bo wiedział, że jednak przekroczył granicę. I najgorsze było to, że nawet Wade ze wszystkich ludzi go ostrzegał. Sekrety zawsze wychodziły na jaw, a on naprawdę fatalnie kłamał.

I do głowy przychodzi mu jeszcze jedno. I trochę go mdli, ale pewne rzeczy pozostają stałe.

\- Nie powiem ci, gdzie jest Deadpool – mówi całkiem szczerze.

Tony wydaje się zaskoczony, a potem jego twarz wykrzywia się z wściekłości.

\- Happy zatrzymaj samochód! – warczy Tony.

Zerka przez szybę, kiedy zjeżdżają na pobocze. Są za miastem. To jakieś kompletne pustkowie. Tony otwiera drzwi, wypychając go na zewnątrz. Wychodzi ściskając swoje notatki, bo trochę wieje. Tony uderza w dach samochodu i Happy odjeżdża, zostawiając ich na środku nicości.

Otwiera usta, ale najgorsze jest to, że naprawdę nie wie co powiedzieć. A _miałeś się nigdy nie dowiedzieć_, nie brzmi jak najlepsze wytłumaczenie.

\- Myślisz, że obchodzi mnie pieprzony Deadpool?! – warczy Tony, odwracając się do niego tak gwałtownie, że Peter cofa się o krok. – Twój pieprzony koleżka wpadł do firmy ze swoimi cholernymi katanami – oznajmia mu Tony, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

I to jego wina, bo powinien wiedzieć, że kiedy Wade gada z sensem to coś się święci. Boi się nawet zapytać czy ktoś został ranny, bo ma przeczucie, że Wilson nie dał się tak po prostu zweryfikować ochronie na parterze. Nie wie nawet kto miał dyżur rano, a mdli go na samą myśl.

\- Wpakowałem w niego całe dwa magazynki – syczy Tony. – Psychol stracił rękę, która mu aktualnie odrasta.

\- Przepraszam – mówi tylko.

Tony rozpina guzik swojej marynarki, przeciera twarz, kiedy odwraca się do niego plecami. Wydaje się wściekły i zmęczony, co Peter jest w stanie zrozumieć.

\- Kurwa! Kurwa! Kurwa! – warczy nagle Tony, przeczesując palcami swoje włosy.

Musi wyglądać jak idiota, kiedy stoi i tak po prostu się gapi, ale nie ma pojęcia jak zareagować. A zwykłe przeprosiny raczej nie pomogą.

\- Jak ty sobie to wyobrażałeś? – pyta go Tony. – Zresztą niech zgadnę. Sądziłeś, że się nie dowiem – kpi i kiedy na niego patrzy, Peter musi odwrócić wzrok.

Faktycznie plan był kiepski, bo nie miał planu. Płynął z prądem, bo wydawało mu się to logiczne. Obawiał się tylko, że Tony się z nim nie zgadzał w tej kwestii.

\- Nie zostawiłeś mi wyboru – mówi całkiem szczerze. – Co miałem zrobić? – pyta całkiem szczerze.

I wie, że Tony rozumie w czym problem. Widzi to w oczach Starka. Nie mógł tak po prostu się przyznać, bo to pogrążyłoby jego i Wade’a. A z Iron Manem już mieli na pieńku. Niczego to kompletnie nie zmieniało. Przynajmniej w tej relacji. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tożsamości Spidermana. To nie była bezpieczna wiedza.

Nie dodaje, że to było przyjemne, kiedy ktoś go lubił, bo był Peterem Parkerem.

Tony patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie wiedział co z nim zrobić i jest ich zatem dwóch. I chyba nie zamierza już więcej krzyczeć, a przynajmniej nie wygląda na to. I tak jest jeszcze gorzej. Nie mają sobie za wiele do powiedzenia. Tak nagle. Cisza staje się nie do zniesienia.

\- Muszę iść – stwierdza, bo tkwią na środku pustkowia.

Nie wie czy Happy wróci po Starka, ale Tony pewnie ma telefon przy sobie i zadzwoni do ochroniarza, kiedy tylko zniknie mu z oczu.

\- I to wszystko? – pyta Tony.

\- Nie jestem w stanie cię przeprosić – wyrywa mu się, bo widzi to w oczach Starka całkiem wyraźnie.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie czy nie chcesz? – pyta Tony wściekły.

Zamiera, bo trochę się gubi. A Tony patrzy na niego z wyczekiwaniem.

\- A co mam ci powiedzieć? – pyta. – Nie mam żadnej wymówki – przyznaje słabo. – Przepraszam. Naprawdę cię przepraszam. Miałeś się nie dowiedzieć. Taka jest prawda. Dlatego nie chciałem wchodzić do twojego laboratorium. Nie chciałem oglądać zbroi – przypomina mu, chociaż nie czuje się bohaterem, że starał się nie wyciągać ręki po oferowane mu sekrety. – Przepraszam. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbuję żyć swoim życiem nie udaje się. Przepraszam, że cię w to wciągnąłem – mówi.

\- W nic mnie nie wciągnąłeś – wzdycha Tony. – Powiedz mi jedno. Wczoraj się wystraszyłeś. Powiedz mi, błagam cię. Powiedz mi, że nie pomyślałeś, że do ciebie strzelę – prosi go nagle.

Nie jest mu w stanie spojrzeć w oczy.

\- Kurwa – wyrywa się Tony’emu ponownie.

\- To nie tak, że nie strzelałeś do mnie wcześniej – przypomina mu, bo czuje, że powinien się chociaż trochę bronić.

\- Tak, a ty uszkodziłeś system mojego napędu, kiedy próbowałem powstrzymać psychola przed zaszlachtowaniem jakiegoś faceta – warczy Tony. – Zbroja wczoraj miała podtrzymać stelaż – informuje go cierpko.

Stara się uśmiechnąć, ale nie jest w stanie jakoś udawać.

Patrzą na siebie w ciszy. I nie ma pojęcia, co dalej.

\- Słuchaj, nie winiłbym cię, gdybyś do mnie strzelił – mówi, chociaż to raczej nie pomaga sytuacji, bo Tony patrzy na niego zszokowany. – Nie lubisz mnie – zaczyna i kiedy udaje mu się wypowiedzieć te słowa, nagle puszcza cholerna tama. – Według ciebie Spiderman jest rozmemłany, nieodpowiedzialny i niepotrzebny. I rozumiem cię. Nie lubisz mnie. Zostawiłem cię pod mostem. I nie chciałem uszkodzić napędu twojej zbroi, ale Wade chciał tylko przesłuchać tamtego faceta. I naprawdę miał gorszy okres. Co nie jest wymówką, ale trochę jest. I wiem, że widzisz mnie jako zagrożenie, więc nie winiłbym cię, gdybyś…

\- Uwielbiam cię – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Uwielbiam cię. Nie strzeliłbym do ciebie. Cholera, ja cię kocham – informuje go nagle Stark.

\- Przepraszam – odpowiada.

Tony zaczyna się śmiać; chrapliwie, urywanie.

\- Przepraszasz? Nie takiej reakcji oczekiwałem – przyznaje Stark.

\- A co mam ci powiedzieć, żeby to wszystko naprawić? Albo nie wiem… cofnąć czas? – waha się. – Wade twierdzi, że nie zrobiłem niczego złego, bo nie złamałem prawa. I powinienem to traktować jak trochę bardziej dramatyczne zerwanie, ale obaj wiemy, że jego kompas moralny nie jest zbyt dobry. I jeśli mogę cię o cokolwiek prosić, to nie mów nikomu, że jestem Spidermanem. Będę ci schodził z drogi – obiecuje mu.

\- A chcesz zerwać? – pyta go Tony nagle.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek się dowiedział – odpowiada.

\- Pytam czy chcesz się rozstać ze mną – naciska Tony. – Myślałeś, że naślę na ciebie zbroję – przypomina mu.

\- Wiedziałem od samego początku, że jesteś Iron Manem. I nie przeszkadzało mi to. Twoja niechęć do Spidermana – uściśla. – Ale teraz wiesz, więc… - urywa, nie wie jak to powiedzieć.

Tony chowa twarz w dłoniach i bierze kilka głębszych wdechów, zanim znowu na niego patrzy. Sam ma ochotę zamknąć oczy i ich więcej nie otwierać, ale nie ma za bardzo wyboru. May będzie czekała na niego z kolacją, którą sobie obiecali zjeść wspólnie, odkąd coraz rzadziej spotykają się na posiłkach.

\- Kocham cię. Jak bardzo popieprzone jest to, że mówię ci to teraz – wzdycha Tony. – Problem nie jest w tym, że nie powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś Spidermanem, ale w tym, że sądziłeś, że mógłbym cię skrzywdzić – tłumaczy mu.

\- Ty nie, ale Iron Man tak – mówi tylko.

\- Iron Man i ja to jedno – rzuca Tony.

\- Nie – odpowiada bez wahania. – Spiderman i Iron Man… - urywa, bo nie wie jak to wyjaśnić. – Nie lubią się. Powiedzmy. I wiem, że ty byś mnie nie skrzywdził.

\- Sądziłeś, że nasłałem na ciebie zbroję w laboratorium – upiera się Tony.

\- Sądziłem, że zareagowałeś na Spidermana – przyznaje. – Więc zareagowałem instynktownie. I cały czas wiedziałem, że jesteś Iron Manem, ale nie trzymałem się od ciebie z daleka. Nie boję się ciebie – informuje go. – A ty się mnie boisz? – pyta.

\- Ciebie? – prycha Tony.

\- Tak, mnie. Stoisz tutaj bez zbroi, a jestem od ciebie silniejszy i szybszy – oznajmia mu. – Złapałem kiedyś gołymi rękami samochód, któremu puściły hamulce, zanim trafił w autobus.

\- Podniosłeś wczoraj stelaż – rzuca Tony. – Och i to wtedy przy ścianie… - urywa.

Peter stara się nie czerwienić, ale jednak słabo mu to wychodzi.

\- I sam przykręciłeś te śruby – ciągnie Stark dalej. – To wiele wyjaśnia. Wiedziałem, że poszło nam za łatwo. A wiem takie rzeczy o Spidermanie. Wiem, że jest nadludzko silny i ta sieć… - urywa, patrząc z zainteresowaniem na jego nadgarstki.

Przynajmniej dopóki nie przypomina sobie co robią na tym pustkowiu i nie spina się ponownie.

\- Jestem na ciebie tak wściekły, że mam ochotę wybić dziurę w ścianie – podejmuje nagle Tony. – Jestem tak wściekły, że mam ochotę dorwać tego domorosłego hakera i namówić go do przerobienia jakiegoś starego robota tylko po to, żeby postrzelać do niego z repulsorów. A potem patrzę na ciebie i… I wiem, że kiedykolwiek byś mi nie powiedział, że jesteś Spidermanem, byłbym tak samo wściekły. Źle zaczęliśmy – przyznaje Tony.

Nie może się nie zgodzić.

\- Bałem się wczoraj, że się wystraszyłeś i dostałeś ataku paniki. Próbowałem do ciebie dzwonić pół nocy, ale zorientowałem się, że zostawiłeś rzeczy w laboratorium. Zadzwoniłem do Bruce’a. Twoje próbki są bezpieczne. Zadzwoniłem do twojej ciotki, bo się domyśliłem, że nie wie. I nakłamałem jej, że zostajesz u mnie, bo coś mi powiedziało, że pewnie nie wrócisz tam na noc – wyrzuca z siebie Tony jednym tchem.

\- Dzięki – mówi tylko, bo nie wie jak miałby inaczej zareagować.

Znowu stoją naprzeciwko siebie, zawieszeni. Nie ma pojęcia która jest godzina, ale to i tak wiele by nie zmieniło. Jest spóźniony, ale podejrzewa, że Tony rozmawiał już z Bruce’em i jakiejkolwiek wymówki Banner nie dostał, brzmiała zapewne wiarygodnie. Musieli jakoś wrócić do Nowego Jorku, a telefon od Wade’a ciążył mu w kieszeni.

Słowa Tony’ego wracają do niego jak bumerang.

\- Gdzie jest Wade? – pyta, bo nieprzypadkowo wie, że kule nie powstrzymują Deadpoola.

Wilson porównał je kiedyś do łaskotek.

\- Z terapeutą – odpowiada Tony. – Zaskakująco dobrze przyjął wiadomość, że powinien się leczyć. Po tym jak odciąłem mu rękę. I całe moje szczęście, że nieprzypadkowo ten terapeuta był w firmie. Musimy to pomiędzy sobą wyczyścić – oznajmia mu i tyle Peter się domyśla. – Organizujemy drużynę – podejmuje Tony. – Co powiesz?

\- Mówisz poważnie? – upewnia się.

\- Na razie to ja i Rhodey. Rhodey mnie męczył, żebym cię do nas ściągnął od czasu jak mnie odcinał w środku nocy – przyznaje Tony. – Sam Wilson, terapeuta twojego kumpla, dołączy do nas, kiedy skończę projektować skrzydła dla niego. Mam na oku jeszcze jedną osobę, ale spławia mnie.

\- I nikt się nie dowie kim jestem? – pyta wprost.

\- Nikt się nie dowie. Wyobraź sobie, że ja też nie mówiłem ci wszystkiego – prycha Tony. – Mam kumpla. Powiedzmy, że zdarzył mu się wypadek laboratoryjny. Udało mi się uprzątnąć bałagan, utajnić dane i wyciągnąć go z wojskowego więzienia. A to było całkiem publiczne rozwalenie Manhattanu – rzuca, jakby to miało udowodnić jego możliwości w kwestii załatwiania takich spraw.

\- Znasz Hulka? – wyrywa mu się.

\- O, to jest właśnie to – śmieje się Tony. – Tyle przychodzi z udawania, że ma się tajemnice w tym towarzystwie. Tak, znam Hulka – przyznaje i uśmiecha się do niego lekko, jakby uważał sytuację za dość zabawną. – Powiedz mi tylko co robimy z nami? – prosi nagle.

\- A co robimy z nami? – opowiada pytaniem.

\- Nie, nie. Nie tym razem. Żadnego płynięcia z prądem – podejmuje Tony. – Chcesz jutro wyjść na tę kolację? Tę randkę, którą mi obiecałeś?

\- Oczywiście, że chcę – wyrywa mu się odrobinę głośniej. – Chyba nie w tym problem, no nie?

\- Obiecałeś, że mi dasz nieograniczoną liczbę szans – przypomina mu Tony. – Wiesz, ta staruszka w Queens miała rację. Jestem nieuprzejmy. I byłem dla ciebie niemiły.

\- Okłamałem cię – odpowiada, bo taka jest prawda.

\- Nie, nie powiedziałeś mi, a to oznacza, że otarłeś się o szarą strefę. Powinienem cię zachęcać do zgłębiania tej części, ale z drugiej strony, jeśli kiedykolwiek zrobisz jeszcze coś takiego… To w zasadzie pojęcia nie mam co zrobię – przyznaje Tony. – Jutro po pracy ci pasuje?

Może tylko pokiwać głową, nie wierząc, że faktycznie rozmawiają. Wade pod pewnymi względami miał rację; jego wyobraźnia podsuwała mu najgorsze scenariusze.

\- Żebyśmy mieli jasność, jestem na ciebie wściekły – zaznacza Tony.

\- Wiem – odpowiada.

Nie jest też jakoś szczególnie zaskoczony, kiedy Tony przyciąga go do siebie i mocno obejmuje. Wade będzie zapewne zadowolony z siebie. Nie może doczekać się, aby poznać jego terapeutę.

\- Musimy pogadać o tej dziwnej piżamie, którą nazywasz kostiumem – mówi Tony w jego włosy.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Męska wersja gry wstępnej](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773062) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814)
  * [Ciemna strona Petera Parkera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778597) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814)
  * [Kolacja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066053) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814)


End file.
